


Miraculous Spider-Man

by THEEVILDOER



Series: Marvelous Universe [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Marvelous Universe, Multiverse, evilverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 117,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEEVILDOER/pseuds/THEEVILDOER
Summary: "In the daytime, I'm Peter Parker, just an average nerd with an average life, but there's something about me that no one knows yet, because I have a secret. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man!"The first (and main) installment in the little fic series I like to call "The Marvelous Universe."





	1. Prologue

**Prologue.- Another start? Gimme a break!**

* * *

_"Miraculous._

_Since the apparition in public of both Ladybug and Chat Noir, the Miraculouses became a symbol of hope and safety for the citizens of Paris, even if they had no idea about it._

_However, there are many more aside from those that Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hawk Moth keep in their hands._

_How do I know it?_

_Let's say I learned it on the march._

_And now I have a mission. A mission to stop another chosen one from getting the other Miraculouses. Not just Ladybug and Chat Noir's, but each and every single one of them._

_Even mine._

_My name is Peter Parker. Until six months ago, I was just a 15-year-old highschool nerd who had been living in Queens with my uncle Ben and aunt May, ever since my parents died. But everything changed for me since the day I was given the Spider Miraculous. And though I have a lot of troubles getting along with my kwami and the fact that I don't think I'd be a good hero, only I can stop whoever possesses the Goblin Miraculous._  
_And thankfully, now I'm no longer alone."_

* * *

  
"With great power comes great resposibility."  
~Ben Parker.

_THEEVILDOER Industries present.-_  
**_MIRACULOUS SPIDER-MAN._ **


	2. New guy on the block/Rhino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hero comes swinging by to Paris, how will Ladybug and Chat Noir react to this?

 

As usual for the young girl that possessed the Miraculous of creation and good luck, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was running late for school.

Being a hero was exhausting for her, especially on her patrol nights, where she made sure that there weren't any akumatized citizens causing trouble. And Chat Noir's constant flirtatious comments just made their patrol nights more tiring.

And as such, the young girl had overslept, and now she had just a couple minutes to get to school before her first class started. To her fortune, all her time as Ladybug had paid off, as she could run faster and for a longer time.

After a short run, Marinette made it to school, but her heart skipped a beat, not only because the bell rang in that moment, but also because she saw her crush, Adrien Agreste, stepping out of a car while he yawned. Marinette quickly hid next to the stairs as Adrien walked to the entrance of the school, then Marinette sighed as, once more, her shyness was making her life more difficult.

After that, the clumsy girl felt someone tapping her head.

\- Marinette, aren't you late for school already? - Tikki's squeaky voice said.

Marinette yelped and quickly grabbed the little kwami, put her in the special purse. Then she dashed to her classroom and tried to slip without interrupting the class, but to her misfortune, Ms. Bustier turned to her as she was apparently introducing a new student to the rest of the class.

\- Ah, Ms. Dupain, you are late again. Could you please take your seat quietly while our new classmate introduces himself? - Ms. Bustier said.

Marinette just giggled nervously as she rushed to seat next to Alya, who couldn't help but giggle at Marinette's misfortune.

\- Well, as I was saying, today we have a new exchange student from America, please give a warm welcome to our new classmate.

The brown-haired teen next to the teacher took one step to the front and bowed slightly as he smiled and chuckled nervously.

\- Hi, I'm Peter Parker, I come from Queens. - Peter said rather nervously.

\- Well, Mr. Parker, you can go take a seat now, the class is about to start. - Ms. Bustier said.

\- Of course, Ms. Bustier...

The awkward teen rushed to the back of the room, stumbling on some of his new classmates' bags, and earning some mocking laughs from Chloé.

\- Looks like the new guy is as clumsy as you are, Marinette. - Chloé chuckled.

\- Shut up, Chloé. - Marinette snapped.

* * *

_(Later)_

* * *

As the class went by without any sort of akuma attacks, Marinette noticed a few things about the new student; Peter was very smart, though he had a few problems to talk, probably because he was American; he was very shy, as he didn't speak with anyone else, and he apparently was pretty clumsy, almost like her.

And the more she saw him, Marinette couldn't help but see a resemblance to herself.

While Marinette was busy thinking and taking a few glances of Peter as the classes continued their course, Alya nudged her lightly to get her attention.

\- Marinette, is something wrong? You've been staring at the new guy for quite a while now. - Alya said before smirking a bit. - Could it be that you like him?

\- What?! No!... I mean... it's not as if I couldn't like him... he's cute and all but... Ugh! Stop messing around with me! - Marinette snapped quietly as she blushed.

\- Calm down, girl, I'm just kidding. I know you have eyes only for Adrien. - The girl with glasses chuckled. - But you have been eyeing him for quite a while, why is it?

\- I dunno... there's something... odd, with him.

\- Aside from the fact that he's as clumsy, shy and kind-hearted as you?

\- He's not that much like me...

\- Please, Marinette, if he had blue eyes or darker hair, he could easily be mistaken as your brother.

\- Hahaha, how hilarious... - Marinette said sarcastically.

\- Alya, Marinette, is my class interrupting your little chitchat? - Ms. Bustier snapped. - Do I have to send you both to the principal's office?

\- Sorry, it wasn't our intention to interrupt. - Marinette said nervously.

\- Then remain silent and pay attention to the class.

The two girls stopped talking and focused on the class again, but still, Marinette couldn't help but think that there was something odd about the new guy, Peter Parker.

However, in that second, the ground shook and a powerful explosion was heard. Then a car destroyed the entrance of the school and panic started to spread on the citizens around and inside the school.

\- Students, you better leave now, but don't forget to read chapter 13 for tomorrow and finish this lesson! - Ms. Bustier said as her students grabbed their bags.

The class, as well as the other students of the school, evacuated the facilities as fast as they could, Marinette made her way to a hidden spot where she could transform.

\- What's going on, Marinette? - Tikki asked as she flew out of her little bag.

\- I don't know, Tikki, but we don't have much time. - The girl said. - Spots on!

A few moments later, Marinette, now being Ladybug, threw her yo-yo to a lamppost and followed the sound of the screams and commotion.

Soon, she was joined by her crime-fighting partner, who managed to keep up with her by jumping on the nearby rooftops.

\- Hello there, Bugaboo. - Chat Noir said flirtatiously with a wink as he kept running and jumping on the rooftops.

\- Not now, Chat, we have to find whoever is causing trouble. - Ladybug snapped.

\- There's the source of all the commotion.

Chat Noir pointed at a street, where some panicked citizens were still running away. After that, the heroic duo landed on a rooftop and gasped as they saw a man with some sort of huge rhinoceros costume, coming out of a bank with several bags full of money.

Soon enough, the two heroes landed in front of him, with their weapons ready to fight.

\- Hey there, pal, I think all that money isn't yours, why don't you give it back? - Chat Noir said.

\- Shut up, you little brat! And get out of my way before I stomp you on the ground! - The man with the rhino costume said.

\- Well, we tried warning you...

\- Chat Noir, watch out! - Ladybug said as she tackled her crime-fighting partner.

Right when the heroes fell to the ground, they heard a loud crash as a mailbox crashed right behind them. Then Chat rolled the two on the ground as a lamppost hit the spot where they were. Then the heroes saw as the rhino man tried to use the lamppost several times to try to hit them, so Ladybug rolled on the ground along with Chat Noir, evading the lamppost rather easily. But soon they found themselves against a car, which made them gasp a bit, and that little distraction was used by the attacker to try to hit the heroes again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir saw that they'd have no way nor enough time to evade again, so Chat rolled on top of Ladybug to protect her from the hit, then he closed his eyes and mentally braced himself for the pain. However, just an inch before the lamppost could hit Chat Noir's back, some sort of white strand attached to it and pulled it off the rhino man's hands, which made the villain turn in the direction from where the strand had come with a glare in his eyes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir noticed their attacker had stopped all of a sudden, so they opened their eyes and saw a brown haired teen who was a curious red and blue outfit with a webbed design on the red parts and a small spider on the chest, and a red mask with a cobweb pattern and white eyes. However, the most confusing thing about the newcomer was that he was standing completely horizontally on a wall.

\- You know something, big guy? - The teen said as he hopped from the wall to the ground. - Taking stuff that doesn't belong to you, damaging public property and attacking people are bad things, why do you do it?

\- Because I want to! Nobody can stop Rhino! - The villain said.

\- I wouldn't bet on that! - Ladybug said as she and Chat Noir stood up.

\- Three runts are nothing against me!

\- I dunno, I've held my own against villains like you before, with Ladybug and Chat Noir on my side, you definitely stand no chance. - The teen snapped.

\- Who said we're on your side? - Chat Noir asked.

\- Uh, I dunno, maybe because you wanna stop that guy just as much as I do? Or maybe because I just saved you?

\- Shut up! - Rhino roared.

The villain huffed like a real angry rhino and charged against the newcomer with his horn ready to impale him, but the spider hero jumped on his back and propelled him against the ground, making him fall face-first into the street while the hero landed in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

\- Oh, olé! - The spider hero chuckled.

\- Stop moving, you insect! - Rhino ordered.

\- Why don't you try to make me, fatty? - The youngster said.

The horned man slammed his hands on the ground in frustration, then he stood up and grabbed a nearby car to throw it at the snarky teen, but then he heard a loud scream that made him turn and saw a mother and her child not so far behind the trio of teens. Then he smirked evilly and said:

\- You three may be able to dodge this, but they won't!

With that said, Rhino threw the car at the frightened citizens.

The anonymous teen, Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped loudly, then the young Parisians jumped to help the defenseless mother, but to their surprise, before they could notice, the teen wearing red and blue somehow managed to weave some sort of web in front of the citizens, which caught the car. However, the car was still going toward them, so the stranger jumped in front of the woman and her kid and stopped it just a couple of inches away from them.

\- Hey! Didn't your momma tell you that it's not nice to throw stuff at others? - The blue and red clad hero snapped.

After that, the teen used the web he had weaved to throw the car back at the attacker, hitting him directly and making the car explode.

Immediately after that, Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed up to the teen as the mother carried her son and ran away.

The red heroine was about to speak, but the anonymous hero gestured her to stay quiet.

\- Look, guys, I know you don't know me and have no reasons to trust me, but I need you to do so. - The stranger said as he kept his sight set on the fire in front of him.

\- We've already had a bad experience with someone who pretended to be a hero, how can we know you're not another akumatized villain disguised as a hero. - Ladybug said, distrusting the stranger.

The hero just showed them some sort of bracelet on his left wrist, which had a black spider.

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped as they saw that, but still, Hawk Moth had shown that he could fake Miraculouses.

\- We've seen realistic Miraculouses that ended up being fake before, kid. - Chat Noir snapped.

\- Perhaps, I'm pretty sure you've seen what that guy can do, and if we don't stop him, the whole city will be in ruins in three days. - The stranger snapped as the rests of the car were thrown away.

\- That's it! - The rhino man roared. - I don't care about your plans anymore! I am going to kill that little runt! Nobody does that to Rhino!

\- Whoa, easy there, Jumanji, I thought we were having fun.

Rhino roared again and prepared to charge at the heroic trio, while the anonymous hero just smirked.

\- Ladybug, attack his legs, Chat Noir, destroy the ground beneath him. - The stranger said.

\- What? - Both heroes asked.

In that moment, the attacker charged against the trio of heroes while he roared, with his horn ready to impale anything and anyone in his way.

\- Lady, Chat, now! - The teen with the spider-themed outfit said as he jumped. - Spider Bite!

As the anonymous hero jumped, a reddish energy field formed in his right hand while he made a strange gesture with his left hand and another web was shot from his wrist, which blinded the behemoth that was trying to stomp them. Then, Chat Noir rushed to Rhino; this made Ladybug snap out of her confusion, so she prepared her yo-yo and threw it at the behemoth's legs while Chat Noir slipped between his legs and used his Cataclysm to destroy the ground under him.

Ladybug jumped at a nearby lamppost and used it as leverage and made the behemoth trip, then the stranger hero started to cover the massive hulk with several webs, which were surprisingly able to restrain him.

Then the teen wearing red and blue jumped on Rhino's back with a wide smirk and bent down to grab his belt.

\- Do you mind if I borrow this? - The stranger chuckled as he ripped the belt. - I'll take those guttural sounds as a no.

After that, the stranger let the belt fall to the ground and stomped the buckle, making some sort of little green pixie fly out of the rests.

\- Time to end this. - The teen said as pressed the device on his right wrist.

The little device on the newcomer hero opened some sort of hidden compartment and revealed a bluish light coming from it, then the hero aimed his arm as he made a weird gesture with his hand and a strand of bluish webbing was fired from the device. The strand retracted back into the device, closed the little hatch that trapped the pixie. Few seconds later, the stranger pressed a button on the device on his wrist that made it release the pixie, showing that it was now blue.

\- See ya around, little fairy. - The hero said quietly.

After the pixie flew away, it faded into the sky, which transformed the villain. But since the restraints were now too big for him, the man that had tried to kill the young heroes, tried to escape, only to have a strand of web pulling him back and the newcomer touching his head with the reddish energy, which made him scream in pain and faint shortly after that. Then the teen enveloped the knocked out man with his webs and picked him up with ease. After that, he turned to the other heroes with a tired smile.

\- Would you mind cleaning up the mess? I don't have that kind of power. - The newcomer said. - I'll hand this guy over to the authorities, and no, he's a criminal, trust me, I've been doing this since a long time ago, that's how this works for me.

\- Wait! - Ladybug snapped.

\- I can't, I'm about to transform and I still have to drop this guy off at his new home.

\- At least tell us who are you. - Chat Noir said.

\- Oh, right, where are my manners? - The hero chuckled. - I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

And with that said, Spider-Man fired another strand of web at the top of a nearby building, pulled it slightly and swung away while Chat Noir and Ladybug just stood there in confusion and amazement.

* * *

_(Later)_

* * *

Ladybug landed in front of the hatch of the rooftop of her house deactivated her transformation and quickly rushed inside, letting herself fall on the bed as Tikki flew to the nightstand, where there was a little box with cookies waiting for her. The kwami quickly grabbed one and started eating it as she flew near Marinette's face.

\- What's the matter, Marinette? - Tikki asked.

\- It's that new guy... I don't trust him. - Marinette sighed.

\- Why?

\- Remember all the Volpina affair? I'm afraid this Spider-Man guy is like her.

\- Well, to be completely honest, I can assure you that he's not like Volpina, I could feel that his Miraculous was real, but I couldn't recognize it.

\- What do you mean?

\- I think that Spider-Man has a Miraculous that I never even knew that existed.

\- Do you think Master Fu knows anything about it?

\- Perhaps, but we should also try to investigate some more on our own.

\- We will, but for now, I have homework to do...

\- Marinette! Are you home? - Marinette's mother asked.

\- Yes, mom!

\- Alya brought your bag, you left it at school again!

\- Sorry, I guess I left without it again!

\- Be more careful with it.

The trapdoor on the floor moved a bit, so Tikki quickly hid into Marinette's nightstand. Then the trapdoor opened and Alya's head showed through it.

\- Why do you always forget your bag? - Alya chuckled as she entered Marinette's room.

\- Oh, you know me, I'm just a clumsy teenage girl. - She giggled nervously.

Alya smiled and shook her head as she walked up to Marinette's vanity, where she put her friend's bag.

\- By the way, did you know? There's a new superhero around! - Alya said. - And I caught him in action, teaming up with Ladybug and Chat Noir!

\- Oh, really? And who's this new hero? - Marinette asked, feigning that she didn't know him.

\- He said that his name was Spider-Man, and for some reason, he called himself a "friendly neighborhood."

\- Well, if you ask me, I don't think he is, remember all the troubles that Volpina caused.

\- That's because you haven't investigated about him. - Alya said as she pulled out her phone.

\- What do you mean?

\- I made some research and found this on a page of a daily called Bugle or something like that.

Then Alya handed her phone to Marinette so she could watch a short video of Spider-Man jumping around and capturing a group of robbers. But even if it was obvious that the hero was helping people, for some reason the video was named "Masked Menace terrorizes citizens!".

\- Why does that guy call him Masked Menace, then? - Marinette asked in total confusion.

\- I dunno, that Jameson guy often does that with him... and what do we have here... - Alya smiled. - I think I found someone who might know more about Spider-Man.

\- Who?

Alya said nothing and just showed him a picture of Spider-Man swinging with a man under his arm, which just made Marinette glare non-amusedly at her friend.

\- Before you get mad at me, look at the credits of the picture. - Alya said.

Marinette softened her expression and took a closer look, then she was taken aback as she saw the name.

\- Photo by Peter Parker? - Marinette read aloud in confusion.

\- Yes, now I think I know why Peter was sent here. - Alya smiled.

\- I dunno, Alya, I don't think this Peter Parker is the Peter we just met.

\- He said he comes from Queens, Queens is a county of New York, Spider-Man is a New-Yorker and now he's here, and the photographer's name is the same, it can't be just a coincidence, Marinette.

\- I still think it's just a coincidence, Peter couldn't have known that Spider-Man would be here.

\- There is only one way to know. - Alya smiled decisively.

* * *

_(Somewhere else)_

* * *

The teenage hero known as Spider-Man landed gracefully in the far end of a dead end, right before his costume disappeared in a flash of blinding light, leaving him back in his brown hoodie, blue t-shirt, gray sneakers and dark blue jeans.

Soon after that, a little red and blue creature that resembled a spider, with some sort of yellow ornament on the forehead, flew out of a bracelet on the teen's left wrist, then he looked at the teen with a frown, which only confused the boy.

\- What? - The teen asked.

\- Peter, I told you to stop wasting the Spider Bite. - The kwami snapped.

\- I didn't waste it, Leopardon, I had to knock that guy out. - Peter snapped back. - Plus, I think I did just fine.

\- Yeah, just because Ladybug and Chat Noir were there, if they hadn't, you'd be as good as dead.

\- If I hadn't been there, they would be dead and no one had been able to capture the pixie. - Peter said, then sighed. - And I guess I was right, Gobby came to Paris, I don't wanna say I told you so, but I told you so.

\- Yeah, yeah, you were right, so what? It had to happen at least once in your life, due to the laws of probability. - Leopardon said. - Also, if it weren't for that Stark guy, you'd still be stuck in Queens, and if you had been wrong, like always, you would've left New York for nothing. And speaking of New York, you picked up your camera from the combat zone, right?

\- Yes, it's in my pocket, I just hope Jameson will still want the pictures...

\- At least you remembered to take it this time.

\- Whatever, let's go, Aunt May must be very worried.

\- At least you do remember her.

\- Okay, that's enough, what does that mean?

\- You forgot to buy some pastries for dinner, and your backpack.

\- Drat...

Peter moved his hoodie a bit to let Leopardon fly into it, then the teen started walking away.

\- Where did I leave my backpack? - Peter asked aloud.

\- Near the bakery where Aunt May wanted you to pick the pastries, you said it was so that you could remember both. - Leopardon said from his pocket. - Good idea, but not so much when you don't remember either.

\- What was the name of the bakery?

\- Peter, you'd forget your head somewhere if it weren't attached to your neck.

\- Would you mind helping me at least once? Moreover, it's not easy to be Spider-Man, a student and a photographer.

\- Fine, kid, the bakery was Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

\- You know something? I shouldn't give you your chocolate bar, you're a jerk to me.

\- You know I need to eat chocolate to recharge my energy, so either you give me that, or you say goodbye to the Amazing Spider-Man.

\- Fine, you win, but if you keep your teasing me, it won't be as good as the one you're used to eat.

\- Good luck with that, boy, you can't ruin chocolate.

\- Don't push the Parker luck, Leopardon.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

* * *

Inside a dark room, where the only source of light was a window, a tall figure wearing a green and purple outfit, with a mask that resembled a goblin, was smirking widely as he looked out the window.

\- I see you also made your way to Paris, insect. I bet Stark or Strange are behind this. - The man chuckled evilly. - But that doesn't matter, neither Iron Man nor the Sorcerer Supreme can help you. If I play my cards right, even that shortsighted idiot, Hawk Moth, will prove to be nothing but a pawn in my little scheme for ultimate power.

Immediately, the holder of the Goblin Cufflinks laughed evilly as he walked into the shadows.


	3. The photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes chat more with Spider-Man to learn about him and why he's in Paris, while everyone at school gets to know the newcomer student a bit better.

As it was usual for the holder of the Miraculous of destruction and bad luck, Adrien Agreste; he was laying on his bed at night, thinking about what he had lived in the day.

Everything had been awfully normal, except for two things.

One was the exchange student, who seemed to be very shy, and the other was the akuma attack of that day.

Except it hadn't been an akuma attack at all.

Instead of him and Ladybug saving the day and purifying a butterfly, he and she had been moved to second place by a strange hero, who purified some sort of pixie.

And while he was thinking, his little kwami was sleeping on one of the pillows next to him, with rests of camembert cheese covering his cheeks.

As he saw the little creature sleep, he remembered the conversation he had had with him right after they had returned home.

"Spider-Man does have a Miraculous, but it's one I never even heard of." Plagg had said nonchalantly, before stuffing his mouth with a piece of cheese.

The words resounded in his mind for quite a while.

Plagg had assured him that Spider-Man was not an akumatized villain disguised as a hero, and yet he still thought there was something weird about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Was it because the whole Volpina incident made him doubt anyone else who claimed to be a hero? Or maybe the fact that unlike him and Ladybug, Spider-Man seemed to possess a massive strength? Or maybe he was just afraid of becoming a sidekick to the new hero? After all, he seemed to be able to purify akumas... or whatever the little pixies were.

The teenage model sighed and sat up, then he stood up and paced around his room, trying to ease his mind a bit.

Then he looked out the window and saw someone in a red suit swinging on some sort of ropes right in front of his window, which took him aback. Then Adrien frowned with decision and rushed to his bed to wake his kwami up and go after Spider-Man.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

Spider-Man was used to make patrol nights, swinging around on his webs through the streets and buildings of New York City. But in Paris, he felt quite a bit out of place.

Maybe it was the different culture, the lack of skyscrapers, the open spaces, the fact that he still had several troubles to master his French or the fact that his gargoyle friend, Bruce, had stayed in America.

But still, the web-slinging hero knew that he had to stop the Green Goblin. He couldn't just let him get any other Miraculouses, and he was going to make sure that whoever possessed the Goblin Cufflinks, paid for his crimes.

The red and blue hero let out a deep sigh and landed on a side of the Eiffel Tower, to rest for a little bit and behold the well named City of Love.

However, all of a sudden, he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his head, which made him turn his head and see that Chat Noir was trying to take him by surprise.

And obviously, the one who got the surprise was the cat-themed hero.

\- How did you know I was here? - Chat Noir asked. - I mean, I wasn't even making any noise while I walked.

\- I call it Spider-Sense, it tells me when someone is trying to attack me, ergo, you can't take me by surprise, little kitty. - Spider-Man chuckled.

\- Spider-Sense?

\- Yeah, you know, like how a spider knows that a prey fell on its web or that something dangerous for it touched it.

\- Curious, and speaking of webs, how can you weave your own?

\- Just like you and Ladybug, I got some equipment with my powers. Mines are a couple of wrist-mounted web-shooters and a utility belt with web fluid capsules.

\- That's strange.

\- I think we're far away from strange, I mean, you can walk without making a single noise and I'm stuck to a beam with just my feet.

\- Well, you're not wrong. By the way, you're American, aren't you?

\- Yes, yes I am. Is my French really that bad?

\- Quite a bit, yes. - Chat Noir chuckled. - You're an ocean away from your home, what brings you here?

\- An enemy of mine is around, thought you wouldn't mind another hero here if you also had a new enemy.

\- Are you really a hero?

\- Do I really have to show you my Miraculous again?

\- Well, you see, we had a little problem with a girl who lied about being a hero.

\- I know what that's like... Back in NY, we have a lot of aspirants to hero who end up becoming supervillains because they don't get the attention they want.

\- So, how can I and Ladybug really trust you?

\- I dunno, pal, I could show you that the Spider Bracelet is real and even introduce you to my kwami, but I'd also reveal my secret identity, and that's something I really don't wanna do, it'd put me, my loved ones and maybe even you and Ladybug at risk.

Chat Noir chuckled in that instant, making Spider-Man raise an eyebrow.

\- What is it? - Spider-Man asked in confusion.

\- Nothing, you just remind me a lot to Ladybug. I mean, you both wear red, you share similar thoughts about secret identities, and even have insect-themed costumes and names. - Chat Noir said.

\- Spiders aren't insects, you know?

\- Meh, they're similar.

Spider-Man jumped from the beam on which he was and used one of his webs to swing and land right in front of Chat Noir. Then both looked at each other, for a few seconds before the American hero let out a sigh.

\- Look, like I said when we were fighting Rhino, I know you and Ladybug have no reason to trust me, but I really need you guys to do it. - Spider-Man said. - None of us will be able to stop Gobby on our own, we have to work together.

\- Is your enemy that much of a problem? - Chat asked.

\- I'll just say that I once needed the Avengers' help to stop one of his plans, and even then we had way too many troubles.

\- Me-ouch. Then we're in one big trouble right now.

\- Yup, sorry for that.

\- It's not really your fault, is it? Unless you were the one who gave powers to that enemy of yours.

\- No, but it's technically my fault that he learned about the other Miraculouses and came after you.

Chat Noir grimaced a bit and looked at Spider-Man. He couldn't see his eyes, but he didn't need it to know that he felt guilty. And though most people would see it as a sign that Spider-Man was not a hero, like he and Ladybug had suspected all along, something inside the French hero told him that he could actually trust the webhead.

So, as a sign to show the "friendly neighborhood" that he trusted him, Chat Noir put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

\- Ok, webhead, I'll trust you on this one, but I'm telling you, Ladybug isn't that easy to convince. - Chat Noir said.

This time, the webhead chuckled a bit, which confused Chat Noir.

\- What is it? - The cat hero asked.

\- You may not like this comparison, but Captain America once said the same to me about Iron Man. - Spider-Man chuckled.

\- I actually like it, Cap is one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, after all. - The hero wearing black said with a shrug.

\- Well, thanks for the trust, I'll make sure to show you and Ladybug that I'm worth it.

\- You better, and speaking of Ladybug, in case you didn't know, my Lady and I have something special, so don't try anything on her, you won't manage to steal her heart from my claws.

\- That's ok, I didn't come here to flirt with her, so you can relax. - Spider-Man said as he shrugged and smirked with a hint of malice. - But I can't assure that she won't be caught in the web of my charm.

\- Better leave the hero-themed puns to me.

\- Hey, if I did, what would that say about me? I have a reputation for making jokes, pop culture references and puns at all times.

Chat Noir shook his head while he chuckled. At first he hadn't liked him much, but after that little talk, Chat had to admit that the insect hero knew how to be likable and actually had a very similar sense of humor to his own, and something made him think that that was the beginning, not only an alliance of heroes but also a beautiful friendship between the two. With that in mind, Chat Noir extended his hand to Spider-Man, then both heroes shook hands and smiled while they nodded.

\- I think this is the beginning of a purr-fect friendship. - Chat Noir said.

\- I just hope our bad jokes don't get Ladybug riled up. - Spider-Man said. - Hawkeye and the Black Widow told me more than once that if there were two like me, we'd rile up anyone in less time than Iron Man kept his identity as a secret.

\- If someone gets her riled up, that will be you alone, Ladybug loves me. - Chat Noir chuckled. - Well, I guess Gobby's just the nickname you gave him, so what's your enemy's real name?

\- He calls himself the Green Goblin. - Spider-Man said. - I know, I know, it sucks, but he had first thought about calling himself Mr. Coffee, for some reason that I still can't understand, so it's actually not that bad... especially considering that he actually looks like a green goblin.

\- You Americans are not really imaginative for choosing superhero names, you know?

\- Ouch, that hurts... especially coming from the guy who literally is a black cat and named himself that. - Spider-Man replied snarkily.

\- TouchÃ©.

Both heroes chuckled a bit as they shook their heads.

\- Well, gotta go, kitty, I have stuff to do, so see you around. - Spider-Man said as he fired a strand of web.

\- Yeah, me too. Bye, spider. - Chat Noir said as he jumped on the railing.

And with that said, both heroes took separate ways, each going back to their respective homes.

* * *

_(The next morning)_

* * *

Like all mornings, Adrien Agreste woke up early, took a quick shower, received a printed copy of his daily schedule and was taken to school by Natalie and his driver.

And once in school, he escaped one of ChloÃ©'s usual hugs and quickly sat down with an awkward smile on his face. Then she and Nino spoke for a bit before the class started.

While he and Nino chatted, he saw Marinette entering in the classroom along with Alya, both chatting as well.

\- Alya, for umpteenth time, you should leave Peter alone. - Marinette said.

\- I don't think so, I've been waiting for this all night, I need to know the truth. - Alya said as she and Marinette walked to their seats.

\- What truth are you talking about? - Nino asked.

\- Alya has the silly idea that the new student is Spider-Man's private photographer or something like that. - Marinette said.

\- Spider-Man? - Adrien asked. - Do you mean the new hero?

\- Exactly, just look at the Daily Bugle website. - Alya said as she showed the boys the website on her phone.

\- I just see a bunch of pictures of the guy, several insults against him and obvious lies about his actions. - Nino let out.

\- Check the credits of each picture.

Both boys took a closer look and gasped a bit. It indeed said that the photographer who had taken the pictures of the webslinger was named Peter Parker.

\- I'm with Marinette on this one. - Nino let out, earning a glare from his girlfriend. - Hey, don't look at me like that, I know I should side with you, but I doubt Peter knows anything about this photographer and Spider-Man.

\- Also, the chances of this photographer actually being the exchange student are really slim. - Adrien said. - I mean, it's not as if he knew that Spider-Man would come to Paris, right?

\- O-of course it's not, you're always right, Adrien. - Marinette stammered and blushed.

\- Well, then I'll have to prove you guys are wrong. - Alya said and walked to the door.

Nino, Adrien and Marinette thought that Alya was going to leave, but they all turned to the door and saw that she was just going to speak with Peter, who had just entered the classroom.

The two brown-haired teens spoke for a few seconds, then Alya jumped and squealed in happiness, and dragged Peter behind her up to her friends.

\- Ok, Peter, tell them what you just told me. - Alya said.

\- Right... Um, well, Alya is right... I am the photographer who took those pictures of Spider-Man... - Peter said awkwardly.

\- See? Told you all that he was the photographer and that he had come here because he knew about Spider-Man coming to Paris! - Alya said victoriously.

\- Um, not quite...

Alya stopped for a second and turned to Peter with a confused look.

\- What do you mean? - Alya asked.

\- Well, you see... I had no idea that the webslinger would come here... - Peter explained.

\- But you're his photographer...

\- Yeah, but we're not close in the slightest. You see, he thinks I take those pictures so that Jameson can taint his reputation, so he kind of hates me. I bet he won't like me being around...

\- That's harsh, why don't you tell him you don't believe Jameson's ideas about him?

\- I tried, but he thinks I'm a liar. Luckily, he normally doesn't have time to go after me.

\- So Spider-Man is a bully? - Marinette asked with a frown.

\- No, I believe he's just sick of hearing Jameson speaking nonsense about him, I mean, who wouldn't in his place?

\- He should shut his mouth with webs! - Nino said.

\- That'd only make Jameson think he was always right about him, Nino. - Adrien pointed out. - Must be hard for him not to do that on a daily basis, though.

\- You can say that again... I wish I could stop taking pictures of him to help him a little bit, but my aunt May and I need the money I make from them.

Peter sighed and looked at the ground.

\- Well, think you could help me out on the Ladyblog? I bet my followers would love to know more about Spider-Man. - Alya said as she put a hand on Peter's shoulder. - That way we could fix some of the damage that Jameson has done to that webhead.

\- Yeah, sure. - Peter smiled a bit. - Hopefully, he'll finally believe I'm not against him.

At that moment, the bell rang, and just a few seconds later, the teacher walked into the classroom

\- Good morning, students, please take your seats to start the class. - The teacher said.

* * *

_(Much later)_

* * *

The day went on without any troubles, no akumas and no evil pixies appeared.

However, it wasn't really a calm day for Peter Parker, as Alya was quite thorough with her interview for the Ladyblog. She had asked for every detail the teen knew about Spider-Man, from the first time the wall-crawler was seen in public, to the first time he and his archnemesis, the Green Goblin, had clashed, and even a little story about a face-off between the webhead and one of the Avengers, an archer who was known as Hawkeye.

The only reason why Alya stopped her interview was that Nino, Marinette and Adrien had managed to pry her off the poor American's personal space, who took a long needed breath after that.

And shortly after the little interview, everyone had parted ways and returned to their respective homes, where they spent a rather calm afternoon.

But once night fell, Marinette transformed and started another patrol, swinging around and making sure that everything was alright.

However, her real objective was to find a certain webslinger that had caught her attention since Peter had told Alya more about him.

Since the very moment Peter mentioned that Spider-Man hated the photographer, she had felt the urge to know if Peter was just defending the guy, or if he was saying the truth. She still didn't trust the wall-crawler in the slightest, but she needed to know the truth. She needed to make sure that Spider-Man was not going to hurt anyone, that he wasn't a villain, that he was at least the good guy he claimed to be.

And the more she looked around trying to find him, the more annoyed she became, as she saw nothing that could tell her that Spider-Man was indeed swinging around, just like she was.

After searching for nearly 45 minutes, Ladybug sighed and sat on the edge of a rooftop to rest a bit and admire the calmness that surrounded the city.

And as she was doing that, she heard a soft thud next to her, so the heroine took a deep breath and turned to face her partner in crime-fighting.

However, Ladybug was taken aback as she didn't see her rather annoying, blond partner with the black cat costume.

Instead, she found the brown-haired newcomer with the spider-themed costume.

\- From what I overheard tonight from the citizens, it seems you've been looking for me. - Spider-Man let out nonchalantly.

\- I have, indeed. - Ladybug said as she stood up.

\- Well, here I am, what do you need me for?

\- I just wanna talk to you in private, just to clarify a few things about you.

\- As long as it isn't about who's hiding behind this red mask, that's alright. - The wall-crawler said as he fired a strand of web. - Follow me, I know a better place to talk in peace.

Spider-Man jumped from the rooftop in which they were and started swinging away, being closely followed by Ladybug.

A few minutes later, Spider-Man and Ladybug landed in the Eiffel Tower, and Ladybug couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, as she thought that the newcomer was trying to flirt with her, just like Chat Noir always did.

\- You better not be trying to flirt with me. - Ladybug warned the wall-crawler.

Spider-Man couldn't help but chuckle at Ladybug's warning.

\- Calm down, I just brought you here because I like the view, and I found out that this is a rather good place for heroic talks. - Spider-Man said.

\- How do you know that?

\- Chat Noir and I had a little talk here, yesterday.

\- Really?

\- Yes, now, what do you wanna know? Remember, you can ask about everything but stuff related to my secret identity.

\- Ok, first, I wanna know about your link to Peter Parker.

\- Ah, the annoying photographer that just gives J. Jonah Jameson more reasons to blame me for things I'd never do. - Spider-Man said with derision. - I've told him to leave me alone, but he's still pestering me.

\- Why do you do it?

\- I'm not expecting you to understand it, Ladybug. - The American hero sighed. - Here, people love you and respect you; me, on the other hand, most people don't even tolerate me. I mean, I've saved people from certain death and they still have the nerve to call me Masked Menace, a woman even spat in my face after saving her child.

Spider-Man took a deep breath and turned his back to the French heroine.

\- It's really tough, you know? I try everything to earn their trust, but in the end, I just can't. Sure, there are a few people who support me and all, but most people are on Jameson's side. - Spider-Man said. - Don't get me wrong, I don't do this for fame or to be loved, no, but it'd be nice to hear a thank you every now and then, instead of people just insulting me over and over.

Ladybug couldn't help but feel bad for the hero. She couldn't put herself in his place but she could imagine that she'd probably wouldn't be as strong as Spider-Man said he was if she were in his place.

\- Why do you keep doing this, then? - Ladybug asked. - How can you still do this with everyone against you?

\- Because a great man once told me that with great power comes great responsibility. - Spider-Man said firmly. - My powers are my responsibility, and as long as I have them, I'll keep using them to help people, whether they like me or not. And ironically, I have the Miraculous of Responsibility.

\- Captain America said that to you?

\- No, someone even greater. - The hero's smile disappeared as he looked at the distance. - Someone who, disgracefully, isn't with us anymore.

Ladybug gasped a bit as she heard Spider-Man's words.

\- I'm sorry to hear that. - She said.

\- Me too. - Spider-Man sighed. - But no matter, I bet that wherever he is now, he's proud of the man I'm becoming and the decisions I've made ever since... or at least that's what I hope.

Ladybug was hesitant.

She could now understand the webslinger a bit more, and her doubts about him had started to disappear, but she didn't want to take him out of her "Possible Threat" list until she was completely sure that he was a true hero.

However, she felt that her questions had gotten a bit too personal.

\- So... what else do you wanna know? - Spider-Man asked.

\- I don't know... I think I've gone too far... - Ladybug sighed.

\- No, it's ok. I understand you have doubts and that you need to know all you can about me, I'm used to that. Even the Avengers didn't trust me in the beginning, I mean, they sent Hawkeye and Black Widow after me to interrogate me.

\- Ok, if you say so... - Ladybug said and looked at him. - According to the interview that Alya made for her Ladyblog, Parker said that you're American, so what are you doing here in Paris?

\- Well, I have a nemesis that is similar to Hawk Moth in two aspects. - Spider-Man said. - He can turn others into villains, and he wants my Miraculous. But the thing with him is that he didn't know about the other Miraculouses until he fought with me personally for the first time, and I kind of mentioned that there were more than two in the world, so since the Avengers and I stopped his last scheme, he came here to try his luck, since you and Chat Noir are less experienced than me, and it also helps that the Avengers are an ocean away from him. I had just a hypothesis about what his plan was, and what he was going to do, so I risked a lot by coming here. I lucked out that I was right after all.

\- So, what you're saying is that you inadvertently sent another Hawk Moth after us? - Ladybug asked.

\- Kind of, sorry about that, it wasn't my intention. I thought he already knew that the Goblin Cufflinks and the Spider Bracelet weren't the only Miraculouses of the world.

\- I was starting to think that you were actually a hero. - Ladybug sighed.

\- I am a hero! Just... not a good one... Cap and Iron Man did say that I have a lot to learn.

\- Fine, let's say I trust you, what about this nemesis of yours?

\- He calls himself the Green Goblin, and he's a total maniac, but not your typical crazy maniac, he's a very smart maniac. And when I say smart, I mean it. He uses technology in combination with his own powers to become a much bigger threat than he already is, I mean, he even built some sort of flying broom, which he later replaced with a bat-like glider, and carries a bag full of trinkets such as flying blades, a variety of pumpkin bombs and other stuff. And he's stronger and more resilient than me, although I'm quicker and agiler. To top all that, he can turn people into supervillains, either with his powers or with his tech.

\- Spider-Man, just what did you get us into?! - A male voice snapped from above them.

Ladybug looked up and saw as Chat Noir fell from a support beam, next to her, which instinctively made her take a step away from him.

\- How long have you been listening? - Ladybug asked.

\- Just the last part about Gobby. - Chat replied. - I swear on my nine lives that I'm telling the truth.

\- Gobby?

\- I call the Green Goblin that, it drives him crazy. - Spider-Man said.

\- Anyway, I have to agree with Chat, what did you just get us into? - Ladybug snapped.

\- I'm sorry. - The American sighed. - It wasn't my intention, but that's why I'm here. If Gobby wants your Miraculouses, he'll first have to go through me.

\- Well, I think that if his villains are as easy to beat as Rhino, I think we shouldn't have so many troubles to defeat him. - Chat Noir said.

\- Oh, trust me, Rhino was just some sort of test drive to see how you two worked. And since Rhino almost broke your back, I think you shouldn't underestimate Gobby.

\- I hate to admit it, but Spider-Man is right. - Ladybug let out. - Rhino almost took us out of the picture, and if that was just a test drive, then we're definitely into some big troubles, especially considering that Hawk Moth is still out there, and also after our Miraculouses.

\- What can we do now, then? Ask for help to the Avengers? - Chat Noir asked.

\- Maybe in the future, but now, I think the three of us can manage. - Spider-Man said. - Creation, Destruction and Responsibility, together, not even two megalomaniacs can defeat us.

\- How do you know about our Miraculouses? - Ladybug and Chat Noir asked.

\- Oh, well, I have sort of a guide of magical items, and he told me the purposes of your Miraculouses, but don't worry, that's all I know, aside from the abilities you get from them.

\- I know you're saying the truth... or that's what I hope. - Chat let out.

Ladybug sighed at that moment.

Spider-Man wasn't the bad guy as she had initially thought he was, but he had gotten them into some big troubles.

She was hesitant because something inside her told her that if she trusted the American, they'd end up in several more troubles.

However, she knew that she and Chat Noir would need his help if they wanted to stop the Green Goblin.

And who knew? Maybe he'd also come in handy against Hawk Moth's schemes.

As such, Ladybug looked into Spider-Man's eyes, or better said, the eyes of his mask and said:

\- Fine, Spider-Man, I will trust you. - Ladybug said. - Just do me a favor.

\- Anything you want. - Spider-Man nodded.

\- Promise me you won't get us into any more troubles.

\- ... except for that. - The webslinger sighed. - I can't promise that; bad luck has been a huge part of my life, even before I got my Miraculous. I can't just turn it off, but I will try to not cause any more troubles, deal?

\- Fine.

Spider-Man smiled at that moment. Although Ladybug was still hesitant, he had her and Chat Noir's trust, he even had Chat's friendship.

And for him, those were the best news he had ever heard.

Except maybe when Captain America had told him that he'd help him train a bit if he swung around the Avengers Mansion.

\- Thank you for your trust, Ladybug. - Spider-Man said. - Like I said to Chat Noir yesterday, I'll show you two I'm worth it.

\- You better, webhead. - Ladybug warned him.

\- Do you have any more questions for me?

\- I think I'm done for now.

\- Ok, then I guess this is goodbye for now.

Spider-Man jumped on a nearby railing and shot a strand of web, then he turned to see his new partners and smiled at them, right before jumping from the railing and swinging away.

As Spider-Man disappeared into the streets of Paris, Ladybug looked at him, while Chat Noir just smirked a bit and moved closer to Ladybug.

\- So... now we're alone... - Chat Noir tried to say.

\- I'm sorry, kitty, but it's a bit late already, so I gotta go too. - Ladybug smiled as she threw her yo-yo.

And with that said, Ladybug imitated Spider-Man and swung away while Chat Noir sighed with a smile.

\- Someday, my Lady, someday... - Chat Noir said as he walked to the railing.

The black-clad hero smiled and extended his staff, then he used it to return to his home.


	4. First time for everything/Electro and Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes face their first great defeat, how will they deal with it?

As usual for the holder of the Miraculous of responsibility, Peter Parker was still sleeping, even if his alarm had gone off several minutes ago.

\- Peter... Peter... Peter! - A rather squeaky voice said.

\- Five more minutes, aunt May... please... - Peter moaned.

\- I'm not your aunt May, so get your lazy butt off this bed!

\- Leopardon, please...

\- Peter Benjamin Parker, it's late for school! Get up! - A woman's voice said as she knocked on Peter's room.

\- I'm up already, Aunt May... - The brown-haired teen said.

Peter Parker yawned loudly and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, then he sat up while he sighed and met his kwami's annoyed glare.

\- Your alarm has been blaring for twenty minutes. - Leopardon snapped.

\- Twenty minutes?! - Peter said in dismay. - Damn it, I'll be late for school!

The clumsy teenager tried to get up, but he got caught on the blankets and the covers, so he fell face first to the ground, moaning in pain.

The kwami sighed and shook his head as he flew down to check on the teen.

\- Are you ok, Peter? - The kwami said.

\- I think I broke my face. - Peter said.

\- Then you're lucky that you can't get any uglier, so get up.

Peter rubbed his aching face and stood up, then he quickly took off his pajamas and quickly slid on his blue shirt, put on his jeans and his sneakers, and grabbed his hoodie before rushing to get his backpack, while Leopardon hid into one of the inside pockets of the boy's hoodie.

However, before he could open the door, a woman with some gray hairs on her head, grabbed him by the shoulder.

\- Aren't you forgetting something, Peter? - The woman asked.

\- Oh, right, sorry, Aunt May. - Peter said as he kissed his aunt in the cheek. - See you later.

\- Not just that, your lunch. - Aunt May said with a smile as she handed him a paper bag.

\- Oh, that too... Well, see you at afternoon, May.

\- Be careful and have a good day at school.

With that said, Peter ran out of the apartment in which he and his aunt lived, and headed for school. However, when he was about to reach the entrance, he heard a loud explosion nearby. Then he crashed into someone and fell to the ground, as he was running without looking where he was going.

Then Peter heard a feminine groan, which made him look down and see that he had run into Marinette.

\- Marinette! - Peter said as he got up to help the girl. - Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I got distracted by that explosion. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?

\- It's ok, Peter, I wasn't looking where I was going either. - Marinette said as she got up. - You better go inside and seek refuge.

\- I will. - The brown-haired teen said as he ran into the school. - But not to take refuge.

Peter ran to the bathroom and let Leopardon fly out of his hoodie.

\- What's with all the commotion? - The kwami asked.

\- Gobby seems to be working early today, so let's get ready! - Peter said as he uncovered the bracelet on his left wrist. - Webs on!

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

Like every morning, Adrien Agreste was being driven to school while he stared absentmindedly out the window, but unlike every morning, the driver was forced to stomp his foot on the brake and skid to a stop as a bunch of people ran in front of the car.

Soon, Adrien snapped out of his stupor and looked at the front, seeing the people running. Immediately after that, he opened the door of the car, ignoring Natalie's instructions to stay inside and ran into an alley, as Plagg flew out of his hiding spot.

\- What's the matter now? - Plagg said.

\- I don't know but when there's a crowd running in panic, nothing good can be happening. - Adrien said. - Claws out!

Shortly after that, the young model, now as Chat Noir, used his staff to reach the rooftop of a building and ran in the direction from where the people were running. Then he gasped as he saw someone dressed up in a green jumpsuit with a yellow mask that resembled an electric spark was firing lightning bolts at a car, making it explode and sending pieces of it flying around while the man in the green jumpsuit just laughed evilly.

Shortly after that, he saw two figures wearing red suits, swinging by each side of the street, making the villain chuckle as he grinned maliciously.

\- Ladybug, Spider-Man, I was waiting for you. - The green villain chuckled. - Where's the other runt? If I'm not mistaken, there was also a kitty in your team.

\- I'm right here! - Chat Noir said as he jumped to the street. - I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up with something.

\- Don't worry, we haven't even started, so there's plenty of this bad guy's butt to kick, for us three. - Spider-Man said.

\- I wouldn't be so sure about that, wall-crawler...

With that said, the villain made an X with his arms as electricity began to build up his body, then he unleashed the energy into some sort of shockwave that electrocuted the heroes and sent them backwards, as the attacker laughed evilly.

\- Face it! You are no match for the might of Electro! - The villain said.

Spider-Man growled and stood up, then he rushed at the villain, who shot more electric bolts at the hero. However, Spider-Man evaded the bolts rather easily and fired a strand of web to Electro's chest and used it to pull the villain and slam him against a car.

Then, Electro growled and fired a bolt at him, which was stopped by Ladybug's swirling yo-yo.

The green and yellow villain bared his teeth and charged electric bolts on his hands, but before he could attack, Chat Noir kicked him in the back and made him fall face first on the ground, where Spider-Man started to web him up to restrain him.

\- Ladybug, use your Lucky Charm! My webs won't keep him down for long and I don't think an electric shock like my Spider Bite will work on him! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- I'm on it! - Ladybug said as she threw her yo-yo upwards. - Lucky...!

All of a sudden, Ladybug and Spider-Man were thrown backwards by an electric shockwave again, making them slam against some cars, then Electro turned to Chat Noir with a murderous glare as his entire body emitted a powerful electric field that sparkled angrily.

\- I'm gonna fry you for that! - Electro said as he started flying.

\- Ok, I definitely wasn't expecting that... - Chat Noir said as he stood in combat stance. - Bring it on, Sparky!

\- I am Electro!

With that said, Electro charged against Chat Noir, who could barely evade the villain's electric field, however, Electro turned midair and immediately fired a bolt at the cat hero's back, which hit Chat Noir and made him fall to the ground with a thud. However, he soon stood up, evading another bolt in the process and charged against Electro, with his staff ready to attack.

Electro smirked and fired several bolts at Chat Noir, who evaded them with several jumps and barrel rolls, then the cat hero swung his staff as it extended and hit Electro in the head, making him fall to the ground.

After the villain fell to the ground, Chat Noir pounced on Electro and tried to punch him in the face, but the villain roared and created another electric field around him to shock Chat Noir, then he kicked him off him and glared at the hero as he charged more electricity in his hands, and finally, he fired the energy at the cat hero and kept a constant flow, shocking him and smirking evilly as Chat Noir started writhing and screaming while several thousand volts ran through his body.

In that second, Ladybug stood up and glared at Electro as she tortured her crime-fighting partner, then she charged against the villain with her yo-yo ready to strike.

\- Leave him alone! - Ladybug roared as he threw her yo-yo at Electro.

The green and yellow villain smirked and ceased his attack against Chat Noir as he evaded Ladybug's yo-yo and fired another bolt at her. Ladybug evaded the bolt as her yo-yo returned to her hand, then she swung it around, trying to hit the villain, but he simply created another electric field around him, stopping Ladybug's attack easily. Right after that, Electro lunged at Ladybug and grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her against the ground as he made twenty thousand volts of electricity run through her body. The French heroine screamed in pain as the bolt hit her, which made Chat Noir grit his teeth. Then the cat hero tried to stand up, but the electricity had left his limbs completely numb and he was too worn out, which made him growl in impotence as he could do nothing but feel how everything was going black for him.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man stood up and blindly lunged at Electro, knocking him down and ceasing his attack on Ladybug, but getting himself shocked in the process, as Electro still had an electric field around him.

After that, Spider-Man jumped off Electro and got into a battle stance as his opponent growled and stood up again.

The spider hero fired several strands of webbing at Electro, who fired tiny electric bolts at the strands, burning them midair, but since he was focused on the webbing coming at him, he didn't see that Spider-Man had jumped and was coming at him with a flying kick, which hit Electro in the chest and made him slam against a car.

Then, Electro gritted his teeth, destroyed the car with a powerful electric shockwave and pounced on Spider-Man to slam him against the ground as he charged an electric ball to finish the hero off.

\- Any last words, wall-crawler? - Electro grinned.

\- You're about to be hit... - Spider-Man said.

\- By who? Your pesky friends are too injured to even get up...!

All of a sudden, Electro was tackled and Spider-Man fell to the ground, chuckling a bit.

\- I was just bluffing... I didn't see that coming... - Spider-Man panted for himself.

On the other hand, Electro growled and stood up with a murderous glare, charging more electricity to fry the other hero who had attacked him.

However, he was taken aback when he saw that Chat Noir and Ladybug were still on the ground.

\- Who dared to challenge the might of Electro?! - Electro roared.

In that second, an electric bolt hit him in the back and made him fall face first again, then he released another electric shockwave as he roared and turned, finding a girl that had a very similar suit to his, except hers was composed by two long gloves, sweatpants and a sleeveless blouse that left her navel uncovered.

\- You dare to not only attack the mighty Electro but also copy his suit?! I'll destroy you for that! - Electro said as he created another electric field around himself.

\- Indeed I do, old man! - The girl grinned as she created an electric field of her own. - There can only be one master of electricity in the world and that's me, Aftershock! And after I make you pay for destroying everything I had worked on, I will destroy the ones who failed to protect Paris!

Electro and Aftershock lunged at each other, but once their electric fields collided, the two of them screamed in pain and were thrown backwards, causing a powerful shockwave that destroyed all the nearby windows.

Meanwhile, inside Electro's mind, he heard some chuckles as a weird glowy green form appeared in front of his eyes.

\- What are you laughing at?! - Electro snapped at the chuckling voice in his mind.

\- It's just hilarious, Hawk Moth is quite entertaining. - The voice said in his mind. - This is the third time he copies someone else to create a villain. People use to say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but to me, it's just hilarious.

\- Still, I can crush that little brat!

\- I have no doubt of that, Electro, your power comes from me, after all, and I am much more powerful than Hawk Moth will ever be. - The Green Goblin chuckled. - But our job here is done.

\- What do you mean?! I still haven't fried the spider and his little friends! Let alone that copycat!

\- I know, but you will have time for that later, leave that place and make sure you lure Aftershock away from those little brats, then lose her on the way.

\- No way, Goblin!

In that second, Electro felt an excruciating pain coming from his chest.

\- Do you really think it's a good idea to go against the wishes of the one who can kill you with a simple thought? - The Goblin chuckled evilly. - Do as I said before I kill you and give your powers to someone else, Dillon!

\- Ok, fine! You win! Just stop the pain! - Electro begged.

In that moment, the pain stopped, so Electro stood up and started flying again, while Aftershock was standing up.

\- I think my job here is done. - Electro said.

\- You won't be going anywhere when I'm done with you! - Aftershock snapped.

\- You can try but you'll never catch me, brat!

With that said, Electro flew away, which made Aftershock growl angrily.

\- You won't escape from me! - The villain girl roared as she flew after Electro.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man had managed to recover a bit from the fight with Electro and was now crawling up to his hurt companions. Once he got close enough, the American hero gasped in horror as he saw some rips on the suits of the French heroes and burns on their skins. Immediately, Spider-Man got up wearily and felt a pang coming from his right side, which made him bend a bit in pain and hold the part where the pain was coming from. After that, Spider-Man looked down and saw a rip in his costume and that there was some blood on his hand.

The spider hero sighed heavily and fired some web at his side, wincing in pain as soon as the patch of web touched his skin. Then he looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir and did the same with their burns, sighing in relief as he heard them wince in pain.

After that, Spider-Man picked up his crime-fighting partners carefully and jumped his way up to the rooftop of a nearby building, trying to stay conscious as his body begged him to stop moving.

Once he made it to the roof, the American hero noticed that some sort of mist started to cover the area, slowly engulfing them completely as Spider-Man panted heavily. Then, an elderly-looking woman appeared in front of the young heroes. The elder was sitting in a strange chair with some sort of cobweb-design in the back and wore red glasses, a reddish black dress with a white spider on the chest that covered her legs entirely.

\- I thought I had told you to be more careful, young boy. - A woman's voice said.

\- Not now, Madame Web... - Spider-Man gasped. - We need Strange's help, not your nagging for whatever I did wrong this time...

\- You certainly need both, Spider-Man.

The American hero growled and the elderly woman in front of the battered heroes just chuckled.

\- But today, I just wanted to speak with you for a bit and don't worry, Stephen was already alerted of your state, he'll be with you three to help you as soon as possible. - Madame Web said.

\- I doubt you wanna speak about the weather... - Spider-Man groaned.

\- Would you mind being serious for once? It's quite annoying when you act like a spoiled brat.

\- Hey, Miraculous holder or not, I'm still just a child, am I not?

\- You are, indeed. - Madame Web said.

\- Are we dead...? - Ladybug groaned.

\- No, you are not dead yet, child.

\- Who are you?

\- My name is Cassandra Webb, but you can call me Madame Web.

\- Where are we? Where's Electro? Did you defeat him?

\- Calm down, we're in a mindscape. - Spider-Man sighed.

\- What does that mean?

\- It means Electro defeated you three and got away. - Madame Web explained calmly.

\- You let him get away?! - Ladybug snapped at Spider-Man.

\- I didn't let him get away! Hawk Moth sent another villain after us, if she hadn't been more focused on attacking Electro, we'd be dead! So even if we had managed to actually defeat Electro, Aftershock would've definitely killed us and Hawk Moth would have unlimited power! - Spider-Man snapped back.

\- For once, you are right, Spider-Man. - Madame Web let out. - But you still should have used kinder words. Ladybug and Chat Noir had never experienced defeat, it's not odd that she snapped like that, she's worried that if she fails, people will pay the price.

\- And someone already did. - Ladybug sighed as she looked at Chat Noir.

In that second, Ladybug let a tear run over her cheek as she saw her partner laying on the misty ground. She was sure that there was no way she'd ever forget his screams of agony as Electro attacked him.

And she felt guilty for it, if she had been quicker, they would've defeated Electro and Chat Noir would have never been hurt.

Meanwhile, Madame Web's strange chair hovered next to her and she took a deep breath before speaking again:

\- Things like this are bound to happen on the way you have taken, child. You can not let them bring you down, because if you give up, Hawk Moth and the Green Goblin will win, no matter what.

\- But we can't beat Hawk Moth... much less we'll beat the Goblin... - Ladybug sighed and fell to her knees. - I told Tikki at the beginning... I'm just a mess...

Spider-Man frowned and made Ladybug stand up rather harshly.

\- Listen, I've been through something very similar, if not something much worse, and yes, I know the pain of failing someone... much more than I wish I did... and if there's one thing I've learned is that if you give up, more people will get hurt and it all will be on you, because you had the power to stand up for those who couldn't. That's what "With great power comes great responsibility" means. - Spider-Man said.

\- Spider-Man is right. - Madame Web said. - Something like this was bound to happen someday, an enemy that none of you was going to be able to beat. And make no mistake, child, this will not be the last time, so you will have to keep your chin up and face whatever awaits you.

Ladybug didn't feel any better because of Madame Web and Spider-Man's words, but she had to admit that they were right. She was bound to lose at least once against an enemy and the only thing she could do now was to think of a way to defeat Electro and Aftershock before they could cause any more harm.

\- You're right... - Ladybug whispered as she put her hand over Chat Noir's chest. - Is he going to be alright?

\- Your partner is strong, Ladybug, he will survive even worse. - Madame Web smiled. - Besides, you are being healed as we speak. For now, I must go but remember what I told you, Ladybug.

\- Is that all? No riddles, no puzzles, no chitchat? - Spider-Man asked in a surprised tone.

\- Yes, it's ok to change the formula for once, besides, your new friend is much more polite and kinder than you. - Madame Web chuckled, making Ladybug do the same.

\- Thanks, Madame Web. - Ladybug smiled.

\- See? You could learn some manners from her.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask as Madame Web began to fade away. Then the mist started to disappear, along with Ladybug and Chat Noir, and finally, he also began to fade away.

Right after that, Spider-Man felt a very familiar pang coming from his side, as well as bandages all around his torso.

\- You should stay put, Spider-Man, you are very hurt. - A male voice with an Asian accent said.

\- I know... I can feel it... - Spider-Man groaned. - Wait... Ladybug and Chat Noir! Where are they...?! Oh... bad idea...

Spider-Man cringed in pain as he gripped his aching side and slowly relaxed back into the mat he was. Then a bald Asian man got close to him and handed him some sort of cup, full of a hot beverage.

\- Drink this, and do not worry, your partners are ok, I have taken care of their injuries as my master requested me to. - The bald man said.

\- That's a relief... - Spider-Man sighed as he took the cup. - Thanks again, Wong...

\- I would say that it is no problem, but you have been here quite a few times and I would be lying if I said it has not turned a bit bothersome.

\- Sorry... I don't mean to get so hurt, so often.

\- I suppose it is not uncommon for teenagers to be brash and get themselves into troubles for, as it is commonly said, biting more than they can chew.

Spider-Man smiled and looked at the cup in his hand, then he raised his head a bit to take a sip of the beverage that Wong had given him and couldn't help but gag as the liquid was incredibly bitter. Still, he forced himself to swallow it and grimaced in disgust as the aftertaste threatened to stay forever in his mouth.

\- Where are we? - Ladybug's voice whispered.

\- We are at the Sanctum Sanctorum, the humble abode of my master, Doctor Stephen Strange. - Wong said as he turned to Ladybug. - My name is Wong.

\- Who's Stephen Strange?

\- The Sorcerer Supreme, master of all mystical arts and one of Spider-Man's guides.

\- So that guy's the one you mentioned that taught you about our Miraculouses, webhead? - Chat Noir chuckled weakly.

\- I see you are pretty much like Spider-Man, you two are tough enough to survive almost dying and you two have an odd sense of humor. - Wong smiled as he poured two more cups of the bitter tea he had given to Spider-Man. - Drink this, it will help you heal better.

Chat Noir and Ladybug did what Wong had told them, but at the moment the bitter substance touched their taste buds, they couldn't help but spit the drink, blushing in shame once they noticed that they had soaked Wong.

\- Sorry... - Ladybug and Chat Noir said.

Wong just sighed and grabbed a nearby towel to dry himself up.

\- All this is going to make me lose my temper someday. - Wong sighed. - I also took the liberty of repairing your outfits, meanwhile, rest and stay put.

\- Our outfits?! - Ladybug and Chat Noir said as they checked themselves.

\- Calm down, I used a spell, my master asked me to repair your outfits because they were just as battered as you.

\- Thanks... - Chat Noir said.

\- No need to do so. - Wong said as he bowed.

Then, the bald man left the room as the heroes sighed heavily.

\- What are we gonna do now? - Chat Noir asked.

\- We must find a way to defeat Electro and Aftershock, the problem is that we can't touch either without risking ourselves to get electrocuted. - Spider-Man said.

\- Maybe my Lucky Charm could help us out with that. - Ladybug said.

\- It could but since there are two of them and you can only use it once, we'd be in big trouble, but I doubt we can beat either of them in just a few minutes, let alone with just me and Spider-Man. - Chat Noir sighed.

\- I hate to admit it, but yes, I don't think just me and Chat Noir can beat any of those living capacitors. - Spider-Man sighed. - So, I suggest we save the Lucky Charm for the last of them we beat.

\- Agreed. - Ladybug said.

\- Meanwhile, I'll try to see if I can design some isolated suits for us, that should at least give us some protection and make us able to hit them. - Spider-Man said.

\- You can do that? - Ladybug and Chat Noir said in surprise.

\- I reverse-engineered my web-shooters and their web fluid capsules in two months, I think making some rubber suits, or at least rubber gloves or some sort of electric diverter, will be no problem. - Spider-Man said confidently.

\- What are you behind that mask? Some sort of scientist? - Chat Noir chuckled.

\- Nope, just a guy with a lot of time to spare, but anyway, I'll have to get to work on the suits as soon as I get back home, otherwise, we'd waste precious time and just imagine all the chaos Electro and Aftershock can cause...

\- What can we do to help? - Chat Noir asked. - If you're gonna make suits for us, I think we should at least help you.

\- I don't think you can unless you can get enough rubber fabric and know how to put it all together and take bodily measures.

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled and chuckled wholeheartedly at Spider-Man's statement, as they could do that without a problem.

\- I take it I couldn't be more wrong, am I not? - Spider-Man chuckled.

\- You'd be right. - Ladybug said. - I know a bit about how to make clothing.

\- And I can get the resources. - Chat Noir grinned.

\- And here I thought we were in a bind. - Spider-Man let out. - We have to work fast, the suits must be ready ASAP.

\- I can get the rubber fabric ready for tomorrow in the afternoon. - Chat Noir said.

\- Excellent, I can work on the electric diverters to give the suits some extra protection, in the meantime. - Spider-Man said.

\- I can put the suits together in two days. - Ladybug said.

\- Then it's settled. - The American said. - Chat, as soon as you get the fabric, tell Ladybug were to pick it up, and once you get the suits ready, call me up to get them and add the diverters. Once all that's ready, I'll give you a shout out and give you your suits.

\- If everything goes well, we should be able to beat Electro and Aftershock in two days... though I'd wish it wouldn't take us so much time.

\- But wait, how are we supposed to call you? - Chat Noir pointed out.

Spider-Man sighed and moved his left hand to the buckle of his utility belt, he pressed a button on it and dettached it from the belt. Then he checked a display on the back of his Spider-Signal, with which he messed for a little bit and suddenly, some beeps were heard.

Chat Noir and Ladybug grabbed their weapons and opened them, being taken aback as they saw that Spider-Man was calling them.

\- There, I managed to link your comms to mine. - Spider-Man said as he sighed and put his Spider-Signal back in its place. - I don't know about you, but I think we gotta go now.

\- All this is gonna hurt in the morning... but I agree. - Chat moaned as he sat up.

\- Um... Mr. Wong? We're ready to leave. - Ladybug said.

\- So I have heard. - Wong said behind the heroes. - Although I would recommend you to stay here for at least another hour, given the damage you have suffered.

\- We'll have to manage, the people we care about must be really worried. - Spider-Man said.

\- Right, worried... - Chat Noir sighed.

\- As you wish, I will prepare the portal.

Wong walked out of the room once again as the hurt heroes stood up wearily.

Once they were back up, Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to walk to the door, but Spider-Man stopped them.

\- I wouldn't recommend following him yet, the Sanctum Sanctorum is... well, saying that it's the weirdest thing you'll ever see is actually an understatement. - Spider-Man said. - We have to wait until he comes back or we'll get lost, trust me, I'm speaking from experience.

The French heroes just nodded and they all looked around as they waited.

A few minutes later, Wong opened the door and gestured the young heroes to follow him. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man complied to Wong's gesture and followed him through a corridor with several doors, which looked just like any other corridor of an ancient-looking mansion.

\- This isn't as weird as you said it was, web-head. - Chat Noir snapped.

\- Oh, trust me, the corridors are just for deceiving the unwary. - Spider-Man said.

\- Spider-Man once got lost into one of these doors and when master Strange found him, he was shivering like a terrified puppy. - Wong said.

\- Well, yeah, who wouldn't if they were sucked in by a room in which one can only float endlessly into some sort of dimension full of creepy stuff and psychedelic colors?

\- Are you sure you didn't hit your head a bit too hard? - Ladybug giggled.

\- I dare either of you two to open any door now...

\- While that would be entertaining for you, my master would not be the least pleased if they got lost and he had to interrupt his meditation to find them before they get more hurt. - Wong said as he stopped in front of a door. - So, I recommend you to use this door instead, this one will take you directly to the Eiffel Tower.

\- Thanks once more, Wong, and thank good doc too, without him and you, we'd be done for. - Spider-Man said.

\- It was almost no problem, but I do suggest you three to be more careful in the future.

\- We'll be more careful. - Ladybug said. - Thank you for your help.

Wong just bowed a bit and walked away as Chat Noir opened the door. The heroic trio walked through the door and found themselves in the spot where Spider-Man had spoken with Chat Noir and Ladybug, then they heard a door closing, which made them look around to see that the door was gone.

Then the three youngsters sighed and looked at each other.

\- Well, I guess it's time to go, we have to make those suits quick. - Chat Noir said.

\- I agree, but try to stay on the down low, if Aftershock or Electro corners either of us, we'll be done for. - Spider-Man said.

\- Indeed. - Ladybug said as she turned her sight to the city. - Good luck.

\- You too, my Lady. - Chat Noir said with a smile.

Spider-Man fired a strand of web, Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the top of a nearby building and Chat Noir jumped on a railing as he extended his staff, then the three heroes spread out through Paris, heading to their respective homes.

The webslinger hero was swift to arrive at the building in which he and his aunt May were living, then he entered his room through the window quickly and silently as his costume started to disappear in a flash.

Right after that, Peter and Leopardon let themselves fall on the bed and sigh deeply as the teenager rummaged in his pockets to find the chocolate bar he always carried with him.

Then Peter unwrapped the chocolate and laid it next to his kwami, who rolled on top of it and started gnawing at it.

\- I gotta call aunt May so she knows that I'm fine. - Peter said.

\- You're everything but fine, kid. - Leopardon said as he broke a piece of the chocolate bar. - Even I'm still feeling the electric shocks.

\- I know, but I wanna call her to tell her that I'm not dead, then I can get started on the power diverters, I'm gonna have to call Mr. Stark too, I need some resources.

\- Aren't you taking a bit too much of an advantage at Tony's offer?

\- Maybe, but he did say I could ask for almost anything if I needed it, either for school or for the job, and that includes my time as Spider-Man.

\- If you say so, just don't get under Stark's skin. - The kwami said.

\- I won't, I wouldn't want to get on the mean side of a founding member of the Avengers.

Peter pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his aunt's number, but he only heard static.

\- Dammit, Electro and Aftershock must've destroyed the communications. - Peter said. - Well, I guess I should go check on her, but first, where's my Avenger ID?

\- Your desk, under the first drawer. - Leopardon said as he kept eating his chocolate bar.

Peter got up from the bed and opened the first drawer of his desk to look under it, finding a little card taped to it. The teen grabbed the card and pressed a button on it.

\- Mr. Stark, I need some help. - Peter said.

\- Mr. Stark and the Avengers are busy right now, but he has ordered me to attend your call. - A robotic voice replied.

\- Great, JARVIS, Mr. Stark said I could ask for anything I needed, and I seriously need some materials for a special suit.

\- I'll make a list and charge the cost to Mr. Stark's account, what do you need, Spider-Man?

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

Inside his dark room whose only light source was a window, the Green Goblin was looking out through said window as a flash of light came from behind him, which made him turn and find Electro standing behind him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

\- Why did you make me leave? I was about to win. - Electro snapped.

\- It's not always about winning, Electro. - The Green Goblin grinned. - Sometimes it's all about sending a message.

\- Message?

\- Yes, as of right now, the people of Paris know that their heroes can be defeated, they now realize that the two bugs and the alley cat are not flawless nor invincible.

\- We could've done that and kill the little brats!

\- Shut up, Electro! Your simple mind can't comprehend that I have a much bigger plan for everything I do, and trust me, once all this is over, the Miraculouses of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Spider-Man and even Hawk Moth will be mine, and so no one will be able to stop me!

\- And what's your plan?

\- I will form a team to overpower them, a group of the most powerful villains to destroy them.

\- Fine, whatever you say, what do I do now?

\- You'll wait, that Aftershock girl will lure the wall-crawler and his little friends out soon, and once they beat her, I'll send you to test their skills once more.

\- I'm not a guinea pig, Goblin!

\- You are whatever I say you are, Electro! Or do you want to be the pushover loser, Max Dillon, again?

Electro growled and glared at the Miraculous holder, he wanted to fry the stupid green-faced freak, but he knew that the Green Goblin had total control over him, so he just stayed silent and looked at the ground in defeat.

Meanwhile, the Goblin turned his back and looked out the window again.

\- Thought so. - The Goblin said. - Now, go and rest as much as you please, I don't think Spider-Man and his friends will be able to defeat Aftershock anytime soon.

Electro disappeared in a flash as the Goblin grinned widely.

\- Very clever, Hawk Moth, but copying my villains will help you just as much as coal helps to put out a fire. - The Green Goblin chuckled. - But no matter, you'll soon find out I am a superior being to you.

With that said, the window slowly started turning opaque, leaving the Green Goblin in pitch darkness.


	5. Nightfall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three heroes of Paris make a plan to defeat Electro and Aftershock.

The day after the heroic trio had faced Electro was very tense.

All the street lamps, TVs, cellphones, computers, cars and other devices that worked with at least one bit of electricity, were now useless. It was as if suddenly, France was forced back in time, before electricity was discovered.

However, after Electro had lured Aftershock away from the heroes he had almost killed, the two villains had disappeared completely, which was a good thing since that meant that they no more people had gotten hurt.

But for the young students, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Peter Parker, it all meant they had failed. And while Peter was used to the feeling of failure, it was still terrible but he managed to stay focused both at school and on the designs of the electric diverters. On the other hand, both Adrien and Marinette had never failed to capture an akuma, so their defeat against Electro was quite a hard blow for their confidence.

And because of that, they were hell-bent on finishing the Electro-proof suits as soon as possible, to stop Electro and Aftershock.

As Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir worked as fast as they could to finish the suits, the people were slowly starting to turn their backs on the heroes, maybe not yet at Jameson's level of calling them masked menaces, but they did reproach them for not stopping Electro and Aftershock.

Right now, mostly due to the curfew imposed by both the police and their respective tutors, the three heroes were in their secret identities, inside their respective rooms. Peter was waiting for his order of electronics material to arrive, Marinette was sketching some designs for the suits, and Adrien was wondering if anyone would ask him why he had ordered rubber fabric.

On the other hand, their kwamis had different ways of dealing with their worry, for example, Plagg was stuffing his mouth with camembert, Leopardon toyed around with Peter's Avenger ID and Tikki was just watching Marinette, helping her every now and then.

All of a sudden, in Peter's room, there was a knock on his door, which made the teen walk up to it and open it, to find his aunt with a box in her hands.

\- Peter, a messenger just came by and gave me this. - Aunt May said. - She said it was a package from Mr. Stark.

\- Oh, great, now I can start my project. _ Peter smiled as he grabbed the box and kissed his aunt in the cheek. - Thanks, May.

\- Peter, wait, I wanted to speak with you.

\- Um... well... I'm a bit delayed because I didn't have the materials until now and...

\- I promise it won't take long, please.

Peter grimaced as he saw his aunt's worried face and he immediately knew there was no way she'd leave without speaking with him.

\- Ok, aunt May, just lemme put this in my desk. - Peter said.

The elderly woman nodded and walked into Peter's bedroom as Leopardon hid under the bed, keeping the Avenger ID in his grasp.

Meanwhile, the woman sat on the bed and looked at her nephew as the latter placed the box over his desk.

Finally, Peter grabbed the chair of his desk with his foot and pulled it to sit on it, facing his aunt.

\- What did you want to talk about, aunt May? - Peter asked.

\- Well, I started to notice that maybe Spider-Man is following us... - The woman said.

\- Nonsense, aunt May, what could we possibly have that he wants?

\- Well... you must be right. - Aunt May sighed. - But I fear for your safety.

\- Why?

\- Because of the pictures you take of him, I've been told that Spider-Man doesn't like you because of what that horrible boss of yours thinks of him. Plus, you get too close to him and the people he faces.

\- Aunt May, I assure you, I'm just fine. Spider-Man is a good guy, he would never hurt me.

\- Maybe not him but one of his enemies could... that's why I want you to stop taking those pictures.

\- But aunt May, you and I know we need whatever little money I make from them.

\- I know, but I don't care, I don't want you to be in risk just for something as trivial as money.

\- Our situation isn't good enough to say that money is trivial, May.

\- Peter, money is trivial and I don't care about it as much as I care about you.

\- But you'll lose the house!

\- Then I'll find a job myself! It is I who is supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around!

\- You already did for eleven years, aunt May! It's time for me to do the same!

\- You're just a child! You have to live your life while you can!

\- I can't when you can't just go out and get a job!

\- Peter Parker, you will not raise your voice to me like that! - The woman snapped as she stood up. - And my word is final, you will stop taking pictures of Spider-Man.

With that said, the elderly woman grabbed Peter's camera and walked out of the room, making Peter sigh heavily.

\- Your aunt does have a point. - Leopardon said as he flew out from under Peter's bed. - You're a kid, you shouldn't be looking after your aunt in that way.

\- I shouldn't be a superhero either, yet here I am. - Peter said as he opened the box. - Now, where did you leave my Avenger ID? I don't wanna lose it.

\- I'll go get it, but what are you going to do now? Will you stop taking pictures of Spider-Man?

\- No, I just can't. - Peter said. - It's the only way I can make money, stay in school and be a superhero.

\- Well, then I guess you should start working on the diverters.

\- I am, I already sketched a few options, lemme see which is correct.

\- Probably none, like the web-shooter designs you made on your first days.

\- Shut up, you little flying rat.

\- Stop calling me rat! I'm a kwami!

Peter chuckled as Leopardon flew to his little room in one of Peter's desk drawers. The little insult still got under his skin just as much as the kwami usually did with him.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

In a dark room whose only source of light was a round window, Hawk Moth watched the city of Paris, almost completely paralyzed. And all because of one single man, and no, it was not Electro, he was sure that Electro was just a pawn, like Aftershock was to him.

There was someone else, someone who had also sent Rhino, someone who had made Spider-Man move to Paris.

And after some research, he had finally found his new opponent's name.

He called himself the Green Goblin, and to say that his record impressed him, was an understatement.

The Green Goblin had terrorized New York City nearly every single day for eight months, and his plans caused such havoc that sometimes, Spider-Man needed to team-up with other heroes, including the very Earth's Mightiest Heroes, especially during his last plan, which had nearly totaled the city almost as much as Graviton had done so when he caused the foundation of the Avengers.

According to what he had seen, the Green Goblin was a brilliant strategist, a skillful combatant, a very tricky opponent, a resourceful man and a great inventor.

And all that made him, by far, one of the earth's most threatening villains, which meant that he surpassed him easily.

And all that scared him, he knew that the only ways he could beat him were if he somehow managed to make Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man work with him, or getting Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring and use them to face the Goblin, as he knew that there was no way he could challenge unlimited power.

However, he knew that teaming up with the heroes was something that would never happen unless the Goblin did something like his Goblin Nation in Paris, and even so, the Avengers would definitely intervene in a situation like that, and that would end his plans for good. On the other hand, getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses seemed easier, but it was still out of his reach.

As such, the only real way in which he could prevent the Green Goblin from getting in his plans was to find out who was behind the green mask and attack him directly to get his Miraculous, as it seemed that it was more powerful than his Moth Brooch.

\- Who is the one behind all this? - Hawk Moth wondered aloud. - Who is the man behind the alter ego of the Green Goblin?

\- Green Goblin? - A female voice said behind him.

\- The man who created Electro and Rhino, the one responsible for Spider-Man's presence here in Paris and one of the very few villains who has been able of putting the Avengers against the ropes.

\- Wait, you mean the guy behind Electro has been able to fight the Avengers?!

\- Indeed, even I must admit he is a frightening opponent.

\- That's an understatement! I'm outta here!

\- No, you will not, not yet at least! - Hawk Moth snapped as he slammed the tip of his cane on the ground. - Fear not, no matter how frightening the Green Goblin is, I will not be defeated by him, in the end, I will get his Miraculous too.

\- I would not be so sure...

\- Shut up, Aftershock!

* * *

_(Somewhere else)_

* * *

In New York, a brown-haired teen was in front of a computer rolling his eyes and with his arms closed as a notice popped up in the screen.

The young teen Harry Osborn was tired of that little charade, ever since his best friend, Peter Parker, had gone to Paris because of the scholarship he had won, his father called him every night to check on him as if he actually cared about him.

As the little beeping didn't seem to stop any time soon, he sighed deeply and opened the videocall, meeting his father's annoyed stare.

\- You do realize I have a schedule to meet, right, son? - Norman Osborn snapped.

\- Yeah, yeah, whatever, nobody asked you to do this anyway. - Harry sighed.

\- Well, if I didn't, you would just waste your entire time, and even with this, you still waste your time.

\- Well, I'm sorry for not meeting your expectations.

\- You are failing in all your classes, Harry, and I will not stand it.

\- Maybe I wouldn't if my best friend didn't have to go or if my father actually cared about me!

\- I give you everything you need! I have given you everything you want since birth and you still don't seem to appreciate it in the slightest! So I give you an ultimatum, Harry, either you improve your academic performance, or you will have to start working because I do not plan to waste any more money on you!

\- I really try, father! But I just can't learn with those teachers!

\- Don't blame the teachers for your failures, Harry.

\- If they are so good, how come I actually learned when Peter taught me and not when they did?

Norman's eyes opened in revelation, then he narrowed them and looked at his son with his usual stern glare.

\- So let me get this straight. - Norman said. - I hired the best teachers and sent you to the best schools, and you come and tell me that all you need to improve your grades is being near Parker?

\- In a way, yeah, without him and with MJ being kinda distant nowadays, I'm pretty much alone right now, I get bored and I can't pay attention at all, plus I don't understand the teachers' jibber-jabber. - Harry admitted with a sigh.

Norman rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply.

\- Ok, fine, we'll put it to the test. - The CEO and owner of OsCorp said. - I will transfer you to CollÃ¨ge FranÃ§ois Dupont as soon as possible, and you better be telling me the truth.

\- I assure you, my grades will definitely improve after that. - Harry said.

\- Like I said, you better be saying the truth, Harry.

With that said, the call ended, which made Harry sigh, half in relief and half in expectation.

The teen turned off the screen of the computer and stood up, looking out the window with a small smile.

\- Well, at least I'll be able to see Peter again. - Harry chuckled.

* * *

_(Back in Paris)_

* * *

Norman Osborn was angry.

Maybe his plans to get the Spider Bracelet, the Ladybug Earrings and the Black Cat Ring, were going just as he expected, but his son got under his skin.

But that didn't matter, he'd make a man out of him any way he needed.

And as he walked to the secret room of his newly bought mansion in Paris, a little green and purple creature flew up to his shoulder, where it sat as it chuckled lightly.

\- What's so funny? - Norman demanded to the creature.

\- Oh, nothing, I just find you humans and all of your problems really hilarious. - The creature said with a squeaky voice. - It's amusing for me.

\- Shut up, Coffee.

\- Easy, Norman, you know I like to play around, I'm a goblin, after all.

\- You're irritating.

\- I know I am, but anyway, what are you waiting for? Why don't you transform and send Electro to kill the three pests, the copycat and her little boss?

\- Like Electro, your simple mind can't comprehend my plans.

\- I've seen people like you hundreds of times, Norman, and I gotta tell you that they all failed.

\- Unlike them, I am not an idiot.

\- No, you're something much worse. You're an egomaniac.

\- Shut up, you little rat!

\- I'm just saying the facts, Norman, if you truly wanted the Spider Bracelet, it'd be yours already.

\- Like I said, I have a bigger plan, Coffee, remember that I also have the Avengers after me, and after they defeated the Masters of Evil and my Goblin Nation, I know better than to underestimate them. Killing Spider-Man and his friends right now would definitely make them come after me. I must have to form a team to face the Avengers and anyone else that might try to oppose me anyway, and I already know how.

\- If you say so, then what do we do now?

\- We wait, I have the feeling that those three are already figuring out a way to defeat Electro and Aftershock.

\- But don't you think that you're giving them too much of an opportunity to stop you from forming your little team?

\- I realize that, but this game is only fun if I give them a little sparkle of hope, before crushing it right before their eyes.

\- Mischievous, I like it.

\- For once we agree on something.

* * *

_(Later that night)_

* * *

As soon as Adrien had received his order of rubber fabric, he had transformed into his heroic alter-ego and quickly rushed to the Eiffel Tower in the darkness of night, feeling the tense aura in the air, and seeing that the only light sources in the entire city were candles and glowy sticks.

This reminded him of the failure he, Ladybug and Spider-Man had when they tried to defeat Electro, which made him growl and run faster.

Once he reached the Eiffel Tower, he sat down and waited, until he heard a soft thud behind him.

Chat Noir turned and smiled a bit as he saw his Lady walking up to him, but his smile soon faded as he noticed the sad look on Ladybug's face.

\- I take it Electro's victory also hit you hard. - Chat Noir sighed.

\- Like you have no idea. - Ladybug said. - How are you? Does Electro's attack still hurt?

\- A bit but not to worry, I'll be fine.

\- I do worry, Chat, it was my fault...

\- No, it was not. - Chat Noir said firmly. - Listen to me, you did everything you could, this was bound to happen.

\- Madame Web said the same last night and I still think it's my fault.

\- Who's Madame Web?

\- Never mind. If only I had been quicker...

\- Ladybug, stop it. Listen to me, I was hurt, yes, but it's not your fault. You, me and the web-head did everything we could to stop Electro, we were just not able to do so, and like we said yesterday, we have to work fast to beat them. The Green Goblin won a battle, but as long as we breathe, he won't win the war, and much less will Hawk Moth.

Then Chat Noir handed her a box.

\- Here's the rubber fabric and some materials to put it all together, hope it's enough.

\- It has to. - Ladybug said as she pulled out a measuring tape. - Put that thing down, I have to take some measures.

Chat Noir complied without a word and stood with his arms in the air as Ladybug started to measure him.

\- What about Spider-Man? Have you heard anything from him? - Chat Noir said asked as Ladybug kept taking his measures.

\- No, I actually forgot about him. - Ladybug admitted.

\- That hurts. - A voice with an American accent said.

\- Speaking of the devil, for one second I thought we'd have to look for you all around the city. - Chat Noir said.

\- Sorry for being late, I got caught up working on the diverters, they're almost done, at least the main circuit, but the wiring will be done by tomorrow, around two or three hours after I get the suits from Ladybug.

\- I think I might have them ready by tomorrow morning, that's if I don't sleep. - Ladybug said as she made some annotations on a little shorthand pad. - I'm done with you, Chat, Spidey, come here.

\- Me-ouch, my Lady, we're not even together and you're already done with me? - Chat chuckled as he took a few paces away from Ladybug.

\- Chat, this is the most inappropriate time for jokes.

\- Even if I think that was a good one, it's not the time for that. - Spider-Man said as Ladybug started taking his measures.

\- Sorry, I couldn't let the chance slip. - Chat Noir said.

\- You should go, Chat, we could attract too much attention if we three are in the same spot for too long. - Ladybug said.

\- Ok, I will then. - The hero with the cat costume said as he bowed. - Until tomorrow, my Lady.

With that said, Chat Noir jumped from the Eiffel tower as his staff extended, then he used it to get to his home. Meanwhile, Spider-Man sighed heavily and looked at Ladybug.

\- Don't you think you were a bit too hard with him? He was just trying to lighten our situation. - Spider-Man let out.

\- I know, I'll have to apologize to him later, but right now, I can only think on working as fast as possible to make these suits. - Ladybug said as she annotated some things on the pad. - Done, I have all the measures I need.

\- Hey, take my advice, Ladybug, don't strain yourself and take your time. Doing otherwise produce serious troubles and we can't handle any more.

\- Speaking from experience?

\- No, I just visited Tony Stark during the whole Skrull affair.

\- You fought the Skrulls?

\- I battled a few in New York, me, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Wolverine, three of the Fantastic Four and War Machine protected New York while the Skrulls tried to take Washington.

\- I think we should leave that story for another time, we have to get back to work right now. - Ladybug said as she grabbed the box. - See you later.

\- If it's possible, make the gloves with a thicker padding, you know, so we can protect our hands when we hit either of those two.

\- I'll see what I can do.

with that said, the heroine threw her yo-yo at a building and swung away while Spider-Man did the same in a different direction.

Once Ladybug got to her house, she detransformed and sighed heavily as she walked up to her desk to open the box and start working on the suits.

Immediately, she noticed that the fabrics in the box were blue and orange, with no trace of red and black.

\- Guess we'll have to make them in blue and orange. - Marinette sighed.

\- Marinette, you should take Spider-Man's advice, don't stress yourself, you gotta have a clear mind for this task. - Tikki said worriedly.

\- I try, Tikki, but it's hard when I think that there are two villains loose in the city because I was too slow.

\- Marinette, Chat Noir, Spider-Man and I have told you, you were not slow...

\- I can't help but think I was, Tikki, I mean, Spider-Man and Chat Noir had him down, I just had to summon my Lucky Charm...

\- And you would've had to leave them alone against Aftershock, I'm not saying this was the best option, but it was the only one.

\- Tikki, you're not helping.

\- I'm sorry. - The kwami sighed. - Just keep in mind what Spider-Man told you, don't strain yourself.

\- I will. - Marinette said as she turned to her sketchbook. - I hope there's enough fabric for the suits.


	6. Overcharge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes put their plan into action.

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man were all inside a dark room.

The French heroine didn't know where they were and she looked around, trying to figure out how the three of them had managed to get into that room, but all she saw was her crime-fighting partners frowning decidedly at the front.

\- What are we doing here? - Ladybug asked Chat Noir. - What's happening?

\- Don't you remember? We defeated Hawk Moth a week ago and thanks to the Avengers, we found the Green Goblin. - Chat Noir replied.

\- Yes, and now we're in his lair, this is it. - Spider-Man said as he clenched his fists. - This is the final showdown.

\- We can agree on that. - A male voice said from the shadows in an evil tone.

All of a sudden, the lights were turned on and they made the heroes shield their eyes as they were too bright. Moments later, Ladybug managed to see a dark figure standing at the far end of the room, over some sort of machine that made him over over the floor. Immediately, Spider-Man and Chat Noir lunged at the figure, who Ladybug could guess was the Green Goblin, so she did too.

At the same time, the figure managed to throw some pumpkin bombs at them, but they evaded them all, except for one, which Spider-Man flung back at the figure, who made an acrobatic twirl in the air to evade it. Then the figure flew at them, aiming for Chat Noir, who lunged at him. The Green Goblin just smirked at Chat Noir's efforts, then he caught him by the neck and chuckled amusedly as the hero with the black costume struggled to break free from his grasp, which slowly became tighter and tighter.

\- So weak. - The Green Goblin chuckled. - Electro!

All of a sudden, Electro materialized in front of the Green Goblin, then the Green Goblin threw Chat Noir at Electro, who punched him down to the ground, while Spider-Man fired two strands of web at the glider and pulled it off the Green Goblin's feet, which made him fall and crash against the floor.

Meanwhile, Ladybug had finally made her first move, which was to throw her yo-yo as hard as she could at Electro's head, which made him drop Chat Noir, who got back to his feet as Electro turned his attention to Ladybug. As soon as her weapon went back to her hand, she flung her yo-yo at Electro's feet and pulled him down, giving Chat Noir the chance to receive him with a hard double kick to the face, which made Electro's mask fly away.

Spider-Man grabbed the mask with a strand of web and pulled it to him, then he ripped it in half and made a blue pixie appear which he immediately captured and purified, leaving the Green Goblin at their mercy.

\- It's over, Gobby... - Spider-Man said as he and his partners walked up to him.

All of a sudden, the still dark figure of the Green Goblin started laughing out loud.

\- It is, but not in the way you think! - The Green Goblin said.

All of a sudden, some sort of shadows started to attack the heroes, who tried to dodge the enemies, but they were seriously outnumbered and overpowered. A few moments later, the three heroes were slammed against the wall, then, they were pulled and slammed against the ground as several dark figures surrounded them and pinned them down as they all grinned evilly.

Then the Green Goblin walked up to the heroes and smirked as he looked directly at Spider-Man.

\- This is the end indeed, the end of your pathetic little game. - The Green Goblin said with a chuckle. - It has been fun, but you should've known this was the only way it could end.

With those words, the other figures stabbed Spider-Man and Chat Noir in multiple places. Ladybug couldn't help but start crying as she heard her partners scream in pain and see the light in their eyes slowly die until their eyes turned glassy and devoid of any life signals.

Then, the Green Goblin knelt down and meet his yellow eyes with Ladybug's blue orbs as he grinned in satisfaction.

\- This is the fate that awaits for you and your friends, little bug...

Then, Ladybug screamed in horror and everything went black.

Almost immediately after that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up suddenly, sitting up instinctively and panting as she sweated.

It had all been a dream, but it had felt so real.

"This is the fate that awaits for you and your friends, little bug..." The phrase repeated in her head, and the tone was still enough to make her shiver.

\- Marinette, are you alright? - Tikki asked her as she flew in front of Marinette's face.

\- Yes, I just had a bad dream... - Marinette said. - I gotta get back to work on those suits.

\- Are you sure you're ok?

\- I'm fine, Tikki, it was just a dream. - She smiled.

Marinette got out of her bed and stretched a bit, then she rushed to her desk and started working on Chat Noir's Electro-proof suit, which was half-way done, while Tikki just watched her with a worried look on her face.

\- I think I can finish these by this afternoon. - Marinette said as she looked out her window, noticing that it was quite early.

\- Did you really sleep well? - Tikki asked worriedly.

\- Tikki, stop it, I got more important things to care about.

\- Marinette, you gotta take care of yourself too, if you're not in top condition, how do you expect to be able to fight the forces of evil?

Marinette sighed heavily and looked at Tikki.

\- I feel rested, but my mind is still a wreck, and that nightmare just made everything worse... - The girl admitted.

\- Would you tell me about it? Maybe it could help you. - Tikki said.

Marinette didn't want to say a word, but she needed someone else to listen to her, she needed someone to keep her biggest fear. As such, Marinette sighed again and said.-

\- They died, Tikki. The Green Goblin and others set out a trap for us and we fell for it...

Tikki looked at Marinette, then she flew to her face and hugged her, which made the young girl return the gesture.

Once they broke the hug, Marinette smiled warmly at the kwami and the latter returned the smile.

\- Thanks, Tikki, I needed that. - Marinette smiled.

\- You don't need to thank me, Marinette, besides, don't let it get to your head, the Goblin may be a threat, but you three will stop him, I am sure of that. - Tikki said.

\- I hope you're right.

\- I am, now, cheer up and let's get back to work! We have to get those suits ready as soon as we can!

Marinette smiled and turned her attention to the unfinished suit, then she started sewing it quickly.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

\- Ok, just one more... - Peter said as he soldered the last cable. - Done! The diverters are ready.

\- I'm still amazed you didn't blow yourself up, I mean, the web-shooters you made exploded at least twice and let's not talk about the web fluid cartridges. - Leopardon said.

\- Shut up, Leopardon, you're just jealous that I actually managed to make artificial web fluid and web-shooters that work just as good as the ones you give me when I transform.

\- I'm actually impressed, kid, you're pretty smart. Smarter than any other Spider-Man I've met in my life, I dare to say. - The kwami said.

\- Wow, thanks, Leo, I think you can be quite a nice friend when you want to.

\- Yeah, don't get too used to that, you're still irresponsible, naïve and ugly.

\- Should've seen that coming. - Peter chuckled and put the diverters in a box. - Well, what now?

\- I dunno, kid, I'd tell you to go out and look out for Ladybug, but I don't think that's a good idea, the living capacitors are still out there and each of them outmatch you three by far.

\- Maybe I can work on the conductive web fluid I thought of last night, it shouldn't be too hard, I have a few empty cartridges and some of the chemicals I used for the artificial web fluid, it could be very useful for the fight with the living capacitors.

\- Are you trying to make me obsolete?

\- No, of course not, but since technology seems to help the Goblin a lot, why not do the same to improve my own powers?

\- Well, how do you plan to make that conductive fluid?

\- I'll add some powdered iron filings to the formula, that should do the trick.

\- Get to work on it, then, I have the feeling that tonight, you three will be facing Electro.

Peter said nothing and just put the box with the diverters on the floor and started looking in the drawers of his desk for his chemistry set.

* * *

_ (That afternoon) _

* * *

Ladybug swung around the city, as if she were trying to lure Spider-Man and Chat Noir out to join her, while she carried the rubber suits in a black backpack.

She knew she was putting herself at risk by such a bold move, but she didn't know of any other way to find her partners, or better said, let them know she had finished the suits.

Few minutes later, the heroine in red costume stopped on top of a building and sat down, to wait for Chat Noir and Spider-Man.

Not long after that, the two heroes landed in front of Ladybug as she stood up to greet them. Once they saw each other, they noticed that only Chat Noir was not carrying a backpack.

\- That was a pretty risky move, Ladybug. - Spider-Man said as he put down his bag.

\- I know but I didn't know if you'd pick up my call. - Ladybug said.

\- I'd always answer to your calls, m'Lady. - Chat Noir said. - And, I take it you have the suits ready.

\- Indeed I do, and I can guess Spider-Man just finished the diverters. - Ladybug said as she pulled out the suits from her backpack.

\- I finished them a couple of hours ago, but I also have some new tricks up my sleeve, or better said, on my sleeves. - Spider-Man chuckled. - Anyway, just hand me the suits, I can install the diverters right here and it won't take too long.

Spider-Man opened his bag and pulled out three devices from it, as well as a bunch of wires and a tube of super glue.

\- Super glue? - Chat Noir chuckled.

\- Hey, I'm not rich and I needed something easy and quick to use, and that could be durable and unaffected by electricity. - Spider-Man said as he grabbed one of the suits.

Rapidly, Spider-Man started gluing the devices and the cables to the suits, then he connected the wires to the devices and smiled at his work. Then he pulled out a wireless soldering iron, several pieces of metal and a little spool of solder. Then he carefully soldered the pieces of metal and the devices to the cables. Finally, Spider-Man glued the metal pieces to the soles of each suit.

\- Done. - Spider-Man said.

\- Let's put them on and go find those two villains. - Chat Noir said as he grabbed his suit.

The three heroes grabbed their respective suits and put them over their normal suits, smiling as they saw that they fitted them just right.

\- You really thought about everything, my Lady, I mean, you even made holes for my tail and ears. - Chat Noir smiled.

\- Too bad she didn't think much about mine. - Spider-Man said as he put on his utility belt and his web-shooters.

\- I'm sorry, I couldn't remember what weapons you had. - Ladybug said.

\- I think you did a great work with these suits, my Lady. - Chat Noir smiled.

\- Won't we also need masks? I mean, our heads can still get shocked. - Spider-Man let out.

Ladybug grabbed her backpack and opened one of the zippers, then she pulled out some sort of ski masks made of blue rubber with an orange part under the eye hole and details of the same color.

\- I also thought about that and I made these to protect ourselves, and don't worry about suffocating, the orange parts are made of a couple of layers of fabrics. - Ladybug explained.

\- Neat. - Spider-Man said as he put on the mask. - Let's go.

The three heroes nodded, then Spider-Man jumped from the rooftop while Ladybug and Chat Noir put on the masks and imitated Spider-Man, following the web-slinger.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

\- They're right here! I'll go kill them! - Electro said.

\- Patience, Electro. - The Green Goblin said with a smirk. - You can go now, but wait until Aftershock shows up, then we'll see if those three can deal with you two.

\- Are you working with Hawk Moth now?

\- No, but I do like watching a little show, and like I told you before, I need a group of the most powerful villains I can create, if you manage to beat them all or at least show me that you can fight with them properly, even when you're outmatched and outnumbered, you will become part of that team.

\- I'll come back with their Miraculouses and their lifeless bodies. - Electro said as he disappeared.

\- I highly doubt you will, but it'll be interesting to watch. - The Goblin said as he detransformed into Norman Osborn. - Now, I have more important matters to attend to, including Harry's transference to the school where Parker studies.

* * *

_(Not much later)_

* * *

The three heroes made it to the Eiffel tower with the moon as their only light source, as the sun had set a few hours ago, all in an attempt to lure Aftershock and Electro out.

And their efforts had paid off, as once they landed in front of the most iconic place in Paris, the female villain showed up, laughing evilly and flying just a few meters away from the heroes with an electricity field sparkling around her.

\- Well, well, if it isn't the three failures that everyone calls heroes... - Aftershock chuckled. - Are you ready to meet your creator?

\- No thanks, Aftershock, we have a meeting with him but it's not any time soon. - Spider-Man chuckled.

\- Don't worry about that, insect, I'll find a way to make it sooner.

\- How many times do I have to say this to you bad guys? Spiders are not insects, Ladybug is the only insect here... No offense, though.

\- That's not important. - Aftershock said as she grinned. - You three will soon be nothing but ashes.

\- That girl is already very angry, none of Hawk Moth's villains had threatened to actually kill us, don't make her any angrier, Spider-Man. - Ladybug snapped as she grabbed her yo-yo.

\- Trust me on this one, I have a plan. - Spider-Man said as he grabbed two light blue colored cartridges from his belt.

Aftershock fired a powerful electric bolt at the heroes, who jumped out of the way as Spider-Man pulled out the cartridges from his web-shooters and replaced them with the ones he had taken from his belt.

Then, Spider-Man grinned under his mask and fired a grayish strand of webbing at Aftershock's foot, then he pulled hard and slammed her against a lamppost, breaking it in the process. Immediately, Aftershock roared angrily and lunged against Spider-Man, making him slam against the ground. However, Aftershock was taken aback as the spider was not writhing in agony, while on the other hand, Spider-Man let out a whole-hearted laugh as he noticed that the diverter and the suit had isolated him completely from electric attacks.

Thus, Spider-Man kicked the villainess off him and pushed himself up as Aftershock recovered.

\- Impossible... You should be dead! - Aftershock said.

\- The only impossible thing is that you didn't notice the colorful, brand-new rubber suits we're wearing! - Chat Noir said as he kicked Aftershock in the stomach.

The electric girl flew a few meters backwards, then she growled angrily and tried to lunge at Chat Noir, but right before she could touch him, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her foot and made her slam against the ground.

Then she turned and fired a lightning bolt at Ladybug, but Spider-Man intercepted the attack with another strand of web. Aftershock glared at the brown-haired hero and disappeared in a flash of light, then she reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back just as he tried to avoid the attack.

The spider-themed hero immediately pushed himself up with an acrobatic move and landed on his feet as he stood in combat stance.

Meanwhile, a glowy, purple mask appeared in front of Aftershock's eyes and the villainess heard Hawk Moth complain about her incapacity at defeating the three heroes, which made her growl angrily as she created an electric field around her body that sparkled angrily.

\- THOSE THREE PESTS ARE NOTHING BUT INSECTS COMPARED TO ME! - Aftershock roared angrily.

\- Whoa, looks like Hawk Moth is even more annoying than you and I combined, Spidey. - Chat Noir chuckled as he extended his staff.

\- I guess Wolvie was wrong when he said I was the most annoying person on Earth. - Spider-Man chuckled.

\- Would you two please focus and stay alert?! - Ladybug snapped.

\- Sure thing, my Lady.

The American hero smirked and jumped at a nearby wall, then he prepared his arm to fire a strand of webbing at Aftershock, but he immediately felt a tingling sensation behind him, which made him turn quickly and jump out of the way just as an electric bolt destroyed the spot on which he was.

\- Dammit... - Spider-Man said as he landed next to his teammates.

\- Well, well, well... it seems I'm kinda late for the party, am I not? - Electro chuckled.

\- Oh, don't worry, we're just getting started. - Chat Noir said as the three heroes stood in combat stance.

\- You! - Aftershock roared.

All of a sudden, Electro was sent to the ground as Aftershock lunged at him, but the strange thing was that the villains never touched each other, instead, their electric fields clashed and shocked each other, right before launching each other backwards.

And as the two villains crashed into the ground, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed to the top of a nearby building and looked as Aftershock and Electro started fighting each other.

\- This isn't going as planned... - Spider-Man let out.

\- We had a plan? - Chat Noir asked.

\- We need one now. - Ladybug said. - What do we do?

\- Well, I had planned to short-circuit or at least weaken one of them by connecting him or her to the city's power grid. - Spider-Man said. - And before you ask, I made some special webbing for that, I just have to catch one of them with it and connect them to a power line.

\- I'd suggest doing that with Aftershock, she has taken the most damage. - Chat Noir said. - I'll take care of uncovering the lines with my Cataclysm, once Aftershock is down, get the akumatized item and break it.

\- Where would the akuma be?

\- Try her mask, and I bet Electro's pixie is in his mask too. - Ladybug said. - I'll distract Electro then.

\- Be very careful, my Lady.

\- On my three... - Spider-Man said. - Three!

The three heroes jumped as Spider-Man yelled, falling on their feet on the street right before another electric shockwave sent them crashing against a wall. The trio quickly shook off the hit and stood up. Spider-Man and Chat Noir rushed at Aftershock while Ladybug started spinning her yo-yo to rush at Electro.

\- Get out of my way! - Aftershock roared as she fired several bolts at them. - I'll deal with you once I'm done with Electro!

Chat Noir and Spider-Man evaded the electric bolts and rushed at Aftershock, only to have the villainess send them backwards with another electric shockwave. And as they fell, Spider-Man shot a few webs that caught the heroes before they could smash against the walls.

Then Chat Noir looked at Spider-Man and mouthed a thank you as they pushed themselves back up.

Meanwhile, Electro tried to hit Ladybug with his electric bolts, but she evaded each and every single one of them with relative ease.

Then, Ladybug managed to catch Electro by the ankle with her yo-yo, but the villain made a twirl in the air and sent her flying up to a rooftop, where she fell face first. Right after that, Electro lunged at Aftershock, Chat Noir and Spider-Man, having the last two jumping up to evade the electric villain, but as soon as Electro and Aftershock touched each other, they caused another powerful shockwave, which sent Spider-Man and Chat Noir flying backwards.

But as they fell, both twirled mid-air and fell on their feet, then Chat Noir looked at the ground and smirked as he saw the signal that marked the powerlines under the city.

\- Web-head, get ready! - Chat Noir said. - Cataclysm!

Chat passed his hand over a part of the street and destroyed the concrete over the powerlines. Then he grabbed one and ripped it, while Spider-Man fired a strand of webbing at the tip of the cable that Chat had ripped.

\- Great! Chat, help Ladybug keep Electro distracted, I'll handle Aftershock! - Spider-Man said.

\- I'm on it! - Chat Noir said as he extended his staff.

The cat-themed hero jumped and tried to hit Electro with his staff, but the latter disappeared out of his way and fired a bolt at Chat Noir, only to have his attack blocked by Ladybug's spinning yo-yo.

\- Always in the nick of time, huh, Bugaboo? - Chat Noir chuckled.

\- Always gotta make sure your tail stays safe, kitty. - Ladybug smiled.

\- I'm gonna destroy you, you little pests! - Electro said as he charged an electric field around him.

Meanwhile, Aftershock kept firing lightning bolts at Spider-Man, but the latter just kept evading her attacks rather easily while he laughed out loud, still keeping the cable and his strand of webbing in his grasp.

\- Stop moving, you pest! - Aftershock said as she kept trying to hit the wall-crawler.

\- Be careful what you wish for! - Spider-Man said as he aimed his right web-shooter at her. - Because you could get it!

With that said, Spider-Man fired another strand of webbing at the villainess, then he quickly joined the strand attached to Aftershock and the one connected to the powerline, which caused the webbing to sparkle a bit as the villainess cried in pain.

Few moments after that, the lights on the streets and the buildings started flickering, then they fully turned on and Aftershock fell unconscious, being caught by Spider-Man before she could slam against the ground.

Right after that, Spider-Man set the girl carefully on the ground while he grabbed Aftershock's mask and ripped it in two, making the akuma appear.

\- Ladybug! - Spider-Man said as the butterfly tried to fly away.

\- I'll handle it, you help Chat Noir! - Ladybug said as she prepared her yo-yo to capture the akuma.

\- Just hurry up! I'm running out of time! - Chat Noir snapped.

\- And soon you'll run out of life! - Electro roared as he lunged at Chat Noir.

As Electro was about to touch the cat-themed hero, Spider-Man pulled him away from the villain's way and let him slam against the ground as Chat Noir fell on his butt.

\- Stay alert, Chat Noir! - Spider-Man snapped as he jumped into action.

Meanwhile, Ladybug had jumped over a nearby car and used her yo-yo to capture the butterfly and purify it rapidly, which made Aftershock turn into a college girl. Ladybug picked her unconscious body up and took her to a safe place, then she turned to see her partners still fighting with Electro, keeping him at bay with ease.

However, she knew they had just a few minutes before Chat Noir's time ran out, so she frowned with decision and threw her yo-yo upwards.

\- Lucky Charm! - Ladybug said.

All of a sudden, a can of party foam fell on her hands.

\- A can of party foam? What am I supposed to do with this? - Ladybug wondered aloud. - Doesn't matter, I'll think about it on the way there.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the top of a far building and swung back at the action, managing to give Electro a double kick as she did so.

Once the heroine landed, she heard some beeping, which made her turn to see that Chat Noir had nearly run out of time, then she looked back at Electro and saw that she had to get to him, using Spider-Man's webbing and two nearby lampposts, and use the party foam to blind him.

\- Spider-Man, make a slingshot with those two lampposts and your webbing! Chat Noir, try to get Electro in the middle of the street and keep him there! - Ladybug said.

\- I don't know what you're up to, my Lady, but you better be quick! - Chat Noir snapped as he rushed at Electro.

Chat Noir extended his staff again and tried to hit the villain with it, but Electro disappeared and reappeared behind the cat-themed hero, kicking him in the back, but the rubber-clad hero pushed himself back again and kept trying to hit him, keeping him in the middle of the street as much as he could.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man had joined two strands of webbing that were attached to the two lampposts that Ladybug had signaled and made a thick pad right in the middle of the strands. Then Ladybug pressed her back against the middle of the webbing strands and pushed back as much as she could, having Spider-Man's help to pull the webbing and keep it in place.

\- That should be enough, are you sure you can pull this off? - Spider-Man asked.

\- We're about to find out, let me go! - Ladybug said.

With those words, Spider-Man let go of the webbing strand and Ladybug was sent straight to Electro. Once she got to him, the heroine tackled the villain and made him fall, then she quickly used the foam in his eyes, which made him groan loudly in pain.

Ladybug smiled for a second, but it was short lived as Electro fired a powerful lightning bolt right at her abdomen and sent her flying backward.

Few moments later, Ladybug fell on her back and grunted, then she looked at her abdomen and saw that the bolt had melted through her suit and overcharged her diverter, but luckily her body hadn't taken any damage, aside from the hit caused by the bolt.

On the other hand, Chat Noir growled angrily and lunged at Electro as he roared, seizing that he was trying to take the foam out of his eyes, then he started punching him in the face several times, which made the villain bleed profusely, until a strand of webbing caught his fist and prevented him from continuing.

\- Chat Noir, stop! - Spider-Man snapped. - End this right now!

\- I'm not gonna forgive him! - Chat Noir snapped.

\- Chat Noir! Stop! I'm ok... - Ladybug said as she got up. - The pixie, release it now!

Chat Noir sighed, then he used his claws to cut Spider-Man's strand of webbing and grabbed Electro's mask, he ripped it in half and made the pixie appear. Meanwhile, Spider-Man aimed his left arm at it and captured the pixie to purify it, then Electro turned back into a wimpy guy who used glasses.

Right after that, Ladybug threw the can of party foam up.

\- Miraculous Ladybug! - The heroine yelled.

A horde of ladybugs appeared and started fixing all the damage caused by Electro and Aftershock, including all the damage their rubber suits had taken during the fight and the injuries that Chat Noir had given to Electro.

Then Ladybug and Chat Noir walked up to each other and made their characteristic fist bump.

\- We did it. - Ladybug said.

Then the two turned at the wall-crawling hero, which made him look at them with a confused look.

\- What? - Spider-Man asked.

\- You're part of the team, what are you waiting for? - Ladybug said.

\- Yeah, but quick, I'm on my last life. - Chat Noir said.

Spider-Man smiled and took a few paces closer to them, then he bumped their fists.

\- Thanks, guys. - Spider-Man said.

\- Well, gotta rush, see you around, web-head. Until next time, my Lady. - Chat Noir said as he ran away.

\- I gotta go too, Spidey, can you take care of taking Electro to somewhere safe? I got the feeling that this time, your enemy is not a criminal. - Ladybug said.

\- Sure, see you around.

The heroine smiled and threw her yo-yo at a lamppost, then she swung away back at her home.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir managed to get to his home, right before his time ran out. And as Adrien started to take off his rubber suit, the black cat kwami flew up to Adrien's face and glared at him, instead of complaining about not having camembert soon enough.

\- What? - Adrien asked, completely dumbfounded.

\- Adrien, what was all that? - Plagg snapped.

\- What was...?

\- Don't play dumb with me, kid, why did you attack Electro like that?

\- I don't know, ok? I was just mad, Ladybug was hurt...

\- Whatever happens after this, never do it again, Adrien. - Plagg said rather worriedly.

\- Why do you sound so worried, Plagg?

\- *Sigh* Look, Adrien, given the nature of your powers, you're prone to turn to the dark side. So, please, never give in to your rage again, I don't want you to turn evil.

\- I'll try. Don't worry about me.

\- I do worry, kid, that's why I'm telling you this, now, please give me some camembert, I'm starving.

\- Now, that's the Plagg I know.

Adrien smiled and pulled out a piece of cheese to give it to his kwami.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

Ladybug managed to get to her own house before her transformation wore off, then she sighed heavily and took off the mask as she let herself fall on the bed, while Tikki flew to the cookie box to eat and recover her energy.

\- It's over... at least for now... - Marinette sighed.

\- But you don't feel everything's ok, do you? - Tikki said as she ate a cookie.

\- No. You saw Chat Noir back there, what he did to Electro, I can't believe how violent he was...

\- It's part of who he is, Marinette. Don't take it wrong, he's a good guy, but given the nature of his power, he's susceptible to give in to his instincts and turn evil if he goes through deep depression or pure hatred.

\- What can I do to prevent that, Tikki?

\- Just make sure he knows he always has someone that cares deeply about him, Spider-Man can give you a hand with that too.

\- I'll have to keep an eye on him then, I just hope I never have to face him as an enemy.

Marinette sighed heavily and took off the rest of the Electro-proof suit, then she looked out the window and sighed in relief as she saw the calmness in the city. After that, she put the rubber suit in the back of her wardrobe, then she went to her bed and fell asleep on the covers not long after that.

* * *

_(Somewhere else)_

* * *

\- Just as I had expected. - Norman Osborn sighed as he saw the lights in the city. - But that doesn't matter, this was a good test field for my sinister project.

\- Sinister project? Seriously? Is that really the best pun you could think of? - Coffee snapped. - You complain about Spider-Man's annoying sense of humor and you come and say that really, really bad pun?

\- Shut up, Coffee! It doesn't matter if my pun was bad or not, what really matters is that the Sinister Six project is going really well, from what I've seen, I don't doubt Max Dillon is still willing to become Electro, now I just need more candidates. Perhaps Chat Noir would make a fine addition to my Sinister Six, he just needs a push in the right direction, maybe even Ladybug could join us. Having his little friends fight him would surely crush the wall-crawler's spirit.

\- And what about your son? Wouldn't your Sinister Six put him at risk?

\- I'm not worried about that, that's why I built the armors. And if my plan goes according to what I thought, even Harry will be part of my regime.

\- Armors... you complained about Hawk Moth copying stuff and you literally copied Iron Man's designs and pretty much ruined the cool names he gave to his armors.

\- I'm so gonna kill you, you little fairy...

Coffee giggled and flew away as Norman growled angrily. Then the CEO of OsCorp walked up to his desk and pressed a button on a little device over it.

\- Janice, when will my son arrive? - Norman asked.

\- In four hours, sir.

\- Excellent, have a driver to bring him to my home, then your job will be to make sure Harry doesn't waste his time while he's here.

\- Understood, Mr. Osborn, I'll do it right away.

\- I couldn't expect less.

* * *

_(The next morning)_

* * *

For the first time since he had gotten the Miraculous of Responsibility, Peter Parker woke up early, had a very quick shower and walked slowly and happily to school, enjoying the fresh air and calmness in the city.

Deep down he was worried about Chat Noir's little outburst with Electro, and the fact that Max Dillon, the guy behind the villanous costume, was still pretty mad at everything and everyone, which meant the Green Goblin could still turn him into Electro at any moment.

But he didn't want to think much about it, it was the first moment of calm in a while and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

As such, he stayed focused on the birds chirping and the sounds of the city, which was back to its normal state, as he reached the entrance of the school.

Few moments later, Peter entered his classroom and saw most of his new classmates with Alya, who was apparently showing them something she had recorded for her Ladyblog, including Adrien and Marinette.

And as soon as Alya saw Peter, she rushed up to him and said:

\- Peter, maybe you were in the battle taking pictures, but you got to see this. - Alya said as she dragged Peter to her spot.

\- Alya, hold up... Is every day gonna be like this? - Peter asked.

\- Sorry, I'm just excited, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man finally managed to defeat Electro and Aftershock!

\- I know...

\- You do?

\- Well, it's pretty obvious, I mean, the power is back in the city, plus, like you said, I was there taking pictures.

\- You take pictures of superheroes? - Chloé said in a mocking tone. - Don't make me laugh, you're a wimp and probably a coward too.

\- He's the official photographer of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle, which is much more than you'll ever be, Chloé. - Alya snapped.

\- Please, I am already much more than this American nerd.

"Man, she really is a mean blonde... she's probably a stereotypical one too." Peter thought

Peter and Alya rolled their eyes as Marinette glared at her, but as the black-bluish-haired girl was about to say something to the mean blonde, someone else interrupted her. Someone with an American accent, which was pretty similar to Peter's.

\- Calm down, blondie. You're right on saying that he's a wimp and a nerd, but trust me, he's the bravest wimpy nerd you'll ever meet. - A boy's voice said.

As soon as Peter heard the voice, his mouth dropped agape and froze for a second. Then he slowly started turning to see the owner of the voice.

And though he was speaking in French, his voice was unmistakable.

\- That's impossible... - Peter said as he turned. - Harry?


	7. Alliances and friendships/Doctor Octopus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Osborn has arrived and Peter is thrilled about it, also a certain blond teen welcomes the Osborn heir, all the while the Green Goblin finds another ally for his sinister plans.

( _From this chapter and on, all dialogues between -_ "" _\- are in English, the rest are translated from French, since this story takes place in Paris)_

* * *

And just as the American nerd expected, he found a tall boy with dark brown hair who had a big smile in the face.

\- "The one and only, Pete." - The boy said.

Immediately, the two Americans rushed to greet each other with a fist bump and a brotherly hug, which confused the rest of their classmates a bit.

\- Harry? - Chloé said in shock. - Why are you defending this guy?

\- He's my best friend, Chloé. - Harry said while glared non-amusedly at Chloé.

\- You're friends with a nerd?!

\- Harry Osborn! - Adrien said.

At that moment, Harry turned to Adrien, just as everyone else in the classroom. Then, the newcomer gasped and chuckled a bit.

\- Adrien? - Harry said as he chuckled. - I thought you were being home-schooled.

\- I was until recently, this is my first year here. - Adrien explained.

\- That's odd, I thought it was easier to make my dad change his mind than making Gabriel Agreste do that.

\- It usually is, trust me.

\- I know, Adrien, I know.

\- Hold on a second... - Peter said. - You two know each other? And since when you know how to speak French?

\- Yup, how do you think I withstood so many meetings between his dad and mine? - Harry said. - And I know French because my father pretty much forced me to learn a couple of languages since I need to speak several languages if I am to take over OsCorp in the future.

\- Why would a tech genius have meetings with a fashion designer like Gabriel Agreste? - Alya let out.

\- Both hold a lot of respect for each other's work, they started from scratch and managed to build an empire. - Adrien said.

\- In other words, Gabriel and my father are cold, ruthless businessmen. - Harry let out. - And since he's the best, my dad buys all his suits from Adrien's.

\- But Harry, why didn't you tell us you were coming? - Chloé asked.

\- Because I wanted to surprise Peter, I didn't actually expect to run into you or Adrien. - Harry said.

\- You're kidding, right? - Harry said. - Goldilocks and Chloé have known each other since they were children, and I have never seen Adrien without having Chloé within a radius of at least three meters. Obviously, I would have to know her if she was always stuck on Adrien's arm, like a blond tick.

At that statement, Chloé huffed and walked to her seat feeling indignant and being followed closely by Sabrina, while her classmates laughed at the comparison. Then they all turned their attention to Harry, especially Peter.

\- When did you arrive? - Peter asked.

\- Around 3 am, my dad used his influences to get me in the same classes that you and well, here I am. - Harry said as he turned to Peter.

\- You came here because you were failing and your father wanted you to improve your grades, didn't you?

\- And that's why you're smart and I'm not.

\- Then you better be ready to become smart, Harry, because I ain't saving your butt this time.

\- C'mon, I just need some help...

\- And you'll get it, but you'll do your schoolwork on your own.

\- "Fine... at least I'm not alone anymore."

\- "What do you mean? What happened to MJ?"

\- "That's a long story..."

\- Um, Peter, would you mind telling us who this guy is? - Alya asked.

\- Oh, Pete, I didn't think you'd already have a girlfriend. - Harry chuckled in French.

Alya and Peter blushed for a second, then Peter glared at Harry as the latter giggled.

\- She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. - Peter snapped. - Well, Alya, the irreverent guy at my right is my best friend, Harry Osborn.

\- Nice to meet you, Alya.

\- The same I say, I guess. - Alya said.

\- Ah, Mr. Osborn, I see you're getting to know your classmates. - Ms. Mendeleiev said as she walked into the classroom. - You'll have time to make friends later, now I'd like you, Mr. Parker and Ms. Cesáire to take your seats, the class is about to start.

\- I'd love to but I don't have a seat, Ms. Mendeleiev. - Harry said.

\- Well, you can share the table with Mr. Parker and Ms. Rossi. - The science teacher said. - Mr. Parker, please show him to his seat.

\- Yes, ma'am, c'mon, Harry. - Peter said as he, Alya and Harry walked to their seats.

\- Right after you, pal. - Harry said.

Peter lead his old friend to the back of the room, where a lonely girl with long brown hair was looking out the window with a bored expression. And once they were close enough, Harry took the seat next to her and smiled at her.

\- Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Harry Osborn. - Harry said.

\- Hey. - The girl said non-amusedly.

\- You're not very talkative, are you?

\- Mr. Osborn, stay silent! - Ms. Mendeleiev snapped.

\- Sorry, Ms...

\- Seriously, not even five minutes into your first class and you're already getting into trouble? - Peter whispered as he grabbed his Chemistry book.

\- Shut up, Peter...

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

Norman Osborn sat in his office as his kwami laid on his desk and toyed around with a lemon sherbet.

But since Norman was thinking and Coffee had been toying around with the candy for around ten minutes, the creature's actions were getting on his nerves.

\- Eat that thing or leave it aside, you're annoying me! - Norman snapped.

\- Relax, Normie, I'm just bored. - Coffee said. - You haven't done anything since your son left this morning.

\- I need to think, Coffee. Electro is a fine addition to the Sinister Six, but if I am to defeat Spider-Man and his annoying friends, I'll need to find someone to lead the Six.

\- Why don't you lead them yourself?

\- Combat is my last choice, Coffee, it's true I've outmatched the insect in the past, but men of my kin don't need to engage in fights like that.

\- In other words, you're scared that Spider-Man will kick your butt like he did before you came here...

\- I am not scared of that kid.

\- You should, Norman, aside from me, Leopardon is the most powerful kwami and he has several abilities that Spider-Man will develop over time. If Leo's holder discovers the secrets of the Spider Bracelet, he will have the power he needs to defeat you.

\- Unlike Spider-Man, I've already discovered all the secrets and abilities that you give to your holder.

\- Yes, but trust me, the kid isn't like you...

\- Of course he's not, he's nothing more than a nuisance.

\- What I meant is that he's creative and careful, he's patient and smart, if you don't take him seriously, you will end up like that fat guy.

\- Wilson Fisk was an idiot, he didn't comprehend the power of a Miraculous. Plus, Spider-Man didn't defeat him.

\- No, right, but he was aiding that other guy in a red suit and you can bet all your possessions that without him, Daredevil wouldn't have managed to beat him until much longer.

\- You're overestimating Spider-Man...

\- Normie... He leads a group of Avengers and they've managed to beat that guy from the future. And now he's allied with not only the well-named Earth's Mightiest Heroes but also the holders of the two opposite Miraculouses to your cufflinks and the bracelet.

Norman growled and sighed, then he turned on his chair and looked out the window.

Then he stood up and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Paris.

\- You're right on some things, Coffee. - Norman said. - Spider-Man has achieved some great feats, but he's not invincible like I showed with Electro.

\- What do you mean?

\- Fisk and I aren't the only ones who put Spider-Man between a rock and a hard place... there are some others too.

Coffee sighed heavily and facepalmed himself with his tiny hand.

\- Please, tell me you're talking about the madman of the future or the metal-faced guy, don't tell me you're talking about that stupid octopus guy... He's even more of an egomaniac than you.

\- Indeed, but Octavius is also very intelligent and you have to admit it, plus his hatred for the wall-crawler is just as big as mine.

\- This is gonna blow up in your face, you're like the coyote in those cartoons.

Norman simply ignored his kwami and smirked, then he looked at his cufflinks and turned to Coffee.

\- Aura of malice, surround me! - Norman said.

All of a sudden, the goblin kwami was sucked up by Norman's cufflinks, then he was covered by a greenish mist and his dark blue business suit was soon replaced by his Green Goblin costume. Then he rummaged into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a remote control, he pressed a button on it and a bookshelf on his office moved to reveal his secret room, from which he monitored his villains and plotted Spider-Man's destruction.

The Green Goblin walked into the room as the bookshelf closed the entrance automatically, keeping his sight set on his glider, which was waiting for him right in the center of the room.

The villainous man stepped on it and the glider ignited its engines, then he pressed another button in the remote control and the window opened. Right after that, the Green Goblin let out a cackle and flew out, with the intentions of finding the next member of the Sinister Six.

* * *

_(After classes)_

* * *

Harry and Peter walked out of a classroom as the former let out a deep sigh.

\- Man, I don't know how you can handle all that information so easily... - Harry sighed deeply.

\- You just have to pay attention, Harry. - Peter chuckled. - I'm surprised you actually paid attention.

\- I should be an actor, I made you and the teachers think I was paying attention.

\- Dammit, Harry! This is why you fail!

\- I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop thinking on Lila.

\- Stop thinking on girls, Harry, from what you told me in the recess, your father will not let you stay unless you improve your grades.

\- I couldn't help it, she seems... down.

\- Stop worrying for others until you get out of the thin ice you're walking on, Harry.

\- The nerd who takes photos of Spider-Man speaks about walking on thin ice?

\- That's different, I do it to help my aunt, I have no problems of my own.

\- Well, anyways, what now?

\- I dunno, maybe do our homework?

\- I meant something fun.

\- Homework now, fun later.

\- Man, you really are a party-pooper...

\- Hey, Peter! - A girl's voice shouted.

The two friends turned and saw Alya trying to catch up with them, while Adrien, Nino and Marinette followed her as they rolled their eyes.

\- What's the matter, Alya? - Peter asked.

\- Well, I wanted to know if you could continue the interview about Spider-Man, you know we couldn't finish last time. - The brown-haired girl asked.

\- Ah, right, that... well, I'd love to but...

\- Alya, seriously, leave Peter alone, he probably has something more important to do. - Marinette said.

\- More important than helping out someone who deserves some recognition and make Spidey see that Peter is completely innocent of all the stuff Jameson says about him? I highly doubt there's such a thing.

\- You're not gonna stop until he agrees, will you? - Nino chuckled.

\- You know me too well, Nino.

\- If I were you, I wouldn't think of Spider-Man as a hero, girl. - Harry snapped as he crossed his arms.

\- Why do you say so? - Adrien asked.

\- Well, you see, he has caused much more troubles than the ones he solves, and one of those troubles ended up with the death of a good friend of us, who was also Peter's girlfriend and the reason he was in depression for a month. - Harry grumbled. - Seriously, Peter, I can't believe you still think that stupid vigilante is a good guy, let alone a hero.

\- We both know Spider-Man did his best, Harry, the Green Goblin had already killed Gwen before he made it to the scene. - Peter snapped.

\- She was alive when that maniac threw her off the bridge! Spider-Man's stupid attempt to save her, killed her!

\- You know that's not true!

\- How can you defend him when he killed your girlfriend, Peter?!

\- Whoa, hold up, you two. - Alya said all of a sudden. - Spider-Man killed someone?

\- No, the autopsy says he's innocent, and I believe him. I know he tried his best to save Gwen. Plus, even if he had done so, it wouldn't have been on purpose, Spider-Man is not a killer.

\- That's your opinion... - Harry grumbled.

While Harry and Peter were interrogated by Alya, both Adrien and Marinette started pondering more and more about the American hero. They had a hard time trusting Harry's description of the wall-crawler, as they had seen that he indeed always tried his hardest, at least that's what he had shown during the fights with Rhino, Electro and Aftershock.

But they wanted to know what had happened that made Harry so angry at him, so they'd have to ask him about it as soon as they saw him. For now, they'd have to make sure Alya's curiosity didn't get too personal, as she could be a bit too scrutinizing and that could make the two Americans a bit too uncomfortable with her.

Much to their relief, Alya was silent now, just watching how Peter and Harry had their backs turned to each other while they had their arms crossed.

\- I'm sorry, ok? - Peter said all of a sudden. - I should've told you before that Alya is a superhero enthusiast and that she wanted to know more about the wall-crawler.

\- I don't care about that, Peter, I'm just mad that you could so easily forgive Spider-Man for that. - Harry snapped.

\- I didn't forgive him so easily, Harry, trust me, it took me a while to stop blaming and hating him for what the Green Goblin did to Gwen, but in the end I saw that he wasn't guilty, Gwen's death is completely the Green Goblin's doing.

\- Maybe you're right, but he could've saved her...

\- Perhaps, but we can't change the past.

\- No, but we can make sure the future is better.

\- So... what do you say?

\- I'll say that maybe you're right, but I still don't like that insect and you can't change my opinion. I'll stop bashing him, though, just because I don't want to lose you, you're pretty much my only friend right now.

\- Not anymore, Harry, any friend of Adrien is my friend too. - Nino said as he walked up to him with his hand extended. - I'm Nino, you already know Adrien, Alya and Peter, and our black-haired friend is Marinette.

\- Nice to meet you all. - Harry smiled. - By the way, who was that brown-haired girl that sat with me and Peter in Chemistry?

\- That's Lila Rossi... But didn't you know her? She said she knew you. - Alya said.

\- I don't think we've met... Why is she always in the back of the classroom and doesn't talk to anyone?

\- We don't know, one day she came to school and was the most sociable person in the world and the next she no longer said anything. - Nino said.

\- She's a bit of a problem, I don't recommend you to be her friend. - Marinette let out.

\- Marinette! - Nino, Alya and Adrien said in a tone of surprise.

\- I'm just saying, all her stories sound pretty false, and let's not forget that she has been akumatized.

Adrien frowned a little at Marinette's statement, then he tried to say something against the girl's argument, but Alya stopped him short in his tracks, glaring at her best friend.

\- Nino, me and the rest of our class too, in fact, only Adrien, you, Harry and Peter are the only ones who have never been akumatized. - Alya snapped. - But that doesn't mean that all the others are bad people.

\- That's right, in fact, I feel bad for her. - Nino released.

\- What does being akumatized even mean? - Harry asked suddenly.

\- Remember the Green Goblin and his Evillization ability? - Peter asked his best friend. - Well, Paris has its own version of the Goblin, with all and his evillization ability, but he calls it "Akumatization." Also, Hawk Moth is not as evil, dangerous or as lunatic as the Green Goblin.

\- Hawk Moth? - Harry laughed. - And I thought Green Goblin was a ridiculous name.

\- Yes, it is, but Green Goblin is an even worse name. - Adrien let out.

\- Whatever, I don't care, Danger is my middle name, I'll go to her to ask her what's wrong. - The young Osborn said before running away.

\- Harry, come back here! You have to catch up with all the classes! - Peter snapped before sighing. - He's gonna get himself disowned...

\- I have no doubt of that. - Adrien said. - Do you need a hand to make him be more responsible?

\- If it was not too much trouble...

\- You have my help, Peter, Harry is my friend too and I'm not gonna let his carelessness lead him to end up being a bum.

Peter looked at Adrien and smiled, then he turned his gaze back to Harry, who was returning with a look of disappointment and a hint of sadness.

\- I suppose Lila rejected you. - Peter said.

\- Yes, but it's not what you think, Peter, I didn't want to ask her out on a date. - Harry said.

\- Who are you and what did you do with Harry Osborn? - Adrien laughed.

\- Shut up, Goldilocks, I don't want a date with her, I just want to know what's wrong with her.

\- Mr. Osborn, you're running late. - A woman's voice said in a serious tone.

\- Janice, I've told you twelve hundred, forty-seven times to call me just Harry... - Harry sighed.

\- My job requires me to be formal when referring to you. And to be clear, you have asked me to call you by your first name only a total of seven hundred, thirty-two times.

\- Well, then be formal, but don't call me Mr. Osborn, you make me feel like I'm my father.

\- Very well, Harry, as you wish.

\- Thank you.

\- Now, come with me, you have to finish your homework and start looking for extracurricular activities.

Harry sighed heavily and looked down in defeat.

\- Can my friends go with me? - Harry asked.

\- No. - Janice said as she checked Norman Osborn's orders.

\- I wouldn't have been able to go with you anyway, Harry, I have things to do. - Adrien said.

\- Can I bring Peter with me at least? - Harry asked.

\- Your father left me instructions to ask young Parker to accompany you. - Janice said.

\- I'll do it, but I have to call my Aunt May to tell her I'll be late. - Peter said.

\- Excellent, I'll be waiting in front of the car.

\- Well, I have to go. - Harry said. - I'll see you later, guys.

\- See you later, Harry. - Alya smiled.

\- See you tomorrow, Harry. - Marinette said.

\- See you, Mr. Osborn. - Adrien laughed.

\- Goodbye guys. - Peter said as he smiled and dialed a number on his cell phone.

Peter and Harry walked out of the school, then the two got into a black car, in front of which was the assistant of the Osborns. As soon as the two teenagers were close enough, Janice opened the door for the students to get inside, then she got into the car too and the car left the school, at the same time a similar car happened to pick up Adrien.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

At the outskirts of Paris, the Green Goblin broke the window of an old abandoned warehouse, releasing his typical laughter as a dark-haired man, who wore a dark green shirt, black pants, a dark brown trench coat and sunglasses. But the most striking of the man was not the fact that he was wearing dark glasses indoors, but the four mechanical arms that protruded from his back.

And from the expression on the man's face, as well as the menacing position of his mechanical arms, Dr. Otto Octavius was not happy to see the Green Goblin.

\- Octopus. - The Green Goblin smiled.

\- Goblin. - Octavius growled with a German accent. - What do I owe the misfortune of your visit?

\- The usual, my eight-limbed friend, a certain plague that you and I have wanted to eliminate for some time.

\- You and I are not friends, Green Goblin, you made that very clear with your Goblin Nation.- Octavius said with a scowl. - Now get out before I decide to kill you before I have to.

\- Calm down, Octavius, I come in peace. - The Goblin laughed. - Besides, we both know that I would win in a fight.

\- You overestimate yourself and underestimate my abilities, now go away.

\- Please, Octavius, I have an offer you can not refuse.

\- As I said, I'm not interested, Osborn.

\- It's polite to listen to someone before rejecting the offer that is made to you.

\- Courtesy is something you don't deserve.

\- Well, then keep hiding here, I assure you that you will not go far with your intentions to destroy Spider-Man, at least not without me.

\- As I told you, you underestimate the great intellect of Doctor Otto Octavius.

\- If that's so, why is it that a child has managed to beat you in your own game, even if you once had his body?

\- That's something I still can not explain, there was a second mind inside the body of that wall-crawling plague. A very powerful one that managed to stop my actions.

\- I suppose you mean that Spider-Man's kwami managed to keep you from taking over his body completely.

\- I admit that you have more knowledge about this, and the question here would be how do you know that?

\- I will only say that the secret of my powers is similar to his.

\- I see... - Octavius said. - Well, Osborn, you managed to capture my interest, I'll let you talk, but your idea better be as good as you claim it is, because otherwise, I'll kill you and everyone will find out about your dirty little secret...

\- Watch who you're threatening, Octopus, because you know I'm not just any opponent. Besides, your word is worth nothing against the respectable businessman, Norman Osborn.

\- I always have aces up my sleeve, Green Goblin, that's why I tell you that you underestimate me.

\- Clearly I was correct in thinking that only you would be a worthy rival to my intellect.

\- Flattery will get you nowhere, Osborn, so get to the point.

\- As you wish. - Said the Goblin. - As I suppose you know, a certain villain of mine managed to beat Spider-Man and his friends, forcing them to flee with their tails between their legs.

\- Electro. Yes, an example that if you use your little intellect and creativity, you can do something right.

\- Well, I am putting together a team of villains, where I only accept the strongest or the most suitable for the task, which is not only destroying Spider-Man but to wipe out the Avengers and any other opposition to us.

\- It all sounds very good, Osborn, except you forget that even the mighty Masters of Evil succumbed to the Avengers.

\- Loki is just a capricious child and Zemo is no different from him, Octavius, you and I are very different. We don't want simple things like a throne or an antidote to cure a disease that we gave ourselves, no, our ideals go beyond all that.

\- Say you're different from Zemo and Loki all you want, Osborn, you're no different in the least. - Octavius said while one of his mechanical arms put a hat on his head. - But you were right when you said that I am. I, the great Doctor Octopus, only want a better world, the current leaders are blind, they are deluded and idiotic, only someone of my great intellect would be able to guide the world in the right direction.

\- Just like you did with your little fusion experiment? - The Goblin laughed.

\- Someone sabotaged that experiment! My calculations were infallible and everything was going according to expectations!

The Green Goblin laughed, causing Octavius to growl, then the maniac in the green and purple suit landed his glider in front of Doctor Octopus and took a couple of steps toward him, with his hands on his back and a smile on his lips.

\- Easy, Otto, I know that. - Said the Green Goblin. - In any case, see it this way, we have both been so close to destroying the Avengers and especially Spider-Man, but we have not succeeded due to various factors. Just imagine what we could achieve together, Otto, nothing and nobody could defeat us.

Doctor Octopus looked at the Green Goblin and saw that he was offering him a hand.

That made Octavius start an inner debate, since he knew full well that making a deal with the Green Goblin was almost as dangerous as negotiating with Mephisto, but on the other hand, the green maniac had made a good point. Even Octavius had to admit that the Green Goblin was a great strategist and a man of great intellect. If they combined their strategies and plans, neither Victor Von Doom nor Reed Richards could match them.

Octopus looked at the Goblin once more, noting that his stupid smile was still on his face. Then the man with the mechanical arms sighed deeply and shook Norman Osborn's hand with one of his tentacles, thinking of all the ways the Goblin could betray him and how he could betray the Goblin before that.

\- All right, Osborn, I'm in. - Doctor Octopus said. - But this better not be like your Goblin Nation.

\- Oh, it will not be, don't worry. - The Green Goblin smiled. - And welcome to the Sinister Six.

That said, Osborn turned and stepped on his glider, then he took off and the Green Goblin flew out of the warehouse, letting out his characteristic laughter, while Octavius glared at him.

When the maniac had left the building, Octopus looked at the clamp of the tentacle that had shaken the Goblin's hand and saw that it had a small device, which he assumed was a kind of communicator. Octavius took the device and inspected it, then used his arms to climb to a catwalk and looked out the window, not far from there, the outskirts of Paris and the Green Goblin heading towards the city.

"For now I'd better play under your rules, Green Goblin, but if you think I'll obey you, you're very wrong. You don't know what's coming for you, Osborn." Octavius smirked.

* * *

 _Two chapters in a month?! Is this a miracle?_  
_It's certainly no miracle, it's just that I had to hurry up and get two episodes in a month, if I wanted my Miraculous Spider-Man publication schedule to work._  
_Anyway, today I want to do something that I usually never do, in any other of my fics, mainly because nobody reads them (check'em out, if you can, I promise you it will be the best or the weirdest thing you've ever written, or I guarantee the return of the charge to see them, which means nothing)._  
_Without further ado, welcome to this new section that I will call..._

**_THE REVIEW CORNER._ **

_In this section, I will answer some (not all, because otherwise, I'd spoil the surprises to come) of the doubts that might arise with this story. The rest will be answered in either this fic or Miraculous Spider-Man: Secret Files, a collection of one-shots and more that will help plot and characters develop better and faster, as well as allow me to skip events Which are not very relevant to the plot of the fic itself.  
_ _Without more to say, let's start with the answers and acknowledgments, whether to reviews of Spanish-speaking or Anglo-Saxon readers._

_Kari MMG2001, MightYenaIwa, SAMUROCK and PENTAGRAMA 2.0, spm, inukaiser, metalic-dragon-angel, Spider-Xross, Snacks738, JCScannell, Guest, Prime's apprentice and kyrogue23._

_Thank you so much for the support and small compliments to my writing and development of a story. I hope you continue reading and leaving your opinions, suggestions and doubts until the end._

_Now, going through the doubts, I noticed that there are some that repeat themselves, mainly because they are very important in almost any Spider-Man story, so, Spm, Spider-Xross... The answer to your questions is... I will better make a short list of some things that I have already planned and that will not be skipped in this story, is somewhat of a spoiler, but the good one, which does not take away the desire to see, but the one that prompts you to wait for it more anxiously.-_

_\- Symbiotes._  
_\- Morbius._  
_\- The Punisher, Iron Man, Doctor Strange and several other heroes will appear._  
_\- Several heroes from canon will appear._  
_\- Mary Jane Watson._  
_\- Heroes, anti-heroes and villains that I will create myself._  
_\- The Jackal._  
_\- The Sinister Six._  
_\- Felix and Bridgette._  
_\- Kaine and Ben Reilly._  
_\- Gwen Stacy._  
_\- The Black Cat._  
_\- More kwamis and more Miraculouses._  
_\- Miles Morales._  
_\- A look at the Spider-Verse in the Evilverse._  
_\- Adrien and Harry's mothers._  
_\- Peter's parents._  
_\- The Kingpin._  
_\- A certain Mexican hero.  
_ _\- And to finish, a sequel and hundreds of one-shots of almost all kinds._

_Finally, to end this section, and to thank a great artist and someone who gave me a lot of encouragement to continue with this, I'll leave this link to a fanart of this story that a fan made. JCScannell, you're the best, I hope this helps your Tumblr account grow and have more followers, you deserve them._

_Jessazul-art.tumblr.com/post/155460144422/miraculous-spider-man-inspiration-background_

_Without further ado, I just want to thank everyone again, both those who don't leave reviews and those who do, those who just check this story of sidelight and those who follow, for giving me encouragement. Seriously, thank you very much._

_I leave a link to my account in DA, more specifically to the part of my gallery that has all the drawings I have made of this story (miserable five drawings all badly made), just in case you want to take a look, and with that, I say goodbye._

_See you in the next Review Corner.-  
_ _theevildoer.deviantart.com/gallery/61287318/Miraculous-Spider-Man_


	8. The Vulture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Ock and the Green Goblin start the "auditions" for the Sinister Six, trying to overwhelm our heroes.

It was a quiet morning in Paris.

After the arrival of Peter Parker and Harry Osborn, as well as the attacks of Rhino, Electro and Aftershock, the Parisian citizens managed to enjoy four consecutive days of peace and tranquility, without any attacks of pixies or akumas, although for the students of the Collège Françoise Dupont school were not so calm.

In the first instance, because Harry Osborn was a stupid guy and he refused to listen to Peter and Adrien about school since he was much more determined to talk to Lila than improving his grades.

And secondly, because just that week a magazine was going to publish an advertisement on the basis of a contest for all young girls, and the winner of that contest would not only appear in a clothing modeling ad designed by none other than Gabriel Agreste but would also appear in camera next to Adrien.

As such, almost all the girls in Paris were anxious to participate, especially a certain black-haired girl with pigtails, which attended the same school group as Adrien.

However, both Gabriel Agreste and the company that published the magazine had made that contest quite large, as not only girls from France could participate, but girls from all over the world.

Despite this, Chloe Bourgeois was still very sure of herself, since she believed that there was no way she could lose that contest.

On the other hand, guys like Peter Parker, Nino Lahiffe and, above all, Harry Osborn and Adrien Agreste, were a little tired of hearing all day about the happy contest and how Chloé would have his father force the owners of the magazine To name the winner.

\- I do not know how you stand it, bro. - Nino let out. - I mean, I'm more than fed up and I suppose that with you being the center of attention, you must feel worse.

\- Years of practice, I guess. - Adrien sighed. - Also, all this is starting to exasperate me, I want the magazine to stop playing around and just throw the contest already.

\- Me too. - Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. - I like you, Goldilocks, but honestly, you and your world fan club have riled me up already.

\- I must admit the only thing that is more annoying than this is listening to J. Jonah Jameson complaining about Spider-Man... - Peter sighed. - Anyway, Harry, Janice called me in the morning and she told me that your father asked me to look over your homework.

\- You and Adrien have been a pain in my ass since I arrived.

\- Hey, if you're not responsible for yourself, what do you expect us to do? See how they disinherit and leave you on the street? - Adrien let out.

\- At least you could be less annoying...

\- Then stop being so irresponsible, Harry. - Peter said. - Seriously, we're worried that you're not giving this the importance it has.

\- My grades have already gone up.

\- Yes, a tenth, and that doesn't do much when it is hardly approbatory and your father demands grades close to excellence. - Adrien said.

\- Fine, fine, I'll give it importance... - Harry sighed.

\- We hope so... - Peter and Adrien said.

\- It's here! - Marinette said euphorically as she entered the classroom with a magazine in hand.

Immediately, almost all the girls in the classroom approached Marinette, who had opened the magazine on the nearest desk so that everyone could read. On the other hand, Adrien and Nino had to move away a little, because without intention, Marinette had chosen its table to show the announcement, and now almost all the girls in the room were in their places.

\- Get out of my way! - Chloe said as she and Sabrina reached the desk.

At Chloé's actions, Marinette simply kept her eyes on the article.

\- To all our dear readers... Blah, blah, blah... you will be able to participate in a contest... etcetera, etcetera... the winner will appear in the advertisements of the Spring-Summer line of the illustrious designer, Gabriel Agreste, and model their sets, along with no one but the teen model, Adrien Agreste! - Marinette read aloud.

\- And what's the contest about? - Chloé asked as she pushed Marinette to read the article. - A photo contest? Pfft, piece of cake, no one is more photogenic than  _moi_. I'll tell my dad to hire the best professional photographer...

\- That would automatically disqualify you. - Rose said as she checked the bases. - Photos must be made by amateurs, not by professional photographers.

\- Are you kidding?! I would never let an amateur take a picture of me.

\- If only there was a good photographer who is not professional, who was close and who could help all those who want to participate. - Alya said as she looked at Peter.

\- I don't like the looks of this. - Peter murmured.

\- Hey, you always wanted to get the girls' attention. - Harry laughed.

\- Shut up and correct your homework, it's all wrong.

\- Peter! - Marinette said as she appeared next to him. - Could you help me with this?

\- Um, Marinette... I dunno if I should, I may not be professional but technically I'm not an amateur either.

\- Here says that as long as you don't have worldwide fame and a career in photography, you count as an amateur. - Juleka said while she read the magazine with indifference.

\- Pfft, as if you could win, Marinette. You are the least photogenic person of all the people in the world. - Chloe laughed.

At Chloe's words, Marinette blushed and frowned, while Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Chloé in annoyance and said:

\- You know something, Marinette? - Peter said. - I'll help you, just tell me exactly what you have in mind. I can also give you some ideas.

\- That sounds great, Peter. - Marinette smiled.

\- Oh, Chloé, you're in big trouble. - Harry laughed. - When Peter takes something as a challenge, he usually wins... except when he plays Ultimate Mecha Strike III with me.

\- Yeah, right, whatever you say, we both know that I'm Midtown's champion. - Peter blurted out.

\- I let you win.

\- Anyway, not even the best photographer in the world will make Marinette look good. - Chloé said.

At that moment, a woman cleared her throat and snapped everyone out of their thoughts, then the students turned around and saw that Professor Caline Bustier was in the classroom.

\- If you were so kind as to take a seat, I would like to start the class. - Said Ms. Bustier.

The students turned and went to their respective seats, while Marinette and Peter looked at Chloé with scowls.

* * *

_(Later)_

* * *

After classes, since Adrien and Harry had extracurricular classes to attend to, Peter, Marinette, Alya and Nino were in the park, while Peter and Marinette read the magazine to know exactly what kind of photography was needed for the contest.

\- Well, here it says that you need a photo of what you think represents youth. - Peter said.

\- And how can we do that? - Asked Marinette.

\- Maybe a picture of you doing something you like.

\- That sounds good, but also quite difficult because it has to be spontaneous, we can't do this as if it were in a session.

\- I agree, but don't worry, I'm an expert in spontaneous photos.

\- Seriously, Peter, thank you so much for this.

\- No problem, anything to help a friend... And also to annoy the stereotypical blonde.

Marinette couldn't help but burst into laughter at Peter's remark, which made the American laugh a bit too. Then they both looked at each other for a second and smiled.

\- We agree on that, Chloé needs to get her fumes down. - Marinette said.

Peter just nodded with a smile still on his lips, while Alya sighed a bit.

\- You know something? - Alya snapped. - I thought there would be more action in the city since there are three superheroes here. I mean, it's not that I don't like peace, but I'd like some more excitement.

\- I say the same. - Nino said. - Especially because of how annoyed I am due to the contest, I wish there was something that could lure everyone's attention away from that.

Suddenly, as if Nino had summoned it, a rumble sounded in the distance, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of an alarm and the sirens of the Paris police patrols.

At that, Alya, Marinette and Peter glared at Nino, who just raised his hands defensively and said:

\- Hey, I didn't do anything! I didn't think anything like that would happen!

\- Anyway, I'd better hurry up, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man should already be arriving at the scene. - Alya said as she ran. - See you later!

\- Alya, no! It could be dangerous! - Marinette snapped without results.

\- Well, she's brave. - Peter blurted out.

\- What good will it do to her if she throws herself into danger without thinking about the consequences?

\- Never mind, I suppose we'd better find refuge. - Nino said. - Or you do that, I'll go after Alya. Since Spider-Man came, the akumatized people are more dangerous.

With that said, Nino ran in the same direction as Alya, while Marinette and Peter went off in opposite directions. Upon reaching a hidden place in the park, Peter moved his sweatshirt a little to let Leopardon fly out of it.

\- Peter, there's something I don't like about this. - Leopardon said.

\- Is there any part of a villain destroying the city that you actually like? - Peter asked in disbelief.

\- I mean I can't feel any evil auras, this villain was not akumatized nor evillized.

At Leopardon's words, Peter could only sigh and grimace in concern and annoyance.

\- I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means, or we'll be in serious troubles. - Peter sighed as he uncovered his bracelet. - Anyway, Leopardon, webs on!

A flash of blinding light covered the area and seconds later, Spider-Man was already rising from the ground thanks to his webbing and heading for the source of the commotion.

Moments later, the American hero heard a laugh coming toward him, which immediately activated his spider sense. Immediately, Spider-Man released the webbing line in his left hand and dropped to the ground while a man of aged appearance who wore a green suit that made him resemble some kind of bird, flew over him, cutting a part of the webbing line with one of his wings.

Immediately, the man in the green suit made a twirl in the air and looked at Spider-Man with a smirk.

\- You do honor to your reputation, insect! - Said the man in the bird suit.

\- Again with that! Spiders are not insects! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- I don't care about that! Soon, I, the Vulture, will destroy you!

With that said, the Vulture lunged against Spider-Man, only for a black figure to jump onto his back and send him directly to the ground, making the villain growl in pain and fall a few inches away from the hero in red and blue.

Moments later, Spider-Man and Chat Noir jumped away from the Vulture and looked at the villain on the ground.

\- Well, well, it looks like this cat caught an ugly bird. - Chat Noir let out with a laugh.

\- Thanks for the help, Chat. - Said Spider-Man.

\- No need to thank me, web-head.

At that moment, just before the heroes could turn their attention to the Vulture, he had already managed to lift the flight and launch again against Spider-Man, who could barely evade the villain. However, Chat Noir was not so lucky, so the Vulture managed to hit him hard in the face, causing him to end up crashing into a car.

Immediately after, the Vulture took off and looked at Spider-Man with a wicked grin.

\- Your luck is over, Spider-Man. - Said the Vulture. - Your friend Stark will not save you this time.

\- Look, Vulture, as much as I like to know that the Avengers always have my back, I don't need them to beat an old man like you. - Spider-Man snapped.

\- That's what you think, wall-crawler!

The Vulture plunged back into Spider-Man, but he simply jumped over him and fired two webbing lines at the Vulture's wings.

However, the old villain increased his flight speed just in time and managed to avoid the webbing of the arachnid hero, then the Vulture made a sharp turn and lunged again against the wall-crawler. But just before he could hit him, the bird-themed villain received a double kick in the face from Ladybug.

As the Vulture tried to stay in the air, Ladybug landed next to Chat Noir and helped him to his feet again.

\- Are you okay, Chat Noir? - Asked Ladybug.

\- I always am when you're near, my Lady. - Chat Noir said.

\- Watch out! - Spider-Man said as he lunged at his companions.

At that moment, Spider-Man tackled Ladybug and Chat Noir, but just as his comrades fell to the ground, the Vulture flew over the hero of the United States and trapped him in his talons. Spider-Man screamed as the Vulture flew overhead, then the villain let go of the hero and lunged at him, with his leg ready to hit him in the torso.

A few seconds later, Spider-Man was crashed into the pavement, causing the arachnid hero to groan in pain as the Vulture's talons began to slowly close, compressing his torso and arms - Any last words, wall-crawler? - The Vulture asked with a smirk.

\- Only five... - Groaned Spider-Man. - Never leave my legs free...

With that said, Spider-Man managed to kick the Vulture in the butt, which made the villain stumble a bit. Taking advantage of that, Spider-Man moved his arms as much as he could and got the Vulture off him, causing him to fall face first into the ground.

After that, Spider-Man jumped up and turned to look at the Vulture, while Ladybug and Chat Noir got ready to help him.

\- Time to cut off the wings of this bird. - Chat Noir said. - Cata...!

At that moment, the Vulture managed to make a screw turn upward, creating a strong airwave that sent the heroes back and allowed him to resume the flight. On the other hand, the young heroes crashed into the walls of nearby buildings and fell to the ground as the Vulture laughed maliciously and stood in the air, flapping his wings.

\- Okay, this old man is a lot harder to beat than I thought. - Spider-Man let out as he and his companions got back up.

\- That's your mistake, arachnid! Never underestimate your opponents! - Said the Vulture. - Now it's time to follow the leader! If you can!

With that said, the bird-themed villain began to fly away, which made Spider-Man, Chat Noir and Ladybug follow him, trying to reach him and knock him down on multiple occasions, but failing in all of them.

Moments later, the villain and the heroes arrived at the famous roundabout where the Arc de Triomphe was located, and once there the Vulture stopped and turned to face the heroes, having to evade two webbing strands, Ladybug's yo-yo and Chat Noir's staff.

After that, the Vulture smiled wickedly and said:

\- Is that the best you got? Doctor Octopus overestimated you!

\- Doctor Octopus? - Ladybug and Chat Noir asked.

\- Great, just what I needed... - Spider-Man said in annoyance. - As if the Green Goblin wasn't a big problem already...

\- What are you talking about now? - Asked Chat Noir.

\- Doctor Octopus is another of my enemies, and he has caused me just as many problems as the Green Goblin.

\- Spider-Man! I thought you wouldn't get us into troubles anymore! - Ladybug snapped.

\- I don't control the madmen who want to kill me! They follow me on their own!

\- That doesn't matter, you have doomed your little friends! - The Vulture said. - And not only to them but to all Paris and its citizens! Just like you did with New York and that blonde girl...

At the Vulture's words, Spider-Man gritted his teeth and growled, then he said:

\- I don't think so! I can still stop history from repeating!

After this, Spider-Man fired a webbing strand into the Vulture's chest and used it to propel himself toward him. The Vulture was taken by surprise by a punch to the chin on the part of the arachnid hero, which made him do a somersault back while he tried to regain control. However, Spider-Man didn't take the luxury of allowing the Vulture to recover, so he landed on one side of the Arc de Triomphe and propelled himself towards the villain, kicking him hard with both legs and making him crash against the ground, standing on his back.

Then the brown-haired hero walked away from the old villain with an acrobatic movement and fell to his feet beside Ladybug and Chat Noir, then Spider-Man once again fired two webbing strands into the Vulture's legs, then pulled him up and slammed him against the ground, while the Parisian heroes looked at him completely stunned by the unexpected display of violence from the wall-crawling hero. And as soon as the hero in red and blue noticed the actions of his companions, he grunted and said:

\- What are you waiting for?! Help me cut off his wings!

Ladybug and Chat Noir swallowed with difficulty at Spider-Man's outburst but immediately prepared to attack the Vulture.

However, before they could do so, the Vulture used the sharp rim of his wings to try to attack the three heroes, but they were able to evade the attack without much difficulty.

Meanwhile, the villain in the bird suit took advantage of the impulse of his attack and used it to resume the flight once more. But this time, the Vulture had to start evading attacks left and right, especially those who came from Spider-Man, who seemed completely focused on knocking him down in the most painful way possible, while trying to counterattack the young heroes.

Suddenly, the Vulture heard a little static in his ear, followed by a voice with an unmistakable German accent.

\- Vulture, do you copy?

\- What do you want, Octavius? Can't you see I'm about to destroy those children? - Replied the Vulture.

\- You must not kill them, you imbecile. Doing that will only make the Avengers live up to their name and avenge the deaths of those cocky brats.

\- What am I supposed to do then, Octavius?

\- Go to the second phase, we have to make the Parisians see Ladybug and Chat Noir like New Yorkers see Spider-Man, as a menace.

\- As you wish, but you better fulfill your part of the bargain.

\- You will recover your company and obtain much more than you would have ever wanted, my feathered friend, that I assure you.

After that, the Vulture smiled and lunged at Spider-Man, who did the same against the Vulture. The villain and the hero collided in the middle of the air, managing to punch each other, with which they were sent each other back.

Spider-Man fell to the ground and the Vulture flipped back, then Ladybug's yo-yo struck the bird-themed villain's on the forehead and made him turn to the heroine, just before someone climbed onto his back and began to alter his stability in the air.

The Vulture grunted in annoyance and began to shake violently to take away whoever was on his back. In the meantime, Chat Noir dug his claws into the electromagnetic propeller to keep himself attached to the villain, but apparently, the Vulture had enough practice on the flight, as he maneuvered with ease and agility that he didn't think was possible, especially given the age that the Vulture seemed to have.

In the meantime, Ladybug was trying to help her companion take down the Vulture, using her yo-yo to try to catch him, however, because of how much the villain was moving, Ladybug couldn't do it.

On the other hand, Spider-Man was trying to pounce on the Vulture, but the latter managed to dodge him by mere luck, and that was starting to annoying the young wall-crawler.

\- Stop moving! - Ladybug and Spider-Man snarled as they continued their attempts to bring down the Vulture.

\- You better listen to them! - Chat Noir said in a panicked tone as he tried to hold on to the villain's propeller.

\- Shut your yaps up! - The Vulture roared. - And I will never stop, you insects!

At that moment, Spider-Man gritted his teeth and stopped for a moment, then looked at the Arc de Triomphe and smiled. Then he looked at his web-shooters and saw a red and twinkling light in both. Quickly, the wall-crawler reloaded his web-shooters and aimed both at the monument, then he began firing his weapons and wove a strong web right in the middle of the monument.

After that, Spider-Man turned to Ladybug and she nodded, then the latter threw her yo-yo up and shouted:

\- Lucky Charm!

Seconds later, a camera fell into the hands of Ladybug, who could not help but smile, as for the first time, she could easily deduce what use the Lucky Charm used.

\- Chat Noir, close your eyes and cling to the Vulture! - Ladybug said.

\- I hope you know what you're doing, my Lady! - Chat Noir said while he followed his partner's indications.

\- No matter what you do, you won't be able to stop me! - The Vulture snapped.

\- That's what you think, baldie! - Spider-Man said. - Now, Ladybug!

The heroine smiled and raised the camera, then she pressed the button and a flash managed to blind the Vulture, who instinctively tried to cover his eyes.

\- Chat Noir, open your eyes and destroy the Vulture's harness! - Spider-Man said.

\- I'm on it! - Replied the cat-theme hero. - Cataclysm!

The well-known black energy aura emanated from the hero's right hand, but as his claws were still clung to the Vulture's propeller, the aura quickly disappeared and the green-clad villain's electromagnetic harness began to crumble apart into a greenish powder. Then Chat Noir jumped from the villain's back as the latter began to fall.

The Vulture screamed in terror and tried to flap his wings as hard as he could to stay in the air, but suddenly, Ladybug's yo-yo tangled around him. Moments later, the heroine of Paris used her superhuman strength and launched the villain into the web that Spider-Man had woven right in the middle of the Arc de Triomphe.

As soon as the Vulture touched the web, he got caught in it, which made Spider-Man smile and let out a hearty laugh.

\- It seems that this time, the spider and the insect caught the bird. - Laughed Spider-Man.

\- Wait a second... - Ladybug said. - Where's the akuma or the pixie?

\- What do you mean? - Asked the American hero.

\- We destroyed the Vulture's propeller, why didn't an akuma or a pixie appear?

\- Well, he's not akumatized or evillized, his powers came completely from technology. - Spider-Man explained.

\- That's weird.

\- Perhaps here in Paris, in New York is quite common, for example, Doctor Octopus also has powers that come from his invention and not from pixies.

Suddenly Spider-Man's Spider-Sense activated, making him feel a tingle that was progressively becoming more intense. At that moment, Spider-Man began to look everywhere, to try to find the source of the danger that triggered his Spider-Sense, which confused his comrades fighting the crime.

\- What's the matter, Spider? - Asked Chat Noir as he walked towards Ladybug and Spider-Man.

\- There's danger nearby, my spider sense is tingling... - Said Spider-Man.

\- But we already defeated the Vulture... - Ladybug let out.

Suddenly a loud, wicked laugh was heard, a laugh that Spider-Man knew very well and that made him open his eyes wide, while the tingling sensation of his Spider-Sense became a painful pang.

\- MOVE ASIDE! - Shouted Spider-Man.

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man jumped away from the Arc de Triomphe, just before two detonations destroyed the iconic monument, freeing the Vulture and rendering him unconscious.

Moments later, a figure on a flying machine that looked like a bat, caught the old villain before he could crash into the ground.

On the other hand, Spider-Man gritted his teeth and glared at the figure.

\- Green Goblin... - Spider-Man snarled.

\- Ah, Spider-Man, we haven't seen each other in a long time. - Said the Green Goblin as he turned around. - I can say I missed you.

At that moment, Spider-Man roared and lunged at the Green Goblin, only for the latter to send him back to the ground with a kick to the face. But as he fell, the hero made a tumble and fired two webbing lines to the villain's chest, pulling them and causing the Goblin to fall from his glider and let the Vulture fall with him.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Chat Noir ran to save the Vulture from crashing against the ground, catching him just in time.

Then, both Parisian heroes left Adrian Toomes on the ground, carefully and turned to see Spider-Man fighting fiercely with the Green Goblin.

\- What the hell is that web-head thinking? Chat Noir asked himself.

\- I dunno, but honestly, I didn't think I'd see him being that violent, much less that he'd give priority to attacking an enemy than to make sure no one gets hurt. - Ladybug said.

\- It's easy to know why, the Green Goblin and Spider-Man hate each other, nothing matters more to them than destroying each other. - Said a voice with a germanic accent, behind the heroes of Paris.

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned around and came face to face with a strange man wearing a hat, sunglasses and a raincoat. The man's appearance made the teens lower their guard a bit, but as soon as they did, the man removed a piece of cloth from his raincoat and revealed that he had some kind of mechanical arms, which quickly caught the heroes and began to slowly tighten around them.

\- I think we have not been formally introduced. - Said the man with the mechanical arms. - My name is Doctor Otto Octavius, but you can call me Doctor Octopus.

\- Doctor Octopus...? - Chat Noir said, almost out of breath.

\- That's right, but very soon, it will no longer matter what you call me, because your lives are done for...

\- Leave them alone, you eight-armed freak! - Spider-Man roared before pulling the Green Goblin away from him with a hard kick. - Your fight is with me, not with them!

\- You got them into our fight, Spider-Man! Now they're going to die for being on your side! - Said the Green Goblin as he took a device from his small backpack.

The green-and-purple villain threw one of his pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man and it made the red-and-blue hero leap to avoid the detonation, but as soon as he did, his Spider-Sense alerted him to danger. Spider-Man looked up a little and opened his eyes to see one of Doctor Octopus' tentacles heading straight at him. Because he was still in the air, Spider-Man didn't have enough time to react and dodge the attack, so the arachnid hero was hit hard in the abdomen.

After that, Spider-Man rolled on the floor to dodge several pumpkin bombs and after that, the hero tried to shoot two strands of webbing to his mortal enemy, but just before that, one of Doctor Octopus' arms caught him and threw him towards the Green Goblin, who lifted him by the neck.

\- And here I thought that I would need a team to destroy you. - The Green Goblin laughed.

\- A team...? - The heroes gasped as Octavius kept crushing their torsos.

\- Don't kill them yet, Octavius, you know we can't yet fight with the Avengers. - Said the Green Goblin. - But still, they will come with us, I want their Miraculouses.

\- I know perfectly well, Green Goblin. - Doctor Octopus said in a tone of annoyance.

\- It's good to know that you know your limitations, I hope that'll make my work easier here. - Said a male voice with a mocking tone.

The villains and heroes turned their eyes to the place where the voice had come from and gasped as they saw a man in red and golden armor, floating several meters above the ground.

\- Iron Man. - Said the Green Goblin through clenched teeth.

\- In the flesh. - Iron Man said. - Release those children or you're going to get very hurt.

\- Not a chance, Stark! Their Miraculouses are mine now...!

Iron Man rolled his eyes inside his helmet and fired a repulsor blast at the Green Goblin, which made him fall backwards. Meanwhile, Octopus released Ladybug and Chat Noir, and prepared to fight with the Armored Avenger, however, as soon as the youngsters were free, the three of them struck him hard on the chin, which lifted the villain of the mechanical arms off the ground several meters, and Iron Man took advantage of the moment to grab one of Octavius' arms and throw him against the Green Goblin, but the latter dodged him and threw several pumpkin bombs, some of which released rotary blades, others created a thick smoke curtain and the rest simply exploded. On the other hand, Spider-Man growled and roared:

\- Spider Bite!

As soon as the well-known reddish energy covered Spider-Man's right hand, he lunged at the Green Goblin and tried to punch him in the face, but the villain managed to dodge his attack and kick the young man away, making the hero waste his special ability on the ground.

Meanwhile, the Armored Avenger aimed his palms against the villain in a green and purple suit, but a huge piece of debris launched by Doctor Octopus, hit Iron Man directly and destabilized his flight, then the Green Goblin's glider hit him in the back and knocked him down, to go straight to his owner, who quickly picked Toomes up on his shoulder, jumped on the glider and flew away while Octavius followed him.

\- This is not the end, Spider-Man! - The Green Goblin yelled as he flew away. - I will own your Miraculous and those of your friends!

Spider-Man grunted in frustration and tried to follow the villains, but Iron Man managed to stop him.

\- Stop, Spider-Man, you can't beat them by yourself. - Iron Man said.

\- Then come with me, Mr. Stark! We can stop them together! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- No, we can't, I could but it's not up to me. You and your friends, on the other hand, your time is running out. - Replied the Armored Avenger as he pointed to Spider-Man's Miraculous.

Spider-Man let out a frustrated grunt and looked down, then sighed and prepared to leave, but Iron Man grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

\- Wait, I want you to come with me for a moment. I need to talk to you about a major Avengers affair. - Said the Avenger.

\- Does that mean he's an Avenger? - Ladybug and Chat Noir asked.

\- Yes, he is. For the time being, though, I suggest you use that weird power to repair the Arc de Triomphe and leave, you have even less time than Spider-Man, and from what I have seen, you don't want your secret identities to be known.

Ladybug nodded, then she grabbed the camera that her Lucky Charm had given her and threw it into the air.

\- Miraculous Ladybug! - Ladybug shouted.

At that moment, the well-known hordes of ladybugs appeared and began to repair all the damage caused by the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus and the Vulture, leaving the Arc de Triomphe again as if nothing had ever happened to it.

A few seconds later, Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other for a moment, then looked at the two Avengers in the place and sighed deeply, right before they left, completely omitting their typical fist bump, while Iron Man flew away with Spider-Man hanging from one of his boots.

Moments later, Adrien Agreste landed inside his room, barely two seconds before his transformation was over.

After that, Adrien sighed heavily, then he went to one of the couches in his room and he flopped down on one, while Plagg quickly flew to a small fridge to take a piece of his beloved camembert.

And after that, the little black creature floated close to his chosen.

\- Is something wrong, boy? - Plagg asked with a tone of concern, just before stuffing his mouth with cheese.

\- I'm a bit confused, nervous and, I gotta admit it, I'm a little scared. - Adrien said with a sigh. - You saw those two maniacs and the fact that my Lady, the web-head and I needed help from Iron Man to even get out alive, only makes me more afraid and more uncertain about how we can beat them.

\- Certainly, it is true that Spider-Man was not joking when he said that his enemies were much more dangerous than Hawk Moth, but the Octopus and the Green Goblin took them by surprise, you were very busy facing the Vulture.

\- Still... I don't think we have many chances against them, after all, it seems that the Goblin and Octavius are forming a team.

\- Well, then it's a good thing you have the Avengers to help you.

\- The Avengers are not going to help you with this. - Said a female voice out of nowhere.

\- Who said that? Who's there? - Adrien said with a startled tone.

After that, a strange mist filled the room of the young model, which disappeared moments later and revealed an old woman in a curious red-black dress with a white spider, who was sitting on a strange chair.

But the strangest thing about the situation was that neither the old woman nor Plagg nor Adrien were inside the latter's room.

\- Who are you? - Asked Adrien. - And more importantly, what are you doing here? And where is here?

\- This is a mindscape, your body and Plagg's are still in your room, Adrien, but our minds are connected for the moment.

\- How do you know my name?

\- I am a telepath, my name is Cassandra Webb but I am better known as Madame Web.

\- Madame Web? I remember Ladybug and Spider-Man mentioned your name when we were... - Adrien said before covering his mouth.

Madame Web smiled and chuckled a little at the model's actions, then she made a small gesture to Adrien to signal him not to worry.

\- You do not have to be alarmed, young man, I know your secret, but I will not reveal it to anyone. - Said Madame Web.

\- I have my doubts about that...

\- I would not gain anything if I revealed your identity, Chat Noir. Also, if you want some reference on my discretion, I have kept Spider-Man's identity secret for almost eight months, you can ask him later.

\- I will, but what are you doing here?

\- I wanted to speak directly because we have not formally introduced ourselves, and also to clarify certain things about Spider-Man, his allies and his enemies.

\- Very well, if so, why did you mention that the Avengers aren't going to help us?

\- Mainly because you will not need them, but also because certain events will make the Avengers take back all their support to Spider-Man.

\- Certain events?

\- Unfortunately, I can not reveal anything about it, since you would try to interfere with those events, and it is crucial that all that happens.

\- That's not comforting in the slightest...

\- I am not here to comfort you, lad, but to warn you that the events that are about to unfold are just the beginning, but fear not, Master Fu, Dr. Strange and I are quite sure you three will have all the help you need and that you will be able to stand your ground in the fight against Green Goblin and his team of villains.

\- But if Gobby has a team, how are we going to beat him without the help of the Avengers?

\- As I said, you will have all the support and help you need, I regret that I can not be clearer, but Master Fu, Strange and I have decided that we will not be able to tell you more than they need to know so that your fates are not altered.

\- I just wish that for once, I could be the one to decide my fate... - Adrien sighed.

\- Do not worry, Adrien, everything will be fine, have confidence in your peers and in yourself.

\- I don't think I can, Spider-Man hasn't been completely honest with us.

\- Would you and Ladybug be any different if they were in their place? - Madame Web asked. - Trust me, Chat Noir, Spider-Man has been through very painful events, that is why he is quite reserved, he will explain everything to you in due time, I only ask you to be patient with my young protégé.

Adrien looked at his kwami, who was apparently more interested in trying to read Madame Web's mind, then sighed and said,

\- Okay, but only if he promises not to tell Ladybug, Spider-Man, or anyone else I am Chat Noir. - Adrien said.

\- As I said before, I do not win anything by revealing your secret identity. - But if that gives you more peace of mind, I promise no one will know that you are Chat Noir, at least, not by my hand or my words. - Said Madame Web.

\- I only have a couple of questions before you leave, old lady. - Plagg snapped suddenly, rather rude.

\- That kind of offense would be expected from Caedes, Coffee, Ivoire, Tepiton, Pollen or Betrug, but I did not think you were like that, Plagg.

\- Whatever, why are you here?

\- To talk to Chat Noir and meet him personally.

\- What is your relationship with the Master and the Sorcerer Supreme?

\- Like them, I am one of the guides and protectors of the Miraculouses. In specific, my duty is to take care of Leopardon, the Spider Bracelet and its carrier.

\- Why do you help Ladybug and Chat Noir?

\- Because, although it was not always so and in fact could have been different, they are linked to the Web of Life and Destiny, perhaps not as much as Spider-Man and myself, but partially at least, plus they also need all the help and guidance that they can get.

\- Well, then, either you're too good to lie, or you're completely honest. - Plagg sighed. - I'll give you the benefit of doubt, after all, you saved this boy's life after his first confrontation with Electro.

\- That will be enough for the moment. - Said Madame Web. - And if you have no more doubts, I will bid you goodbye.

\- Wait, just one more question. - Adrien said.

\- Tell me.

\- If I ever find myself in any problems or need advice, how can I contact you?

\- I am afraid you can not do it, since I am in New York and I have no means of communication other than my telepathic abilities. - Madame Web answered. - But do not despair, if you ever find yourself in a bind, I will know and I will be able to help you as far as I can. And if not, Plagg can take you to the guide assigned to you and Ladybug.

With that said, Madame Web began to fade and Adrien's mind went black again.

Soon the blond-haired young man opened his eyes and realized that he was now reclining on his couch. Then Adrien sat down and Plagg flew up to him, taking another piece of Camembert in his paws.

\- Is something wrong, kid? - Asked Plagg.

\- I'm kind of overwhelmed. - Adrien let out. - This is too much for me. The Green Goblin, Octavius, the Avengers, Iron Man, Madame Web... Everything has come all at once.

\- Calm down, Adrien, everything will be fine, you heard Madame Web... - Plagg said before swallowing the piece of camembert on his paws.

\- And that is the problem, what he said is also confusing and not encouraging.

\- At least we know that you'll manage with the challenge that is in front of you, so why don't you go to sleep? You could use a long cat nap to recover from everything you've lived today.

\- Just this once, I'll take your tip, I could really use a break. - Adrien sighed. - Good night, Plagg.

\- It's still daytime, but I'll let it slide today.

Adrien sighed again and headed for his bed, while Plagg approached the window.

A few minutes later, the kwami continued to stare out the window, thinking for the first time of anything more than eating his beloved camembert.

He was thinking about the future and its possible ramifications, from a stupidly simple victory for his carrier, Ladybug and Spider-Man, to the worst possible scenario.

And so the little creature went on until exhaustion overcame him.


	9. Sandman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tougher for our heroes and don't seem to get any better any time soon.

**Chapter 8.- The Sandman**.

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Paris. Or so it seemed.

After the public appearance of the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus, the people in Paris had changed a lot, and this was evidenced by the angry comments of many of the followers of Alya's Ladyblog.

Many complained about the neglect of Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir, since Electro, Aftershock, Rhino and the Vulture had caused enough damage to the city, especially the latter, as thanks to him, the Arc de Triomphe had been destroyed.

Others were simply following the slander that J. Jonah Jameson wrote about Spider-Man and said that the wall-crawler was a menace and had corrupted their beloved heroes.

And a small part was quite upset because according to them, the presence of Spider-Man and Iron Man in Paris was a symbol of "American imperialism" that sought to take control of their nation.

And while Peter Parker was accustomed to that, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were still unaccustomed to people blaming their mistakes or their failures, at least not in their alter-ego.

But this time, they didn't feel so overwhelmed by that fact, mainly because they had gone through something similar during the confrontation with Electro, so they could keep their minds occupied in school, the contest and the occasional villains that Hawk Moth or the Green Goblin sent to try to steal their Miraculouses. But since the confrontation with the Vulture and the timely arrival of Iron Man, it seemed that Octavius, Gobby and Hawk Moth were being much more cautious, and now less than ever, they were out in public. On the other hand, the tension between the group of heroes was quite palpable, especially between Ladybug and Spider-Man, as Ladybug tried to make Spider-Man confess everything that had happened with Gwen Stacy and several other things, while the wall-crawler was completely focused on stopping the plans of Otto Octavius and Norman Osborn before they could be completed.

And among all that, Chat Noir tried to be the voice of reason between the two, trying to be impartial with both and wanting to make Spider-Man and Ladybug stop attacking each other.

Finally, returning to the morning in question, everything was quiet and normal, until a strong outburst came from outside a bank, which triggered the alarm and made the citizens of Paris run for their lives, as they were already so accustomed to doing so.

From the debris of the bank entrance, a figure wearing a yellow and brown suit with a net design on the yellow parts, and having some kind of metal gauntlets, walked inside the building with a smirk beneath his mask.

Immediately afterwards, the bank guards tried to reduce the man in the mask, but the latter simply chuckled and pointed his arms against the guards, releasing a powerful shockwave that sent the guards flying several meters back. Then the thief walked slowly to a counter and loaded one of his gauntlets again, which he used to punch the bullet glass that separated the villain from the cashier, destroying it with alarming ease. After this, the villain reached out and grabbed the cashier by the shirt and lifted him.

\- All right, Frenchies, my name's none of your business, but if you need to call me in some way, you can call me Shocker. - Said the man in the strange suit. - 'Nuff said, I want you to hand me all the money, nobody dare try to call the police and I promise no one will get hurt, and believe me, with my impact gauntlets, you don't wanna get hurt.

After that, Shocker released the terrified cashier and threw a pair of canvas bags, which were quickly filled by the cashier. Shocker smiled under his mask and waited patiently for the cashier to finish filling the bags, but just before that, a static hum was heard in his ear, followed by a voice with a Germanic accent.

\- Watch your six, Ladybug and Spider-Man are coming to the scene. - Said the voice with Germanic accent.

Shocker smiled even more broadly as the two red-suited superheroes landed in the ruins at the entrance, then the villain turned quickly and fired two shockwaves against the bank entrance, failing his targets narrowly.

\- All right, pineapple head, I'll just say it once. - Spider-Man said in an unusually serious tone. - where are Octopus and Gobby, and what the hell are they up to?

\- Spider-Man, this is no time for your goose chase! - Ladybug snapped.

\- Then forgive me for worrying that two of the most dangerous maniacs in the world are loose out there, planning who knows what to destroy us and rule the world!

\- I told you when we faced Batroc to put that aside! We'll take care of the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus when the time comes!

\- Oh, sure, I forgot that you were my boss and you can give me orders.

\- Close your damn mouths now, pesky brats! - Shocker roared as he fired a blast at Ladybug.

Ladybug gasped and realized that due to her closeness to Shocker, she wouldn't be able to dodge the attack in time. However, just seconds before the blast could hit Ladybug, Chat Noir pushed her out of the way and took the attack instead.

Both Spider-Man and Ladybug let out a loud gasp as they watched the cat hero receive the shockwave and crash hard against the wall, then both glared at Shocker, who laughed with satisfaction when he saw Chat Noir lying on the floor.

However, it was short-lived, because not long after, the wall-crawler and the girl in the mottled suit gave him a powerful kick to the chin, while they swung with a webbing strand and the magical yo-yo, respectively. The attack knocked Shocker almost immediately and made him crash into the bank counter, where the workers watched with fear the scene before them. Then, Ladybug's yo-yo and a webline from Spider-Man ripped the gauntlets from Shocker along with part of his suit, and once they had them in their hands, the young heroes proceeded to break the gauntlets in half. And as she noticed for the third consecutive time the absence of an akuma or a pixie, Ladybug sighed again.

\- Another villain that Octavius sends... - Ladybug let out. - Counting the Vulture, the Beetle, Grizzly, Batroc and the White Rabbit, there have been six already.

\- True, it seems that Gobby and Octy are making auditions to see who enters their team of friends... - Said a sore Chat Noir while trying to get up. - I mean, with those six, Electro and Rhino, they're already eight villains.

At that moment, Spider-Man and Ladybug ran to help their fallen partner, but as soon as they noticed the other's presence, they glared at each other.

\- Look what you did! - Ladybug snapped.

\- What I did ?! I wasn't the one who just stayed put, watching as Shocker attacked us! - Spider-Man replied.

Again, a screaming fight began between the two heroes in red suits, which irritated Chat Noir to the point where he could no longer stand it, two weeks of the same routine, with both fighting and he having to save them, having to receive attacks for them, had been too much for him. So, the cat-themed hero growled and frowned.

\- Shut up, you two! - Chat Noir shouted. - Both of you are just as guilty that I've gotten hurt in all the fights of the last two weeks! You're lucky that your stupid arguments haven't claimed the lives of any civilians!

Spider-Man and Ladybug gasped as they listened to Chat Noir's statement, while the latter scolded himself for being so hard with his words. Then the cat hero sighed and looked at his two partners.

\- Look, I know that you don't get along lately, but I ask you not only as your partner but as your friend, try to stop your fights from interfering with our activities, we're very lucky that the only one who has gotten injured in these two Weeks has been me. - Chat Noir said. - Ladybug, you don't know, but Spider-Man has his reasons to keep secrets, you shouldn't reproach him or you could regret it when you know the reason.

\- Wait, how do you know...? - Spider-Man tried to ask.

\- I still don't know it, let's just say a certain old woman told me to be a bit more tolerant with your secrecy mania. Now, as for you, you shouldn't be so impertinent or rude to Ladybug, she just wants to get know you better so she can trust you again.

Spider-Man grimaced in shame, then he looked at Ladybug, who had a similar expression on her face.

\- Look, I don't like to hide things, it's just... - Spider-Man said before he sighed deeply. - ... It still hurts, you know? Gwen Stacy's death happened just a little less than three months ago and I still haven't gotten over it...

\- Still, you should've trusted us and tell us at least about that. - Ladybug said.

\- Try to be the cause of the death of an innocent girl or boy and then do what you say...

\- Talking about it can help you...

\- That's what Madame Web, Captain America and Iron Man said, and everyone was wrong. Believe me, the less you know about me and my past, the better for everyone.

\- You do realize that something like that probably came out in the newspaper of the screamer with the mustache and that we could learn a biased version against you, right?

Spider-Man sighed in exasperation at that moment, then turned to a clock on a wall, checked the time, turned back to Ladybug and said:

\- Fine, you wanna know about my past? Perfect, I will tell you everything, but not here nor now, I have important issues to solve. - Spider-Man said. - I'll see you guys you already know where at midnight.

With that said, Spider-Man left the bank and went away, swinging in his weblines.

Minutes later, Peter landed right next to the window of his room and quickly entered the latter, then undid his transformation and walked to his desk to grab his camera, which he had recovered after Marinette and him had practically begged his Aunt May to give it back. And although Aunt May did, she didn't miss the opportunity to make the teenagers uncomfortable, asking them if they were dating.

Anyway, for the moment, Peter simply let out a sigh and turned on his camera to check out some of the photos he had taken in the last two weeks, while a certain red-and-blue creature floated toward the brown-haired youngster.

\- Peter, are you okay? - Leopardon asked.

\- Pretty much. Why you ask? - Peter said nonchalantly.

\- Well, it's just that I don't think you're not in good condition, so to speak, you and Ladybug are still fighting.

\- True, but that's because she has found a way to get under my skin lately, and you've seen what has happened in the last two weeks, what she has caused...

\- Peter, be honest, both of you are guilty of everything that has happened lately.

\- I know... - Peter sighed. - And that's why I want to end it, if telling Ladybug and Chat Noir about Gwen will make everything back to normal, then I will.

\- I don't think you should, I don't think you're in a position to share something as intimate or as painful to you as the fight on the Queensboro Bridge was.

\- Maybe not, but you, Cap, Iron Man, Madame Web and Uncle Ben have told me many times that I should think about the common good rather than my own.

\- Child, you really surprise me sometimes. - Leopardon said in a tone of astonishment. - I certainly wasn't wrong in the least when I told Madame Web and Dr. Strange that you would be not only the smartest of my Spider-Men but the strongest and noblest.

At the words of the spider kwami, Peter could only let out another sigh.

\- You're wrong, Leo, I don't do this because I'm strong or noble, I just want Ladybug to stop bugging me and to focus on helping me stop the Green Goblin, Doc Ock and Hawk Moth. - Peter said.

\- I think that's not it, at least not completely, trust me, I've seen many in similar situations to yours, I know what I'm talking about.

\- Anyway, I think it's getting late for me to meet the guys in the park, again, I just hope Marinette doesn't get mad at me for my tardiness.

At the mention of the girl who was secretly Ladybug, Leopardon smiled broadly and chuckled, which caught the attention of the holder of Responsibility.

\- What are you laughing at? - Peter asked.

\- Oh, nothing, it's just good to see you so worried that your girlfriend doesn't get mad at you for your tardiness. - Leopardon chuckled.

\- Marinette is not my girlfriend, I already told you, Aunt May, Harry, Alya, Nino and half of the school... - Said Peter before sighing once more. - And I don't think I'll have a girlfriend again, not after what I did to Gwen...

\- Peter, that was not your fault...

\- The autopsy says the opposite...

\- The result was inconclusive, you can't know what killed her first, whether it was the Goblin's poison or the whiplash effect of your attempt to save her.

\- Until it's known, I will continue to blame myself... - Peter sighed before getting up. - Well, we have to go, little flying pest, Marinette and the others must be waiting.

Peter opened one of his drawers and took out one of the many chocolate bars in it, then unwrapped it, broke a good piece of it and gave it to his kwami.

\- You'd better not get my sweatshirt dirty again, Aunt May scolded me the other day because "I" left a huge stain of chocolate that dirtied the rest of the clothes. - Peter said as he wrapped up the rest of the chocolate.

\- Don't blame me, boy, it's a small price to pay for your powers. - Leopardon said as he gnawed the piece of chocolate on his little paws.

Peter rolled his eyes, then Leopardon flew into the sweatshirt of the young man from Queens and they set out for the park, to the area where the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir stood.

Once Peter arrived at the place, he saw Alya and Nino already waiting for him, the first one leaned at the base of the statue and the second sitting on a nearby bench, but Marinette was nowhere to be found.

\- Well, you're late, Peter, seriously, you and Marinette are like two drops of water. - Alya said with a smile.

\- Well, it's well known that great minds think and act alike. - Peter laughed.

\- And what excuse will you give this time, huh? - Asked Nino while he played with his cell phone. - Did the dog eat your homework? Jameson didn't pay you again? Were you on a date with Marinette and both will come at different times to mislead everyone?

\- How many times do I have to say it? Marinette and I are not dating.

\- Maybe not, but it's fun to watch you two blush and get mad each time we mention it. - Alya chuckled.

\- Hahaha, very funny. - Said Marinette sarcastically.

\- Speaking of the queen of Rome. - Said the young reporter as she turned to greet her best friend. - You know I laugh with you, not at you.

\- Well, we're all here, why did they call us here? - Asked Nino as he got to his feet.

At Nino's question, Peter and Marinette turned to see each other, then nodded and let out a sigh as Peter pulled his camera out of his pocket.

\- We need your opinion on the pictures Peter has been taking in the past two weeks. - Marinette said while Peter gave his camera to Alya.

\- The deadline of the contest is this weekend and we wanted a semi-impartial opinion about which photo we should send so that Marinette has more opportunities to win. - Peter said.

\- Okay, let's see what you have... - Alya said as she started to go through the camera pictures. - Wow, these Spider-Man photos are amazing! How do you manage to take them?

\- Alya, focus. - Marinette said.

\- Okay, okay... But could you give me some pics of the wall-crawler? I want to start a section of him to counter the Bugle's site.

\- Alya, you can think about your Spiderblog later, I really need your help here.

\- There is a Spiderblog already, but it's not very good, it was made by a guy who calls himself CaptainSpider1. - Alya said while beginning to check the non-Spider-Man photos. - Well, judging from what I see here, you're going to have to prove that Peter isn't a professional photographer.

\- It's true, they all look amazing. - Added Nino. - I think you guys have the contest in the bag with any of these, especially with the one of the rainy day.

\- Wait, there's a photo of the rainy day? - Asked Marinette.

Alya tried to show Marinette the photo, but the blue-haired girl snatched the camera quickly and looked at her.

The photo was quite simple, but at the same time quite striking. In the picture, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Harry and Peter were laughing and running in the rain to take refuge, their hair and clothes completely soaked, and the moon and street lamps created a magnificent effect of light, in which the teenagers seemed to shine.

Seeing the photo, Marinette was very surprised, she didn't even know the picture existed, but she was completely astonished.

\- How did you take it? - Marinette asked as she turned to Peter.

\- I have no idea... - Peter said. - I think I left the camera somewhere and left it programmed because that day I remember that we ran and I took the camera on the way.

\- Well, then you're the luckiest guy in the world unless you don't take the camera from Marinette, because she could erase it by mistake. - Alya said with a giggle.

Marinette quickly recalled the small incident with the Ladybug video, which made her gasp and immediately afterwards, the unlucky girl gave the camera back to Peter, who just chuckled.

\- Easy, I know bad luck. - Peter said with a funny tone. - The same thing happened to me several times, so I always make two copies of all my information, just in case I lose it, erase it or destroy it.

\- You're very smart, Peter. - Marinette said with a smile.

\- No, I only know the disadvantages of being somewhat sloppy, so I'm always ready for any eventuality. - Peter answered with a smile.

While Peter and Marinette were talking softly, Alya was reviewing a notice from her Ladyblog, which had led her into a fierce argument with one of her followers who had turned against the heroes the young reporter appreciated.

\- Ugh! This girl is completely irrational! Alya grunted. - How dare she say Ladybug is sloppy when she saved him at least five times?!

\- Calm down, Alya, it's no big deal. - Marinette said nonchalantly.

\- That is not so much? This chick's a jerk. How dare she say those things about Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man, after they've risked their lives so many times for all of us?!

\- Welcome to the infamy of Spider-Man, Alya. - Peter said while he sighed. - It's a shame that the wall-crawler's bad luck has infected Ladybug and Chat Noir.

\- This isn't his fault. - Alya said. - I don't know him as well or as personally as you do, but I know he's not to blame for what people are saying now.

\- Well, it's the first time I've heard anyone but myself, or Flash Thompson, defending Spider-Man.

\- Well, the webhead deserves it, he's a real hero. - Nino said.

\- By the way, who's Flash Thompson? - Alya asked.

\- A bully from Midtown High School, he loves Spider-Man. Anyway, I think we should send the photo for the contest...

\- Why bother? Marinette has no chance against moi, you just make it easier for her to even participate. - Said a certain evil blonde.

\- You're right, Chloé. - Said a certain lackey with a purple sweater.

\- But of course I'm right.

Faced with the unexpected presence of Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix, the teens couldn't help but sigh in exasperation, especially the photographer and the designer.

\- Shut up, Chloe, and leave us alone. - The photographer and the designer snapped.

\- As you wish, all I know is that you are made for each other, a pair of awkward fools.

With that said, Chloé and Sabrina walked away from the park, while the blonde strutted like she owned the place. On the other hand, Marinette and Peter glared at Chloe as she walked away.

\- Ok, that's it. - Peter stated as he focused again on the photos of his camera. - You must defeat her at all costs, Marinette.

\- I will. - Marinette said. - But how will we do it? We don't have the photo yet.

\- The photo of the rain is assured victory, or at least assures us that Chloé will lose to you.

\- I agree, let's go, we have to make sure that thick-headed blonde has her just desserts.

With that said, the Parisian girl and the New Yorker boy walked away while smirking with a hint of malice, while Alya and Nino watched them walk away with a look of surprise and a hint of fear.

\- Okay, I'm officially scared. - Alya said. - Nino, remind me to never to make those two angry.

\- The same I say... - Nino released.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

\- You're failing, Octavius! - Norman Osborn shouted as his kwami sat on his shoulder.

\- Be patient, Osborn, I thought that even with your limited mind, you would be able to see that I am only testing those three nuisances. - Octavius said without caring.

\- Honestly, I'm surprised you're trying to fool Normie, after all, the three of us know that the White Rabbit, Beetle, Shocker and the others are your best men. - Coffee said.

\- You're wrong, weak-minded creature. - Octavius said, causing Coffee to glare at him in annoyance. - I still have several other men who are truly the ones who could become part of the Sinister Six.

\- Seriously?

\- Well, you better do, Octavius, especially considering that Stark is still in Paris and won't leave until next week.

\- Don't worry about Stark, I'm sure my real candidate will be more than capable of dealing with a poor devil like Iron Man.

Norman sighed heavily and left his lair, being followed by his kwami, who floated a few inches away from his head.

\- I feel like you're thinking again. - Coffee said suddenly.

\- That's right, Coffee... Norman said with a hand on his chin. - Octavius is planning something, otherwise he wouldn't be testing my patience. I know he plans to destroy me, and one doesn't need to be as smart as me to realize that he probably wants to use the Sinister Six against me.

\- The same I think, I told you not to ally with him.

\- Please, Coffee, you overestimate that idiot. However, I won't take any risks, so I have to find another candidate myself, and since Sytsevitch was deported to Russia, I think I'll have to fight alongside Octavius, just to make sure he doesn't try to betray me before he ceases to be useful to me.

\- Honestly, Normie, you are the evilest of all my chosen ones, and probably also the smartest, ugliest and most naïve.

\- And you're the most annoying creature I've ever met... aside from Octavius.

\- Thank you, I'm proud of it.

Norman rolled his eyes at his kwami's statement, while Coffee just chuckled.

* * *

_(Later)_

* * *

Hours after sending the photo for the contest, Peter Parker was again wearing his heroic red and blue suit, while swinging towards the Eiffel Tower, feeling that a part of his mind ordered him not to go there as he approached the iconic monument of the city of Paris.

"It's not a good idea, Parker, it's total stupidity, and I think we know perfectly well when something is stupid, we're experts at it, after all." Said the part of his mind that ordered him not to go to the Eiffel Tower.

"It's the best thing, I can't keep risking civilians, much less Chat Noir. I have to settle things up with Ladybug, we shouldn't keep fighting, especially when we have to stop the team that Octopus and the Goblin are forming." Said the part of his mind that urged him to move on.

\- I have to act as an Avenger would, and that means I have to make our team work well. - Spider-Man said to himself.

At that moment, Spider-Man landed at the Eiffel Tower, at the place where he had spoken to Ladybug and Chat Noir in his early days in Paris.

A few seconds later, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of him, the former with a scowl on her face, and the latter with an expression of doubt.

\- Well, we're here, start talking. - Ladybug snapped.

\- Good evening to you too... - Said Spider-Man annoyed.

\- Calm down, both of you, what we need the least now is one more of your fights. - Chat Noir said.

\- Well, now, what do you want to know first? The most traumatic event of my past, or should I start in chronological order?

\- Just start talking. - Ladybug said.

\- Alright...

Spider-Man took a deep breath, held the air for a few seconds and then exhaled, mentally bracing himself for what he was going to say, however, Chat Noir stood between him and Ladybug.

\- Stop. - Chat Noir said.

\- What are you doing, Chat Noir? - Asked Ladybug.

\- Look, my Lady, I know that he has hidden things from us, that he has not told us what he plans to do and that he has shown himself to be quite reserved, but I firmly believe that he has every right to keep his secrets, just as we keep own.

\- But, Chat...

\- No buts, Spider-Man is our friend, we shouldn't force him to talk about personal things if he doesn't want to do it. He'll tell us when the time comes, but for now, I suggest you find another way to deal with your problems.

Spider-Man stared at his teammate, then turned his gaze back to Ladybug and noticed that he was staring at the feline hero in disbelief.

But at that moment, just before anyone could say anything else, a loud rumble was heard not far from there, And in the distance, you could see a monstrous mass was taking a humanoid form and beginning to cause destruction.

In the face of the situation, the three young heroes did not hesitate for a second and took to the action, arriving at the roof of the École Militaire in a short time, and for their luck, they had not yet attracted his attention.

\- What the hell is that?! - Asked Chat Noir.

\- It seems to be a creature made of sand! - Spider-Man said.

\- How do we stop it?! - Asked Ladybug.

\- You can't! - The monstrous creature laughed as he turned his attention to the heroes. - Give me your Miraculouses now or you will feel the wrath of the Sandman!

\- To be so frightening, your name is ridiculous! - Laughing Chat Noir.

The Sandman roared at the mocking of the hero in black, then raised his massive fist and tried to crush the heroes with it, but they were able to dodge him easily. The bad thing was that the villain had managed to destroy much of the École Militaire with alarming ease.

At the action of the Sandman, Ladybug gasped, then glared at the villain and gritted her teeth as she began to spin her magic yo-yo quickly.

Immediately after that, the blue-haired girl threw her yo-yo against the Sandman, having no effect on him.

After that, the Sandman laughed and threw a torrent of sand at Ladybug, who was saved just in time by Chat Noir, while Spider-Man used one of his weblines to propel himself against the villain in front of them.

However, being a predictable move that would never work with an opponent the size of the Sandman, the latter caught the hero of New York in his fist and began to crush him. But thanks to a quick maneuver from Chat Noir, who struck the arm of the monstrous creature that caused his hand to crumble, Spider-Man was freed.

After that, Chat Noir and Spider-Man fell in front of the Sandman and had to jump in opposite directions to dodge the villain's other fist.

The ground shook violently as the fist of the Sandman struck the ground, triggering the alarms of all nearby cars, breaking several windows and breaking down fragile structures.

On the other hand, the heroes stood in front of the creature, on the remains of the École Militaire, while they watched with terror and nervousness at their most recent opponent. They were in a huge predicament. The Sandman was by far the strongest and biggest villain they had faced, and it seemed that it was another villain who was neither Akumatized nor Evillized, so they had no idea how they were going to defeat him.

\- This thing is gigantic, how are we supposed to defeat it? - Asked Chat Noir.

\- I don't know, we could only beat him if the Avengers came to help us, but that's discarded because when they arrive, it would be late. - Spider-Man said. - Therefore, our only hope would be Ladybug's Lucky Charm.

The alluded heroin simply nodded, then tried to raise her arm to throw her yo-yo, but a small glimmer distracted her a moment.

A flash that ended up crashing against the side of the Sandman's head.

A few seconds after that, a loud explosion hit the spot where the flash had crashed, and the force of the explosion made the Sandman roar while a big part of him collapsed. Before the scene in front of them, the three of them let out a gasp, then they turned their eyes to one side and saw a gleaming red and gold figure, floating several meters above the ground, staring at the Sandman.

\- Iron Man! - Chat Noir said cheerfully.

\- Get ready to fight! This is not over yet! - Shouted Iron Man while he prepared the arsenal of his suit.

\- Ladybug, your Lucky Charm! Use it now! - Spider-Man said.

Ladybug turned her gaze back to Spider-Man, then nodded again and threw her yoyo upward, at the same time Iron Man and the Sandman began to fight.

\- Lucky Charm! - Ladybug shouted.

A few moments later, a strange package fell into Ladybug's hands. A package that contained some sort of red cartridges with black spots.

\- What is this supposed to be? - Asked Ladybug.

\- They're web fluid cartridges. - Spider-Man said while he took a cartridge from his belt to show it to his companions. - Look, they're identical, only those are red with black spots.

\- And what should we do with them? - Asked Chat Noir.

\- Give me one and let me try it to see what's so special about them. - Spider-Man said while he removed one of the cartridges of his web-shooters.

Ladybug opened the pack quickly and handed one of the eight cartridges inside it to Spider-Man, then the Queens hero inserted it into his web-shooters and fired a thread webbing, noting that it was exactly like his common webbing. The webline stuck to a pole and the heroes saw it with disappointment.

\- It seems that this time the Lucky Charm gave us something completely useless. - Chat Noir snapped.

\- No. It can't be, the Lucky Charm has given us strange objects and they may seem to have no use whatsoever, but they have always helped us. - Ladybug said.

\- So what's so special about this webbing...? - Spider-Man tried to ask.

At that moment, the web that Spider-Man had fired began to melt the metal lamppost and made it bend, leaving the heroes stunned.

\- Acid webbing... - Spider-Man said with a smile. - Of course, that should weaken the cohesion between the particles of the Sandman, as well as destroy enough of them and help us to reduce his size. And if we combine it with Chat Noir's Cataclysm, we could beat him.

\- Could you say all that but this time in French? - Asked Ladybug.

\- With the webbing, we will weaken the Sandman and reduce his size, and you'll give him the coup de grace, Chat Noir.

\- Got it. - Chat Noir said with a smile.

\- I have an idea, but I have to go to my house for the spare web-shooters I built. You guys and Iron Man distract that thing, I'll be back soon.

At that moment, Spider-Man took off his web-shooters and gave them to Ladybug, who looked at him in disbelief.

\- Switch the cartridge of the left web-shooter, put them on your wrists and use them to weaken the Sandman, with your experience using your yo-yo, you shouldn't have any problems. - Spider-Man indicated. - And speaking of your yo-yo, I need you to give it to me.

\- Why? - Asked Ladybug.

\- I need something to swing around, without my web-shooters I can't move quickly, I'd ask Chat Noir to borrow me his staff but honestly, I don't know how to use it, and that way you won't be defenseless.

Ladybug made a grimaced in doubt, however, she took her weapon and handed it to Spider-Man.

\- I better get it back without any damage. - Ladybug said in a menacing tone.

\- Same goes for my web-shooters. - Spider-Man snapped as he grabbed Ladybug's yo-yo. - I have spares, but my kwami would kill me if I did anything to those.

At that point, Spider-Man threw Ladybug's yo-yo onto the roof of a building and pulled slightly on it, which made it retract and pull the American hero with it, while Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to help Iron Man fight the Sandman.

On the other hand, Spider-Man, although it was not very different from swinging with its cobwebs, was having some difficulties to correctly use Ladybug's yo-yo, since it had to remain suspended in the air for a couple of seconds to retract the yoyo and return To throw it, instead of simply releasing the rope and firing another, and because he was already very accustomed to alternating his spear-cobwebs while he was swinging.

However, the young Parker managed to get to the window of his room and quickly enter it, without drawing the attention of neighbors or his Aunt May.

Once inside his room, Spider-Man hung the Ladybug yo-yo on his utility belt and went to his desk to rummage through the drawers, trying to find the spear-cobwebs he himself had armed. But after searching all the desk drawers, he still didn't find them and that was making him more and more nervous.

\- Where the hell are they?! Where did I put them?! - Spider-Man scolded himself aloud. - I always do the same! Why do I still don't learn to keep my stuff in order, like Leo with his chocolate drawer?!

The teenage hero moved quickly into his closet and began rummaging through it, throwing things around, including the armor that Iron Man had given him less than a week ago.

After a couple of minutes more, Spider-Man let out a victory laugh as he found a shoebox in the bottom of his messy closet, which he quickly grabbed and opened to find his spare weapons, along with some empty web fluid cartridges and several notebook sheets detailing the schematics of the web-shooters and the synthetic web fluid formula.

Without wasting any more time, Spider-Man put on the bracelet-like devices and checked its cartridges, noting that although they were almost empty, they had enough fluid to return to the remains of the École Militaire. So the boy in the colorful red and blue suit jumped out the window of his room and fired a webline to swing back into battle.

In the meantime, although they could now hold the Sandman at bay, thanks to the advantages of the acid webbing and the Iron Man suit; Iron Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir simply couldn't defeat the monstrous creature, since it regenerated as quickly as they damaged it.

And while the Parisian girl acknowledged that they were really useful and that they were easier and quicker to use than her yo-yo, Ladybug was somewhat uncomfortable using Spider-Man's web-shooters, as she was not used to how quickly she had to swing or switch arms between each swing.

"I have to hand it to the wall-crawler, he makes wearing these things look easy." Ladybug thought as she kept shooting webs at the Sandman.

On the other hand, Iron Man was beginning to get impatient, because nothing he did really seemed to hurt the Sandman, and besides all, there was the fact that his protege was involved who knows where.

\- Where the hell did the boy go, JARVIS?! - Tony snapped at the AI in his suit.

\- According to the GPS installed on his Avenger ID, he is in the apartment you are renting for Peter and May Parker. - Answered the AI.

\- WHAT?!

\- Calm down, Iron Man! - Chat Noir shouted. - Spider-Man and my Lady have a plan!

\- That's true! I just hope he comes back before the Sandman kills us! - Ladybug added as she tried to fire a web at her opponent.

\- Sir, the signal of Spider-Man's ID is moving, it's coming back here. - JARVIS reported.

\- About time! - Iron Man snapped.

\- Watch your twelve, sir. - JARVIS said.

At that moment, the Sandman's fist hit the Armored Avenger, causing him to crash into the ground and severely damaging his armor.

Then the villain lifted his giant fist and turned it into a hammer to crush Iron Man as JARVIS tried to reboot the armor.

\- Finish the reboot now, JARVIS! - Screamed Iron Man in despair.

\- I do everything I can, sir. - Answered JARVIS.

\- Die, you tin man! - Sandman roared.

\- Spider-Man to the rescue! - Spider-Man shouted as he pulled Iron Man out of danger with a webbing strand.

The Sandman's hammer smashed the ground, shaking and cracking it, at the same time he let out a laugh of victory, as he thought he had crushed the Armored Avenger.

However, a few seconds later, the Sandman received a repulsor ray directly to the face, which made him stumble a little, then make him look in the direction in which the repulsor ray had been fired.

While his face was regenerating, the Sandman gasped, then he put a look of fury and frustration, which was quite appropriate, because the four plagues he had tried to eliminate for some time were still in front of him, all looking at him with a defiant expression as they stood in a combat position.

And as the Sandman turned to attack the heroes, Iron Man turned his gaze to the three teens on the ground next to him.

\- Alright, Spider-Man, I guess I owe you thanks for saving me, but I seriously hope you have an amazing plan to get us out of this or you'll be sorry for leaving while we were fighting that thing. - Iron Man snapped.

\- Easy, Iron Man, I have everything planned. - Spider-Man said while he gave Ladybug her yo-yo. - Your yo-yo, without any scratches, now give me a couple of web fluid cartridges, and give one of the shooters to Chat Noir.

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and gave a couple of cartridges to Spider-Man, who quickly proceeded to remove the empty cartridges to replace them with the acid webbing, while Chat Noir took the web-shooter from Ladybug's right wrist and replaced the normal web fluid cartridge with one of acid webbing.

Just before the Sandman launched another torrent of sand against the heroes, they jumped out of danger, then Chat Noir and Iron Man launched into the attack on the villain while Ladybug and Spider-Man aimed the web-shooters on their wrists at the villain front to them.

Chat Noir threw his staff, which was followed by a shower of micro-missiles and balls of acid webbing. The Sandman was stopped dead in his tracks by the attacks of the heroes, then began to roar and growl of pain as the missiles detonated and while the webbing began to dissolve some of the granules of the Sandman's body.

Meanwhile, Alya had been filming with great excitement the fight of the heroes she admired, wondering where Peter was, since the girl couldn't see him anywhere. Although of course, that was just a small question that was in the back of her mind, as she was shocked and amazed by the fight she was witnessing; seeing Chat Noir, Spider-Man and Ladybug was amazing, watching them team up with a hero of the stature of Iron Man, was epic for her.

\- Hi, followers! - Alya said as she continued filming the fight. - It's midnight, but you know that I will not stop to bring you all the news of our beloved heroes! As such, and if you haven't heard or just tuned on this transmission of the Ladyblog, at this time, our heroes are facing another villain, which is called the Sandman, but that's not the most incredible thing about this, because Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man are teaming up with no more and no less than the Invincible Iron Man! And although the four heroes are having some trouble to defeat the Sandman, you can be sure that they will...!

\- Get down, child! - Iron Man snapped.

At that moment, Alya fell to the ground, just before a car that the Sandman had thrown with a fist, could hit her. The car ended up crashing into the ground, not far from her, then Alya let out a loud gasp as she was lifted from the ground by the shoulders.

\- Help, Ladybug! - Shouted Alya.

\- Calm down or you will fall! I'm just taking you to a safe place!

\- Iron Man, at your six! - Shouted Spider-Man.

Iron Man turned his head and gasped as he saw a torrent of sand approaching him. The Sandman's attack hit Iron Man and damaged his thrusters, so the Armored Avenger began to fall to the ground. In a sudden attempt to protect the child he was still carrying, the armor opened quickly, revealing that it was operating without a pilot, and assembled around the teenager's body, just before the Iron Man suit ended up crashing against the ground.

Alya groaned in pain as the armor crashed into the floor, felt her head spinning and her body vibrating violently, a few seconds later, the girl recovered from the impact, then gasped as she realized she was inside the armor of Iron Man, then tried to get out of it to continue recording, but the mechanical suit was completely blocked, so now only could see through the slits that were the eyes of the armor.

Meanwhile, the Sandman burst out laughing at seeing the armored suit of the Armored Avenger on the floor, believing he had beaten the real Tony Stark, while Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir were stunned, as they didn't really care that Iron Man was not actually with them, but that they had noticed Alya's presence and that the suit had been assembled around her shortly before the impact, and they were concerned that Alya could be badly injured by the fall.

So Ladybug acted instinctively and completely forgot the plan to come to the rescue of her friend.

\- Alya! - Ladybug shouted as she ran to the collapsed armor.

\- Ladybug, wait! - Spider-Man snapped.

The wall-crawler raised his arm and pointed his web-shooter at the heroine of the mottled suit, but immediately stopped as he remembered that he was using the acid web fluid.

Chat Noir had started to run after Ladybug in an attempt to stop her, but it was too late.

A few meters before reaching the battered armor, Ladybug extended her arm and pointed the web-shooter on her wrist at the suit, but just before shooting, she felt an enormous amount of pain coming from all over her body, at the same time as she felt her feet stopped touching the ground and that she was thrown violently into the air. A few moments later, Ladybug again felt an intense pain which was quickly relented and was replaced by a sensation that made her lose consciousness and left her mind totally black.

On the other hand, Spider-Man and Chat Noir could do nothing more than to see in horror how the Sandman gave a powerful punch to Ladybug that made her smash face-first against a wall, making her look like a ragdoll.

Before the scene, Chat Noir's mind was blocked for a second, then he felt the rage invading his being, accompanied by a feeling that urged him to avenge his beloved, to murder the poor idiot who had dared to hurt her that way.

In that second, Chat Noir's eyes began to emanate some kind of dark energy as he clenched his fists and teeth, which became sharper than usual.

\- Cataclysm... - Chat Noir grunted as black energy covered his right fist.

Listening to the grim tone of Chat Noir's snarl, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense went off and made him turn to see the feline hero, who had thrown himself at the Sandman, glaring at him with the same murderous look he used against the Green Goblin.

Chat Noir roared and ran towards the Sandman with his hand ready to use his Cataclysm against the villain, while Spider-Man could only try to stop his teammate manually, but again he reacted too late and Chat Noir escaped him by very little, which made the wall-crawler take the decision to remove one of the acid web fluid cartridges of his web-shooters to stop Chat Noir from committing a stupidity.

Meanwhile, Sandman laughed and threw a fist against Chat Noir, but he shied away with alarming ease and went on. Then the villain launched more and more attacks, accompanied by several weblines that Spider-Man shot him in a desperate attempt to stop him, but Chat Noir dodged everything with the same ease as the Sandman 's first blow and when he was close enough, he extended his staff and used it as a pole to propel himself toward the face of his enemy as he prepared his hand to punch the Sandman.

A blow that would probably kill the villain, and though deep down he knew it, the rage that came from knowing that the Sandman had seriously injured Ladybug, had blinded him.

The Sandman and Spider-Man only managed to let out a gasp, just before Chat Noir's hand formed a fist and pierced the Sandman's head, using his Cataclysm in it.

Chat Noir fell to the ground with an acrobatic movement, then turned back and smiled wickedly as he saw that his Cataclysm was slowly consuming the Sandman's body.

The Sandman let out a howl of pain as his body turned blackish and began to crumble slowly, while Chat Noir forgot his murderous rage and went to check on Ladybug.

On the other hand, Spider-Man just stood there with his mouth open and completely stunned. He simply could not believe what Chat Noir had done, and within his mind, he could not help but imagine an inverted scenario where he had killed the Green Goblin in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Spider-Man wanted to say something to his partner, but the words stuck in the lump in his throat, so he simply sighed heavily and went quickly to check that Alya was well and get her out of the Iron Man armor.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was checking his partner's condition, noting that she had a blow to the head and a trickle of blood coming out of her nose, which caused him to worry greatly and made the killer glow and the dark aura which his eyes emitted, to disappear all of a sudden. Almost immediately, he took Ladybug's pulse and made sure she was still breathing, and although her pulse was low and her breaths were barely noticeable, feeling both made Chat Noir sigh with relief. However, his eyes recovered the dark aura as the feline hero turned to the one who had attracted the problems that had caused Ladybug to get so wounded, the hero of the red and blue suit that now was dismantling the Iron Man suit to get Alya out of it and verify that she was well.

Using his skills to adhere his hands to practically any surface, Spider-Man began to pull the pieces of the suit, making sure of not damaging neither Alya nor rendering the suit useless, so at least Iron Man wouldn't be so angry with him for destroying his armor.

\- You know something, Miss Césaire? - Spider-Man asked after ripping the mask off the suit. - I really appreciate that you want to clean my reputation from the things Parker and Jameson say about me, but you shouldn't run straight into the line of fire for it, it's not safe for someone without superpowers.

\- You should worry more about Ladybug, she took a worse blow than me. - Alya said as she stepped out of the Iron Man armor.

\- She'll be fine, she's strong, she'll get... ugh! - Spider-Man tried to say as his Spider-Sense activated.

Just before the wall-crawler could react, he was knocked down by a black figure, who was grunting and roaring. The figure and the web-head rolled on the ground for a few seconds, then Spider-Man managed to immobilize his attacker on the ground, then gasped as he realized that the attacker was Chat Noir.

\- What are you doing, Chat Noir?! - Alya said as she ran towards the two superheroes.

\- All this is because of his fucking fault! - Chat Noir said as he struggled to get rid of Spider-Man's grip.

\- This is not my fault! - Spider-Man snapped. - You know this is part of the life of a superhero!

\- For your fucking fault, the damn Green Goblin is after us!

\- He would have come after you anyway! Even without me saying anything about the Miraculouses!

\- Enough! - Shouted Alya. - Both of you are on the same side, you shouldn't fight between yourselves!

Spider-Man and Chat Noir glared at each other, then the wall-crawler stood up and sighed heavily, causing Chat Noir to stand, still glaring at him.

\- I am sorry. - Spider-Man said. - I think indirectly this is my fault, but fighting between us will only all three of us killed. We can help Ladybug and we can defeat both the Goblin and Hawk Moth, but we have to focus, you said yourself that what we least needed was a lawsuit between us.

\- What an irony, isn't it? You use my own words against me... - Chat Noir sighed sarcastically.

\- I know, but remember, we're in this together.

\- And what will we do when we get to them? Because you obviously want to kill the Green Goblin...

\- Just like you did with the Sandman?

\- Don't try to turn this against me.

\- Um, guys? - Alya said while she gestured somewhere. - Sorry to interrupt your talk, but I think this isn't over yet...

Spider-Man and Chat Noir looked in the direction indicated by Alya and they let out a gasp as they saw that a small stream of sand was coming out of a crack in the ground and little by little it was forming a pile that slowly was taking a humanoid figure, which gradually polished details until it became a brown-haired man in a green T-shirt and khaki pants, who was glaring at the heroes.

\- Oh, great... - Said both heroes.

\- Miss Césaire, get out of here, take refuge. Chat Noir, take Ladybug to get medical attention, I'll take care of the Sandman... - Said Spider-Man.

\- Don't dream about it, he's mine... - Chat Noir grunted as his eyes recovered the murderous glow.

\- Chat Noir, control yourself, anger, remember? Don't let it control you.

\- It's too late...

With that said, and as Alya ran to safety, Chat Noir lunged at the Sandman as he roared, but before the hero in the black suit could even attack the villain in the green shirt, the Sandman snarled and fisted his fist to give a strong blow to Chat Noir and throw him away from him.

As he watched his companion be thrown violently away from the villain, Spider-Man used the web-shooters that had the normal web fluid cartridge to create a net between him and a pole to catch the cat-themed hero and prevent him from getting any more hurt.

Then New York's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man cast an angry glare at the Sandman and launched into the attack, firing several acid webbing balls against the villain.

The webbing created holes in the body of the Sandman and made him growl in frustration, then Spider-Man ran towards him and tried to hit him but as expected, the body of the Sandman was almost completely immune to physical damage, so Spider-Man's attacks hardly made him move and disintegrated parts of his body.

On the other hand, the Sandman roared and grew his two fists as he lifted them, in an attempt to crush the arachnid hero with them, but Spider-Man reacted in time thanks to his Spider-Sense and kicked his legs, disintegrating both and knocking the villain down.

However, the rest of the Sandman's body quickly regenerated and he threw a powerful punch at Spider-Man, which made the wall-crawler crash into a wall.

After this, Spider-Man ended up quite stunned, his head spinning, his vision blurred and his sense of hearing barely allowed him to understand and listen to what was happening around him.

The hero of Queens dragged his body as much as he could, then tried to lift his head but there was almost no strength left in him so the wall-crawler simply chose to turn on the floor, staring at the midnight sky while panting heavily in an attempt to recover the oxygen that the Sandman's attack had driven out of his lungs.

A few seconds later, Spider-Man slowly regained his senses, which allowed him to realize that Chat Noir now seemed to be in a fierce battle with the Sandman, after which Spider-Man sighed and looked around, trying to find a way to end the bout once and for all.

And just a few feet from him, Spider-Man saw a hydrant, over which he kept his attention for a couple of minutes until his brain was able to function again as it should and made him realize that he had the form to stop to Sandman once and for all right in front of his eyes.

Pulling forces of weakness only by his willpower, Spider-Man stood up and looked at the Sandman, who continued to fight with a Chat Noir who did little to hide his desire to murder the villain who had seriously injured the girl he loved. Before the scene, Spider-Man frowned again and aimed his web-shooters at both fighters and then shoot several balls of normal and acid webbing against the feet of Chat Noir and the body of the Sandman, respectively.

As soon as the New York hero's webbing hit Chat Noir on the floor and pushed back the Sandman, both the Parisian hero and the villain glared at a Spider-Man who smiled mischievously.

\- You know, Sandman, aside from the fact that your name is ridiculous in every way, your powers are pretty dumb, although it may be that you're a fool. - Spider-Man snorted. - After all, if you were smart, or at least creative, you would have beaten us quite some time ago.

\- Shut up! You underestimate my powers, especially considering I killed the insect and the supposedly invincible Iron Man! - The Sandman roared.

\- If you were smart you would know that you broke an empty shell and that Ladybug is just unconscious, but we're talking about you, after all...

The Sandman roared in frustration and anger, then turned into a torrent of sand and lunged at Spider-Man, who simply laughed and jumped to the side, falling on the fire hydrant.

The Sandman reformed again and looked at the arachnid hero, who simply chuckled and waved him goodbye.

\- Goodbye, my friend. - Spider-Man said.

With that said, Spider-Man kicked one of the water intakes, breaking it and causing a powerful stream of water to hit the Sandman directly.

Immediately, the Sandman began to be disintegrated little by little, by the pressure of the water, causing the villain to scream while his particles were taken to the drainage by the water.

Once the Sandman was completely disintegrated, Spider-Man looked at his utility belt and pulled out a black cartridge from one of the compartments, then inserted it into one of his web-shooters and fired an incredibly thick webbing to cover the hydrant with it, which hardened quickly, completely sealing the hole in the fire hydrant.

\- Good thing I invented the sealing webbing. - Spider-Man let out. - This should last for a few hours.

After that, Spider-Man sighed with relief and turned his gaze to Chat Noir, who was again running to check on Ladybug again, which he did as well.

After confirming that Ladybug was still breathing, Chat Noir took her in his arms and tried to leave, but a strange sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

The feline hero and the arachnid hero turned around to see what caused the strange noise they were hearing, and they gasped as they saw Wong coming out of a portal, looking at them with a serious but calm expression.

\- I think it would be unwise to take Ladybug to an ordinary hospital, especially if you want to keep her identity as a secret. - Wong said. - Besides, my Master wishes to see you. Please follow me.

Wong snapped his fingers and the remains of Iron Man's armor began to float behind him, then Spider-Man gestured Chat Noir to follow Wong, which the black-suited hero did very reluctantly, being followed by Spider-Man, while Alya watched them disappear in the distance.

* * *

_(Hours later)_

* * *

Ladybug felt terrible.

Her body ached, her head was spinning and her eyelids felt heavy, plus she couldn't remember what had happened.

The last thing in her memory was that she, Chat Noir and Spider-Man were facing the Sandman, then saw that Iron Man tried to save Alya but was shot down, then he saw that Tony Stark was not really with them and that his best friend had been protected by the Iron Man suit, after that she had tried to go to help her but suddenly everything went black.

And now her body ached like never before, so she could sense that whatever had happened to her was that in her attempt to help her friend, the Sandman had attacked her and knocked her out.

Marinette tried to get up to know what had happened after the Sandman's very probable attack and where she was, but a hand made her lay back gently.

\- You should not move, young lady, you're still very hurt. - Said a calm and unknown voice.

Ladybug was confused by the tone in which the voice spoke to her, almost as if it were some kind of father figure. So the girl in the mottled costume slowly opened her eyes, grateful that the room she was in was dimly lit by candles rather than some intense lights like hospitals.

When her eyes became accustomed to the light, Marinette noticed that she was again in the room where Wong had healed her after the first fight with Electro, only that instead of seeing the bald Asian-looking man, she saw a man with a beard and black hair with a few gray hairs on his temples, wearing a blue suit with red and gold details, a red cloak and a golden necklace with some kind of eye, which glowed with an intense green light, and who was floating several inches over the floor with his legs crossed while he read a book quietly.

\- I certainly underestimated how resilient you are, Ladybug. - Said the man with the beard as he put his feet on the ground. - And I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Dr. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of this universe.

\- Strange...? - Ladybug murmured. - Are you...?

\- Yes, Spider-Man's guide, besides Madame Web, of course.

Strange walked up to Ladybug and put a hand on her forehead, then closed his eyes and sighed deeply as Marinette felt a warm energy run through her whole being, while it made the pain decrease considerably.

\- Well, that should help you soothe the pain and heal you gradually. - Doctor Strange said. - By the day after tomorrow in the morning, you should be perfectly fine.

\- Thank you... - Marinette said.

\- You do not have to thank me, young lady, my job is to make sure the holders and their Miraculouses are safe. Now, please, follow me.

Ladybug woke up, feeling a slight pang of pain every time she moved her body, but she simply ignored them and looked at Doctor Strange as he returned the book he was reading to its shelf with a spell.

A few moments later, Strange began guiding the heroine of good luck through the corridors of the Sanctorum, taking her to some sort of hall with several objects covered by glass domes and with a brass plaque in front of them, which described what they were, or so she believed, since they were written in a strange language that she didn't even know existed.

Once there, Doctor Strange made a strange move with his hands and conjured a pair of elegant looking chairs and a very austere coffee table right in the center of the room.

\- Please take a seat. - Doctor Strange said politely. - Would you like a cup of tea? I promise you it's nothing like the concoctions that Wong prepares to heal you and your friends, on the contrary, it's delicious and will help you calm down to make this talk a little more enjoyable.

\- Y-yeah, sure… - Ladybug replied with some confusion. - But why do you want to talk to me?

\- Well, as I said, it's my duty to make sure the holders and their Miraculouses are safe, after all, the Sorcerer Supreme was the one who created those artifacts. - Said the Sorcerer Supreme while using a spell to serve a cup of tea for Ladybug.

\- The Sorcerer Supreme?

\- That's right, but it was not me, of course. No, that title has been mine for almost five years, the Miraculouses have been around for several millennia.

\- That...

\- Let's leave that for another occasion when our situation is less precarious. - Strange said. - For now, I must tell you about the future, of course without revealing everything.

\- Why?

\- Because it is vitally important that you face this, so you and your friends can grow as heroes.

\- I don't get it...

\- You will understand, don't worry about that.

\- Well... what do you have to tell me, Doctor?

\- First, I would like you to stop being so insistent with young Spider-Man, he has gone through a lot of pain and that is why he is so secretive because he does not want more people to get emotionally involved with him and end up getting hurt. In fact, he and Chat Noir had an argument because of your injury thanks of the Sandman, and although he denied it, I could see that internally, he blamed himself for that.

\- Wow... - Ladybug let out somewhat confused. - I... I think I hadn't thought Spidey could have such a reason...

\- His mocking and childish attitude during the battles leave much to be desired, but it's only a façade so that the criminals won't see how scared or nervous he is. And as with you and with Chat Noir, the Miraculous gives him more confidence.

\- So Spider-Man is like me?

\- In a way, both you and he are very shy without the mask, you know that you must fulfill your duty as heroes no matter what may happen to you and, as no intent to reprimand you for it, since even I did it myself in more than one occasion, have abused your powers.

At the comment, Ladybug couldn't help but blush a little and looked down at the cup of tea in her hands, in shame as she remembered the times when she had used her skills for purposes that had nothing to do with saving the helpless, and couldn't help but wonder what Spider-Man had done to abuse his powers.

Then the heroine in the mottled suit took a sip of the tea and was taken aback as she discovered that it really tasted good.

\- But getting back to the point, after what happened, it is likely that Spider-Man will try to get away from him and that Chat Noir supports it. - Doctor Strange said. - And it is your duty to avoid leaving them alone. Don't get me wrong, both are good heroes and know how to defend themselves, but they need you as much as you need them.

\- We're a team… - Ladybug murmured under her breath.

\- Right. Now, as a second point, I have to tell you that extremely bad things are about to happen to you, things that will make you lose hope of being able to defeat your enemies and bring peace to the world. Your task is to never let yourself be overcome by that hopelessness and be the light in the dark for your friends.

\- I get it...

\- And especially, Marinette, no matter what happens, don't let anything separate you from your friends, both civilians and superheroes.

\- I'll try to… - Ladybug tried to say before realizing that Strange had called her by her civil name. - Wait a sec... why did you call me Marinette?

\- You do not need to pretend with me, child. Madame Web and Master Fu revealed your secret to me recently, but do not worry, I will not tell your secret to anyone.

\- Well... Nothing that you say is very encouraging...

\- It is not, but at least now you will not be completely ignorant of what is coming. That will help you prepare mentally, but I ask you to not say anything to Chat Noir or Spider-Man, they should know nothing of what I have revealed.

\- Why?

\- Because they will try to prevent all this from happening, interfering with the timeline can cause problems much greater than those already intended to occur.

\- I see.

\- Well, if you have no more doubts, I suggest that you go to your home, you must rest.

\- I just hope my parents don't notice all the time I was away...

\- Don't worry about that, I used a time shift spell, so while hours have passed inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, just a few minutes have passed outside of it. - Doctor Strange said. - It was difficult and dangerous, but I think I cast it well, the fabric of space-time has not torn yet.

\- How can you do something like that?

\- Thanks to this. - Strange said as he gestured at his necklace. - It's called the Eye of Agamotto and it increases my mystical powers to a level where I can alter the very reality around me.

\- Wow... you must be very powerful...

\- Believe me, I'm not the only one who can do that, but there are very few others.

\- Seriously?!

\- Seriously. Now, follow me, I'll take you home.

Ladybug nodded and drank the rest of her tea in one gulp, then stood up and Doctor Strange made a couple of gestures with his hands, which projected a pair of gold-colored magical seals and created a portal, which surprisingly let her see the city of Paris from the balcony of her room.

\- Seriously... magic is incredible... - Ladybug let out.

\- Maybe when there's some more time, I'll be able to show you even more incredible things. - Strange said. - Now, come, it's time for you to return home.

\- Thank you for everything, Doctor Strange.

\- As I said, it is my duty to ensure that the carriers are safe.

Ladybug made a slight curtsy to Doctor Strange, and the latter replied the gesture with a smile, then Ladybug passed through the portal and it closed. After that, Marinette undid her transformation and suddenly felt a painful pang run through every inch of her body, at the same time a squeaky little voice let out a loud cry of pain.

Or at least it was as loud as Tikki's little voice let her be.

\- I think... that was... a very bad idea... - Marinette panted.

\- I agree... - Tikki said. - Let's go in... we should rest...

Marinette just nodded, then the girl and the kwami entered Marinette's room and went almost immediately to the girl's bed.

As soon as Marinette fell on her bed, the young girl let out a loud sigh and put herself in a comfortable position to sleep, without even changing her clothes.

On the other hand, Tikki went into the drawer that Marinette had prepared for her as a room and leaned on the small cushion she had for a bed, then looked at her chosen as she dropped into the arms of Morpheus and analyzed the doctor's words Strange.

"Whatever it is, I hope Strange, Web and Master are right ... I hope the guys are ready to face their fate." Tikki thought.

* * *

_I am dying to hear your opinions and theories about who will have the kwamis and how they will appear, so please, I invite you to leave a review with them (by the way, these are not all the kwamis, I have more planned but those will stay as a surprise)._

_Tikki - Ladybug_  
_Plagg - Cat_  
_Wayzz - Turtle_  
_Trixx - Vixen_  
_Pollen - Bee_  
_Nooroo - Butterfly_  
_Duusu - Peacock_  
_Luppin - Wolf_  
_Praan - Praying Mantis_  
_Leopardon - Spider_  
_Coffee - Goblin_  
_Ivoire - Cat_  
_Tepiton - Grasshopper_  
_Betrug - Jackal_  
_Lihle - Tiger_  
_Ludico - Squirrel_  
_Vinnum - Snake_  
_Stiing - Scorpion_  
_Shou-Lao - Dragon_  
_Caedes - Reaper_


	10. The Lizard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While our heroes try to deal with the Green Goblin, an unfortunate series of events start to take place. Will they be able to solve this before their enemies can seize this chance?

**Chapter 9.- The Lizard.**

* * *

\- Yo, peeps. - Alya said as soon as she turned on the camera. - As you know, this is Alya Césaire and as always, I come to talk about our beloved heroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man.

Unlike other days on her blog, in which Alya was always smiling and talking animatedly, the young brown-haired brunette looked tired and annoyed and spoke in an unusually dark and serious tone. But she needed to share what she felt about the events of the night before.

\- I know this video will stir up controversy between you, but you need to hear what I have to say. - Alya said. - Yesterday, around midnight, a sand monster that named itself the Sandman, began to attack the city from the École Militaire. Obviously, as always, the heroes of Paris hastily rushed to defend us from the forces of evil. However, it can be said that the Sandman proved to be an overpowering opponent for Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man, but they didn't give up. The challenge for our heroes was such that one of the Avengers had to intervene to help them, who was none other than the Armored Avenger, Iron Man.

At this point, the young reporter had to stop for a moment to calm down a little and take a breath, then looked back at her camera with a stern expression.

\- However, the things that most of you do not understand begin here and I will proceed to explain them all: Even with the help of Iron Man, our heroes couldn't stop the Sandman, so they resorted to a strategy, the which included Ladybug's use of her Lucky Charm, which turned out to be a pack of cartridges of some sort of acid webbing, and Spider-Man leaving for a moment, apparently to get the spares of his web-shooters, he didn't run away like many of you have been saying. - Alya said. - When Spider-Man returned, he, Chat Noir and Ladybug used the acidic webbing that weakened the Sandman and helped them keep it under control. Unfortunately, the Sandman was able to stand still and counterattack.

Alya again took a moment to breathe and reassure herself, as a knot was forming in her throat. But being the intrepid and always professional reporter she was, she continued:

\- As he approached the Seine River, your faithful reporter continued filming all the action, when the villain almost managed to crush me with a car that he had thrown, but Iron Man alerted me of the danger in time. A few seconds later, the Armored Avenger tried to take me to a safe spot while the Miraculous Ladybug, the Cunning Chat Noir and the Amazing Spider-Man continued with the plan. However, the Sandman continued attacking Iron Man, managing to knock him down and just because Iron Man wasn't inside his armor and using it at a distance, he opened the armor and assembled it around me to prevent the fall from resulting in my death. I still got some bruises and scrapes from the attack that damaged Iron Man's suit, but what's really important is that the Sandman attacked Ladybug when she tried to help me, managing to hit her, which left her seriously injured and unconscious. After that, Chat Noir used his Cataclysm to try to defeat the Sandman but failed, so Spider-Man and Chat Noir managed to beat the Sandman using a fire hydrant and, in my opinion, both heroes were hit hard by Ladybug's injury during their combat.

The young reporter let out a sigh, then looked back at the camera.

\- After that, a fifth hero came to help our guards, taking Iron Man's armor, and Spider-Man, Chat Noir and Ladybug through some kind of portal, since then nothing is known about them. - Alya said. - Now I know that there were a lot of injured people, thousands of euros lost in damages, as well as the loss of a historical place because of the fight with the Sandman and the fact that Ladybug wasn't able to repair everything with her powers, but I ask you this question: If Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir did what several of you ask and they chose to surrender to the Green Goblin and Hawk Moth, would we really be better off that way? Do you really think our lives would be safer if we were controlled by criminals like those two? I do not think so, but every person has their opinion. Now, an exclusive message for the defenders of Paris: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Spider-Man; I want you all to know that just as there are people who boo, threaten, attack and turn their back on you, there are still people like yours truly, who will always support you, that regardless of anything, will always consider you heroes. I want to thank you for risking your lives so many times for all of us, I also wish there was a way to repay you, but I'm afraid that nothing we could do would suffice. Wherever you guys are, I hope you recover soon, especially you Ladybug. Paris needs you now more than ever, no matter what other people might say.

With those words spoken, Alya cut off the transmission of her video and looked at her computer, watching the people begin another debate about what she had said.

As she saw the screen, the tan-skinned girl couldn't help but sigh and look at the ceiling, hoping that her video would make people who had turned their backs on the heroes, reconsider their decision and would at least no longer insult them.

After a couple of moments, Alya got up and looked at the time on the cellphone that Tony Stark himself had apparently sent her to replace the one she had lost in the fight with the Sandman, then she put it in her pocket and left her room, to go to see her dear friend, who according to the text message earlier in the morning, had suffered a fall that had hurt her quite a bit, thanks to the tremors caused by the Sandman.

* * *

Meanwhile, that Saturday morning, Peter Parker, Adrien Agreste and Harry Osborn were meeting in the latter's room, arguing about the academic improvement that Harry had very reluctantly accomplished, and in spite of all his distractions, like how he stubbornly kept trying to talk to Lila, to find out what happened to her and why she didn't talk to anyone.

And although they would have liked to have Nino with them, not only Norman Osborn and Gabriel Agreste considered him as a bad influence, but the spectacled boy himself had made it clear that he did not get up before 12 o'clock on Saturdays.

\- Well, the final exams are coming and your grades have improved a lot... not as much as your father would want, but enough to show that the hypothesis that your grades would go up if I helped you, is correct. - Peter said with a sigh. - Or so I hope, your father is quite strict.

\- It should be enough, I'm already close to the grades he's asking for. - Harry said.

\- Let's hope so, I don't want to see you begging for charity down the street. - Adrien said, half mockingly, half seriously.

\- Anyway, will you finally stop bugging me every day?

\- At least I will, I want to go with Alya to see how Marinette is, she told me earlier that Mari had an ugly fall, but that she'll be fine with some rest. - Peter said, causing Harry and Adrien to chuckle. - Seriously, if any of you guys comes out again with Marinette being my girlfriend, I'll hit you...

\- Well, you and her have made it very clear that you've grown fond of each other. - Adrien said with a giggle.

\- Not to mention that you're acting exactly like you did before you started dating Gwen. - Harry snapped.

\- Well, I hope it's clear to you, Marinette and I have no secret relationship, we're just friends and nothing more. - Peter snapped.

\- Whatever you say, I bet that before next year, you two will admit that you're dating, or you're going to start dating.

\- In any case, I hope that Marinette is well and that she recovers soon. - Adrien said. - I'd like to go see her, but just today I have a meeting with the people of the contest, the results have already been published.

\- Well, I want to see Chloé's expression when she sees that I wasn't joking when I told her that Peter usually wins when he takes things as a challenge. - Harry smiled.

\- You're rather cruel to Chloé, you know. I know she can be... let's say a bad person... but she doesn't deserve to be humiliated. - Adrien said.

\- I think it could use some humiliation, back then she was just annoying, nowadays she's capricious, bossy, cruel and arrogant. Someone should bring her back to earth and teach her some manners.

\- I think the same as Harry, but don't overdo it, the girl isn't really bad, just rather mean. - Peter said.

\- I just hope it's not too much, I don't wish Chloé anything bad, in spite of everything, I still consider her one of my friends. - Adrien sighed.

\- Well, what do we do now?

\- I recommend that you and I go with Marinette to see if she's okay, Adrien can't go, but we can tell him how she is over the phone or something.

\- Well... you see, I have something to do today too.

\- Great, then I'm alone...

\- Oh, come on, don't be melodramatic, Pete. - Adrien said. - Marinette needs some support.

\- Also, look at the bright side. - Harry said.

\- What bright side?

At that moment, Harry and Adrien shared a look of complicity and said in unison with a tone of mockery:

\- This way you could spend more time alone with your girlfriend...

Peter's eye twitched for a couple of seconds as the Osborn and Agreste heirs burst out laughing at the nerd's reaction. A few seconds later, Peter roared in frustration and began chasing Adrien and Harry.

\- I'm gonna kill you! - Peter roared as Adrien and Harry just kept running and laughing.

* * *

_(A failed murder later)_

* * *

After trying to strangle Harry Osborn and Adrien Agreste for continuing their mockery of his alleged relationship with Marinette (and failing monumentally thanks to the interventions of the Gorilla, Nathalie and Janice), the teen Peter Parker was now walking towards Marinette's parents' bakery as his anxiety and nervousness grew little by little with every step he took, for inside his backpack there wasn't only his little kwami eating a chocolate bar as usual, but also the magazine where the results had been published of the photography contest.

And while he bought the magazine to show Marinette the results, he had seen that the newspaper of that morning said a lot of insults against him, Ladybug and Chat Noir, which baffled him for a second as he believed that newspaper was the Daily Bugle.

The bad thing was that it wasn't, it was the morning newspaper of Paris.

Worse yet, he could hear other bystanders talking pests about them as he walked down the street.

It seemed that the comments made by J. Jonah Jameson and all those who agreed with his ideas, as well as the comments from Alya and her followers, were causing controversy among the citizens of Paris, showing that there was now nonconformity with the superheroes.

And above all that, Peter couldn't help but feel some guilt, because he believed that he had infected his teammates with bad luck.

However, his guilt and remorse evaporated quickly when he noticed that he was now in front of Marinette's parents' bakery, which made him smile a little, since after so many misfortunes that he had brought as Spider-Man, at least Peter Parker could bring good news to his friends, or so he hoped.

Upon entering the bakery, Peter found Mrs. Cheng behind the counter, smiling kindly, a gesture that reminded him of his Aunt May.

\- Good morning, Mrs. Cheng. - Peter said as he nodded graciously.

\- Good morning, Peter, are you here to see Marinette? - Sabine said.

\- You'd be right, could I go in?

\- Of course, after all Marinette could get mad at me for not letting her boyfriend see her.

At that moment, Peter couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and his face burned as it turned an intense red.

\- We're not dating... - Peter muttered as he frowned.

\- Please, son, that's the kind of lies I told my parents about my dear Sabine, Peter. - Tom laughed as he appeared and hugged his wife.

\- It's not a lie... whatever my aunt or any of the guys at school said to you, it's not true. - Peter snapped.

\- Of course, Peter. - Tom and Sabine said as they winked at the young man from Queens.

Peter blushed even more as Sabine walked toward him with a smile.

\- Follow me, Peter, I'll take you to see Marinette. - Sabine said.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Cheng. - Peter said as his blush disappeared very slowly.

A few seconds later, Peter Parker entered Marinette's room, slowly opening the door and discovering that Alya was next to Marinette.

And before he could even greet his black-haired classmate, Alya smirked and chuckled, causing Peter and Marinette to glare at her in annoyance.

\- Don't you dare, Alya. - Marinette warned.

\- Yes, I already tried to kill Harry and Adrien for that... - Peter added as he closed the door of the room.

\- It's good to see your boyfriend cares so much about you, Marinette. - Alya chuckled.

\- Alya! - Marinette snapped as she threw a pillow at her best friend.

\- What? I only say things as they are.

\- Sure... like that time you tried to prove that Adrien was Chat Noir and that I was Spider-Man... - Peter mumbled.

\- I remain firm with my theory, only that day I couldn't prove anything. - Alya said while looking at Peter with a defiant smile. - Also, that would explain why I never see you in the vicinity when there are villainous attacks or Spider-Man interventions.

\- Whatever you say, in short, thanks for coming, Peter. - Marinette said.

\- What are friends for, right? Also, I brought you something that could make you happy... or make you hate me... - Peter said as he fumbled in his backpack.

\- Don't exaggerate, Peter, I could never hate you.

\- I hope so, because this is what I brought you.

At that moment, Marinette let out a strangled cry as she saw the magazine in the hands of the photographer from Queens, which was offered at her.

\- I haven't seen the result yet, I think that honor belongs to you. - Said Peter while Marinette took the magazine with trembling hands.

The black-bluish haired girl swallowed hard as she looked at the cover of the magazine. Then, as soon as she put a hand on the corner of the cover, the girl began to fear that after seeing the results, she would see that she wasn't even among the Top 10, or even worse, that Chloé had won.

When he noticed that Marinette had frozen, Peter put a hand on her shoulder carefully, snapping the designer out of her stupor, making her turn her gaze to him, noticing the supportive smile the photographer was giving her. At that gesture, Marinette gave a short sigh and replied with a small smile and nodding slightly, then turned her attention to the magazine and began to turn the pages, feeling her heart rate increasing gradually, as she got closer to the results.

When she reached the right page, Marinette could no longer cope with her nervousness and anxiety, so she closed her eyes and handed the magazine to Alya.

\- See the results for me and if they're not good, don't tell me... Well, yes... Or not... I just don't want to know that Chloé beat me... - Said Marinette.

\- Control your nerves, girl. - Alya said while she gave the magazine back to Marinette. - Everything will be fine, remember who your photographer was and that you are much more photogenic and nicer than Chloé.

\- Just trust yourself, you'll see that you'll have an excellent place and that Chloé wasn't even close to winning. - Peter said with a smile.

Marinette smiled at the encouraging words from her friends and took the magazine again, then she opened it slowly and looked down at the results.

As soon as she saw them, Marinette had mixed feelings.

On one hand, she was ecstatic as she saw that not only Chloé had not even reached the Top 20, but that she herself had a very high position on the table, and on the other hand she also felt disappointed and depressed, because despite having an excellent place, said place was just the second one.

\- I lost... - Marinette let out in a whisper.

\- What? - Peter and Alya asked.

\- I lost...

\- Oh, Marinette... I'm sorry ... - Alya let out.

\- Me too... I'm sure it was something I did wrong... - Peter sighed.

\- No, no, no, no. You're wrong, Pete, I'm in second place thanks to you.

\- Seriously? - Alya said while she grabbed the magazine to look at it. - Wow, boy, you have talent, Peter, you beat more than ten thousand amateur photographers in the world, the only one better than you is... Peter Parker?

At that moment, both girls turned to see Peter in disbelief as the photographer grabbed the magazine and let out a little gasp when he saw the results, not only realizing that he had indeed, he was accredited as the person who had taken the photographs of the first and second places, but that he knew the winner very well.

\- Mary Jane Watson... - Peter let out with a gasp.

\- What? - Alya asked.

\- The winner... I-I know her...

\- That's why you helped her too?

\- It's not what you think, that photo is from last Halloween, that's why Harry, MJ, Gwen and I are disguised.

\- It's true... - Said Marinette as she took the magazine back.

\- Gwen? Do you mean the girl they mentioned in the Bugle on the day of that Goblin infection? - Alya asked.

\- The same, but I wouldn't like to talk about it... It's something very personal.

\- And how do you know about her, Alya? - Marinette asked.

\- The Bugle website says some things about her in the edition of the day when Spider-Man stopped appearing in New York.

\- Could we stop talking about Gwen? - Peter asked in a tone of sadness.

\- I'm sorry...

While Alya patted Peter on the back, Marinette looked at the picture of the first place, comparing it with hers, noting that there were certain details that caught her attention. For example, out of the four teens in the photo, she could recognize Peter and Harry, who were dressed as Spider-Man but without the mask and a vampire, respectively; and next to them was a redhead dressed as the Wasp (whom she could deduce, was Mary Jane Watson), and a blonde who wore glasses and a doctor's costume, who according to what Peter had said, was Gwen Stacy.

According to what she saw in the picture, the four were making silly faces at the camera, while being in some sort of fair. But one of the things that caught her attention was the incredible resemblance between the photographer who was holding the camera and a certain wall-crawler that had appeared the same day that Peter Parker arrived at College François Dupont.

\- So... why didn't your friend Mary Jane tell you she won? - Alya asked, in an attempt to break the silence.

\- I don't know, maybe she hasn't seen it or maybe she hates me for leaving her basically abandoned in Midtown and I don't blame her, but I seriously needed to get away from New York... many painful memories happened there, all in the last year. - Peter sighed.

\- Have you ever been told that you look a lot like Spider-Man? That only serves to support my theory...

\- It's a hypothesis, a theory is something confirmed. And everyone who sees the picture says the same thing, but nah, I only bought that disguise because it was the only one in my size... Besides, I would have been a very pathetic Jason Voorhees. - Peter said, chuckling at the last part.

\- And why don't you have the mask on?

\- Have you worn masks like theirs? They fall often and it's annoying, so I simply took it off.

\- Peter... - Marinette said suddenly.

\- What's wrong?... Oh, well, look, if you hate me, I can go, I know you're probably upset so...

At that moment, Marinette chuckled and smiled at the photographer, who looked at her confused. Then the designer put the magazine on the bedside table and hugged the boy from Queens.

\- I already told you I couldn't hate you, so stop saying that. - Marinette said while she broke the hug. - I just wanted to thank you, if it weren't for you, surely I would've ended up in hundredth place.

\- You don't have to thank... - Peter said with a blush and a nervous giggle.

\- Aww... you guys are so cute, this goes straight to the school blog. - Alya said while she filmed the scene.

\- ALYA! - Marinette roared.

With that said, the designer pounced on her friend, not caring in the least about the painful pangs she felt, in an attempt to snatch Alya's cellphone to erase the video the reporter had taken, while Peter cursed himself, because thanks to Alya's words, he could formulate a hypothesis of who and how the rumor of his relationship with Marinette had begun.

\- Why did I think that teaching Aunt May how to use Twitter and Facebook was a good idea...? - Peter asked while Alya and Marinette struggled on the floor.

* * *

_(Another failed murder later)_

* * *

Several hours later and after trying to prevent Alya from releasing Marinette's video embracing Peter, (and failed miserably in the attempt mainly because of Marinette's bad luck), now the young woman was sitting in front of her desk, watching the results of the contest and feeling a twinge of jealousy and discomfort as she saw Mary Jane Watson's smiling face and the description that the redhead had given the photograph.

"Enjoy the good times with your friends, because they won't last and you may not have another opportunity to do so." Said the description right below the photo, next to a small obituary and a message of condolence from the magazine, where they mentioned that Gwen Stacy had died a few months after they took that picture.

And while Marinette was staring at the picture, Tikki floated up to her silently and settled down next to the magazine, looking at the same photo as her chosen one, then she looked at her in intrigue.

\- What are you thinking on, Marinette? - Tikki asked.

\- On several things, Tikki. - Marinette said.

\- Like what?

\- Well... I'm disappointed... if it weren't for this Mary Jane Watson, I would've won.

\- These things happen, Marinette, don't worry.

\- I know, but there is also the fact that Peter is incredibly similar to Spider-Man, but they definitely can't be the same person, just as Chat Noir and Adrien aren't the same guy. Spider-Man is a jerk and Peter is a good guy.

\- Marinette, you've also been pretty rude to the wall-crawler.

\- Okay, I admit it... but I made a promise to Doctor Strange, I'll be more patient and kinder to Spidey.

\- It's good to hear that, is there anything else hanging around in your head?

\- Yes. I want to know more about Mary Jane Watson.

\- Why?

\- I want to know if I should feel guilty for hating her for beating me, or if she's... well, good.

\- Marinette, it's not okay to hate people you don't know. Moreover, it's not even right to hate.

\- It's not hate as such, it is rather... uhh... how to say it kindly?

\- You don't like her?

\- That's more like it...

\- You'd better not make a picture of that girl before meeting her, after all, you're friends with Harry and Peter and both are friends of hers.

\- You're right, but...

In that second, a terrifying scream was heard from the street, which made Marinette rush to the window and try to find who had screamed and why.

Right in the street, the young holder of the Miraculous of Creation and Good Luck saw a group of people pointing at her, which confused her a bit. However, her confusion was quickly replaced with terror as she saw a strange figure climbing the wall of the building where she lived, passing right in front of her window, making her fall backwards and let out a groan of pain.

And although for a moment she thought it was Spider-Man, she noticed that whatever was creeping up her building was snarling and hissing, and had a tail as well as being green.

A few moments later, the red Kwami approached Marinette and looked at her with concern.

\- Marinette, are you okay? - Tikki asked.

\- No... what was that thing? - Marinette wondered aloud.

\- I don't know, in all my years I never saw anything like that... or maybe yes, I can't remember.

\- Whatever that thing is, Ladybug can't just sit here and do nothing while that thing is loose around.

\- But, Marinette, you're still not fully recovered from the fight with the Sandman...

\- That doesn't matter, I can't risk letting that thing hurt someone, we don't know if Chat Noir or Spider-Man are aware of this.

With that said, Marinette stood up and frowned decisively.

\- Tikki, spots on! - Marinette said firmly.

In that second, Marinette was enveloped by a blinding light, and a few seconds later, Ladybug left the small hatch and threw her yo-yo, hoping to find and defeat whatever was loose.

After following the screams of panic and astonishment for several minutes, as well as enduring the pain that making sudden movements caused her, Marinette managed to spot the strange creature, frightening a group of bystanders who were walking down the street, before tearing off the lid of a manhole and going through it, which made Ladybug grimace in disgust, because she would have to go after that thing.

However, before being able to go after the creature, a strange sound was heard and she felt that something stopped her dead in her tracks, which made the Parisian heroine looked at her foot and saw that there was a white and sticky substance holding it stuck to the ground.

\- You should not be outside, you're still hurt. - Said a familiar voice.

\- I couldn't let that thing roam free, who knows what the hell it is, what it's planning or what it can do. - Answered Ladybug.

\- Still, it's not safe for you, my Lady, let the web-head and me take care of it. - Said the voice of Chat Noir.

\- Don't even dream about it, I might be hurt but I can still help, so take this thing off my foot, Spider-Man.

\- I don't know how, I don't have any solvents for that thing.

At this revelation, Ladybug let out a sigh of frustration.

\- Chat Noir, would you mind? - Ladybug asked as she gestured at her foot.

\- It's always a pleasure to help you, my Lady, but I don't think... - Chat Noir hesitated.

\- Chat, just cut this thing off already.

At that moment, Chat Noir approached Ladybug and cut the web with one of his claws, which made Spider-Man sigh.

\- You remind me of myself, just before the Goblin Nation, I suffered some wounds in a battle with Doctor Octopus and Cap wanted me to stay out of action until I healed, but I still went to face the Green Goblin. - Spider-Man said as he jumped over the edge of the building. - Well, that thing isn't gonna catch itself.

The three heroes jumped to the ground, falling gracefully, however, Ladybug still felt the fall due to her wounds. Even so, the girl in the mottled costume ignored the pain and followed her partners.

But soon the three repented of their decision, as the smell was absolutely nauseating, and since Chat Noir had an increased sense of smell, it was much worse for him.

However, Spider-Man promptly weaved some scarves with his web and handed one to Ladybug and the other to Chat Noir, then made one for himself and wrapped it around his head, covering his mouth and nose.

\- It doesn't completely block the sewage odors, but at least makes it more tolerable. - Spider-Man said.

\- You're really the best, web-head. - Chat Noir let out as he finished covering his mouth and nose.

\- We'd better hurry, my webbing dissolves after an hour.

\- Then it's time to move on. - Ladybug said. - Only that this place is extremely dark.

\- Just grab my tail, I'll guide you. - Chat Noir said.

\- I have a better idea...

Spider-Man put a hand on the buckle of his utility belt and pressed that buckle, causing it to turn on and emit a reddish light, which although not very intense, at least gave them sufficient illumination to be able to see well.

And the curious thing was that the lantern in the belt of the arachnid hero formed a figure similar to his mask.

\- Spider-Signal. - Spider-Man said. - Useful to take criminals to a place from which they can't escape my webs and when there's little to no light.

\- You're a box of surprises, Spidey. - Ladybug said.

\- That was the last thing, besides the figures and objects that I can do with my webbing, I have nothing else to show.

\- Anyway, let's leave your little moment of union for later, I mean, I know that Madame Web and Dr. Strange told us to be more open, but this is not the time. - Chat Noir snapped.

Ladybug and Spider-Man nodded and resumed their way, navigating through the sewers more easily. Of course, following the trail of a monstrous creature was easy enough, as there were large scratches on the floor and walls.

After about half an hour, the defenders of Paris came to a kind of subterranean chamber, which had several metal pieces, paper sheets with chemical formulas written irregularly and pieces of glass everywhere, as well as remains of different substances.

\- Well, apparently that thing is a lot smarter than I thought. - Spider-Man said.

\- I'd dare to say it has a privileged intellect. - Chat Noir said. - These formulas make sense and are quite advanced, not even I can understand what they are.

\- Are you a scientist or something, Chat? - Ladybug asked.

\- No, but I'm pretty smart. - Chat Noir said with a feline smile. - Just another one of my many talents, my Lady.

\- Going back to the subject of this thing. - Spider-Man said as he inspected what used to be a CPU. - It seems that it's taking very specific parts of the things that are here, the questions would be what the hell does it wanna build and how can it do it?

In that second, Chat Noir's ears perked up a little, while Spider-Man felt a tingle in the back of his neck, which caused both Chat Noir and Spider-Man to stand next to Ladybug, in a combat position, which confused the heroine of the mottled suit a little.

\- What's going on? - Ladybug asked.

\- There's something here... - Chat Noir said. - I can hear it.

\- And I confirm it, my Spider-Sense is tingling. - Spider-Man said.

\- You guys are invading my personal space...

\- I think you'd rather to have us closer to you than that thing, my Lady.

\- I don't know, maybe he's kinder than you two. - Ladybug chuckled.

\- I never complain about a good joke, but I don't think it's the right time to joke... - Spider-Man let out in a very serious tone.

Just then, Spider-Man felt a pang in the back of his neck, which instinctively knocked down his teammates, making the trio dodge what seemed to be a tail, which ended up destroying a part of the wall with ease.

\- What was that?! - Ladybug said.

\- Excuse me! - Spider-Man said as he threw his teammates in the air.

Ladybug and Chat Noir flew through the air for a moment, before turning and landing with agility, but Ladybug was still injured, so her body resented the fall again, causing her to let out a moan of pain as she rolled on the ground.

\- Are you okay, my Lady? - Asked a worried Chat Noir.

\- Worry about Spidey, I'll be fine. - Ladybug said.

Just in that second, Spider-Man howled in pain as he received a powerful tail-whiplash in the abdomen, which threw him back with great force and made him crash into the wall.

After this, the arachnid hero fell to the ground and growled in pain as Chat Noir and Ladybug helped him up, then the three of them looked forward as they heard a loud roar. At that moment, Spider-Man pointed the Spider-Signal towards the source of the roar and the protectors of Paris gasped when they saw some kind of humanoid-lizard, wearing frayed brown pants and a torn lab coat.

And as soon as the humanoid lizard saw them, it let out another roar and scurried back into the darkness.

Once Spider-Man was standing, he put the Spider-Signal on Ladybug's hands and said:

\- You're the only one of us who's defenseless against that lizard. - Spider-Man said with a worried tone. - Use the signal to get out of the sewers, Chat Noir and I will take care of that thing.

\- And don't say you won't abandon us, you have to go. - Chat Noir said with a stern tone. - You're still injured and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you.

\- I can still fight, I'm not going to leave you alone against that creature... - Ladybug snapped.

\- Isn't that cute? - Said a raspy voice that remarked the esses too much. - The insect doesn't want the feline and the arachnid to die alone.

\- I don't know why it doesn't surprise me that you can talk, or that you're the first of the people we've faced that doesn't call me insect. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Obviously, you have never before faced someone of my intellect and abilities...

\- True, we've only faced a guy of your intellect but with mechanical arms. - Chat Noir said slyly.

\- Lies! My evolution has taken me further than any simple human!

\- So you were human before... Good, I'll love meeting the lunatic under those scales once we bring you back to normal. - Ladybug let out in an unusually mocking tone.

Upon hearing that, the Lizard roared and tried to pounce on the young heroes, but since it was a predictable move and since Spider-Man and Chat Noir were very attentive to their respective increased senses, both heroes hit him hard in the abdomen with a double kick, which sent the creature backwards. However, the Lizard continued to fight and returned to attack the heroes, which made Chat Noir take out his staff and extended it, in an attempt to hit the Lizard again, but he managed to block the blow with his hand and grab the staff to hit the feline hero against the floor and the ceiling, before Spider-Man shot two strands of web and used them to give the Lizard a hard slingshot-kick, while Ladybug used the Spider-Signal to check on Chat Noir.

\- Are you ok? - Ladybug asked as she helped Chat Noir to stand up.

\- Yes... But man, that thing is strong... - Chat Noir said raggedly.

\- Tell me about it! - Spider-Man shouted between the grunts of the Lizard and the hustle and bustle of their fight.

\- Ladybug, use your Lucky Charm, we have to catch that overgrown lizard.

\- But if I do, I still don't think I can see how to use it if this place is so dark... - Ladybug let out.

\- Swap masks with Chat Noir! That way you'll be able to see in the dark and Chat won't be helpless thanks to his sense of hearing! - Said Spider-Man.

\- It's too risky! What if I accidentally discover Chat Noir's identity?

\- Would that be so bad? Or are you afraid that you won't be able to resist me if you see my true face? - Chat Noir asked with a seductive tone.

Just then, a smile formed on the black-suit hero's lips but was immediately wiped by a webbing ball that hit him in the face and covered it with that substance.

\- Just make the exchange before this thing manages to eat me! - Spider-Man said in a tone that suggested he was struggling with the creature.

Chat Noir grunted and tore the webbing from his face, then put his hand on his mask and pulled gently on it, believing it wouldn't budge, but to his surprise, the blond-haired hero could remove the mask without any problem.

At this, he couldn't help but let a small blush form on his cheeks, because he was literally exposing his biggest secret to the girl of his dreams, but to his good fortune, the Spider-Signal didn't make enough light to illuminate his face and reveal his identity to Ladybug, so he simply grabbed the heroine's hand and quickly put his mask on it, covering the arachnid signal as much as he could to keep his identity hidden.

\- Put it on and give me your mask, my Lady. - Chat Noir said while Ladybug turned off the Spider-Signal.

\- I didn't think we could really take off our masks. - Ladybug asked in surprise as she took Chat Noir's mask.

\- TAKE OFF YOUR MASK AND GIVE IT TO CHAT NOIR BEFORE I TEAR IT OFF YOUR FACE! - Spider-Man snapped while he was shaken by the Lizard's tail.

Ladybug and Chat Noir shuddered at Spider-Man's sudden yell, then Ladybug quickly took off her mask, feeling exposed, then handed the object to Chat Noir and quickly put on the cat hero's mask, at the same time Chat Noir he put hers.

Once they both had the masks on, Ladybug was surprised as she saw that she could see the place without difficulty, while Chat Noir had his eyes closed and was using the ears of his suit to find Spider-Man and the Lizard.

Once both found the hero and the monster, the two readied their weapons and lunged against the Lizard.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was against the wall, struggling with the Lizard's snout, who was trying to bite his head off. Suddenly, something hit the Lizard hard on the back, which caused the giant reptile to let out a howl of pain and get distracted enough for Spider-Man to nail him with a couple of knee hits in the abdomen and a powerful double kick that sent the creature crashing into a couple of pipes. And while the Lizard was recovering from the attack, he heard Ladybug say:

\- Lucky Charm!

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and a few seconds later the flash turned into an extinguisher with black spots, which Ladybug analysed with some disbelief. Then, the heroine with Chat Noir's mask looked at the Lizard, who was again on the warpath and roaring towards them, and noticed that she had to use the Lucky Charm directly on him.

Ladybug smiled with satisfaction and prepared the extinguisher while the Lizard was still running towards them and as soon as it was close enough, Ladybug pointed the fire extinguisher hose at the Lizard and squeezed the handle, releasing some sort of liquid that drove the creature back at the same time it froze his arm and part of the Lizard's torso instantly.

\- What a weird fire extinguisher... - Said Ladybug while the Lizard howled in pain.

\- It's liquid nitrogen, be careful where you shoot it! - Chat Noir said as he prepared his staff to hit the villain.

Chat Noir roared and hit the Lizard with his staff, and the latter in an attempt to protect himself from the attack of the feline hero, the Lizard raised his frozen arm but said act was useless because his arm was shattered and he received a strong blow to the head, followed by a mule kick in the back by Spider-Man. While the Lizard stumbled due of the attack of the hero from Queens, the monster was brought down by Ladybug, who tied his legs with her yo-yo.

After that, Spider-Man fired several webs at the Lizard to keep it under control, after which the three heroes approached the shot down villain while keeping their guards up.

\- I think we have him under control. - Chat Noir let out.

\- Well, this fight was strange. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Now we just have to think about how we'll get the Lizard out of the sewer without it devouring us. - Ladybug sighed.

\- YOU WILL NOT! - Roared the Lizard.

Just at that moment, Spider-Man jumped and stuck to the roof of the sewer, reacting instinctively to his Spider-Sense, however, Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't so lucky, as they received a powerful tail hit in the abdomen, which suffocated them and made them crash painfully against the wall behind them.

And while Ladybug was recovering from the attack, she managed to see the Lizard moving closer to a strange machine on the ground and then he ripped something similar to a can off that machine.

A few seconds later, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man stood up and lunged at the Lizard again, only to be stopped short by a cloud of gas that caused a bit of stinging in their throats and made them cough. Then the three of them heard the Lizard growling and then fleeing the scene quickly while Spider-Man let out a sigh and offered a hand to Ladybug.

\- Are you ok? - The arachnid hero asked between coughs.

\- All this is gonna hurt in the morning, but I'm fine. - Ladybug said as she took Spider-Man's hand.

\- Well... another failure to add to the list... - Chat Noir said.

\- Calm down, apparently, we managed to distract him enough to delay his plans, that will give us time to know what he wants to do and stop him. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Maybe it has something to do with that. - Ladybug said as she walked up to the machine.

While the heroine was walking, she turned on the Spider-Signal and illuminated a part of the place where they were, showing a strange device.

\- It can't be... - Chat Noir and Spider-Man said as they walked to the device.

The male heroes moved closer to the device on the floor of the sewers and after inspecting it a bit, both let out a gasp, which confused Ladybug.

\- What's happening? - Ladybug asked.

\- This thing is a Ganali device. - Explained Chat Noir. - He must have stolen it from OsCorp because no other company has them.

\- Not quite, Stark Industries has three but they are all in America. - Said Spider-Man.

\- What does this device do? - Ladybug asked.

\- What it does is take a sample of some substance, let's say an antivirus, and shoot a projectile which creates a cloud of that antivirus, quickly spreading it to a previously established radio.

\- It could be used to cure an epidemic disease in a big city like Mexico City in a matter of hours. - Added Chat Noir. - And in the hands of that thing, it can't mean anything good.

\- He must be developing some kind of mutagenic virus, or at least I think so, after all, he spoke about his supposed superiority over the human race.

\- If so, the thing that the Lizard threw at us must be a prototype, because he seemed angry when it had no effect on us.

\- Yet. - Spider-Man snapped. - We don't know if we're completely immune to that thing, I'll have to do some analysis to samples of our bloods, probably need to ask for help from Reed Richards and the Avengers.

\- Wait a minute. - Ladybug said somewhat worried. - So that lizard wanted to turn us into something like him?

\- It's most likely, and that terrifies me.

\- Makes two of us then. - Chat Noir said.

\- You mean three. - Ladybug sighed. - Do you think we'll become monsters like that thing?

\- We can only hope that our bodies are immune to that mutagen, we have some odds considering how much our Miraculouses protect us.

\- Well... - Ladybug said as she switched off the Spider-Signal to take off Chat Noir's mask. - We have to leave before our transformations are over... and we'll probably need to take a very long shower to get rid of the sewage stink.

\- I agree. - Chat Noir said as he took his mask and gave Ladybug back hers.

With that said, the three heroes quickly went to the nearest manhole and left through it, after that the three separated and went to their respective homes.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

\- How did someone get into OsCorp and steal one of the Ganalis?! - Demanded an extremely enraged Norman Osborn.

\- According to reports, a creature broke into OsCorp, attacked the guards and stole the Ganali from Doctor Connors' laboratory. - Janice said while she read a document on her tablet.

\- Why the hell did it steal the Ganali?! And what the fuck was what broke into my company?!

\- According to the reports, it was some kind of humanoid lizard.

\- Humanoid lizard?! So one of those clowns is trying to sink my company?!

\- So it seems, sir.

\- Alright, order the guards to duplicate, no, quadruple the security of the complex and gather all the teams, I want to make sure this is not an internal job.

\- Are you sure he's not one of your "secret workers", Mr. Osborn?

\- Absolutely, OsCorp is on the radar since the Avengers ruined my deal with Klaww, it would be stupid to cause a commotion in my company. That would bring too much attention to me.

\- Well, I'll help you find out who's to blame.

\- I'll do it myself, and whoever is behind all this, will pay dearly.

With that said, Norman Osborn left his office, being followed by his assistant Janice, while being observed from the first floor of the Osborn Mansion by Harry, who simply sighed in exasperation and weariness.

\- Well... he left again and didn't even tell me... - Harry let out.

The teenage Osborn sighed again and walked back to his room as he tapped the wall next to him absentmindedly.

After several meters of walking, the young Osborn sighed again, then heard a strange noise that caught his attention, a noise caused by his fist hitting a part of the wall that sounded hollow. Harry took a couple of steps back and gently tapped a part of the wall gently only to see that it was indeed a hollow space, which made the boy put his hand on his chin and raise an eyebrow in surprise and confusion.

\- What's in here? - Harry asked himself.

Harry tapped the hollow point and was surprised as he heard a mechanical hiss, then saw that a panel on the wall opened and revealed a fingerprint scanner, which was on.

Once he saw the scanner, Harry got a look of confusion and surprise, then tentatively approached his hand and placed it on the scanner, which fired a light and analyzed the young Osborn's palm, then another mechanical hiss was heard and a secret door was heard opening next to the scanner. Harry took a step back and let out a small gasp when he saw that there was a room full of gadgets, then the teenager entered the room and gasped again when he saw that there were more than just gadgets inside.

In the back of the secret room, Harry saw a set of six armors similar to Iron Man's.

One of them was exactly the same as the standard Iron Man suits, but with a color pattern worthy of Captain America and didn't have an ARC reactor in the chest but an energy source that was shaped like a star.

However, the one that really caught his attention was one that had a blue helmet with a mask made of some sort of orange glass, and a color pattern similar to Captain America's costume and with a white eagle on the chest, which was obviously the power source.

Harry smiled and came closer so he could see it more closely, noting there was a plaque on the side of the armor.

\- Variable Threat Response Armored Power Suit OsC-02 Version 1.2. - Harry read. - Who knew? My father, the one who scolded me for copying phrases from Peter, MJ and Flash, copied this idea from Tony Stark.

Harry chuckled in surprise, then he saw the reflection of his face in the mask of the suit and let out a gasp.

For some time, Harry had wanted to get the chance to have superpowers like Spider-Man, Ladybug or Chat Noir. Even before the wall-crawler caused Gwen Stacy's death, Harry considered him a threat and didn't trust him, so he wanted to have powers to show everyone what a true hero was.

Someone who would not let people die, someone who would not constantly fail to stop the bad guys.

Someone who was not a failure.

With that in mind, Harry put a hand on the mechanical suit and smiled.

\- This is my chance... - Harry said.

* * *

_For some time I've wanted to give you something that leaves you hooked, but although I tried to make some kind of preview to the future, I preferred not to do so much spoiler and instead leave all the arcs and sub-arcs that will happen in this fic. The code is as follows: A hyphen (-) indicates the main arcs, an asterisk (*) indicates sub-arcs within the main arc, a circumflex accent (^) means an arc shared with "Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Mystic War ", and a plus sign (+) indicates an important arc but that will be in "Miraculous Spider-Man: Secret Files" or in the sibling fics to this one, "Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Mystic War," "Equestria Girls - End of Harmony" or any other that conforms the **Marvelous Universe**._

_Without further ado, here are the arcs that will be adapted and/or will conform this fic:_

**_-The Sinister Six_ **   
**_*Neogenetic nightmare_ **   
**_*The beginning_ **   
**_^Stars and spiders_ **   
**_-The alien costume_ **   
**_*Symbiotic revenge_ **   
**_-The Day of the Heroes_ **   
**_*Villain War_ **   
**_-The Clone Saga_ **   
**_^Ancestral War_ **   
**_+Mystic War_ **   
**_-Past_ **   
**_-Civil War_ **   
**_-Secret Wars_ **   
**_+The Siege of Mewni  
-Infinity War  
_ ** **_-Evil reborn_ **   
**_-The Sinister Twelve_ **   
****_-The End_

_(Well, it seems there'll be a lot of wars :D)_


	11. Super-Model, part 1: American Son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner of the photo contest arrives to Paris and certain girls aren't too happy about her being so close to Adrien, which causes a bit of sabotage that erupts into a new akumatized villain.  
> Will Peter Parker and Harry Osborn be able to save their friend and not try to kill each other in the process?

Harry Osborn was completely happy.

A few days after the small discovery in his father's mansion, the young Osborn had found the way to turn the armor into its portable mode, which was heavy but could be worn as if it were a state-of-the-art backpack.

And without Janice or her father even noticing, he had taken it to school and now he was impatient to prove it, to show all Paris what a real hero was.

However, the day went by in complete and disconcerting calm, especially considering the attacks of the Sandman and the Lizard, and that the latter was still loose out there.

And since Harry was much more focused on finding the right time to wear his armor for the first time, the young Osborn didn't notice a small paper ball that hit him in the face and snapped him out of his stupor.

Harry looked around, trying to find out what had hit him in the face, he was too immersed in his thoughts to notice the paper ball, then he noticed that Adrien frowned at him and gestured him discreetly to look at his desk.

Harry did as the blond gestured and noticed the paper ball, then, out of curiosity, the brown boy unfolded the paper sheet and saw a note written on it.

"Pay attention, you moron." The note said.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Adrien annoyed, then he wrinkled the paper again and threw it back to Adrien, but to his misfortune, he didn't notice that Professor Bustier was looking directly at her students and saw Harry throwing the paper.

\- Mr. Osborn! - Snapped the language teacher. - Do you want me to send you to the principal's office?

\- Adrien threw that note at me, Miss Bustier. - Young Osborn excused himself.

\- I don't care, I don't want you interrupting my classes again or I'll send you straight to the principal's office.

\- Understood, miss...

The rest of the class continued without any problems, except for one or another discussion among the students, whether it was about a topic they were chatting or about their current opinions on the three defenders of Paris.

On the other hand, Harry was simply carrying his backpack and feeling tired of having a backpack weighing about twenty pounds over his shoulder. And while the young man was rubbing his aching shoulder, Peter and Adrien caught up with him just before he reached the door of the school.

\- Hey, Harry. - Adrien said. - Sorry about the problem with the paper ball, but you have to pay attention.

\- Even though you were a jerk, I forgive you. - Harry let out as he kept rubbing his shoulder.

\- What's wrong? - Peter asked. - You look sore.

\- I-it's nothing. - Harry lied quickly. - It's just... I slept in a bad position last night and my shoulder hurts.

\- You know, that sounds suspiciously like an excuse...

\- You're making stuff up, Peter. Anyway, I think I should go, Janice probably already has the car waiting for me outside of school.

\- Sounds like you're trying to avoid talking about your backpack, which is weird. - Adrien said. - Especially considering that your backpack looks rather something that Iron Man would have built.

\- Now that you say it, you're right, Adrien, only that it has the colors of Captain America's suit. - Peter said as he inspected Harry's backpack.

\- What are you trying to hide?

\- I-I... - Said Harry just before he noticed something strange in front of the school. - Hey, what's going on over there?

\- Don't skip the subject, Harry ... - Said Adrien and Peter.

\- Seriously, look.

Reluctantly, Peter and Adrien turned and raised an eyebrow as a crowd was quickly gathering at the entrance to the school, all of them seemingly whispering.

So the three young men approached the door and tried to see what was happening, making their way through the crowd until the three of them got out of the school, where they could see several members of the magazine where the photo contest was published in which Marinette and Chloé had participated, all gathered around a limousine.

\- What's going on? Adrien wondered aloud.

\- You should know better than anyone, Goldilocks. - Alya said as she, Nino and Marinette walked up to the trio. - As you can see, the winner of the contest has already arrived for her fifteen minutes of fame with you.

\- Oh, great... - Sighed Marinette, Peter, Harry and Adrien, each for different reasons.

And as Alya had predicted, the celebrated designer Gabriel Agreste stepped out of the limousine, wearing his impeccable tuxedo as always and having a serious and severe expression, being followed by his personal assistant and a young girl of about fifteen years of age who had silky hair of a deep red color, green eyes that gleamed like emeralds and a big smile, nothing like Chloe's typical arrogant, sly smiles, but friendly and amused, like Marinette's. And when the reporters started taking some pictures, the girl simply started posing and making some friendly gestures with her hands, which made most of the students, including Chloé, sigh in exasperation.

\- Great, a red-haired Chloé. - Alix let out.

\- Just what this school needed... - Marinette said.

\- Please, I do have class, she's nothing but yet another stereotypical American girl... - Chloé huffed.

\- I guess we can trust you about stereotypes, you're one of them after all so you must be an expert at acknowledging others. - Lila laughed.

\- Shut up, you liar.

\- Hey, don't you dare compare MJ Watson with someone like Chloé. - Harry snapped.

\- Yeah, she might be as much of a diva as Chloé, but she's much nicer. - Peter said.

\- You know her? - Mylène asked.

\- Of course, she was a friend of ours back in Midtown.

In that moment, that smile disappeared in the instant in which the girl set her eyes on the two exchange students of the François Dupont College, being quickly replaced by an expression of fury, which, given her hair color, made it look like if it were a blazing and ferocious hellish fire.

\- Should we run? - Harry asked Peter.

\- We should be back in the States by now... - Peter replied nervously as he swallowed hard.

\- "YOU!" - The green-eyed girl roared.

In less than a second, the winner of the contest escaped the magazine's representatives and made her way through the crowd of students around her, who had given her free access thanks to the sheer fear they felt thanks to the redhead's expression, and had pounced on Peter and Harry, knocking them down in the middle of the schoolyard, moments before she started strangling both of them in her arms.

\- What the hell just happened?! - Alix wondered.

\- What did Parker and Osborn do to that girl? - Max wondered.

\- I dunno, but it looks that she knows how to fight... For a girl. - Kim blurted out.

\- Are you kidding, Kim? - Ivan said amusedly. - That girl is amazing!

\- Ivan! - Mylène snapped as she pouted.

\- What? She is, just look at her go.

\- "I'm gonna kill you!" - Roared the redhead. - "How dare you two abandon me in Midtown?!"

\- "It wasn't my fault!" - Peter excused himself quickly. - "I didn't know Mr. Stark would give me the scholarship for real!"

\- "My father made me come to Paris! I swear!" - Harry said as he tried to get out of the redhead's grip.

\- Miss Watson! - Gabriel Agreste roared, after breaking through the crowd. - Can you tell what's the meaning of this?!

\- These two said they were my friends and left me alone in New York without further explanation than a Facebook message! - The girl growled, still not letting go of the young Americans.

\- We didn't abandon you! - Harry and Peter snapped. - Seriously, we just had to come to Paris!

\- Wait a second... since when does MJ speak French? - Peter asked, as he gasped for breath.

\- Harry taught me a while ago. - Said the green-eyed girl while she let go of her countrymen. - Before betraying me...

\- MJ, seriously, we never abandoned you... - Peter snapped as he rubbed his neck. - But... you know... after what happened to my uncle, Captain Stacy's death, the goblin infection and what happened to Gwen... New York had many painful memories. Mr. Stark offered me the opportunity to get away from everything and so... I took it... I'm sorry, it was never my intention to leave you alone.

\- You're an idiot, you know? - MJ said as tears formed in her eyes. - Gwen was a friend of mine too... I thought I could count on you and Harry to cope with her death...

\- You also started to distance yourself from me after that happened, Mary Jane... - Harry snapped. - Sorry to tell you, but between Peter coming to Paris and you preferring to be alone in Midtown, I felt abandoned.

\- I think the three of us just isolated ourselves trying to deal with the pain... - Peter sighed. - And that was the problem, we should've stayed together...

\- I suppose so... - Mary Jane sighed. - So... what do we do now?

\- What do you think if we forget that we're idiots and go back to being friends again? - Harry asked with a smile.

\- That sounds great. - They said Peter and Mary Jane.

\- Miss Watson, all this is very emotional and that, but I suggest you leave your personal matters for another time. - Mr. Agreste snapped as he tried to keep his composure at the rapture and imprudence of the redhead.

\- Sure... - MJ said with a sheepish chuckle. - I think I let myself go a teensy bit...

\- A teensy bit is an understatement... - Said most of the girls.

\- Well, would you please get up and shake off the dust? - Said Agreste.

\- I'm on it.

With that said, Mary Jane stood up, followed by her friends, and walked towards Mr. Agreste, who was looking at her with annoyance.

\- Excellent. - Mr. Agreste let go. - Now, where is my son, Adrien?

\- Here I am, father. - Adrien said as he walked towards his father.

\- Ah, well, Adrien, I want you to meet the winner of the contest and who will pose next to you with my Summer-Autumn dress line, the *Clears his throat* unconventional Miss Mary Jane Watson.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Watson. - Adrien said as he offered his hand to MJ.

\- Same thing, Adrien. You can call me Mary Jane, Red or MJ, but don't call me late for dinner, okay? - The redhead replied with a smile as she shook hands with Adrien. - Wow, the magazines fall short, you really are handsome.

\- T-thanks... I guess... - Said the blond while he blushed.

\- Who does she think she is to talk to my Adrien like that? - Marinette and Chloé growled under their breath.

\- Typical MJ Watson. - Harry chuckled.

\- I hate when she's that direct... - Peter released.

\- Sounds like you're jealous, Pete.

\- Of course not! MJ is just my friend!

\- I know that my son is very good-looking, but I ask you to maintain professionalism, Miss Watson. - Mr. Agreste snapped.

\- Sure, Mr. Agreste, Professionalism is my second name. - Mary Jane said. - Mary "Professionalism" Jane Watson is my name.

\- I hope so.

\- Very well, it seems that you're a box full of surprises, Miss Watson. - Said one of the reporters. - Could you tell us what you think about the recent events?

\- Well, I'm ecstatic. - MJ said before looking at Peter. - Did I say it right?

\- Yeah... - Peter replied with an expression of embarrassment.

\- Excellent, yes, I feel ecstatic, since not only can I fulfill my dream of being a model, not to mention do so along with a French hottie such as Adrien Agreste...

\- Behave, Miss Watson! - Mr. Agreste snapped.

\- ... but I also met up with my two best friends, who also appear in the winning picture, Peter Parker and Harry Osborn.

\- Harry Osborn? The son of the CEO of OsCorp?

\- Yes, he's right there, it's the boy with the metal backpack trying to escape. - Said MJ.

\- Dammit, MJ! - Harry snapped.

\- Mr. Osborn! - Some of the representatives of the magazine said. - Is there anything you want to say about what just happened between you and Miss Watson?

\- To be honest, no...

\- If you don't immediately leave young Osborn alone, we will proceed legally against you. - Reported Janice, Osborn's personal assistant.

In that second, attention turned to Peter, but Janice quickly added:

\- The same goes if you harass young Osborn's tutor.

The reporters sighed and refocused their attention on the Agreste and young Watson.

\- Well, going back to the subject. - Mr. Agreste said. - The advertising campaign of my Summer-Autumn line will take place during the next week, and in your stay here, Miss Watson and her legal guardian will be staying at the Grand Paris Hotel, with all expenses paid. And during the modeling sessions, she will appear with my son, Adrien... although I hope your behavior improves, young lady.

\- It will, I can assure you that. - Mary Jane affirmed.

\- She won't make it past the week... - Juleka said.

\- I say she won't last three days. - Sentenced Alix.

\- The sooner the better. - Chloé huffed.

\- That way they'll name me as emergency winner. - Marinette said cheerfully.

\- I better talk to my father to try to convince him to help MJ when she doesn't follow Adrien's father's rules... - Harry sighed.

\- Hey, don't talk like that about Mary Jane! - Peter snapped. - She can be unruly and very direct, but I trust in her...

\- So that's why you have your phone in your hand and you have it ready to dial a number marked as "Tony Stark"? - Adrien asked sarcastically while smiling.

\- W-well... this...

\- Seriously, all of you are jerks, except for you, Goldilocks. - MJ snapped while the reporters and Mr. Agreste walked away. - But I'll make everyone take their words back, that's a promise from Mary Jane Watson.

\- Sorry, MJ, it's just that I know you and I've known Adrien's father since I was 5 years old, I know you're not a fan of following the rules and for Mr. Agreste that is indispensable to even be near Adrien... Although it doesn't seem to apply to me and to Peter. - Harry let out.

\- You'll see, everyone will see... - Mary Jane said as she narrowed her eyes and pointed at Adrien with her finger. - Especially you, dreamy blondie. Now, let's go, let's not make your father wait any longer.

With that said, Adrien blushed a bit as he was practically dragged out of school by Mary Jane, while Marinette and Chloé growled in frustration.

On the other hand, Janice walked to Harry and showed him his itinerary, along with her watch, showing that they were already late for Harry's Muay Thay class. At this, the Osborn boy nodded and followed his father's personal assistant to the car parked in front of the school, where the driver looked impatient.

Back at school, Peter felt overwhelmed.

Both his civilian and his heroic life were getting out of hand. And to add insult to injury, the Lizard was still running free, Harry had disappeared, Adrien was busy, Mary Jane was not entirely happy to see him and Marinette didn't seem very friendly with his friend from Queens.

\- This is going to be a long day... - Peter sighed.

* * *

_(Later)_

* * *

Nino, Peter, Alya, Marinette, Chloé and Sabrina were with the staff of the magazine and Mr. Agreste, as they watched Mary Jane and Adrien get ready for the first session of the campaign in the Trocadéro and there, Chloé and Marinette couldn't help but clench their fists and teeth at the frustration caused by the fact that Mary Jane was with Adrien and not either of them.

\- Alright, you're both ready. - The photographer said cheerfully. - Go to your places and do not forget, always keep mom's spaghetti in mind!

\- Why does he say that? - Mary Jane asked Adrien.

\- I have no idea, it's a fixation of his, I guess... - Adrien sighed.

Meanwhile, Chloé couldn't bear to watch the scene any longer, so she walked away trampling furiously while her red-haired lackey followed her.

\- Who does that Mary Jane think she is to beat me and be close to my Adrien?! - The blonde huffed.

\- What are you going to do now, Chloé? - Sabrina asked her best friend.

\- What I'll do will be teach that Mary Jane a lesson. Nobody steals the chance to be with Adrien from me and gets away with it.

With that said, Chloé chuckled evilly as she thought on a way to get revenge on Mary Jane.

A couple of hours later, Adrien and Mary Jane were modeling together in front of the fountain in the Trocadero, both were holding red roses in their hands and were looking in opposite directions, all because the photographer suggested it, since he thought the image lacked a bit of color.

On the other hand, Marinette hadn't stopped clenching her teeth and feeling jealous of the redhead from Montoursville, who apparently had a natural ability to look incredible in all the pictures, even though the photographer thought that they needed something more.

\- Very well, my young models! - Said the photographer all of a sudden. - We have enough here, go change and take a break, then we'll start with the last outfit.

\- Excellent! - Mary Jane said as she feigned to wipe the sweat from her forehead. - Phew! Wow, this is much more tiring than it seemed.

\- But you're definitely doing it better than me in my first session. - Adrien smiled.

\- I suppose I was born to be a model, in my very humble opinion.

The redhead's comment made the blond laugh out loud while Marinette gritted her teeth again, feeling jealous of Mary Jane.

On the other hand, hidden from everyone's view, Sabrina and Chloé were waiting for Adrien and Mary Jane's photo session to finish to set in motion their plan to ridicule the redhead, which consisted in ruining the last of the outfits. and make it look like Mary Jane's doing so that Mr. Agreste would disqualify her.

To do this, Sabrina had entered the dressing room that had been prepared for Mary Jane and using a pair of hooks and scissors, had damaged the skirt and blouse of the last set that the redhead had to model.

However, to her bad luck, Mary Jane entered the dressing room a few seconds after Sabrina finished her wrongdoing, so Chloé's lackey had to go out the window to prevent Mary Jane from seeing her.

\- Well? - Chloé asked.

\- Everything is ready, I cut and hooked Mary Jane's clothes... - Sabrina said while she smiled.

\- Perfect, that will teach that American that no one beats me by cheating and gets away with it.

With that said, Chloé and Sabrina shared a complicity laugh and sneaked out of there, looking for a place to hide and see the humiliation of the redhead from Montoursville.

Meanwhile, Mary Jane entered her dressing room, which was a small camper, and managed to see a girl quickly leave him through a window. The redhead sighed when she saw her and raised an eyebrow, then turned to see her outfits and gasped.

It was hardly noticeable, but thanks to her innate ability to easily locate even the smallest details, she managed to see that her final attire for the modeling session had been ruined.

With a grunt, Mary Jane walked to her backpack and took out a small sewing kit that her mother had insisted her to carry at all times, in case she had to repair her clothes, and although at first she had seen that as unnecessary, she hoped that her mother wouldn't hear about her situation because she would force her to hear her say "I told you so" until the end of time. However, her grunt had been because she had to act fast, before the staff or worse, Mr. Agreste, found out and believed it was her fault.

\- Surely it was that blonde from the school where Pete and Harry study... or that the girl with pigtails... or any of the others... - Mary Jane growled as she tried to sew as fast as she could.

Moments later, outside the dressing room of the redhead, Peter, Nino, Marinette and Alya were watching how the photographer and the rest of the team were beginning to get impatient, as Mary Jane was taking a long time.

\- I already knew that that girl would not last a day. - Marinette let out with a smirk.

\- Hey, that's cruel, MJ may not be the most punctual girl but she's the most reliable one. - Said Peter. - Surely she's just getting ready in detail.

\- I don't get why if she is already beautiful. - Nino said with a smile before he received a nudge from Alya. - Ouch! And why was that for?

\- Wipe that smile off your face before I do it. - Alya hissed, feeling jealous of Mary Jane.

\- That hurt...

\- I didn't do it to make you laugh.

\- It's official, your friend MJ causes many problems ... - Marinette sighed.

\- It's not her fault to be so pretty. - Peter sighed.

\- Well, Marinette. - Said a very well-known mocking voice. - How pathetic and ugly are you that your pathetic little boyfriend notices someone else at the first opportunity?

\- We're not dating! - Peter and Marinette said as they blushed.

\- Anyway, soon that Maria Janna or whatever her name is, won't be a problem anymore. - Chloé laughed while she looked at Marinette. - Thank me after my photo shoot with Adrikins.

\- First: I would be the one who would have a photo session with Adrien in case something happened to Mary Jane because I'm in second place. - Marinette snapped. - And second...

\- What the hell did you do, you oxygenated harpy? - Peter said while he pointed a threatening finger at Chloé, feeling really furious.

Chloé simply turned around and left laughing with a sinister tone while Peter grunted and ran to his friend's dressing room.

\- Where's the girl with fiery hair and emerald eyes?! - The photographer said desperately. - We're three minutes late!

\- Calm down, Mr. Agreste and I will go and see where Miss Watson is. - Nathalie said with her usual stoic expression.

\- Mr-Mr. Agreste? He-he's here...?

Nathalie just sighed and moved her tablet, turning on the screen and showing her boss' face, who had his usual stoic expression.

\- Is there a problem? - Mr. Agreste asked.

\- Miss Watson seems to have a slight delay, I figured that you would want to verify in person that she is fulfilling her promise to be more professional. - Nathalie explained.

Mr. Agreste let out a sigh of exasperation, then said:

\- Take me to see Miss Watson immediately, Nathalie.

Nathalie just nodded and started walking towards the dressing room of the contest winner.

Meanwhile, Peter had entered her friend's dressing room and found her sewing her blouse in a very professional and almost innotory way. After exchanging some words, Peter informed Mary Jane what had happened and who seemed to be the culprit of everything, after which he also grabbed a needle and thread, and began to help the redhead, trying to sew the skirt of the outfit the fastest and the best he could. And in the meantime, they could only think about how angry they were with Chloé for what she had done, and how they would repay her actions.

After all, if there was one thing that Mary Jane was an expert at was in doing justice, to the point where she had made Flash Thompson cry once, for breaking the model that Peter had made for a school project.

After that event, everyone at Midtown High School understood that they should never, EVER mess with Mary Jane Watson nor any of her friends.

\- That oxygenated-blonde harpy... this won't stay this way, I swear... What I did to Flash in November will be nothing compared to this... - Mary Jane growled. - And don't even think about trying to dissuade me, Parker, I don't care if she's the mayor of Paris' daughter, the President of the United States' cousin, Vladimir Putin's niece or whatever, even if she were Nick Fury himself, she will pay!

\- Just forget her for the moment, we have to finish this before... - Peter tried to say.

Just then, the dressing room door swung open, revealing Nathalie carrying a tablet with Mr. Agreste's face on the screen. And unfortunately for the youngsters, the designer didn't look any pleased.

\- What are you supposed to be doing, Miss Watson? - Mr. Agreste asked furiously.

\- M-Mr. Agreste... - Mary Jane said, unusually nervous. - I... I...

\- It seems that you're modifying the designs along with young Parker, sir. - Nathalie let out.

\- What? - Peter said as he lowered his gaze momentarily to the skirt he was repairing. - No! It's not what you think...!

\- Very well, Miss Watson, you have consumed my patience and all the opportunities I have given you. - Mr. Agreste declared. - Get out of this dressing room and go pack your things, you're disqualified. Nathalie, take care of sending Miss Watson and her tutor back to New York and also looking for the girl who was in second place.

\- At once, Mr. Agreste. - Nathalie nodded.

\- B-bu-but I... - Mary Jane stammered with teary eyes.

\- Sir, you do not understand, the clothes were sabotaged, MJ and I just tried ... - Peter tried to say.

\- Silence, Mr. Parker. - Mr. Agreste snapped. - My decision is final and nothing will change it. And thank you for not bringing charges against you two for industrial sabotage.

With that said, Mary Jane broke down in tears and ran out of the dressing room, feeling frustrated and angry at the unfair decision of the designer. After seeing that, Peter glared at Mr. Agreste for a second, then ran after his friend while not far away, Chloé smirked with malicious satisfaction along with her lackey in purple sweater, at the same time as Marinette, Alya and Nino saw Mary Jane and Peter running in confusion.

\- What did you do, Chloé? - Marinette asked.

\- What was necessary to drive away that stupid redhead from my Adrikins. - Chloé laughed as she and Sabrina walked away.

\- Miss Dupain-Cheng. - Nathalie's cold voice said. - Mr. Agreste wants you to prepare, due to the disqualification of Miss Watson, you will pose with Adrien.

Marinette let out a little cry of emotion as Alya and Nino looked at her with some disbelief and anger.

\- Marinette! - Alya snapped.

\- I'll appear on camera with Adrien! - Marinette said, ignoring Alya.

While Nino and Alya began to judge their bluish-black haired friend a bit, in a secret room of the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel Agreste smiled malevolently while looking out the window while he pulled out a purple brooch with the shape of a butterfly that was inside a small black box. Agreste put on the brooch and a small violet creature similar to a moth, appeared in a speck of light, with a look of sadness.

\- Yes, Master? - The creature asked.

\- Dark wings, raise! - Mr. Agreste said.

Gabriel Agreste was enveloped in a blinding light and a lot of white butterflies that fluttered around, then the butterflies moved away from Mr. Agreste and the light disappeared, leaving the designer with a dark purple tuxedo and a silver mask, becoming again Hawk Moth, the archenemy of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

\- Frustration and anger caused by an unfair decision that destroyed the dreams of a young model. - Hawk Moth said. - The perfect emotions for revenge and my plans...

With that said, a butterfly flew into Hawk Moth's right hand, who covered it with his left hand and began to channel dark energy on it, turning the butterfly into an akuma.

\- Fly away, my little akuma and do justice for that girl! - Hawk Moth said.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of an alley, next to a dumpster, Mary Jane Watson was crying in frustration and sadness. She had had the chance to try one of her biggest dreams and thanks to a stupid asshole and a jealous blonde, the opportunity had been cruelly snatched from her hands.

And now she wouldn't even have the chance to take revenge on the blonde. Or that was what she thought.

Moments later, a small black butterfly with luminous purple details, landed on the bracelet that Peter had given her in her last birthday, merging with the object and turning it a dark color, at the same time that a luminous figure with the shape of a butterfly appeared in front of Mary Jane's eyes.

\- Super-Model. - Said the deep voice of Hawk Moth. - I am Hawk Moth and I give you the power to take revenge on the people who ruined your greatest opportunity and do justice, but in return, you will have to bring me Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man's Miraculouses.

\- Like I always said, it's time to shine, Hawk Moth... - Mary Jane said while she smirked.

A dark aura enveloped Mary Jane, transforming her clothes into a yellow dress with orange details, a small red cape, white gloves and red heeled boots with yellow and orange details. To complement her new appearance, her skin had become somewhat paler and her hair had bristled as if it were fire.

Once she was transformed, Super-Model laughed and looked at herself, smirking broadly at her new appearance.

\- It's time to do some justice. - Said Super-Model.

The new akumatized villain laughed again and raised an arm, then flew off in the direction of the Trócadero, while not far from there, Peter Parker was still looking for his friend.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

Harry Osborn was inside a luxurious car, with Janice, his driver and, in an unexpected turn of the routine, his father, Norman Osborn.

The four were on their way to OsCorp while Janice helped her boss with some kind of investigation, which Harry didn't understand. But as usual, Harry didn't care what his father did, because he always ignored him.

Suddenly, the car hit the brakes hard, but unfortunately, it couldn't stop in time before crashing into another car, which stopped it and shook its passengers, causing Mr. Osborn to growl while gritting his teeth.

\- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! - Roared Osborn to his driver.

\- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! - The terrified driver shouted.

Janice, Harry and Mr. Osborn looked at the front, then the three let out a gasp when they saw that in front of the car was a humanoid reptile, who wore a lab coat, a purple shirt and ripped brown pants, while carrying a device, which was immediately recognized by Mr. Osborn, as this was one of his Ganali devices. To be precise, the one that that thing had stolen a few nights ago.

The Lizard roared at a group of bystanders, who fled in terror from him, then took a massive leap and began to climb one of the walls of a building, while Mr. Osborn glared at him.

\- Connors... - Mr. Osborn growled under his breath.

\- What? - Harry said.

\- Nothing. Janice, come with me. Driver, take Harry to his Chinese class. - The OsCorp CEO ordered as he and his assistant got out of the car.

\- Dad, what are you doing?!

\- Keeping you safe and recovering my goddamn Ganali...

With that said, Mr. Osborn closed the car door and ran off in the same direction as the Lizard, followed closely by Janice. On the other hand, the driver of the car tried to restart the engine, but the crash had damaged it and while the man was still trying to force the engine, Harry simply smiled broadly and looked at the backpack that was at his feet. The high school student took the backpack, took off the seatbelt and left the car as fast as he could, attracting the attention of the driver, who begged him to return so that Mr. Osborn wouldn't end up firing him for not keeping Harry safe.

However, the Osborn heir ignored the man's pleas and went into an alley while he put the backpack over his shoulders. Once it was secured, Harry pressed a button on one of the straps and the backpack began to unfold, slowly covering Harry's body.

Moments later, a blue, white and red armor with a white eagle on the chest and a mask of orange mirrored plexiglass had covered Harry's body, then the latter smiled and activated the boots of his suit, shooting out into the sky and causing Harry to cry out in terror. Several meters above the nearest roof, Harry managed to mentally lower the intensity of the thrusters in his boots and stayed in the air by lighting the thrusters on his back.

\- Ok... I think I should have practiced a little before doing this... - Harry let out. - It doesn't matter anymore, it's time to show Paris what a true hero is. Time for Paris to meet American Son!

With that said, Harry leaned a little and went flying, while he looked out for the Lizard with his scanners and eyesight.

Meanwhile, Peter kept running through the streets, frantically searching for his red-haired friend, fearing that Hawk Moth or the Green Goblin could use her negative emotions to turn her into a new villain, which Peter prayed wouldn't happen, because although he had always faced the worst of the worst as Spider-Man, he had never had to face someone close to him. True, he once confronted several of his classmates during the Goblin Nation, and Flash Thompson and Liz Allan, but Liz was the leader of the girls who belittled him and Flash was Midtown's bully, and he had never quite gotten along well with the rest of his classmates, except with Harry and MJ.

And while the young hero was still running through the streets of Paris, he heard a laugh full of malice, which made him look up and see how a girl with red hair and a yellow and red outfit flew over the buildings.

But the worst part was that the tone of laughter that Peter had heard and that red hair were unmistakable.

He had arrived too late, Mary Jane had already been akumatized or evillized.

But before the nerd from Queens could even look for a place to transform, a horde of people rushed by him and in the rush of people running away, he managed to hear a couple of roars that he recognized very quickly.

Peter looked at the buildings and saw the Lizard run by very quickly, with the Ganali device strapped to his back.

\- Shit... - Peter said.

\- Let Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of Mary Jane, you go after the Lizard. - Leopardon said from Peter's hoodie.

\- Don't even dream of it, Leo, Mary Jane is my friend, I have to save her. - Peter said as he ran to hide under a cargo truck. - Leopardon, webs on!

A flash of light came from under the truck, then Spider-Man came out of hiding and began to swing back to the Trocadéro, hoping to get there before Mary Jane could cause some damage.

Meanwhile, back on the set, Marinette was wearing a spare of the outfit that Mary Jane had tried to fix, while Chloé was still shouting and struggling with the security guards who were there, claiming that it should be her and not Marinette who appeared on camera with Adrien. On the other hand, Alya and Nino couldn't help but feel bad for Mary Jane, because they knew that there was something wrong with the fact that she had been disqualified, because although they had seen not long ago that the redhead was somewhat unruly, both had seen that she had been more than professional during the photo session.

\- Alright, my night-haired girl with sapphire eyes. - The photographer said while holding Marinette by the cheeks with little care. - It's time to shine.

\- Hum... Thanks? - Marinette said.

\- Excellent! - The photographer said. - Adrien? Where are you?

\- I'm here. - Adrien said while looking at Marinette. - And although I'm happy for you, Marinette, I can't help but think that the disqualification of Miss Watson is quite unfair.

\- You're very right, dreamy blond! - Shouted a youthful voice.

The whole team of the photographer, Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino looked in the direction from which the voice came and let out a gasp when they saw a girl in a yellow dress with orange details, a red cape, white gloves and red heeled boots with yellow and orange details, flying several meters above the ground and glaring at everyone while smirking evilly.

\- Miss Watson? - Adrien said.

\- No, I'm Super-Model and I'm here to do justice! - Said the flying girl.

With that said, Super-Model took a nosedive and grabbed Marinette, then flew at Chloé, who tried to escape from the flying villain but was quickly caught by the Super-Model as she screamed in horror.

\- Shut your mouth, you damn oxygenated blonde! - Super-Model snapped while she flew away from the set.

\- This doesn't look good at all... - Adrien said.

\- Everyone run! Protect my camera, the clothes and young Agreste! - The photographer shouted.

\- Adrien, where are you going?! - Nino asked as he watched Adrien run, before looking at Alya doing the same in the same direction as the Super-Model. - Alya, stop!

\- Sorry, Nino, I have to cover this for my Ladyblog! - Alya said.

\- They almost killed you a week ago for doing this! - Nino snapped as he ran after his girlfriend.

\- I don't know if Alya is very brave or very stupid... - A small black creature let out while he flew near Adrien.

\- With all due respect, I think she's a bit of both. - Adrien said. - But that doesn't matter, we have to stop Miss Watson and save Marinette and Chloé, Plagg, claws out!

As more and more people escaped from the Trocadéro, in an attempt to stay as far away as possible from Super-Model, Chat Noir extended his staff and started following the akumatized girl, hoping to get to her before she did something that Mary Jane Watson might regret.


	12. Super-Model, part 2: Iron Spider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Super-Model and the Lizard start wreaking havoc, Spider-Man, Ladybug, Chat Noir and the new hero, American Son, try to stop them and bring Mary Jane back to normal. However, Harry's thoughts about vigilantes, especially Spider-Man, cause conflict between the Miraculous Holders and him.

While all hell was about to break loose on Paris, American Son had found the Lizard and now he was trying to hit the villain with his repulsors, but to his misfortune, the Lizard was too fast and agile for the inexperienced hero, so he only managed to cause more damage than the villain himself. However, Harry only cared about stopping the beast at all costs and prove that he was a true hero, unlike Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir. On the other hand, the Lizard was furious thanks to the Iron Man impersonator that was chasing him.

And while the armored boy and the Lizard were still heading to the Eiffel Tower, Super-Model arrived at the top of the most emblematic tower in France, where she managed to scare off all the tourists and visitors of the monument, then she ripped a part of the railing and used it to hold Marinette against a beam while she held Chloé by her blouse, smirking as she saw both girls trapped as they futilely tried to break free.

\- Please, let me go, I had nothing to do with this! - Chloé screamed in terror.

\- Mary Jane, please! You're not like that! - Marinette said.

\- Silence! - Super-Model snapped. - Mary Jane Watson's disqualification is the blonde's fault! And you didn't think twice before stealing her opportunity, Marinette! Both of you are as guilty as that imbecile, Gabriel Agreste! And once I finish with you two, Agreste will be next!

\- But I didn't do anything! - Chloé cried.

\- You're the one that caused all this! - Super-Model snapped as she violently shook Chloé. - But perhaps I might take your word and let you go...

\- Seriously?

\- Yep, but where I'm letting you go is to the ground... Bye, bye, blonde bitch.

With that said, Super-Model moved closer to the edge and threw Chloé as softly as she could, making the girl plummet to the ground as she cried and screamed in panic at her imminent death, while Marinette could only watch in horror and shock what was happening.

However, just at the middle of the tower, a figure in black suit catapulted himself at the falling girl and managed to catch her, making both end up in the spot where the heroes of Paris used to hang out to chat.

But before Chloé or Chat Noir could even look at each other, Super-Model came flying and pushed the cat-themed hero away with a hard punch, then she grabbed Chloé by her jacket and flew back to the top of the tower, where she ripped another part of the railing to trap Chloé next to Marinette.

\- You'll stay here, don't think this is over. - Super-Model snapped.

\- That's what you think, Super-Model. - Chat Noir snapped as he got to the top of the Eiffel Tower. - This ends here.

\- Never! Not until I make justice for what those two and Agreste did to Mary Jane Watson!

\- What happened to her may have been unfair but this isn't the way to solve this, Miss Watson!

\- Chat Noir will not be able to take on you on his own! - Said the voice of Hawk Moth in Super-Model's mind. - He's completely helpless! Take his Miraculous before Ladybug and Spider-Man arrive!

\- I don't care if it's a way to solve this or not! - Super-Model roared. - The only thing that matters is to make the blonde idiot and the thief pay for what they did to me! And I will destroy anyone who stands in my way! STARTING WITH YOU!

With that said, Super-Model pounced on Chat Noir and made both of them fall off the railing, but thanks to her powers, Super-Model was able to keep them in the air as they began to exchange blows. However, shortly after that Chat Noir was at a serious disadvantage because Super-Model did honor to her name possessing a huge strength, which rivaled or even surpassed that of Spider-Man.

With said advantage, Super-Model gave Chat Noir a powerful punch in the abdomen, which made him cough up some blood while she drove the air out of his lungs. After incapacitating him, the akumatized girl grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the Eiffel Tower, stunning the poor hero in black even more.

\- You're extremely disappointing, Chat Noir, you're utterly useless without Spider-Man and Ladybug. - Super-Model smirked as she looked down at the ring in the hero's hand. - That's why now I'll take away your beloved Miraculous and give it to someone who isn't a complete failure as a hero...

Chat Noir frantically began to struggle with Super-Model, but he didn't have enough strength to break free from the villain's grip, so she couldn't do anything but see how Super-Model was getting closer and closer to take his Miraculous.

However, just before the villain could even touch the Black Cat Ring, a white strand stopped her, which distracted the Super-Model enough for a boy in a red and blue suit to kick her in the face and make her release Chat Noir. Then, the same boy managed to grab Chat Noir's hand and both landed inside the Eiffel Tower, in the same place where both had spoken as friends for the first time.

\- Thanks, I owe you one, wall-crawler... - Chat Noir said while panting.

\- Let's talk about it later, now help me save the Watson girl. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Spider-Man! - Laughed Super-Model while she flew up to the heroes. - I was starting to think that I'd have to settle to finish you all off one by one!

\- You're not like that, Mary Jane! I've known you since I was in New York, don't let Hawk Moth or the Green Goblin control you!

\- They just don't want you to get your well-deserved revenge, take their Miraculouses! - Hawk Moth demanded in the mind of the Super-Model.

\- Shut up! - Roared the Super-Model before pouncing on Spider-Man.

Super-Model tried to hit Spider-Man, but he simply jumped over her and dodged her attack easily, then the web-head turned on his own axis and tried to hit his opponent a punch strong enough to knock out the Super- Model. But to his surprise, Super-Model smirked and turned to stop the wall-crawler's fist with alarming ease, making Spider-Man gasp.

\- Impressive. - Said the Super-Model before she kicked Spider-Man in the chest hard.

Spider-Man growled in pain as the villain's kick sent him crashing hard against the railing and made him fall over it. However, the hero of New York managed to twirl in the air and shoot a webbing strand to swing back into the fray and take enough momentum to kick the Super-Model.

Super-Model crashed to the ground after receiving Spider-Man's attack, then she growled and got ready to counterattack the arachnid hero, but Chat Noir quickly managed to make her trip over with his staff. Super-Model growled and stopped her fall with her ability to fly, then turned and tried to pounce on Chat Noir, but just before that, the heroes and the villain heard a great rumble in the vicinity.

Super-Model, Spider-Man and Chat Noir turned to see what had caused the racket and the two present heroes gasped when they saw that the Lizard was heading quickly towards the Eiffel Tower, but most surprisingly, they could see Iron Man shooting at the creature.

But a few moments later, both realized that whoever attacked the Lizard was not Iron Man, aside from the fact that his armor was completely different, he seemed to be extremely inexperienced both flying and using repulsor rays.

While the Iron Man impersonator was still trying to hit the Lizard with his repulsor rays, managing only to cause ten times more damage than the Lizard and Super-Model together, the Lizard began to climb quickly up the side of the Eiffel Tower, passing close by the villain and her opponents. After a moment, the Super-Model grunted and flew after the Lizard, noticing that the latter was heading to where her prisoners were.

On the other hand, Spider-Man and Chat Noir tried to follow the two villains but the guy in the armor stopped them firing repulsor rays that made them fall on their backs. The cat hero and the arachnid hero jumped to their feet, then stared in disbelief at the guy in the armor.

\- What the hell do you think you're doing?! - Chat Noir snapped.

\- I'm stopping two masked failures from daring to risk innocent civilians. - Said the guy of the armor with a voice modulator.

\- Masked failures? - Spider-Man said for himself. - Harry?

\- Who do you think you are to call us that? - Chat Noir snapped again.

\- Call me American Son. - The young Osborn said. - Now, get out of my way.

\- Are you insane?! - Spider-Man snapped. - You're causing at least ten times more damage than the Lizard and Mary Jane!

\- Mary Jane?

\- The Super-Model is Mary Jane Watson, she is under the influence of Hawk Moth or the Green Goblin. - Chat Noir said while extending his staff.

At that moment, American Son growled and lunged at Spider-Man, who dodged him and kicked him in the back, knocking him down while Peter scolded himself for having to attack another of his friends, thinking that everything would be worse only if Alya, Nino, Adrien or Marinette were akumatized.

\- All this is your fault, Spider-Man! - American Son roared as he charged his repulsors.

\- Chat Noir, go save Marinette and Chloé! I'll distract American Son!

\- Understood, wall-crawler. - Chat Noir said while he nodded.

At that moment, the cat-themed hero extended his staff to begin catapulting towards the top of the Eiffel Tower, where the Super-Model and the Lizard were starting to wrestle each other. However, American Son tried to go after the hero dressed in black, but Spider-Man shot two strands at him and slammed him against a column.

Meanwhile, Super-Model and the Lizard were exchanging blows, but given the extreme resistance of the girl and the regenerative factor of the creature, none could do real damage to the other. On the other hand, Marinette and Chloé were still struggling with the metal bars that kept them imprisoned against the beam behind them, at the same time that the girl with bluish-black hair was trying to think of a way to transform so that the villains, Chloé or her fellow crime fighters wouldn't see her and discover her secret identity.

To her bad luck, she didn't have the strength to free herself as Marinette, so she was completely at the mercy of whoever won the fight between the Lizard and the Super-Model.

However, just when she reached that conclusion, she heard a thud, then smiled when she saw Chat Noir in front of her.

\- Hello, Purrincess. - Chat Noir said with a smile.

\- It was about time, Chat Noir! - Chloé snapped.

\- Calm down, I already got you.

With that said, Chat Noir put his hands on the metal bar and began to bend it with some difficulty, and after a few moments, the two girls were free.

\- Hold on tight to me. - Chat Noir said.

The two girls clung to Chat Noir with all their might, then the cat-themed hero threw himself off the top of the tower, causing Chloé to cry out in terror. But the hero simply began to turn his staff quickly as a helicopter and fell to the ground gently. Then Chat Noir used his staff to catapult as far as possible, arriving a few moments later at the Grand Paris Hotel, leaving both girls on the balcony of Chloé's room.

\- You go hide and stay hidden until Super-Model and the Lizard are defeated. - Chat Noir said.

Chloé didn't think twice before getting under her bed while Chat Noir returned to the fray.

Once Chat Noir left, Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag, who was looking at the Eiffel Tower with a frown.

\- Spider-Man and Chat Noir will need our help, Tikki, time to transform. - Marinette said. - Tikki, spots on!

Moments later, Ladybug swung back to the Eiffel Tower, noticing several things that left her frozen. For starters, there was a guy wearing armor similar to that of Iron Man but with different colors, fighting fiercely against Spider-Man, who, despite the notorious lack of experience in combat of his opponent, was having a hard time fighting against him. But the truly worrying thing was when she saw Chat Noir lunging alone at the Super-Model and the Lizard.

Thus, the heroine in the speckled suit swung towards the top of the Eiffel Tower, while the Super-Model and the Lizard continued to fight.

Meanwhile, the Lizard caught the Super-Model and slammed her against the floor, then the girl kneed him hard in the abdomen when the creature tried to open its maw to bite her head off. However, before the villain could get rid of her monstrous opponent, both heard a scream, followed by a double kick that sent the Lizard crashing into the fence around them. Then the Super-Model saw the end of a metal rod hit a point next to her head, causing the villain to move her gaze over the object, until she met Chat Noir's green eyes and defiant smile.

\- Time for round two, Super-Model. - Chat Noir said.

\- Please. - Super-Model chuckled. - I already beat you once without even trying, even the green monster there is less disappointing than you.

\- If that's what you think, why haven't you won yet, you stupid human? - The Lizard growled as he got into attack position.

\- Stop wasting time, Super-Model, take Chat Noir's Miraculous before Ladybug arrives! - Said Hawk Moth's voice inside Super-Model's mind.

\- Shut up and let me work in peace! - Super-Model snapped.

At that time, Super-Model grabbed Chat Noir's staff and tried to wrest it from the hero, but before that, a rope with a red object with black specks wrapped around Chat Noir's weapon and snatched it from both, before Ladybug landed near her teammate.

However, before anyone could move or speak, Spider-Man went through the floor and fell as if he were a ragdoll, next to Ladybug, while American Son flew through the hole in the floor where he had thrown Spider-Man through.

At that moment, Spider-Man jumped up, at the same time as the Super-Model, then Ladybug threw the staff back at Chat Noir while American Son landed between Super-Model and the Lizard.

Chat Noir, the Super-Model, the Lizard, Ladybug, Spider-Man and American Son looked at each other as they all adopted a combat stance, but none dared to make the first move.

Suddenly, American Son fired his repulsors against Spider-Man, who dodged them thanks to his Spider-Sense and used two weblines to propel himself against his opponent, while Super-Model swooped down on Chat Noir only to be dodged. Then he tried to hit her with his staff, failing narrowingly. On the other hand, the Lizard, seeing that almost everyone was distracted, tried to retrieve his Ganali device, but Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his legs and made him fall to the floor, causing the creature to roar and choose to lunge against Ladybug.

The combat had worsened from one moment to the next; American Son was still fighting fiercely against Spider-Man, the Lizard was trying to disembowel Ladybug and the Super-Model was still trying to take down Chat Noir.

Unfortunately, despite the inexperience of American Son, Super-Model's bad strategy and the lack of reasoning of the Lizard, the heroes were quickly outmatched and launched from the top of the tower.

Once the heroes were out of the way, Super-Model tried to go after them and the Lizard tried to move closer the Ganali again, but two repulsor rays quickly knocked down the akumatized girl and the monster, which made them glare at the boy in armor.

\- Enough, Mary Jane, and you, thing, I don't know what you're planning, but you won't get away with it. - American Son snapped.

\- I'm not Mary Jane! I'm Super-Model and nobody's going to stop me from doing justice! - Super-Model roared.

\- No one will stop me from converting all the pathetic and weak humans into something more powerful! - The Lizard hissed.

At that moment, the Lizard and the Super-Model pounced on American Son, who fell to the floor and managed to get both off him with a double kick, then resume the flight and think of a strategy to beat Super-Model without hurting her very much.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir threw his staff at the Eiffel Tower, managing to jam it between the beams, then Ladybug grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her at the same time that she threw her yo-yo at the feline hero's staff. The magical yo-yo tied around Chat Noir's weapon and Ladybug swung to the ground, landing softly. On the other hand, Spider-Man simply raised his arms and fired two webbing nets, which joined and formed a parachute that made him land gracefully, a couple of meters away from his teammates.

\- Well, this looks very bad. - Chat Noir let out.

\- Time to show off your ability to make plans under extreme situations, Spidey. - Ladybug snapped.

\- Well, I think it's more than obvious that the three of them aren't working together, so you can use that to your advantage. - Said Spider-Man.

\- What do you mean with "you can"?

\- I need you to defeat, or at least distract, those three. I have something with which we can deal with American Son, but I have to go get her.

\- Her? - Chat Noir asked.

\- It's a small gift that Iron Man gave me after defeating the Vulture. I'll be back soon, I promise.

\- Well, we'll do what we can.

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped to the Eiffel Tower and began to climb it as fast as they could, while Spider-Man began to swing with his webs as fast as he could, to the apartment where he lived. A few minutes later, Spider-Man entered his room through the window, opened the door of his closet and quickly pulled out a red and gold colored metal backpack, threw the straps over his shoulders and jumped out the window, narrowly avoiding being discovered by a very worried Aunt May, who entered the room after hearing the noise that Spider-Man had made.

Meanwhile, on top of the Eiffel Tower, American Son was being beaten with alarming ease by the Super-Model, who threw blow after blow against the aspiring hero, while the armored boy tried to cover himself without success.

Meanwhile, the Lizard was preparing the Ganali device while grinning malevolently. The last two people who had interposed their plans were too busy destroying each other and the so-called heroes of Paris were probably dead, so no one could stop him now, or so he thought. The machine was already connected to the power grid and was configured to release the mutagenic gas throughout the city, it only needed a couple of moments to complete its plan. However, just before finishing, he received a powerful kick, followed by a blow with a metal rod, which pushed him away from the Ganali, at the same time that a yo-yo was entangled around American Son and Super-Model, pulling them towards the Lizard and making them fall on the creature.

Moments later, the Lizard, American Son and Super-Model looked at the front and gritted their teeth as they saw Ladybug and Chat Noir in a combat position and had smiles on their faces.

\- How dare you?! - Super-Model snapped. - You dared to ruin my revenge and even worse, my hair!

\- You have intervened in my plans for the last time! - Roared the Lizard.

\- Get out of here, you two are a couple of losers! - American Son snapped.

With that said, the Super Model again launched against Chat Noir, who smirked and jumped on the villain, making her crash into the floor, while Ladybug dodged a tail whiplash from the Lizard and managed to climb on his back to put the rope of her yo-yo inside the snout of the creature and used it as a rein to mount the Lizard as if he were a furious bull.

On the other hand, American Son only watched the action unfolding in front of him, paying special attention to watch with fury while Chat Noir fought with his akumatized friend. However, despite receiving attack after attack, Chat Noir was simply dodging and blocking the blows and kicks that the Super-Model was throwing at him, because he knew that if the Lizard had not been able to do anything to her but ruin her clothes, he had even less chance of damaging the akumatized girl.

At that moment, American Son raised his arms and aimed the repulsors in his palms against Ladybug and Chat Noir, but just then, two webbing balls hit him in the back and distracted him, then the boy in the armor let out a gasp when he saw Spider-Man landing in front of him, noticing that the wall-crawler now carried a red and golden metallic backpack.

After that, American Son aimed his forearm towards Spider-Man and fired a missile, which was easily avoided by the wall-crawler at the same time that he pressed a button on the right strap of his backpack, causing it to begin to unfold and cover his body completely with a thin and shiny armor that was red and golden colored with a big golden spider on the chest.

At that moment, everyone looked at Spider-Man with stupefaction as the spider-hero stood up and looked at American Son through the golden lenses of his armor.

\- I thought you said you didn't have any more tricks. - Chat Noir said as the Super-Model lunged at him again.

\- I didn't, technically this one's from Stark, he gave me this armor after defeating the Vulture. - Said Spider-Man. - I don't remember the name of this thing, but I like to call it the "Iron Spider".

\- No matter how you call it, it won't help you to beat me. - American Son claimed.

Both Spider-Man and American Son fired their repulsor rays, causing a collision between them which continued as a clash to see which armor was most powerful. However, after a few moments, Spider-Man stopped his attack and dodged to one side while he aimed his web-shooters at American Son, firing a webline, which he used to propel himself against the boy in the blue armor, but American Son used a Muay Thai move to grab his opponent's leg and knock him down, however, Spider-Man released his armor's waldoes and hit his opponent with one of them. Meanwhile, the Lizard managed to get Ladybug off him and throw her as far as he could, but the young heroine managed to make an acrobatic turn in the air and fall gracefully on the floor, then looked at her teammates, noticing that American Son and Spider-Man were physically attacking the other and firing repulsor rays at each other, while Chat Noir blocked and diverted the Super-Model's attacks using his staff. As she saw the fight and due to the fact that the Lizard chose to forget about it momentarily to return to prepare the Ganali, Ladybug clenched her teeth.

\- It's time to end this. - Ladybug said before she threw her yo-yo upwards. - Lucky Charm!

A flash of light emerged from the magical yo-yo, then a small horde of ladybugs emerged from the yo-yo and materialized a big bottle of what seemed to be cherry soda, which had a red label with black spots.

\- Cherry soda? - Ladybug asked as the bottle fell into her hands.

\- Great! - Chat Noir said with a trace of sarcasm as he jumped back to dodge a kick from the Super-Model. - They will destroy us but at least we won't be thirsty.

Ladybug frowned and looked around, trying to find out how and where she should use the soda bottle. After a couple of seconds, she saw that the Super-Model and the Ganali were the ones she had to use her Lucky Charm on, and at that moment, she smiled defiantly and started shaking the bottle as hard as she could, managing to feel the soda inside it increasing its pressure.

\- Chat Noir, take the Super-Model as close as you can to the Canoli! - Ladybug said.

\- Canoli? - Chat Noir wondered as he managed to block another hit from Super-Model. - You mean the Ganali device?

\- Whatever it's called! Just do it!

Chat Noir nodded, then smiled defiantly as Super-Model glared at him and straightened her hair.

\- What's up, Super-Brat? - Chat Noir asked with a touch of defiance in his tone. - Wasn't I supposed to be a disappointment?

\- Shut up! - The Super-Model roared as she tried to pounce on Chat Noir for the umpteenth time.

The akumatized girl managed to grab her opponent by the shoulders and slam him against the Ganali, which made it destabilize again, which at the same time caused the Lizard to get mad and look over the side of his device, seeing Super-Model and Chat Noir struggling against it.

The Lizard moved quickly and roared, drawing the attention of the villain and the hero, whom he caught off guard and managed to grab them between his clutches to smash them hard against the Ganali and the floor, respectively.

\- This is the last time you or anyone gets in my way! - Roared the Lizard before he opened his jaws.

While the Lizard tried to bite off Super-Model's head, Chat Noir grabbed his staff and extended it, hitting the creature with one end and slamming it shut, while a shadow covered the sun over them.

That shadow turned out to be nobody but Ladybug, who had jumped over all three while she put a hand on the lid of the bottle she was carrying.

\- Would any of you like a drink? - Ladybug asked with an amused tone.

The heroine in the speckled suit opened the bottle and dropped a shower of reddish liquid on the Lizard, the Super-Model and the Ganali, while Chat Noir took advantage of the confusion caused by his sudden attack on the Lizard and Ladybug's mockery to break free from the grip of the monster.

The soda of the bottle that Ladybug had in her hands fell on the Lizard, Super-Model and the Ganali device, however, the monster was barely bothered by the sticky sensation of the sweet liquid drying, but on the other hand, the Ganali sizzled and began to smoke, while a powerful scream stunned everyone within a radius of one kilometer, a scream from the Super-Model, as the soda stained her clothes, ruined her makeup and her hairstyle. And all this did nothing but enrage the creature and the akumatized girl, who glared at Ladybug.

\- YOU! - The villains roared.

Super-Model tried to pounce on Ladybug, but before that, she was tackled down by Chat Noir.

\- Cataclysm! - Chat Noir shouted after successfully pinning Super-Model down.

With a quick movement, Chat Noir touched the Super-Model's bracelet, which disintegrated immediately and released the akuma.

\- It's time to de-evillize! - Ladybug said as she threw her yo-yo at the akuma.

The yo-yo caught the little butterfly, then retreated to its owner's hand, who pressed the yo-yo and released the purified akuma.

\- Bye-bye, little butterfly. - Ladybug said as the akuma flew away.

At that moment, a dark aura enveloped Mary Jane, transforming the girl back to normal. The redhead of Montoursville moaned a little when she felt a slight headache, then opened her eyes and looked up, feeling a small blush forming on her cheeks when she noticed that Chat Noir was holding her against the ground. Immediately afterwards, Chat Noir freed her from his grip and got up to offer her a hand and help her stand up.

\- Are you okay, Miss Watson? - Chat Noir asked.

\- Y-yeah... but how did I get here? What happened? - Asked a very confused Mary Jane.

\- It's a long story...

Before Chat Noir could keep talking, a roar snapped them both out of their stupor, then Chat Noir opened his eyes wide and pushed Mary Jane to the ground, receiving a powerful blow, which left him unconscious.

After that, the Lizard smiled evilly and tried to pounce on Mary Jane, but Ladybug threw herself fiercely against the Lizard, managing to give him a couple of punches, followed by a double kick to the abdomen, a double uppercut and a sweep kick, which managed to knock the Lizard down. However, the monster used its tail to catch Ladybug and restrict her movements, while she brought her closer to his face.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and American Son were still exchanging blows, only unlike before, thanks to the Iron Spider, Spider-Man was ahead. American Son tried to shoot a repulsor beam at his opponent, but Spider-Man deflected his arm and countered with a punch to the abdomen, then Spider-Man tried to shoot a repulsor ray of his own at American Son with the same arm he had used to hit him but the boy in blue armor hit the hero in golden armor and knocked him back. After that, American Son activated some micromissile launchers on his shoulders and shot several against Spider-Man, who could only manage to create a deflector shield, which received most of the damage, then the wall-crawler ended up crashing into a fence.

After that, the web-head tried to aim his right palm at American Son, mentally commanding the armor to charge enough power to destroy the power source of his opponent's suit without harming the pilot inside it, which made American Son raise his arms and try to shoot two repulsors at Spider-Man, however, both tried to cover their ears instinctively as they heard a shrill scream that destroyed all objects made of glass within a radius of one kilometer. After that, both armored boys looked at the other heroes, who had managed to momentarily get rid of the Lizard and the Super-Model. Then they saw that Super-Model got up again to attack, but was quickly brought down by Chat Noir, who seconds later destroyed the bracelet that the akumatized girl wore on her wrist. After that, Mary Jane returned to normal, but after seeing that the Lizard was approaching Mary Jane, was attacked by Ladybug and managed to capture the young heroine, Spider-Man let out a gasp. At that moment, Spider-Man gritted his teeth and shot a couple of repulsor rays at American Son in the chest, managing to put his opponent out of combat long enough to activate the thrusters of his armor's boots and flew up at the Lizard, crashing into the Ganali and destroying the device in the process, then take the creature by the tail and turn it to crash into the center of the tower, knocking him down. Then the arachnid hero turned to Ladybug and with the lenses of his armor, he noticed that Ladybug's Miraculous was beginning to blink.

\- Are you ok? - Asked Spider-Man.

\- Yes, but we have to end this soon or I will detransform. - Ladybug said.

\- Take care of the Lizard and take Chat Noir to a safe place, I'll...

Before he could even finish explaining his plan, Spider-Man received a missile to the face, causing an explosion that sent him flying out of the tower next to Ladybug, while American Son gasped furiously and slowly lowered his arm.

On the other hand, the Lizard growled and roared fiercely, then noticed that Mary Jane was still close to him. And since he was more than fed up with that bunch of human children who kept getting into their plans, the Lizard roared and prepared to finish off the redhead girl, but American Son quickly tackled him and made him fall down the side of the Tower Eiffel, rolling over one of the support beams and exchanging punches with each other, leaving a surprised Mary Jane on top of the most iconic monument in France.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Ladybug had fallen from the tip of the Eiffel Tower, thanks to the missile that American Son had shot Spider-Man in the face, stunning Ladybug with the force of the explosion. Moments after having fallen, Spider-Man recovered from the daze suffered by the attack, then let out a gasp when he noticed that his armor was rebooting and that it looked like it wasn't going to end before he got to the ground. But worse than that, he saw Ladybug plummetting to the ground as he did, only she was unaware of how fast she was approaching the floor.

So, Spider-Man shot a webline at his crime-fighting partner and pulled her closer to him, then aimed his other web-shooter at a junction of beams and wove a net, after that he threw Ladybug at it, managing to stop her fall and shake her enough to get her off her daze.

Meanwhile, Ladybug shook her head to get rid of the buzzing sensation in her ears, then gasped as she watched Spider-Man falling to the ground. In an attempt to save him, Ladybug tried to take her yo-yo, but she realized that she was trapped in a web, which restrained her from moving.

The young heroine frantically tried to free herself, but the web proved to be much stronger than she thought possible, so she could only watch in horror as Spider-Man came dangerously close to the ground. Meanwhile, Spider-Man was terrified, although it was a fact that his body was much more resistant to impacts while he had his transformation, he knew that falling from a tall structure like the Eiffel Tower could have fatal consequences, even with his armor on too, so now he found himself hitting the helmet of his armor gently so as not to hurt himself, trying to get his Iron Spider to reboot faster. Since he didn't succeed after a few seconds, the hero in red and blue pressed the head of the spider on his chest and the armor began to open and fold until it turned into a backpack again. Then he quickly took it off and threw it into a web that he wove between two lampposts, after that, Spider-Man quickly replaced the cartridges of his web-shooters and fired a webline at a lamppost, using it to swing and alter his course and speed of fall, the downside was that his acrobatic maneuver ended up with him hitting the floor with enough force to make him roll over several meters and end up destroying a small traveling stall of teenage trinkets.

After that, Spider-Man sighed and looked at the things above him, discovering that he had several CDs and posters over him.

\- Ok... the armor didn't get any damage but... I must remember that I can make a parachute with webbing... But what the...? - Moaned Spider-Man while he grabbed a CD and a poster that were on top of him. - A Love Sentence CD? A Sev'ral Timez poster? Ugh, gross. It took me five days to disinfect my suit after my adventure in the sewers but I'll never get the stench of touching this garbage off my suit...

Spider-Man got up with a jump and when he landed he listened as if he had stepped on a piece of paper, so he sighed and looked at his foot, letting out a gasp before picking up what he had stepped on, as it was a new poster of Peter Parker's favorite singer, which was his second biggest secret.

\- Dazzler released a new album?! - Said Spider-Man with surprise and joy. - I have to get it as soon as I can! But before that...

Spider-Man dropped the poster and fired a webbing strand at his armor to retrieve it, put it back on and activated it, then he flew towards Ladybug, who was still trying to break free from the web where Spider-Man had left her.

\- I'm sorry I had to throw you at this thing. - Spider-Man said as he fired a laser from the wrist of his armor to cut the web.

\- No, it's ok, thanks for saving me but I have to go, I'm running out of time. - Ladybug said as the penultimate speck of her earrings disappeared after blinking.

\- Don't worry, Mary Jane has returned to normal and the Lizard can't go on with his plans thanks to you and Chat Noir, I'll take care of the rest.

\- I'll be back, I just have to recharge my kwami.

\- No, everything will be over by the time you do it, go rest.

Spider-Man finished cutting the web and Ladybug took his hand, then the arachnid hero descended to the ground, nodded at his teammate and she returned the gesture, after that she flung her yo-yo and left the place while a nearby explosion caught Spider-Man's attention.

Meanwhile, American Son and the Lizard fell to the ground harshly, because although they rolled over the supporting pillars of the tower, the Lizard managed to hold on to the metal a few times and American Son used his propellers to stop his fall, but they still moved at a great speed. However, this wasn't enough to result in a fatal fall, but due to the force of the impact, both contenders ended up quite stunned for a couple of minutes.

Once American Son's shook his head to get his thoughts in order, he looked at the Lizard, who staggered and tried to recover from the impact, and after a couple of seconds, the boy in the blue armor clenched his teeth and remembered why he had done something so suicidal as rolling down one of the pillars of the Eiffel Tower to the ground, which made his blood boil and charge the repulsors of his suit to the max. Moments later, the Lizard received a powerful repulsor beam square in the face, which managed to dislocate his jaw, then another repulsor suffocated him by hitting him in the abdomen and, while he panted heavily and his regenerative factor cured his dislocated jaw, the creature heard a roar, followed by a powerful punch that dislocated his jaw again. After this, American Son used all his knowledge in Muay Thai to begin to beat his opponent, breaking one of his legs with a sweep kick, breaking several ribs with a series of punches to the abdomen and bending his forearm in an unnatural angle with a roundhouse kick.

Once the Lizard could no longer stand, American Son took the opportunity to pounce on him and hit him in the face as hard as he could, breaking at least one of his fangs with each blow.

After several minutes, American Son jumped back as it loaded its repulsors and, after landing, fired two powerful repulsor rays, which caused a great outburst when it hit the almost unconscious Lizard. Once the dust of the repulsive blast cleared, American Son saw the Lizard at the bottom of a crater, only instead of seeing a monster, the boy saw a man in his early thirties, quite beaten up, who wore the remains of brown pants and a bloody and dirty lab coat.

Using the increased vision of his helmet, American Son was able to observe the individual's face in more detail, then let out a strangled cry when the database of the suit showed a coincidence.

\- Doctor Connors? - Said American Son.

\- What have you done?! - Spider-Man said as he landed a few meters from American Son.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir felt that someone was moving him with desperation and asking him to wake up, which made him grunt with pain, slowly open his eyes and begin to get up. Once he was upstairs, Chat Noir saw that the one who urged him to wake up and get up was Mary Jane Watson.

\- Are you ok? - Mary Jane asked.

\- Yes... but my body hurts to the soul... - Chat Noir said. - What happened...?

\- Spider-Man and Ladybug were thrown off the tower because the armored guy fired a missile at them, then the Lizard tried to attack me but the armored guy lunged at it and fell with it to the ground.

\- With those armors, I doubt that any of them got hurt. - Chat Noir said as he stood up. - You, on the other hand, I have to get you out of here before they hurt you, hold on tight.

With that said, Chat Noir grabbed Mary Jane's hand and she clung to the blond hero as he jumped from the Eiffel Tower and slid down one of its pillars.

After a few moments, Chat Noir jumped and landed as smoothly as possible, then ran to get some momentum and jumped away from the Eiffel Tower. Once he was close enough to the Trocadéro, Chat Noir put Mary Jane down and said:

\- Well, now go back to the set and wait there, I assure you that everything will be fixed soon.

\- B-but Mr. Agreste... - Mary Jane said.

\- I'll take care of Gabriel Agreste, he owes me a favor, after all.

With that said, Chat Noir extended his staff and catapulted with it over a few streets, then hid in an alley just before his transformation ended and his kwami flew out of his ring.

\- Well, I have to recharge you soon, Plagg, Spider-Man may need help. - Adrien said as he took a piece of Camembert from a pocket in his jacket.

\- That's what I'm doing, boy. - Plagg said as he began to gnaw the piece of Camembert.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and American Son were facing each other, both of them glaring at each other under their respective masks.

\- What did you do to that man? - Sued Spider-Man.

\- Nothing, that thing was the Lizard. - Explained American Son. - I just made it go back to normal.

\- Take off that armor right now, you've already caused too many problems.

\- Why don't you try to come and get it?

So, American Son growled and pounced on Spider-Man, who kicked him away from him.

Afterwards, American Son took a spin in the air and fired a repulsor beam, which was dodged by little thanks to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense.

After this, American Son tried to fire a missile against the wall-crawler, but the latter used two of the waldoes of its armor to catch both of his opponent's arms and to move him closer to him to destroy the power source of his suit to end the combat.

But when Spider-Man tried to pull the power source of his suit, American Son gave him a strong backflip kick to the chin, helped by the thrusters of his boots, followed by two energy bursts projected by the same thrusters, with which he managed to get Spider-Man away from him and free himself from his waldoes.

Once the boy in the blue, white and red armor was free, he jumped back and fired his repulsor rays at Spider-Man's waldoes, destroying both.

Then the wall-crawler grunted in frustration and fired a repulsor ray, which was blocked by a triangle-shaped shield that American Son projected with his forearm.

\- Cool. - American Son chuckled.

\- Stop this, American Son. - Spider-Man snapped.

\- No, this isn't over until it's over.

With that said, American Son tried to shoot two missiles against Spider-Man, but aside from the fact that he had run out of ammo, he was taken by surprise as Spider-Man used his last waldo to hit his arm and then two weblines stuck to the young Osborn's torso. Spider-Man pulled the lines and twirled American Son around him to then throw him against a lamppost.

Later, Spider-Man tried to shoot his webs to catch American Son, but he dodged them without any problems and fired his repulsors against the hero, who dodged them with an acrobatic movement while thinking about how to disable the armor of what Peter thought was his best friend, without hurting Harry very much.

On another side of the city, two flashes of light were seen, then Chat Noir and Ladybug began to move at full speed back to the Eiffel Tower to support their partner in the fight against crime.

A few moments later, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed a few feet away from Spider-Man and American Son, having to dodge a couple of repulsor rays that the two armored fighters had fired, then Ladybug and Chat Noir took their weapons and began to spin them quickly as they ran into the fray.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was in trouble, because although he was a formidable combatant, thanks mainly to his Spider-Sense; American Son was winning in the hand-to-hand fight, because Harry was an excellent Muay Thai fighter.

However, just before the young man in the blue armor could punch Spider-Man in the face, Ladybug's yo-yo got tangled around his forearm, then American Son growled and tried to turn to shoot a repulsor beam at Ladybug, but Chat Noir's staff crashed into the plexiglass of his helmet, creating a hole that showed one of Harry Osborn's eyes.

\- That's enough, American Son. - Ladybug snapped as she pulled her yo-yo back.

\- Don't make us hurt you. - Warned Chat Noir.

\- Take off that armor right now, you don't know how to control it, you're causing too much collateral damage. - Spider-Man snapped.

\- And what about you? You have caused much more damage! You've even killed people! - Replied American Son.

\- I didn't kill anyone! And just look around you, you destroyed many more things than the Lizard, Super-Model, Chat Noir, Ladybug and me! Put together!

\- That's not true!

\- That's what you think?! - A citizen snapped. - You damaged the Eiffel Tower, you destroyed several streets, you blew up several cars and caused damage to buildings!

At that same moment, a group of Parisians approached the two boys in armor, all of them glaring at American Son and complaining about the damage he had caused or insulting him for the same reason.

Given the situation in which he was now, American Son couldn't do but stand there with his mouth agape and stupefied at the words of the Parisians. He had only tried to help, to protect people, to show everyone how he was a true hero.

However, thanks to Spider-Man, everyone was now against him.

And Spider-Man would pay for it.

So, American Son growled and pounced on Spider-Man, who dodged it and then blocked a couple of punches and a kick. Then, looking to end the fight, Spider-Man threw a punch at American Son direct to the plexiglass of his helmet, managing to crack half of it with ease.

After that, Spider-Man kneed his opponent, driving the air out of his lungs. However, American Son still did not give up, so he fired two repulsor rays against Ladybug and Chat Noir, who didn't have enough time to block or evade them and ended up receiving direct hits on the abdomen, making Spider-Man release him as gasped and ran up to his fallen partners. Taking advantage that the three were together, American Son pointed his forearm against the heroes and prepared to fire his last missile, but suddenly, a can hit American Son on the back, followed by several stones and other objects, which were thrown by the citizens who had gathered enough courage to get close.

American Son gasped as more and more people began to gather around him as they continued to insult him and throw things at him. The armored boy began to turn, facing the crowd around him and as he did so, a brick slammed into the cracked part of his helmet and broke the plexiglass, leaving half of his face vulnerable and exposed.

When that happened, American Son took off and looked at Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir, who gasped loudly as they managed to notice Harry Osborn's face behind the broken plexiglass mask.

\- Harry... - Ladybug and Chat Noir said.

\- I knew it... - Said Spider-Man with clenched teeth.

At that moment, American Son went flying away, making the Parisians start cheering, although their victory was soon halted when several French Special Forces patrol cars and a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. SUVs approached and forced the civilians to retreat.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood up, feeling somewhat confused and stunned by the revelation of American Son's identity.

On the other hand, Spider-Man felt guilty and fearful, the first for having to fight not only with one of his friends, but also with his best friend; and the latter because now Harry was in emotional distress, which Hawk Moth or the Green Goblin could seize to use Harry against him.

But he was not going to allow it.

So, Spider-Man clenched his fists and said:

\- Get out of here and don't talk to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., talk to Gabriel Agreste about the situation of the Watson girl.

\- What about Harry Osborn? - Ladybug asked.

\- Don't worry, I'll take care of finding him and make sure he isn't akumatized or evillized.

With that said, Spider-Man fired a webbing strand and swung away from the place while Ladybug and Chat Noir used their weapons to leave as well, while the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Special Forces took the unconscious Dr. Curt Connors into custody.

Somewhere else, inside the secret room of the Agreste Mansion, Hawk Moth grunted in frustration as he saw Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir foiling his plans again.

\- You may have won this round, kids. - Hawk Moth said. - But I can assure you that the spotlights of victory will shine over me at the end, I will get your Miraculouses one way or the other!


	13. The New Goblin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Osborn gets akumatized!

_(Moments after beating the Super-Model and the Lizard)_

* * *

Harry Osborn was furious.

Despite having made a superhuman effort to save people, everyone dared to call him a villain. And worse, to boo him.

It was all because of Spider-Man... the fucking stupid Spider-Man.

He and his stupid friends had done that.

And not satisfied with that, they had caused Mary Jane's akumatization and had ridiculed him.

Now the young Osborn was taking off the helmet of his armor while he cursed Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir under his breath.

Meanwhile, not far from there, the Green Goblin flew over the area in his glider, watching his son as he cried in anger and frustration. With that in mind, the Green Goblin was furious too, after all, Spider-Man had now dared to hurt his son.

But despite that, the villain was smiling, because thanks to Spider-Man's stupidity, he could help his son to take revenge and destroy the wall-crawler and his friends at the same time.

But before he could evillize his son, the Green Goblin noticed a small dark butterfly flying close to him, which made him smirk and point his index finger at the akuma. Seconds later, the akuma was destroyed by a green beam that Spider-Man's archenemy had shot from his finger, as he chuckled and put his hand in the bag he was carrying, pulling out a small blue fairy from it, which promptly was covered by dark energy, turning it green.

\- No, no, no. - Said the Green Goblin while he released the pixie. - This one's mine, Hawk Moth. Now, fly my little pixie, help my son get revenge on that arachnid plague.

The little green pixie flew towards the young man who had called himself American Son, while Harry saw his reflection in the broken plexiglass of his helmet.

"Why... Why me?! I just wanted to help people!" Harry said to himself as he cried in frustration.

In that moment, the pixie landed on Harry's helmet and merged with it, turning the object a dark green color at the same time a green figure appeared in front of Harry's eyes.

\- New Goblin. - Said the Green Goblin's voice in Harry's mind. - I am the Green Goblin, Paris did not know how to appreciate you and they preferred a bunch of losers over you, but now I give you the power to destroy those idiots and prove that you are a true hero. But in return I want you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, and Spider-Man, do you accept the deal I am offering to you?

\- Of course, Green Goblin... - Harry smiled with malice.

A dark aura covered the young Osborn, transforming his armor, changing its coloration from blue, red and white to dark green and black, and changing his helmet with an orange plexiglass for one with a dark green goblin mask shape with the mouth open, showing some silver fangs and with yellow lenses instead of eyes.

Once transformed, the Green Goblin descended in his glider and stopped in front of the New Goblin, then both exchanged glances and the older Osborn smiled broadly.

\- Look at you, you look so much like me. - Said the Green Goblin with a touch of malice.

\- Whatever... - Said the New Goblin.

\- Calm down and follow me. You look good and you are strong, but you can improve with my technology. I think I have something perfect for you.

With that said, the Green Goblin took flight while his glider released a cable, to which the New Goblin clung, then both let out a laugh as they flew away towards the Green Goblin's lair.

* * *

_(Several hours later)_

* * *

Spider-Man was desperate.

After staying the whole night up, swinging up and down every street and alley in Paris without stopping, not even for a quick stop at his house to take off and put away what was left of the Iron Spider armor, the young hero had still not found any trace of his friend Harry, which worried him greatly.

Not only had Harry managed to be on the list of potential threats of the Paris police, Interpol, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Avengers, but in his state of mind, the Green Goblin or Hawk Moth could use him as a pawn to hurt innocent people, which would worsen his situation before the security agencies and the heroes. And Peter Parker wasn't going to let his best friend be used as a twisted puppet for the evil deeds of a maniac like any of those two.

Even if he had to miss the final math test, school in general and worry his aunt May enough to make her force half of world to find her lost nephew, who wasn't picking up his phone.

\- Where the hell are you, Harry?! How is it even possible that you can hide with a shiny armor that has the colors of the United States flag?! - Spider-Man wondered aloud to himself.

At that moment, young Parker stopped at the side of a building and sighed, the fatigue and wounds of the fight with Harry was finally charging him.

And while the young Parker was trying to stay on the warpath, ready to face whoever and whatever it took to find his best friend, a boy around his age watched him at the distance with a smirk. And as the boy watched Spider-Man swing away with his weblines, some sort of luminous form appeared in front of his face as the area around his eyes darkened.

\- What do you want, Green Goblin? - Asked the boy.

\- Easy, I just want to know if you're ready. - The Green Goblin's voice asked in his head.

\- Of course I am, that wall-crawling insect is nothing compared to me.

\- Of course he's not. You are someone forged at my image, Spider-Man will stand no chance against you.

\- That's right, get ready... You'll have your Miraculous soon enough.

With that said, the young man activated a strange device on which he was standing, similar to the Green Goblin's glider but shinier and more similar to a flying, thin and small snowboard.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was walking towards the school, having an expression of concern and uncertainty. After facing the Super-Model, the Lizard and American Son, things were much more tense than usual, with people expressing disagreement with companies like OsCorp and Stark Industries, and the United States in general, because the French blamed the Americans for everything that had happened in Paris, as the causes of everything (Spider-Man, Iron Man, the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, the Lizard, Shocker, the White Rabbit, Grizzly, the Sandman, the Vulture, Electro and Norman Osborn), came from the star and stripes nation.

But for Marinette, the only culprits of all the chaos and destruction in Paris were whoever were behind the identities of the Green Goblin and Hawk Moth.

When she got to the school, Marinette stopped for a second at the entrance and turned around to look behind her, gazing at the city in an unnerving calm, as she knew it was only a matter of time before the Green Goblin could strike again, this time with American Son under his control.

At that time, Marinette was ready to enter the school and the moment she turned around, an explosion was heard very close to her, followed by a couple of repulsor blasts that ended up impacting one side of the school. Immediately after that, the panic began to spread, which made Marinette look up and see Iron Spider in a rather damaged suit, fighting against no one more and no one less than the Green Goblin, but this time, the maniac was using an armor and was flying in a different glider.

Taking advantage of the fear and confusion, Marinette ran inside the school and went to the bathroom, letting Tikki out of her small purse.

\- That doesn't sound good... - Tikki commented.

\- And it gets worse, I think that's not the real Green Goblin... - Said Marinette. - I think that's American Son, or rather, that's Harry...

\- Oh, no, you'll have to face a friend of yours again.

\- Well then I'll do what I always do in those situations: Save my akumatized friend. Tikki...!

Just before Marinette could finish her sentence, the bathroom entrance was blown to pieces, sending the designer crashing against the wall, while an evil laugh approached her.

A few seconds later, Marinette shook her head to try to get rid of the buzzing in her ears and the numbness caused by the explosion, and as her eyesight cleared, she gasped when she noticed that the fake Green Goblin was getting close to her.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng... - Said the Goblin with malice. - You know it's not right to try to run away from your friends...

\- Harry, this isn't you! Either Hawk Moth or the Green Goblin is using you! - Marinette snapped.

\- Harry does not exist anymore! I am the New Goblin! - Said the villain.

\- Get away from her! - Roared Spider-Man.

With that said, Spider-Man used a webline to throw the New Goblin against a window, while the villain's glider went after him.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man landed in front of Marinette, picked her up and left the school with several acrobatic jumps, heading towards Marinette's house. Once they were on the balcony above the designer's room, Spider-Man let Marinette down and looked at her with concern.

\- Are you okay, miss? - Asked Spider-Man.

\- Yes... but Harry... - Said Marinette.

\- He will be fine, I doubt that I could hurt him with an attack like that, don't worry about him, I will free him from the Green Goblin's control, but for the moment, you must hide.

\- I'll do that, Spider-Man.

Moments later, Spider-Man jumped off the balcony and swung back to school, while Marinette entered her room and let Tikki out of the bag again.

\- Spidey needs help, Tikki, spots on! - Marinette snapped quickly.

Meanwhile, as soon as Spider-Man was inside the school's territory, he received a pumpkin bomb, which detonated right in front of him and knocked him to the ground, but fortunately, the destroyed armor he had managed to protect him from the impact.

A few moments after his fall, Spider-Man made an acrobatic turn on the ground and managed to evade a couple more pumpkin bombs, then use a webbing strand to throw a last bomb back at the New Goblin.

However, between the dust and the smoke caused by the explosion, the New Goblin's laughter could still be heard.

\- Harry, you have to come back to your senses! The Green Goblin is using you! - Spider-Man snapped as his armor systems rebooted.

\- Spider-Man lies, he's just afraid that you can defeat him. - Said the Green Goblin's voice in the New Goblin's mind.

\- I am the new and improved Harry Osborn, Spider-Man! What American Son could not achieve, I will! - Laughed the New Goblin while he aimed his armor's repulsors at the wall-crawler.

Right before the New Goblin could attack him again, Spider-Man aimed his own repulsors at his friend and both shot at the same time, making their attacks collide, which in turn made them fall back due to the shock wave caused by the collision.

Then, Spider-Man stood up with an acrobatic turn and saw the New Goblin coming out of a cloud of dust, still smirking evilly.

\- Is that the best you can do? The Avengers really overestimated you. - The New Goblin said.

\- Harry, you're not like this! You must regain control of your mind and your body! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- I am in complete control of my body and mind, wall-crawler!

With that said, the villain pulled a pumpkin bomb from his glider and threw it at Spider-Man, who simply dodged it.

Then the New Goblin tried to swoop against Spider-Man, only to be quickly repelled with a strong kick to the abdomen by a figure who wore a black suit. The newcomer pirouetted in the air backwards and fell in front of Spider-Man, revealing to be Chat Noir, while the New Goblin tried to re-stabilize his glider.

\- Sorry to make you wait, Spider-Man, but I had a small setback. - Chat Noir said. - But apparently, I arrived just in time.

\- Ah, the alley cat has arrived! Just the bug is missing! - The New Goblin said.

\- And here she is! - Ladybug said as she landed next to her companions. - Harry, you have to calm down!

\- You've done your job well, New Goblin, now move to phase two. - Said the Green Goblin in the New Goblin's mind. - And make sure the Ladyblog girl and the Bugle's photographer take good pictures of the defeat of their beloved heroes.

\- I'm on it, Green Goblin. - The New Goblin said.

With that said, the Evillized villain smirked and chuckled, then he ignited his glider and turned to start flying away.

\- After him! - Spider-Man said as he fired a webbing strand at his enemy's glider.

Moments later, Ladybug threw her yoyo at a lamppost while Chat Noir extended his staff to go after the New Goblin.

On the other hand, Mary Jane Watson had received a call that morning, which had left her breathless. According to Aunt May, his friend Peter had not gone to sleep at his apartment and didn't pick up his phone, and when he called Harry to ask if he knew anything about the missing photographer, all her calls went straight to voicemail. As such, the young model had left her room at the Grand Paris Hotel to find her friends and try to get some help at the school where they both studied.

And there, the redhead saw the young reporter who always followed Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man, so Mary Jane felt that she should ask her for help.

\- Alya! - Mary Jane shouted.

\- I don't have time, MJ! I have to go after them! - Alya said.

\- Where are Harry and Peter?!

\- I can only assume that Peter is following Iron Spider too!

\- Iron Spider?

\- Spider-Man!

\- Why?!

\- He's Spider-Man's photographer, right?!

\- Yes, but I doubt he's following him now!

\- Do you have a better idea?

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and kept running after Alya.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived at the Place de la Concorde, where the New Goblin was flying over the iconic place while laughing loudly.

\- Enough, Harry! You have to stop this! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- Of course, but not in the way you think! - Laughed the New Goblin.

At that moment, Ladybug felt a chill run down her back as she heard the New Goblin's words, as they reminded her of the nightmare she had had several weeks ago.

But in a fit of adrenaline caused by the accumulated stress due to the last villain attacks, Ladybug clenched her teeth and fists to then throw her yo-yo with all her strength towards the New Goblin, managing to hit him hard on the head, then retracted her weapon and threw it again, managing to tie the evillized villain's glider.

Then, in an unexpected burst of strength, Ladybug pulled her yo-yo and snatched the glider from the New Goblin's feet.

As he saw his friend fall, Spider-Man opened his eyes wide, then shot a couple of weblines at the New Goblin and pulled them, managing to save Harry from crashing to the ground by making him hit the ground roughly and roll for several meters instead.

\- What the hell was that, Ladybug?! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- I don't know! - Ladybug replied, feeling scared of her actions. - That just happened!

\- Calm down, take a deep breath. - Chat Noir said while holding his staff. - Now, this isn't over yet.

With that said, Spider-Man and Ladybug sighed, then the two frowned and looked at the New Goblin, who was getting up.

Afterwards, the villain jumped back and his glider caught him in the air, then the New Goblin made an acrobatic turn with his glider and activated some sort of turrets, which fired at the heroes, making Spider-Man create a webbing shield, and Ladybug and Chat Noir dodge the attack by jumping in opposite directions.

\- Face it, you three are finished! - The New Goblin said. - You can't beat me!

\- I don't know if you've noticed, but you've received more attacks than any of us! - Chat Noir snapped.

\- Stop wasting time, Harry! Get their Miraculous and bring me Spider-Man now! - Ordered the Green Goblin in the New Goblin's mind.

\- Give me your Miraculous and your ends will be painful but quick! - The New Goblin ordered.

\- It's time to end this. - Ladybug said. - Lucky...!

At that moment, the three youngsters felt a powerful twinge that arose from inside them, traversing their bodies and extending like fire in a dry field, something that made them bend in pain and scream in agony as they fell on their knees to the ground.

This fact caused the New Goblin to smirk evilly and draw another pumpkin bomb from his glider to activate it and throw it weakly at the heroes.

The bomb bounced on the ground a couple of times, then rolled to end up right in front of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man, who opened their eyes wide just before the explosive detonated and threw them back, managing to burn a part of their masks and their costumes.

Once the heroes fell on their backs on the ground, the New Goblin flew over the place where the teenagers were still moaning and writhing, their bodies hurting like never before.

\- Are you going to give up already? - The New Goblin asked with an evil laugh. - I thought you were going to stop me.

\- We... will... - Chat Noir declared.

\- What's happening to us...? - Ladybug asked.

\- I don't know, but we can't... - Spider-Man said before grunting in pain. - ... We can't give up...

Still feeling every cell in their bodies twinging painfully, Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir forced themselves to stand up, trying not to faint from pain. On the other hand, the evillized villain was chuckling and grinning behind his mask.

\- I must admit, you're extremely brave. - The New Goblin said. - That will make it more fun to destroy you...

With that said, the New Goblin lunged at the heroes and quickly hit Spider-Man on the chin, causing him to fall backward, then blocked a kick from Ladybug and a hit from Chat Noir's staff, trapping the heroine's leg and the hero's weapon easily, and then send both heroes crashing several meters away.

Spider-Man managed to roll on the ground and narrowly dodge a bomb that released flying knives, then captured one of the knives with a webline and threw it back to the New Goblin, who blocked it with his arm and smirked before pouncing on Spider-Man, only for the arachnid to shoot a webbing ball at his face and blind him, giving Ladybug time to tie his arm with her magic yoyo and spin him towards Chat Noir, who received him with a powerful blow with his staff, which he held as if it were a baseball bat.

While the New Goblin was recovering from Chat Noir's attack, the heroes of Paris gasped heavily and fell to their knees on the ground again, feeling their bodies begging them to stop moving, in an attempt to calm the intense throbbing pain that ran through every inch cubic of their beings.

On the other hand, the New Goblin grunted and shook his head to clear his thoughts as a luminous figure appeared before his eyes.

\- You're one disappointment after another, Harold! - The Green Goblin shouted in the New Goblin's mind. - You can't even complete a simple mission!

\- SHUT UP! - The New Goblin yelled.

\- Prove me wrong, then! Complete the mission and show everyone that you are not a failure!

The New Goblin stood up and snarled, then mentally commanded his glider to attack the young heroes in the back, but Spider-Man reacted to his Spider-Sense, so the hero in red and blue wove a webline to take Chat Noir's staff and turned to throw the weapon with all his might, managing to drive it through the glider and make it end up breaking in half after falling to the ground.

After this, the New Goblin grunted and took a small knife from his utility belt to throw it at Spider-Man, managing to nail the object into the wall-crawler's hand.

But on the other hand, Spider-Man barely felt the blade digging into his flesh, as the pain that ran through his body was much more intense.

On the other hand, as soon as Ladybug saw the knife stuck in Spider-Man's arm, she gritted her teeth and glared at the New Goblin, then stood up and threw her yoyo up, but it was soon knocked down by another knife by the New Goblin. Ladybug let out a gasp, then looked at the evillized villain and felt that time had slowed down as another knife was thrown at her heart.

But moments before the knife could reach the heroine, something unexpected happened and that was that Chat Noir stood in front of her, seeking to protect her with his body, then the cat hero growled while the knife was driven into his shoulder.

\- I've had enough of you three. - The New Goblin growled.

\- Harry, stop once and for all! - Spider-Man snapped. - I don't want to have to hurt you anymore!

\- What a pity because that's the only thing I want to do to you!

\- Harry? - Asked a voice behind the New Goblin.

\- Stop calling me Harry!

At that moment, the New Goblin turned around and gasped when he saw a mortified and terrified Mary Jane Watson a few feet away from him, having an equally mortified and terrified Alya C¨¦saire right behind her, filming everything happening in the Place de la Concorde.

\- MJ... - The New Goblin gasped.

\- What the hell do you think you're doing, New Goblin?! - The Green Goblin snapped in his son's mind. - Focus on the mission! You can use those two girls as hostages!

\- No... I can't... I don't wanna do it! - Roared the New Goblin. - I will not hurt MJ...

\- Do it!

\- No!

At that moment, the New Goblin began to feel an excruciating pain in his chest, as if someone were squeezing his heart tightly.

\- Do what I'm ordering you! - Roared the Green Goblin.

\- I can't! MJ is my friend!

\- Harry, you have to come back to your senses! - Mary Jane said as she walked closer to her friend. - You're not a bad person!

\- Miss Watson...! - Chat Noir groaned. - Get away from him...! It's too dangerous...!

\- No, I can't just stand by while a friend of mine needs me.

With that said, Mary Jane cautiously approached the New Goblin, who was still moaning and growling while the Green Goblin was torturing him.

\- Harry, look at me. - MJ said as she put her hands on the New Goblin's shoulders. - Harry, you're not like that, you're not a villain, you're a good guy. Don't let the Green Goblin turn you into his puppet.

\- TAKE THEM AS HOSTAGES TO MAKE SPIDER-MAN AND HIS FRIENDS SURRENDER! - Roared the Green Goblin in the New Goblin's mind.

\- LEAVE ME ALONE! - The New Goblin shouted.

The New Goblin growled and clenched his teeth like a madman, then pushed Mary Jane away from him, as he took a few steps back and let out an agonized scream before falling to his knees on the floor.

Meanwhile, Ladybug gasped heavily and saw her evillized friend fall to the ground on his knees, which made her clench her fists and teeth as she prepared to end the fight once and for all so that the Green Goblin would stop hurting Harry.

\- Lucky Charm! - Ladybug yelled as she managed to throw her yoyo up.

A small horde of ladybugs came out of the yoyo and created a photograph with a red frame with black dots, which fell to the ground unceremoniously and broke into pieces.

The wind blew strongly at that moment, making the photograph inside the frame fly away and end up near Mary Jane, who noticed that it was an old photograph of the times when she, Peter, Harry and Gwen were studying in Midtown High. One of the first photos Peter had taken, where the four of them were laughing together as they cleaned up the mess they had made after one of the failed plays that Mary Jane and Gwen had organized.

At that moment, Mary Jane frowned with decision and took the photo, then walked up to the New Goblin and cautiously put the photo in front of him so that the New Goblin could see it.

\- Harry, look at this. - Mary Jane said. - This is you, the real you, you're not the Green Goblin's puppet.

\- OBEY ME! - Roared the Green Goblin.

\- NO! - The New Goblin shouted.

Meanwhile, inside the Green Goblin's lair, due to Harry's refusal to obey him, the Green Goblin growled and pressed a button on his gloves, which shone and began to emit a wave, which allowed him to control the New Goblin's armor at a distance. Once he had complete control of the armor, the Green Goblin raised his arm and moved it with an open palm, making the armor mimic his movements and aim the repulsors of the suit against Mary Jane, who stepped back, but soon frowned again and moved closer to his evillized friend.

The suit's repulsors began to charge up, which made the heroes and the evillized boy grow alarmed.

\- No...! - The New Goblin growled.

\- Miss Watson! - Chat Noir said.

Time seemed to stop for almost everyone present, then the repulsors of the New Goblin's suit fired and MJ let out a gasp. The repulsors reached their target and caused a huge cloud of dust, causing the New Goblin to freeze over what he had done.

Yes, it was true that he hadn't cared about causing hundreds of damages, terrorizing people and having tried to destroy Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir, but deep inside, the New Goblin was still Harry Osborn, and when he saw Mary Jane so frightened and worried about the transformation he had suffered, awakened his true self.

Of course, he still had the manic desire to get rid of the heroes of Paris, but for no reason would he hurt his friend.

However, he had just done it. Not intentionally, of course, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty.

At that moment, the New Goblin took off his mask and threw it away from him and then shouted to the sky.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man could only manage to gasp loudly and shed a tear, mentally preparing for the worst, when a thud was heard, then felt something that had rolled to touch his leg, which made him look down and meet the New Goblin's mask.

When he saw it, the arachnid hero changed his face immediately, replacing his look of anguish and shock with one of complete fury.

Ignoring the pain that still paralyzed him, Spider-Man raised his fist and crashed it with all his strength against the mask, destroying it easily and releasing the pixie.

Without even looking at the little fairy, Spider-Man purified it and turned to see his friend, who was enveloped by a dark aura which replaced the New Goblin's green suit with American Son's blue, white and red armor, but Harry's expression had not changed.

At that moment, the dust raised by the repulsor rays fired by the New Goblin, dissipated and although everyone expected to see a badly wounded Mary Jane Watson, all they saw was Mary Jane holding in her arms a wounded Chat Noir, who had a hole in the back of his suit and a big bruised burn on the back.

\- Chat Noir! - Spider-Man and Ladybug said.

\- I'm fine... Just my internal organs, bones, skin, hair and suit hurt... - Chat Noir said with a weak forced laugh.

\- The photo! - Ladybug said. - I need the picture, Mary Jane!

Mary Jane tried to move to take the picture, but when she did, Chat Noir let out a scream of pain, which made the redhead stand still.

However, Alya, who continued to record everything, ran to grab the picture and the frame and quickly handed them to Ladybug, who launched both into the sky.

\- Miraculous Ladybug! - Ladybug yelled.

The usual horde of ladybugs came out of the Lucky Charm, then spread throughout the city and repaired all the damage caused by the New Goblin, to end up covering American Son, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir, repairing the armors and costumes of the heroes, healing their wounds and healing the pains that remained in their bodies.

After that, Spider-Man and Ladybug stood up, then Ladybug ran up to her wounded partner while Spider-Man picked up American Son's helmet and walked towards him.

\- Are you ok? - Ladybug asked Chat Noir.

\- Yes, in fact, I feel better than ever. - Said the feline hero.

\- That's good to hear it, but please, never do anything so suicidal again.

\- If I hadn't, the adorable redhead here would no longer be among us.

At the comment, the redhead girl giggled while blushing, then she and the feline hero stood up.

\- Thanks for saving me, Chat Noir. - The redhead said.

\- That's what heroes are for, miss. - Chat Noir said while bowed slightly.

MJ laughed again and gave him a short peck on the cheek, which made Chat Noir freeze and blush, then the hero let out a giggle which was cut off when Ladybug turned to see Spider-Man and American Son, at the same time that Alya stopped recording.

\- Harry, are you okay? - Asked Spider-Man.

\- No... it's not only because of the beating I got or because I became the New Goblin, but also because you were right all the time... I'm not a hero... - American Son sighed.

\- Harry, it's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing ...

\- Of course I knew! I attacked Mary Jane!

\- We saw what happened, Harry, and it was not you, you resisted but I bet the Green Goblin was the one who controlled your armor and forced you to shoot MJ. - Ladybug said.

\- It's true, Harry, you would never hurt your friends. - Mary Jane said. - Now, take that thing off and let's go tell your father and Janice that you're fine.

\- Yes, but I think I should give it to Spider-Man, even if it means that my father will be mad at me for stealing this suit...

Spider-Man was taken aback as he heard Harry's statement, then frowned a bit as Harry made his armor turn into a backpack again.

Then, the young Osborn took off the backpack and extended it to Spider-Man, who sighed and folded his own armor and then shook his head and lowered Harry's arm.

\- Keep it, it's yours. - Said Spider-Man.

\- But I caused a lot of problems using it. - Harry said.

\- Nothing that any other hero wouldn't have done in its first try. - Spider-Man said with a smile. - For example, Hawkeye was mistaken for a thief and got into even more trouble when he ran away with the then wanted criminal, Black Widow. And let's not even talk about what I did in my first days.

\- Are you sure it's a good idea? - Ladybug asked Spider-Man.

\- I must agree with Ladybug, besides his inexperience, he's just a guy in armor. - Chat Noir said.

\- And I must admit that they're right. - Harry sighed.

\- That's true, but as I said, all the heroes, even the three of us, were inexperienced at one point. - Said Spider-Man. - And on the other hand, Iron Man is just a man in a can, just like him. And let's not forget that the Green Goblin seems to be assembling a team of villains, so the more help we can get, the better.

\- Are you going to put my friend in danger?! - Mary Jane snapped.

\- No, but I'll give him the option to help us if he wants to, the only thing I want is for him to keep the armor. So, what do you say, American Son? Would you like to help us?

\- I would like that, but I don't think that'd be the best option, besides, I'm sure my father will send me back to the United States and disown me...

\- You're not sure about the last thing, besides, the city was already repaired with Ladybug's Lucky Charm and you can fix your image up by showing that you are a true hero.

At that moment, a beep caught the attention of Ladybug and Chat Noir, then both looked at their Miraculous and saw that they had little time left.

\- We have to go, Chat Noir. - Ladybug said. - And I really hope you know what you're doing, Spider-Man.

\- Trust me and Harry, he's hero material.

Ladybug and Chat Noir used their weapons to get away, then Spider-Man sighed and felt someone tapping his shoulder, making him turn around and face Mary Jane.

\- Could you help me find my friend Peter? - Mary Jane asked. - He's lost since last night.

\- Uh... I... Try to look for him at Stark Industries, surely that annoying nerd got distracted working there.

Immediately afterwards, Spider-Man fired a webline and swung away, leaving the teen trio in the place.

Meanwhile, Ladybug landed on her balcony and her transformation ended at that precise moment, making an exhausted Tikki fall into Marinette's hands.

\- Are you okay, Tikki? - Marinette asked.

\- Yes but... that strange pain... - Said the kwami. - What do you think caused it?

\- I don't know, but we have to find out as soon as possible, if Mary Jane hadn't distracted Harry, he probably would have killed us and the Green Goblin would have our Miraculouses.

\- Mary Jane is very brave, you know? I know you don't like her very much, but you have to admit that even without powers, she's very brave and altruistic, as well as a good friend.

\- Yes, that's true. - Marinette sighed. - But for now I want to take my mind away from everything that's happening, and we both need to rest.

\- You've become more responsible, Marinette.

\- No, I'm just tired.

Having said that, the young designer walked into her room and placed Tikki on a cushion and then put a cookie next to her and let the kwami feed and then slouched on her bed and let out a sigh.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

After ending his transformation, Peter Parker quickly pulled out his phone and Leopardon grabbed the boy's Avenger ID to inform Tony that they needed an alibi, while the teenager quickly dialed his Aunt May's number.

\- Peter! - Said May Parker's worried voice once she picked up the call. - For heaven's sake, where are you?! Are you ok?! Why didn't you arrive last night and why didn't you pick up your phone?!

\- I'm sorry, Aunt May... - Peter said. - Last night, Mr. Stark called me to show me a couple of projects I could participate in and I stayed at the facilities...

\- But why didn't you call me or picked up my calls?!

\- It's just that... I ran out of battery... Yeah, that and the akumatized people damaged the communications network.

\- You almost made me call people who have contacts at S.H.I.E.L.D. to find you!

\- Sorry, it was not my... wait a minute, how do you know people who have contacts in S.H.I.E.L.D?

\- It's not important! Just come here to ground you for all eternity!

\- I'm coming, I'm coming, don't worry, I'm fine, I assure you.

Peter hung up the phone, then walked into an alley and hid as best he could, then his kwami flew out of his sweatshirt and handed him the Avenger ID.

\- That AI is quite picky. - Leopardon said. - JARVIS didn't want to contact Stark because I'm not you.

\- It is a security system that Mr. Stark implemented due to the multiple traps that Baron Zemo set for the Avengers, only the owners of the IDs can contact the other Avengers. - Peter said.

\- Well, at least he managed to convince JARVIS to let me know that you needed to contact me. - Tony Stark's voice said through the identification of Avenger.

Peter froze for a moment, then looked at his ID and saw Tony Stark looking at him wth an stern glare.

\- What were you thinking, Peter? - Tony asked. - What made you think that not going to your house was a good idea?

\- I... I just... I can't tell you, Mr. Stark...

\- You know who's under that bad copy of my suits, right?

\- Err...

\- Don't answer me, I knew it... - Tony said before sighing. - I can only assume that he is one of your friends and that's why you don't wanna tell me, it doesn't matter, as long as you have the armor in your possession or while you had destroyed it.

\- Of course... of course... I do know where it is...

\- For God's sake, Peter! You're putting innocent people at risk again!

\- I assure you that the armor is in good hands...

\- You better be, because if American Son causes another mess, say goodbye to this ID, the armor and your stay in Paris, because it will be obvious that you are not ready for a mission like capturing the Green Goblin.

At that moment, Peter swallowed hard, then sighed and said:

\- Don't worry, Mr. Stark, I promise you there will be no more incidents.

\- I hope so, now go home, JARVIS is keeping your dear aunt busy on the line.

The screen on the ID turned off and Peter couldn't help but run a hand through his hair as he sighed heavily.

\- And now how do I ask him for help to solve the sudden pain problems? - Peter wondered aloud.

\- Simple, don't do it. - Leopardon said.

\- And then what do I do? Wait for Ladybug, Chat Noir and me to be killed because of those pains?

\- Stark may be a genius, but he's not the only genius you've met, and more importantly, he's not a mutation expert.

At that moment, Peter's eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips.

\- Of course! Doctor McCoy! - Said Peter.

\- No, he's...

\- He knows about mutations, he should be able to help me, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and luckily, Bobby can tell him to help us.

\- You're not paying attention to me, are you?

\- It'll be better to leave now. - Peter said before grabbing the chocolate bar in his pocket. - Take it, eat it, get in my hoodie and let's go now.

Leopardon rolled his eyes and did what the teenager had told him, then Peter started running to his house.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

* * *

The Green Goblin was upset, and it was not for less, Spider-Man had frustrated his plans once more, and according to what he saw, he had also put his son permanently against him.

However, among all the disaster there was something that baffled him and that was the fact that Spider-Man and his friends had suffered some kind of collapse in the middle of the fight.

He was already sure what had caused it, but what he did not expect was that the teens were strong enough to not be affected for so long.

\- Maybe they won today, but thanks to Harry, I discovered your Achilles heel. - Said the Green Goblin with a smile. - Maybe I won't even have to complete the Sinister Six, thanks to Connors, soon I'll have your Miraculous, it's just a matter of time.

With that said, the window in front of the Green Goblin darkened at the same time that a dark aura enveloped him, returning him to his identity as CEO of OsCorp.

* * *

(Several hours later)

* * *

Harry was sitting in front of his father's desk while he had his back turned to Harry, looking at an abstract-looking painting.

The armor that Harry had named as American Son was in portable mode on the desk and both father and son were silent.

After a couple of minutes with no sound other than the Osborns breaths, Norman sighed and, still without looking at Harry, said:

\- How did you find this armor?

\- By accident... I was tapping the wall absentmindedly and a panel opened, then I used the scanner and found the suits.

\- Why did you take it?

\- I... I just wanted to be a hero...

\- You're a fool, Harry, you could have hurt someone, or worst, yourself.

\- But I didn't, and even Spider-Man admitted that I could be a hero.

\- Harry, I can't let you to wear thst armor again, what kind of father would I be if I allowed you such a thing?

\- But I want to do it, father. - Harry said. - You always wanted me to be a man and defend my ideals, well, this is my ideal and I will defend it from anyone who wants to take it from me, even from you, father.

Norman Osborn was deeply astonished at that moment, so much that he finally deigned to turn his chair around to face his son, who was looking at him with a frown of determination.

It was true that he was proud that Harry was finally defending something he believed in, but he was also upset since Harry's new ideal could put him right in the crossfire between him, Spider-Man and Hawk Moth, plus he put at risk both his secret identity and his plans.

However, this ideal also gave him the opportunity to discover who Ladybug, Chat Noir, Spider-Man and Hawk Moth were most easily.

Norman carefully analyzed his options and sighed, then turned his chair again and said:

\- Well, you can keep the armor, but under certain conditions.

\- Which ones? - Harry asked.

\- You will take a break from your extracurricular activities, but not to waste your time but to practice with the armor in a controlled environment within OsCorp and study its functions thoroughly.

\- I agree.

\- Well, now go to your room and sleep.

Harry smiled slightly, then took his armor and left his father's office, while the latter smirked with malice.

\- It's too low, even for you, to use your son that way, Norman. - Coffee said as he flew out the OsCorp CEO's desk.

\- Think what you want, Coffee, Harry isn't in any danger and this way, I can find out Spider-Man's secret identity.

\- As I told you, this is going to blow in your face like the coyote in those cartoons.

Norman ignored his kwami and looked at his painting, thinking about everything that had happened and everything that would happen now.

Meanwhile, the personal assistant of the Osborns watched Harry walk to his room at the same time she heard her boss' murmurs with a stoic look, then the woman walked away from Norman Osborn's office with slow and calm steps, while she smiled in a strange way.

\- Everything is going just as I planned. - Janice said.


	14. Morbius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an ugly turn as the problem caused by the Lizard starts to take its toll and something else happens due to jealousy.

\- Good morning, dear spectators. - Nadja Chamack said as soon as the camera focused. - Today is a beautiful and quiet morning in our city, for we've had a bit of peace and serenity after the chaos unleashed during the last two days thanks to young Mary Jane Watson, who was akumatized in the villain known as the Super-Model; the former neogenetics expert, Dr. Curt Connors, best known for his alter-ego of the Lizard; and whoever is behind the identities of the aspiring hero, American Son, and the villain who called himself the New Goblin. Now, the authorities and the blog of the young student, Alya Césaire, bring us news about what has happened after those incidents. Beginning with the good news, this morning, after a press conference called by the famous designer Gabriel Agreste, the owner and creator of the brand "Gabriel" declared that Miss Watson will not be disqualified from the contest, which had caused her akumatization, since the young photographer of the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker, showed him evidence that exonerated the young model of any type of sabotage to his Summer-Autumn fashion line. And not only that, as young Watson was compensated for the bad time in a way she was not expecting, because Gabriel Agreste reported that given her grace for modeling, Miss Watson would be the new female model of his entire teen clothing line. Sincerely, from our study, we wish a bright future to Miss Mary Jane Watson, hoping that she will succeed in this opportunity.

"In other news, thanks to Alya Césaire's Ladyblog, last night we learned that the aspiring hero who called himself American Son is now part of the team of heroes who defend our beloved city, decision that caused discontent with much of the population as the hero of the armor caused a lot of damage in his first appearance, personally, I think it's a bad decision, but Spider-Man has proven to be trustworthy, so we have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"To conclude the news, the authorities report that Dr. Curt Connors, who was in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Special Forces, has been sentenced to spend 10 years in a maximum security prison designed by the man who was the boss and sponsor of Dr. Connors, Norman Osborn. In this regard, Mr. Osborn stated that the experiments that Connors performed on himself and that turned him into a monster, were done without consent and behind everyone's back."

At that time, a miniature about the press conference of the time when Norman Osborn was explaining his point of view on Connors' actions, took the screen.

\- There is evidence that shows that Connors sabotaged the security system in his lab so that his experiments could go unnoticed. - Norman Osborn said. - All the members of this great company feel betrayed, because Connors' research was the key to help thousands of people, but due to the latent danger they represent, from now on, we have decided to put an end to Dr. Connors' neogenetic research and focus our resources on a less dangerous project.

The image returned to Nadja, who let out a sigh and said:

\- The population is in discontent with OsCorp and the heroes of our city, so the only thing left is to hope for the best and get ready for the worst...

\- Brock, stop wasting time and start working!

At that moment, Eddie Brock snapped out of his thoughts while someone unplugged the TV he was watching. Right now, inside OsCorp's neogenetic Parisian labs, Dr. Spencer Smythe's team was helping Dr. Curt Connors' team to vacate his lab, since as Nadja Chamack was reporting in her newscast, OsCorp had withdrawn all funds from him. to Connors and his team, and had given Smythe's project all its attention.

And while Connors' lab was being vacated, Peter Parker's friend, Eddie Brock, started walking through the lab, trying to believe that all of that was a dream and that he would soon wake up.

But to his dismay, everything was completely real.

Connors had been arrested for a large number of crimes against OsCorp and the city of Paris, in addition to being brutally beaten up by the idiot under the armor of American Son; it had been discovered that Connors was planning some sort of genetic alteration so that everyone in the world would be part lizard, like him; and now everything and everyone that had previously been working with and for Dr. Curt Connors had been passed to Smythe's hands, including Brock himself.

And it wasn't just that Brock disliked Smythe... Well, the truth was that it was; Smythe seemed to him like an unscrupulous person without any sort of morality, plus he was arrogant and behaved like a jerk with everyone except his son, Alistair, who was exactly just like him.

\- What the hell do you think you're doing, Brock? - Asked the annoying voice of Alistair Smythe. - Start getting all of Connors' idiotic trash out of here or consider yourself fired.

\- I swear, if you ever talk to me like that again, Smythe, I'll break your face. - Eddie said. - I don't care what your stupid father says, you're not my boss, only Norman Osborn can give me orders.

\- That's what you think, Brock, now you work for me, so if I command you to obey Alistair's orders, you'll do it without replying, unless you want to end up like that fool, Connors. - Spencer Smythe snapped.

\- Well, it's better to be unemployed than to work for idiots like you two, Dr. Smythe. - Eddie grunted.

\- Perfect, then you're fired, Brock. - Alistair said as he crossed his arms.

\- Fine, no big deal, Stark Industries and Horizon Labs have vacancies and one thing that OsCorp doesn't: the total and complete absence of the Smythes. - Eddie snapped as he handed out his authorization badge. - And one more thing...

At that moment, Eddie punched Alistair in the face, easily knocking him down and breaking his nose.

\- I warned you, Smythe. - Eddie said before leaving the lab.

\- You'll pay dearly for your insolence, Brock! - Spencer snapped as he helped his son get up.

\- I think I've already proved that I'm not afraid of you, and nobody here should! You two are nothing but a couple of prideful bullies who haven't even a shred of intelligence, bravery, morals or humility!

With that said, Edward Brock Jr. walked out of the lab and sighed as he thought about what the hell he was going to do now that he had lost his job.

On the other hand, Michael Morbius, the intern of the Smythes, stuck his head out from behind a machine, seeing at the distance his colleague leaving the lab, feeling a twinge of sadness because although they were rivals in research, they were friends.

And now he was alone with the Smythes, at their mercy. But he had a spark of hope in his future, as with some luck, the advances he had made with the serum could make Norman Osborn, or at least Dr. Stromm, promote him to head of research, thereby becoming able to defend himself against the Smythes.

So the scientist intern quickly left Dr. Connors' old lab and went quickly to his small work area, hoping to finish the investigation on his own, before Dr. Smythe could learn of his plans.

* * *

_(Hours later)_

* * *

Michael Morbius was in his office, reviewing the reports of his recent advances with the neogenetics project, trying to find any errors he could've overlooked, because he wanted to avoid that a bad calculation ended up messing up the project as it had happened to Dr. Curt Connors.

After reviewing his annotations and advances for the fourth time, and confirming that there were none, Morbius sighed in relief and smiled slightly, then stood up and walked up to the neogenetic recombinator, the center of all the Smythe research.

The recombinator was some sort of laser that had the ability to mutate the DNA strands of almost any existing being, as long as the correct sequences were programmed. Thanks to that machine, which had been designed by Curt Connors and Spencer Smythe, Connors had been able to mutate a sample of lizard DNA to design the serum he used to try to recover his lost arm, but since he hadn't been careful with his calculations, the serum had ended up turning him into a monster.

However, Michael Morbius had made sure that everything was in order, that his calculations were accurate and that his simulations gave a 78% chance of success, so that his project wouldn't end in disaster and would undoubtedly catapult him to head of research.

Unfortunately for Morbius, Alistair Smythe was walking by the hall where the lab where they worked on the neogenetics project was, feeling like the king of the world, given that due to all the stupid things that Connors had committed, his father had gained control of the whole neogenetics area, which gave him much more control over all the idiots who called themselves scientists so that they all had a tiny bit of utility in the project that he and his father had been developing, but of course, all those idiots would be nothing more than tools for the Smythes to go further, enough to be able to get away from Norman Osborn's control, who was only a setback for them, and start their own labs.

While the arrogant 22-year-old scientist walked through the neogenetics lab, something caught his attention. Something almost innotory.

The door was open.

\- One of these idiots must've left the door open... - Smythe sighed. - Whoever it was, he'll be fired tomorrow...

When approaching the door to close it, Alistair managed to hear a slight hiss, similar to the one that made by the supercomputer of the lab when it was turned on, which made him raise an eyebrow and frown at the same time that he took out his cell phone and dialed a number quickly.

\- Alistair, what's the matter that you can't come to my office to tell it to me in person? - Asked Spencer Smythe's voice over the phone.

\- Someone's using the supercomputer in the neogenetics lab, I thought you wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to fire him personally. - Alistair said.

\- Well, I'm going there, don't do anything drastic until I arrive.

\- Understood, I'll just go see who will be fired.

Alistair smiled and silently walked into the neogenetics lab, heading for the supercomputer. Once there, Alistair smiled when he saw that the one inside the lab, either trying to continue the investigation on his own or altering the progress, was Michael Morbius, one of the interns that Dr. Stromm had assigned to his father's research team, and easily the most naïve and cowardly of them.

However, showing his excellent vision, Alistair began to study the calculations and changes that Morbius had made to the neogenetics experiment, then let out a gasp when he realized that everything was correct, and more than that, Morbius had made the Recombinator efficiency will skyrocket and the chances of failure with serum will decrease to just 22%, when originally they were 47.6%.

"How is this possible?!" Alistair thought. "The calculations and modifications he made are perfect!"

\- I'm already here. - Spencer Smythe said to her son with a whisper. - Who's the one who thought that could outsmart us?

\- Michael Morbius! - Alistair said with a whisper.

\- Morbius? Does that wimp even know how to turn on the supercomputer?

\- Look at his calculations!

Spencer Smythe made a gesture of doubt, then adjusted his glasses and saw the screen of the supercomputer, then gasped when he saw that his son was absolutely right.

\- Impossible... - Spencer gasped. - How did he do it?!

\- I don't know, but if that moron shows this to Doctor Stromm or Doctor Osborn, he will be promoted to head of investigation. - Alistair said.

\- That will not happen. - Spencer said. - Alistair, write down everything that idiot did, I will teach Morbius a lesson.

Without wasting a moment, Alistair took out a notepad and began to write down all the calculations that Michael Morbius had made, while Spencer stealthily walked to the neogenetic recombiner, while Morbius continued working on the serum.

Once he close, Spencer pulled out a pocket knife and began to sabotage the recombiner.

Meanwhile, Morbius took a sample of the serum from a centrifuge and watched it for a moment to inspect it.

\- Perfect, time to try the recombiner. - Morbius said to himself.

Spencer listened to what Morbius had said and then quickly and quietly moved out of his sight, while the intern approached the machine. Morbius turned on the recombiner and placed a sample of the serum in a test tube and then put it on a surface where it could be directly hit by the shot of the recombiner.

After this, the Smythes' assistant returned to the console and typed some commands, causing the neogenetic recombiner to start charging the shot at the frequency that Morbius had found to alter and improve the serum.

\- Very well... - Morbius said, feeling confident of his experiment. - Here we go.

Morbius put on a pair of protection glasses and smiled, then pressed the recombiner's firing command and waited for the result.

However, it would never arrive, because at the precise moment in which the recombiner fired, the device began to spark and emanate a dense smoke, which caused both the supercomputer and the control consoles to emit a red alert. Morbius, Spencer and Alistair gasped when they saw what was happening.

At that moment, the locks on the robotic arm that held the neogenetic recombiner began to fail, causing the device to vibrate in a violent manner, followed by several sudden movements of the robotic arm.

The vibrations and movements of the arm caused the recombiner to start firing left and right, causing the three scientists present to fall to the ground to avoid being hit. However, one of the rays reached one of the bat cages where they extracted the DNA for their experiments and managed to knock it down, causing the door to open, making the bat within it to become frightened and escape flying.

Moments later, the bat tried to hide but having no places to do it, he tried to cover himself behind Michael Morbius, frightening the scientist. Morbius struggled slightly to get the bat away from him, then the small flying mammal bit him in the hand, causing the intern to let out a scream.

However, the worst of the matter was that before he could take the scared mammal away from his hand, the beam of the recombiner hit Morbius and made him crash into the control console and caused even more damage to the machines in the room. Meanwhile, Spencer and Alistair Smythe had frozen due to the unexpected events that were taking place, so a lightning bolt from the damaged recombiner hit Alistair in the chest and made him mutate, attracting his father's attention.

\- Alistair! - Spencer shouted.

At that moment, the supercomputer, the recombiner, the consoles and other devices exploded, throwing Spencer Smythe against the wall harshly, rendering him completely unconscious.

Meanwhile, Michael Morbius and Alistair Smythe writhed on the ground as they grunted and gasped as their appearances changed.

The skin of both paled, Alistair's taking a beige-greyish tone and Morbius' turning more whitish.

A pair of strange limbs sprouted from the shoulders of the youngest Smythe, causing his shirt and robe to tear, so Alistair ended up tearing them off completely, then the scientist looked at his hands and yelled in horror at how they had changed.

However, soon Alistair was taken out of his shock by hearing a moan, which made him turn to look around and see his father under a pile of rubble. In a burst of worry, Alistair stood up and ran to his father, then with superhuman strength that he didn't even know he possessed, he removed the debris from Spencer and picked him up carefully.

At that moment, the doors of the laboratory were opened with a kick, allowing a group of workers to enter it, all of them curious to know what was happening, but as soon as they could see the inside of the neogenetics laboratory, the workers let out a gasp as they saw the recently mutated Alistair Smythe.

Alistair froze for a moment, then looked around and saw a window through which he jumped, still with his father in his arms, then Alistair ran out of sight.

Meanwhile, the stunned workers momentarily forgot what they had seen when they heard a groan in the noise of the alarms, which caught the attention of everyone, who began to look for any sign of whoever was trapped.

\- There's someone there! - Said one of the scientists.

Quickly, the workers approached a small mountain of rubble, then managed to remove the debris and got a barely conscious man out of the laboratory.

Once they were in the hallway, the workers who pulled the man out of the lab, placed him on the floor carefully and immediately stepped back when they noticed the man's white skin.

\- What the hell...? - Said one of the maintenance men.

\- Hunger... - Morbius murmured barely audibly.

\- What did he say? - Asked a scientist.

\- I need... food...

\- This is getting weird... - One of the workers said suddenly.

\- We have to take him to the infirmary... - Said one of the people.

\- I feel weak... - Morbius mumbled.

A pair of OsCorp workers bent down to carefully pick Morbius up, who moaned a little and began to pant heavily.

\- I smell... - Morbius mumbled. - What is... this aroma? What is this need...? Why... is it so... attractive...?

\- What's this guy muttering? - Asked one of the scientists who was carrying Morbius.

\- I don't want to... but I need it...

At that moment, Morbius moaned and writhed, falling to the floor of the OsCorp scientists' arms while his appearance continued to change. His nose was flattened and his nostrils had enlarged, while his ears had grown and had gotten a tip, then Morbius's pupils and irises disappeared and his eyes had turned blood red.

The workers took several steps backward, feeling increasingly afraid of what was happening, then heard a hiss and one of them was tackled by Morbius, filling everyone with terror, and in an unexpected turn of events, Morbius roared and stuck his growing canines into the neck of the scientist he had knocked down, then began to suck his blood, while the scientists ran away in terror.

Morbius sucked the poor man's blood for a couple of minutes, during which the man fainted, then the mutated man let go and turned his gaze around, finding his reflection on a window returning him a look of stupefaction, as well as having his mouth dripping that warm, vital, red-colored liquid, but his face was completely different.

He hadn't been someone with a handsome face, but he hadn't been ugly either, and after the accident, his face now resembled that of a bat.

\- My face... What happened to me...? - Said a confused Morbius. - Why...? My calculations were infallible... This shouldn't have happened!

At that moment, Morbius roared and hit the glass in front of him, then grabbed a nearby door, ripped it from its hinges effortlessly and threw it away, then looked at his hands and saw that his nails had become some sort of claws, then he noticed his macabre work, laying on the ground barely alive.

Due to this fact, Morbius felt terrified and disgusted by his actions, then heard footsteps coming at him at the distance.

Assuming it was a security team, Morbius ran away and after a couple of minutes, his body began to levitate, taking the scientist by surprise.

\- What...? - Morbius said.

\- Stop there! - Shouted an authoritative voice.

Morbius looked around and gasped as he saw a group of security guards hurrying towards him, with their weapons ready to attack him. Following a hunch, Morbius charged against the guards and knocked them down, then kept flying until he crashed against a window, after which, the vampire fell a couple of meters before being able to take flight again and went to the city, hoping to hide somewhere.

However, after a while he began to feel tired and lethargic, so he had to stop on the roof of a building to try to regain strength.

\- Why do I feel so tired...? - Morbius gasped. - So...

\- Excuse me, are you okay? - Asked the voice of a woman.

At that moment, Morbius again captured that attractive aroma that he had felt just before sucking the blood of one of the other OsCorp scientists, and then he felt a great need to feed himself, thus he could understand what had happened.

\- The recombiner must have mixed my genes with those of that vampire bat... - Morbius mumbled.

\- Did you say something? - The woman asked.

\- That's why I feel this need...

\- N-need...?

\- This hunger that burns me inside...

\- Hunger?

\- Hunger for blood! - Morbius roared as he lunged at the woman.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

At the top of the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir were watching the city, while they waited for their teammate, who had supposedly found someone who could help them with the problem they had.

After a couple of minutes, Spider-Man landed near his companions and they walked towards them, who soon noticed that he was carrying a backpack again.

\- Hi, Spidey. - Ladybug said.

\- You took a lot, web-head. - Chat Noir said with a smile.

\- Sorry, I got a little distracted talking to a couple of heroic friends. - Spider-Man said as he put his backpack down. - Come here, I need a sample of your blood.

\- You won't use it to know our secret identities, will you? - Chat Noir said.

\- No, it's also impossible without knowing how to separate samples of mixed DNA. - The wall-crawler answered while he grabbed a a pair of needles and containers similar to test tubes. - And even if anyone knew how to do so, he'd need a blood sample from your kwamis to find out your identities.

\- Do you at least know how to use those things? - Ladybug said with a hint of nervousness. - I'm not very fond of syringes and things like that...

\- Don't worry, I did and people did this to me so many times that I could pass a practical nurse exam.

\- I hope you are right...

\- I'm always right.

Moments later, and after having to tie Ladybug to the railing so she wouldn't try to escape or attack Spider-Man when he tried to stick a needle in her arm, Spider-Man took the three blood samples and put them in his belt, then he put the backpack over his shoulders and covered the medical waste with webbing.

\- It'll be better to throw this in an adequate place. - Said Spider-Man while he managed to put the webbing ball into his backpack.

\- Are you sure that Dr. McCoy guy will be able to help us? - Chat Noir asked.

\- Of course, he's one of the smartest men I know and has many resources at his disposal. Trust me, we will be cured in less time than what you can say...

\- HELP!

Suddenly, Chat Noir turned his gaze and attracted the attention of his friends while the false ears of the feline hero perked up a bit.

\- Someone called for help. - Chat Noir said.

\- Who? - Ladybug asked.

\- I could hear a scream not far away, come on!

With that said, Chat Noir jumped out of the Eiffel Tower and began to turn his cane as if it were the propeller of a helicopter, being followed closely by his companions, to head towards the roof of a particular building.

The Grand Paris Hotel.

Moments later, the three young heroes landed on the roof of the hotel, only to find themselves facing a scene that left them speechless and completely terrified.

Meanwhile, as soon as he heard the three drowned screams of the group of heroes, Michael Morbius released the red-haired woman in his arms and looked at the heroes, feeling as much fear of the heroes as the latter of him.

\- What the hell are you...? - Asked a terrified Chat Noir.

\- Get away from me... - Morbius said.

\- What did you do to that woman?!

\- Don't come near me...

\- A-a-are you a... vampire...? - Said a fearful Ladybug as she saw the blood dripping from Morbius' mouth.

\- LEAVE ME ALONE! - Roared Morbius.

At that moment, Morbius pounced on the heroes showing his fangs, causing Ladybug and Chat Noir to dodge to one side while Spider-Man jumped over Morbius and kick him hard in the back. After crashing into the ground and ending up near the pool on the roof of the hotel, Morbius roared and lunged with greater speed against Ladybug, managing to catch her and pin her to the ground.

\- You will be my dinner for meddling in my business... - Morbius said while he licked his fangs.

Ladybug felt that terror invaded her being, so the young heroine began to struggle with all her strength to get rid of Morbius's grip, but the latter was much stronger than her, so the vampire began to bring his fangs closer to the neck of the girl.

However, before he could even touch Ladybug's skin with his fangs, Morbius was pulled away from the girl in the suit speckled by a hard hit from Chat Noir's staff.

\- Get away from her, you monster! - Chat Noir roared.

Morbius hissed and roared, then pounced on Chat Noir and began to struggle with him, easily defeating the young hero, who dropped his staff and tried to protect himself with his arm, which Morbius took advantage of by sinking his fangs into Chat Noir's arm and started drinking his blood.

The blond hero let out a cry of pain the moment Morbius's fangs pierced his suit and dug into his flesh, which instinctively made him try to get rid of Morbius, but his grip on him was too strong.

However, a few seconds after Morbius bit Chat Noir, Spider-Man kicked Morbius with all his might, causing the vampire to release the feline hero, who fell exhausted to the ground.

\- Are you okay, Chat Noir? - Spider-Man asked with concern.

\- I feel tired... - Panted Chat Noir.

\- You'll pay for that, monster! - Ladybug yelled as she lunged at Morbius.

\- Ladybug, no!

Spider-Man aimed his web-shooters at Ladybug and fired two weblines, while the girl in the speckled suit ran towards Morbius, but before the lines could catch her, Ladybug made an acrobatic turn and tackled Morbius, but when they fell on the ground, the vampire turned on the heroine and quickly bit her on the shoulder, causing Ladybug to scream in pain.

After that, Spider-Man used two webbing lines as a slingshot to kick Morbius with all his might on his back, causing the vampire to scream and release Ladybug, who kneed him in the stomach and get him off her, feeling quite fatigued after doing it. A few seconds later, Spider-Man squatted next to her and looked at her with concern.

\- Do you think you can take Chat Noir away from here while I find a way to deal with that thing? - Spider-Man asked Ladybug.

\- We're not gonna leave you alone against that thing, wall-crawler... - Chat Noir panted while he grabbed his staff.

\- I don't think you can beat him without help... - Ladybug said as she tried to stand up.

\- And I don't think you'll survive if you stay. - Spider-Man snapped.

\- This taste... it's amazing... the vigor... the youthr... - Morbius said. - I must have more!

Morbius pounced on the young, managing to push Ladybug away from Spider-Man and knock down the spider hero, but before he could bite Spider-Man, the latter closed his mouth with a punch and blinded him with some webbing, then kicked him away from him hard.

Spider-Man stood up with an acrobatic move and aimed his web-shooters at Morbius, then Spider-Man shot several webbing balls against the vampire, but he managed to dodge them all. Afterwards, Morbius lunged at Spider-Man and tried to attack him with his claws, but he dodged all his attacks and countered with a hard backflip kick to the chin, causing Morbius to fall on his back.

\- I think I can handle him alone. - Said Spider-Man. - You're not as dangerous as you seem if someone has my agility, speed and my Spider Sense, right?

Upon hearing the comment of Spider-Man, Morbius felt fire running through his veins, because he had always been belittled and underestimated by everyone, always treated as a coward and a pushover.

\- Stop underestimating me! - Roared Morbius.

With renewed spirits, the vampire attacked Spider-Man, putting the arachnid hero in a difficult situation, since he could barely dodge the vampire's attacks.

Morbius tried to attack Spider-Man several more times, but in each attempt, the boy managed to dodge and block the vampire's attacks. After a couple of seconds, Spider-Man started to counterattack, trying to hit Morbius, but he managed to block his attacks.

"This is incredible!" Morbius thought. "I couldn't even roll one of the smaller CPUs of the supercomputer before and now I'm fighting Spider-Man effortlessly!"

"I have to beat him but now!" Spider-Man thought. "Before...!"

At that moment, Spider-Man threw a punch to the face of Morbius, but Morbius managed to block it easily, mainly because the pain returned to the body of the three teenage heroes.

Spider-Man screamed and doubled over, falling to the ground at the feet of Morbius, who took the opportunity to take the young hero by the neck and slam him against the ground, stunning him, then uncovered his neck and bit him hard, making him bleed.

At that moment, Ladybug let out a scream, not just because the pain also returned to her body, but also because she feared for the welfare of the wall-crawler.

So, the girl managed to get up and throw her yoyo up.

\- Lucky Charm! - Ladybug yelled.

Suddenly, a strange flashlight fell into Ladybug's hands, then she instinctively lit it and pointed it at Morbius, noticing that the light emitted by her Lucky Charm had a bluish hue.

Meanwhile, Morbius felt an unpleasant sensation on his skin, which prompted him to look in Ladybug's direction and release Spider-Man, then he hissed as he felt a very bright light hurt his eyes. Seconds later, Morbius roared and scurried into the shadows and then flew away from the Grand Paris Hotel.

When Morbius disappeared from sight, Ladybug fell to the ground, feeling completely exhausted, but found strength to weakly throw the flashlight in her right hand and murmur:

\- Miraculous Ladybug...

The well-known horde of ladybugs came out of the Lucky Charm, making the pain in the heroes' body disappear again and healed Morbius' bites.

After catching their breath, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to stand up, but still felt exhausted.

\- Does any of you guys also think that we should stop facing fanged guys? - Chat Noir asked.

\- The woman... hasn't gotten up... - Ladybug said.

At that moment, Spider-Man looked at the woman who had been attacked by Morbius and was shocked as he identified her thanks to the reddish tint of her hair.

The woman was Madeline Watson, the mother of his friend Mary Jane.

\- Mom, you took a long time and Aunt Anna is beginning to worry... - Said a voice that Spider-Man recognized immediately.

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man suddenly turned around and met a surprised Mary Jane Watson, who was horrified and screamed in terror as she saw not only the blood stains on the heroes' costumes, but also her mother lying on the floor. With the same seemingly superhuman speed she had shown when she showed up at the Françoise Dupont School, Mary Jane ran to her mother, knelt beside her and sighed in relief as she noticed that she was still alive. Then she checked her carefully, noting the two strange marks on her neck, while Chat Noir squatted next to the redhead.

\- What happened?! - The terrified redhead asked.

\- A creature attacked her, we tried to stop it but we only managed to put ourselves in the same situation. - Chat Noir said as he gestured at the blood marks on his suit. - But don't worry, Miss Watson, your mother will be fine and we'll find that bloodsucker before she hurts more innocents.

Without giving her time to do anything else, Mary Jane hugged Chat Noir tightly and mumbled a little on her shoulder as the hero patted her on the back.

\- Everything will be fine, I promise, miss. - Chat Noir said with decision.

Suddenly, a beep caught the attention of MJ, who looked at Chat Noir and saw that he was checking his Miraculous with some surprise.

\- But I didn't even use my Cataclysm... - Said a surprised Chat Noir.

\- We have little time, we have to leave. - Ladybug said.

\- Sorry, Miss Watson, we must go. - Chat Noir said.

\- I understand, I'll call the paramedics. - Mary Jane nodded.

At that moment, Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir jumped from the roof of the building and went to their respective homes, while Mary Jane quickly pulled out her cell phone to call for help for her mother.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man jumped into his room, entering through the window, and pulled the blood samples out of his utility belt before his suit disappeared, causing the young man and the kwami to fall to the floor completely exhausted.

With the little strength they had left, Leopardon and his chosen one managed to get into bed and begin to shiver, feeling very tired and very cold.

\- Leo... can you... take... the samples... and put them... in the... scanner...? - Peter gasped.

\- I can't... even move... - Said the kwami.

\- Don't worry, I'll do it. - Said a female voice.

\- Thanks, KAREN...

\- How will you do that... if you don't have... hands... or a body...? - Leopardon asked.

\- With the drone that Peter built.

At that moment, a buzz was heard and a small drone flew over Peter's desk, then released a small claw and took one by one the blood samples to place them in a strange machine, which was turned on and began to scan the samples

\- Could you...? - Peter tried to say.

\- Don't worry, I'm already in it. - The voice said. - I listened to your intentions the other day and I already contacted Dr. McCoy.

\- Excellent... you're the best...

\- You created me so part of the merit is yours. - The voice said as the drone landed softly on the ground.

Once the drone turned off, Leopardon looked at his holder.

\- Don't... let it... go up ... to your head... boy... - Leopardon said.

After that, the kwami and the boy got under the blankets, in an attempt to recover their body heat and fell asleep a few minutes later, while Peter's computer sent the results of the scans of the samples to Doctor Hank McCoy, not knowing that that night would be only the beginning of a series of terrible events for all the inhabitants of Paris.


	15. Monsters, part 1: The Mutant Menace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir try to find a way to deal with their genetic problem and stop Morbius, a megalomaniac mutant attacks Paris.

After the battle with Morbius and that he tried to feed of its blood and the one of Spider-Man and Chat Noir, Marinette was something weak. Her face looked pale, her body ached a little, the light hurt her eyes, the noise made her ears ache, she felt that her body was boiling and she had a horrible headache. On the other hand, the kwami of Good Luck and Creation was no better, ever since the transformation ended, Tikki hadn't stopped shaking and curling into a ball.

Luckily for both, it was Saturday and they had nothing to do that day, so they could take a break to recover.

\- Marinette... - Tikki whispered. - Are you ok...?

\- No... I feel terrible... - Marinette answered barely audibly.

\- Me too... that monster... really hurt us a lot...

\- We have to stop him as soon as possible... We can't let this happen to American Son...

\- I don't think he's in danger... I don't think he's interested in American Son's blood... at least... not as much as he's... interested in yours...

\- So that monster just wanted Spider-Man, Chat Noir and me...

\- There is something in you that his hunger demanded him, but what was it?

\- Whatever it is, we'll have to find out soon enough and stop that vampire...

Marinette tried to stand up, but a painful twinge in her neck and abdomen made her bend and scream in pain, at the same time Tikki did the same.

\- Marinette! Are you ok? - Sabine asked as she hurried up to check on her daughter.

\- No... My body is aching... - Marinette said through gasps.

\- You look really bad, dear. - Said the woman with concern as she approached to check her daughter's temperature. - You're freezing, you better cover yourself.

\- But I feel very hot... - The teenager moaned while Sabine covered her with a blanket.

\- No buts, young lady, and you'd better stay in bed, I'll come get you a bell or something so you can call me or your father if you need anything. For now, I should call the doctor to come check you up.

\- I'll be fine, Mom, I just need to get some rest. - Marinette said in a whisper as she tried to take the blanket off without success.

\- The doctor will tell.

With that said, Sabine walked out of the room, not even noticing the trembling red creature with black spots, next to her daughter's head.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

\- Well, Mr. Agreste, your son has an advanced case of anemia and dehydration, but he'll be fine in a couple of days as long as he eats iron-rich foods and drinks enough liquids, and as long as you make sure he takes the medications I'll prescribe for him. - A doctor told Gabriel Agreste while he put his instruments back into his bag. - However, I can't explain how this could happen, his medical history shows that he's a healthy boy, with no genetic pattern inclined towards anemia.

\- It could be caused by the stress of his life. - Nathalie murmured.

\- Silence! - Gabriel snapped. - It is more than obvious that this is the work of one of those... akumas or whatever the things that the Green Goblin uses, are called. Surely they hurt Adrien and caused this.

\- Maybe, there are already at least five other similar cases and they are increasing. - The doctor said while signing a pair of papers for Gabriel. - Your bill and the prescription of the medications your son should take. And as for the akuma or pixie, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man will stop him. They always do.

"What if they don't? I can not risk my son's life at the hands of a trio of little kids. I'll have to capture that monster myself... Or at least send someone to do it." Gabriel thought as he handed the doctor's receipt to his assistant.

\- Follow me, Doctor, I'll give you the check for your services. - Natalie said politely.

\- Of course, young lady, it was good to meet you, Mr. Agreste. - Said the doctor.

\- Thank you for your services, Dr. Aubriot. - Gabriel said dryly.

The doctor and the asistant walked away as Gabriel placed a hand on the Miraculous on his chest.

"No matter what, Adrien, I will protect you from the dangers of this world. I will not fail you again, I swear." Gabriel thought.

With that in mind, Gabriel put a hand on the Miraculous on his chest and gripped it tightly, frowning with determination as he headed for the secret room in his mansion.

On the other hand, inside Adrien's room, the young model was in bed, laying down and shivering with his kwami on his chest, which just like the boy, was sick.

\- I-I r-really... hate you... boy... - Plagg murmured.

\- I-it's not my fault that they don't make m-medicine for kwamis. - Adrien said while the medicine began to take effect very slowly.

\- Take me with the M-Master...

\- I-I can't... I'm v-very weak...

\- Curses...

\- This vampire is... too dangerous...

\- I-I know... w-we have to s-stop him...

\- For the moment... we should rest... I don't think... a vampire like him... will go out... in broad daylight...

\- You read too m-many comic books... boy...

* * *

_(Somewhere else)_

* * *

\- But Aunt May... I feel ok... - Said an evidently sick Peter Parker.

\- You're pale and cold, Peter, it's obvious that something is not right with your health. - Aunt May said as she wrapped her nephew in some kind of cocoon made out of blankets. - There, that way you'll get better, but just to be sure...

\- Please! - The teenager prayed like a condemned man, drawing strength from who knows where. - Anything but that!

\- Yes, I'll prepare my special soup. It's for good you, son.

\- But that thing... tastes horrible...

\- Oh, please, you're as melodramatic as your Uncle Ben, but we both know that my soup has worked miracles.

\- Because even the germs didn't want to be near that strange mixture of purple cabbage, onion, zucchini, turnips and chicken broth...

\- My special soup doesn't have any of those things.

\- I think it was better when I ignored that...

\- Well, enough, I'll bring the soup in a few minutes. Meanwhile, stay in bed and rest.

\- This will be my deathbed if you bring your soup...

\- Whatever you say, Ben Parker.

With that said, Aunt May left her nephew's room, having a nostalgic smile on her face, remembering that her late husband used to act the same way as Peter just did when she mentioned her special soup.

As soon as the old woman closed the door to his room, Peter drew strength out of weakness and carefully turned to his bedside table, then slowly opened the drawer and made a superhuman effort check on his kwami, who was still shivering, just like Plagg and Tikki.

\- Y-You have to give me... a little b-bit of t-that s-soup... - Leopardon stammered. - If it's... just half as... miraculous as y-your aunt... said...

\- Believe me... you don't want that... - Peter said weakly as he laid back on the bed.

\- I-I have to... h-heal myself s-some way... T-the vampire's s-still... free...

\- Dammit... that means I'll have to swallow that weird brew...

\- S-shut up... m-man up, will you?...

\- I hate you...

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois was furious.

After what had happened since Mary Jane Watson had arrived, like the fact that the redhead's evil alter-ego, the Super-Model, wanted to destroy her, or that the Lizard had tried to turn her into a creature like him, she had met her match.

Mary Jane had become her antithesis, even more so than Marinette herself, mainly because many said that she had a better sense of style and that she was much prettier than Chloé, and on the other hand there was the fact that Mary Jane was always confronting her, not caring about her threats. Every time she put someone in its place, Mary Jane appeared and confronted her, saying a lot of lies about her, which were believed incessantly by her poor deluded classmates.

And that was the reason for her constant bad mood, which she tried to calm down with another of her usual shopping frenzies, accompanied by her faithful friend and quasi-lackey, Sabrina Raincomprix, who was carrying several bags and boxes.

\- Who does that Mary Jane Watson think she is to come and talk bad about me to everyone?! Everybody loves me! - Chloé snarled.

\- You're right, Chloé... - Sabrina said while trying not to trip. - You're the nicest person I know...

\- I already know it! - Chloé said before looking at her staggering subordinate. - Do not even think of tripping over with my stuff, Sabrina!

\- N-no... I promise I'll be careful...

At that moment, due to a small pebble in her way, Sabrina stepped on it and hurt her foot, which caused her to cry out in pain and lose her balance, which in turn caused the pile of boxes and bags she was carrying on her hands, to fall to the ground and several things ended in the street, where they were ran over by a couple of cars.

As she noticed it, Chloé felt her blood boiling, then cast a murderous glare at her lackey/best friend and pointed an accusatory finger at her.

\- Look how clumsy you are! - Chloé roared. - You not only dropped all my things but you made those cars ruin them! You just ruined three dresses, two blouses and six pairs of shoes that cost three times more than all your family's belongings! Don't you know how to do anything well?! How are you supposed to pay for all that?!

While Chloé continued with one of her classic tantrums, Sabrina began to cry with her eyes closed, then covered her ears and tried to turn around to leave her friend, but the blonde grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and shouted:

\- Don't even think I'll let you go until you replace each and every item you ruined with your clumsiness!

At that moment, something inside Sabrina broke down, so she just yelled with all her might.

\- ENOUGH! - Roared the girl.

However, at the same time that Sabrina was screaming, a powerful shockwave emanated from the girl, which shattered all the nearby glass, shook the vehicles and objects in the surroundings and caused Chloé and all the nearby bystanders to be thrown backwards.

In that moment, all the affected people looked with shock and fear at the young redhead, who looked just as shocked and scared as everyone who looked at her.

\- She's an abomination! - A woman shouted.

\- She's one of them... - Whispered a young man.

\- Spawns in our city! - An old man said in a voice of alarm.

Before what was happening, Sabrina looked at her best friend with fear and doubt as she trembled slightly, while Chloé had a stunned and horrified look at what had happened.

\- Chloé...? - Sabrina said.

\- Get away from me... - Chloé said, still stunned.

\- Bu-but...

\- Get away from me! - Chloé shouted angrily. - You are one of them! You're a mutant!

\- No! I swear! I'm not!

\- Of course you are! All this time you've been one of those aberrations and have hidden it from me! You are no longer my friend! Just go fuck yourself and leave me alone!

With that said, Chloé ran away, leaving her former best friend alone before the contemptuous looks of the citizens around her.

Meanwhile, Sabrina just gaped and in complete shock as tears fell from her eyes. Now she was alone, without Chloé's protection, she was at the mercy of all those to whom she had done something wrong in the past, and worse, now that she had discovered and showed that she was a mutant, she was at the mercy of all those who considered to mutants as aberrations to nature, too.

\- Somebody call the police! - A woman shouted. - Someone do something to catch that menace!

After hearing those words, Sabrina came out of her stupor and looked around, noticing that people were coming dangerously close to her. This caused her to let out a gasp as she began to feel threatened.

\- Get away from me! - Shouted a terrified Sabrina.

Again, a shock wave was emitted by the redhead girl, after which the people were thrown against the nearby walls, opportunity which was used by Sabrina to escape running.

After that, Sabrina went into an alley to hide into a garbage container.

"Why me?! What did I do to deserve being abnormal?! I didn't choose to be a mutant!" Sabrina wondered to herself as she hugged her knees and cried.

"Why do you think you're abnormal, girl?" A feminine voice asked in Sabrina's mind.

\- Who's there?! - Sabrina shouted horrified.

"Calm down, little one, I'm not going to hurt you."

\- Where are you?

"In a safe place for people like you, a place where you're not considered abnormal."

\- What?

"Get out of the container and look up."

At that moment, Sabrina hesitated for a moment, then the redhead girl opened the lid of the container a little where she was hiding in and saw a man who was wearing a red suit, a purple cape and a red helmet with purple details that showed a small part of his smiling face.

\- My little girl, what's the problem? - The man asked.

\- I'm abnormal... - Sabrina cried.

\- No, my dear girl. - The man snapped. - You are not an ordinary person, that is true, you are part of a race superior to humans.

\- But mutants...

\- We are the next evolution, we are the future of humanity.

At that moment, the man made a gesture with his hand and the container began to shake, then it tore in front of Sabrina and created some sort of exit big enough for the redhead to get out of the container without problems, then the man offered one hand to Sabrina and helped her out of it.

\- I offer you the opportunity to join me and others like you, join me and reach your true place, girl. - The man said. - Never again will anyone mistreat you or treat you as if you were inferior.

\- Seriously? - Sabrina asked.

\- Of course, my girl.

With that said, the man raised his hand again and the metal of the container was reformed into some kind of circular platform.

\- Who are you? - Sabrina asked.

\- Call me Magneto. - The man said.

With that said, Sabrina stood on the platform that Magneto had created, then both mutants began to levitate, moving away from the city in a hurry.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

In a multiple video call, we see a group of teenagers chatting, since three of them were in bed thanks to Michael Morbius' attack.

\- We hope you guys get well soon. - Alya said through a video call.

\- Yes, but how did that thing attack you? - Nino asked.

\- We already told you... - Adrien gasped. - That thing came through my window and attacked me...

\- Same to me... - Peter said weakly.

\- I was on my balcony when he attacked me... - Said Marinette.

\- Well, I'm sure Spider-Man and the others will catch him soon. - Harry said.

\- Who are you and what did you do to Harry Osborn? - Adrien laughed.

\- Shut up, Goldilocks, it's just that Pete finally convinced me with his arguments.

\- Harry, I couldn't even convince you that the last Star Wars movie was going to be horrible, do you really think we'll buy that story? - Peter snapped.

\- Well, I have my reasons.

\- Yes, well, it is good to know that they are well and that they will recover. - Alya said. - I'd like to stay longer but I wanna go to the City Hall to join the protest against the new anti-mutant law of Mayor Bourgeois.

\- Alya, don't go, they could hurt you. - Nino said. - And no, it doesn't mean I support it.

\- If you didn't want to bother the mutants, you shouldn't even think about that law, it's stupid. - Mary Jane snapped.

\- I do not know, mutants are dangerous for normal people. - Marinette said.

\- Marinette, are you serious? - Asked a stunned Peter. - Mutants are not dangerous, at least not the majority, they just want to be included in society.

\- And what about this Magneto and his followers? Are they not dangerous, too? - Adrien asked.

\- The Brotherhood of Mutants is an exception, they are exactly the same as Bolivar Trask and all those who think like him, only they have different approaches to mutants. - Harry said.

\- Why do you defend them? They're not... - Marinette tried to say.

\- They're not what, Marinette? They're not normal? - Asked an angry Peter.

\- Yes. - Adrien affirmed. - And maybe you're right that not every mutant is bad, Peter, but there are people who have been hurt by them, because they don't know how to control their powers.

\- There is a place that helps them, and if instead of believing that they're abnormal, we just helped them, surely the incidents with mutants would be greatly diminished. And if I defend them, it's because two of my friends are mutants.

\- What? - Said Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino.

\- In Midtown there was an incident with two guys who were mutants and the vast majority of the students, including MJ and I, treated them like trash, but Peter never did. - Harry said.

\- Pete even stood up to Flash Thompson for the first time when Bobby and Angelica showed their mutant powers. - Mary Jane said. - And to clear up doubts before you guys ask, Flash Thompson is the guy who had been bullying Peter since elementary school, he's like Chloé but bigger and dumber.

\- And you should've seen him, it was amazing to see Pete pushing Flash back with nothing but words. - Harry said. - Although then he tried to hit him but MJ and I got his back.

\- And I warned Flash that if he didn't want to try my Tae-Kwon-Do Green Belt skills, he'd leave Pete, Angie and Bobby alone. - Said MJ. - And since he didn't, I beat him up in front of the whole school.

\- I just did what I had to do, I didn't like Flash calling them freaks just because they're different to most people. - Peter let out. - Well, good luck, Alya, I hope you achieve something and that the mayor's stupid law doesn't attract any unwanted guests.

\- Thanks, Pete, we'll do what we can. - Alya said. - Hope you guys get better soon, let's go, Nino.

\- Fine, but just to make sure you're safe and because I don't like that they treat mutants as criminals. - The DJ sighed. - Take care and see you later.

\- I'm going with you, see you guys. - Mary Jane said before disconnecting.

\- I think it should go too. - Harry said. - Well, I think I have to leave you, see ya later, and I hope you survive your aunt's soup, Peter.

\- Me too... - Peter said. - Good luck.

With that said, all the other boys ended the call and returned to their activities, in the case of Marinette, Adrien and Peter, rest to try to recover from their fight with Morbius.

* * *

_(Moments later)_

* * *

In front of a divided crowd, the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, was on a podium in front of the Paris City Hall, giving a press conference about his recently approved Registration of Potentially Dangerous Persons Law, or Anti-Mutant Law, as many had called it.

And to his dismay, although the majority was in favor, there was still a considerable group of people against him, and both groups had a considerable number of people protesting in front of him.

\- My dear citizens, today is a day of rejoice, because today I announce that from this moment on, I announce the creation of the Register of Potentially Dangerous People, which will serve to regulate the activity of the mutants and ensure that no citizen will be harmed by them and that the mutants can be identified easily, in case any one commits an illegal act. - The mayor said. - In that way, I officially declare Paris as the most mutant-proof city.

\- Mutants are people like everyone! - Someone shouted in the audience.

\- That law exists to protect us! - someone shouted in response.

A heated discussion began between both sides, and among them, Nadja Chamack could be seen in front of a camera, reporting what was happening.

\- Following the declaration of Mayor Bourgeois, we can notice a growing controversy regarding the new law, and people of all ages have come together to express their opinions. - Nadja said before the camera. - Now, let's see what the citizens of our city have to say.

At that moment, Nadja and her cameraman began to walk, looking for someone to interview, quickly finding a group of students from the Françoise Dupont College, composed of Juleka Couffaine, Alix Kubdel, Alya Césaire, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and Nino Lahiffe, who were protesting against the registration, which were discussing with another group of students from the same school, the latter being Max Kanté and his robot friend Markov, Mylène Haprèle and her boyfriend Ivan Bruel, Rose Lavillant, Nathana?l Kurtzberg and Lé Chi¨ºn Kim.

\- Excuse me, teens, could you give us your opinion about the new law? - Nadja asked.

\- Of course, Nadja. - Alya said. - The new law is a clear disrespect for mutants, who are just different people who require our support and understanding.

\- That's what you think, Alya. - Kim said. - Why do you defend those abnormal guys?

\- Because they are people like you and me, Kim. - Alix snapped.

\- You're wrong, so far I haven't met a mutant who is as idiotic as Kim. - Mary Jane clarified.

\- Even so, there is a 90% chance that a mutant could hurt innocent people because they don't know how to control their abilities. - Max said.

\- Yes, but instead of labeling and segregating them, we should support them and try to help them control their powers. - Alya said.

\- Exactly, as Xavier does with his school. - Harry said.

\- What about the bad mutants? Who assures us that mutants are not bad? - Mylène asked.

\- Mylène, like everyone else, mutants are people, and there will always be those who are bad, but that doesn't mean that every mutant is evil. - Juleka said.

\- Yes, but that doesn't make them less weird. - Kim said.

\- Weird? - A voice roared over the crowd.

Suddenly, panic spread among the crowd, but all of them were soon cornered by the infamous group of radical mutants who called themselves the Brotherhood.

On the other hand, the crowd was forced to look ahead and see how their mayor was lifted off the ground by the leader of the Brotherhood, who floated a couple of meters above the ground, next to a girl that the students of the Françoise Dupont College recognized immediately.

\- Sabrina? - The students said.

\- Get away from my daughter, spawn of evil! - Commander Raincomprix ordered while aiming his gun at Magneto.

Magneto grinned wickedly, then made a hand gesture to destroy Commander Raincomprix's weapon with ease and then use a pair of metal rods to restrain his arms and legs, while forcing the cameramen to focus on him, Sabrina and the mayor.

\- Humans of the world, I am addressing you with a message from all our mutant brothers. - Magneto said. - You have degraded us for a long time, and your absurd law is just another of your pathetic attempts to control us. But you can not, each one of us is much more powerful than any of you, so do yourself a favor and surrender to the Homo Superior, because the Earth is ours and the reclamation has begun.

With that said, Magneto crushed the cameras and turned while the Brotherhood was coming closer and closer to the crowd. Meanwhile, Roger Raincomprix had managed to roll on the ground near his daughter, who was looking at the Brotherhood surrounding her classmates.

\- Sabrina, what are you doing with those weirdos? - The Commander asked his daughter.

\- Don't you dare to call them weirdos, father, because I'm one of them! - Sabrina snapped. - And I'm not Sabrina anymore, my name is Mentality.

At that time, several metal bars torn from various places formed a cage around the humans, making all members of the Brotherhood, including Sabrina, self-renamed Mentality, laugh at the misfortune of the crowd.

Meanwhile, Adrien Agreste watched tv feeling startled by the appearance of Magneto and the fact that his friends were in danger.

\- Ok, this is bad, so much that I can't even feel indifferent to this... - Plagg gasped.

\- Yes, but we won't let Magneto and his minions hurt innocent people... - Adrien said while he tried to stand up.

\- You have to do it fast, Adrien, or we'll end up dead...

\- Don't worry about it, Plagg, I will. Plagg, claws out!

* * *

_(Moments later)_

* * *

\- You wanted to lock us up, didn't you? - Toad asked the cages humans in a mocking tone. - But now you're the ones who are locked up as if you were animals.

\- You're disgusting. - Mary Jane snapped. - And not for being mutant or the most disgusting person in the world, but for being one of the reasons that there are people like Mayor Bourgeois, exist!

\- Yes, many of us were against that law! - Added Alya.

\- Shut up! - Roared Sabertooth. - All humans are the same, you all think you're superior, but you're nothing more than a plague that we'll soon wipe off the face of the Earth.

\- Not if I'm here to avoid it! - Shouted a voice known to Parisians.

Suddenly, Sabertooth jumped aside and dodged a kick, however, Toad was not so lucky, so the newcomer Chat Noir managed to extend his staff quickly and give him a powerful blow to the stomach with one end of his weapon

To his dismay, Chat Noir was promptly sent to the ground by a kick from a blue-skinned woman with scaly skin and red hair, who wore a white outfit composed of a skin-tight leotard, boots and gloves.

\- Well, well, if it isn't one of the failures that tries to emulate the power of the mutants. - Mystique said as she kept Chat Noir on the floor with her boot.

\- I'd rather be a failure than be a disgusting mutant... - Panted Chat Noir.

Mystique growled at the words of Chat Noir, then the hero felt the ground shudder and was picked upside down by the leg, by a massive man who wore a red suit with a helmet, and metal knuckles and boots, which was comparable to the Hulk in size.

\- Well, now instead of being a failure, you'll be a corpse. - Juggernaut growled.

\- Ok... I seriously hate bad luck... - Chat Noir said while he panted hard.

Juggernaut grabbed Chat Noir with his two gigantic hands with the intention of splitting the hero in half, while Chat Noir saw the futility of even trying to escape the powerful grip of Magneto's henchman, however, at that time, a bit of webbing blinded the giant momentarily, then a girl in a red suit with black specks tied the legs and arms of Juggernaut, at the same time that a boy in a red and blue suit gave him a powerful double kick to the chest, managing to knock down the massive man and release Chat Noir while Sabertooth and Mystique got ready to fight.

\- I see we arrived just in time, kitty. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Thanks, I owe you one. - Chat Noir said.

\- Actually, you owe us fifteen, but who's counting, right? - Ladybug said with a smile.

\- Good. - Sabertooth said. - Spider-Man... we were waiting for you.

\- How nice of you, you guys threw a party for me. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Don't overestimate yourself, bug, this is to teach a lesson to all those weak humans. - Mystique said.

\- A lesson about how they are right in saying that mutants are dangerous? You guys are idiots, with actions like these, you're proving that extremists like Mayor Bourgeois are right about mutants.

\- Now, free those people before we have to teach you a lesson. - Ladybug said as she and her partners in crime fighting got into combat stance.

\- I don't know if you've noticed, little girl, but you're not in a position to make demands. - Toad said with a sinister smile.

At that time, the mutants Blob, Pyro and Psylocke surrounded the three heroes of Paris, all of them having evil smiles on their faces.

\- You're finished. - Juggernaut said.

\- I wouldn't be so sure about that, bub... - A raspy voice growled.

Suddenly, a sound similar to "snikt" was heard, followed by a roar. Then a short man in a yellow and blue suit tackled Sabertooth and stuck his claws into his chest, before the shocked face of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Almost immediately, Juggernaut tried to charge the new enemy, but was stopped by a man completely made of metal, who fell on him; followed by a torrent of ice that Pyro blocked with a fire shield, accompanied by a torrent of flame that Psylocke deflected with his powers.

While the mutant attacking Sabertooth managed to kick him hard against one of the windows of the town hall, Mystique retreated when she was attacked by a mutant with blue skin and fur. On the other hand, Chat Noir attacked Toad, grabbing his tongue to slam him against the ground with all his might, before he could use it to attack Ladybug, while Ladybug evaded a couple of objects that Juggernaut threw at her, and while Spider-Man managed to dodge Blob's attacks and managed to connect a couple of powerful punches to his face, which made him stagger.

A few seconds later, the supposedly immovable mutant fell unconscious to the ground, followed by Toad and Psylocke, while Sabertooth, Mystique and Pyro managed to escape their attackers to regroup and counterattack the newcomers, while Juggernaut threw his attacker away of him, following his teammates reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man smiled as he saw several familiar faces in front of him, while Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't lower their guard.

\- I see you've gotten yourself into a bigger mess than you can handle yet again, Spider. - Said a girl wrapped in flames with a yellow and red suit.

\- What can I say? Problems just find me. - Laughed Spider-Man. - It's a pleasure to see you all again, although I think it's no coincidence that you're in Paris, am I wrong?

\- You would be right. - Said the man with blue skin and hair. - We came here for two reasons, the presence of young mutants and to give you this.

At that moment, the man handed a metal box to Spider-Man, who opened it and saw an injector, three sterilized needles and three capsules with a pinkish fluid.

\- What is this? - Asked Spider-Man.

\- It's a remedy for the pains you feel when you transform. - Explained the man. - Unfortunately, the effect will not last more than a couple of days, but it will be long enough for Stark and the others to find the cure.

\- I have to explain KAREN what a secret is, again... - Spider-Man whispered. - Thank you, Dr. McCoy.

\- Wait... - Ladybug said. - He's Dr. McCoy you were talking about?

\- Yes, and the ones next to him are my friends, the X-Men. - Spider-Man said. - They're Colossus, Wolverine, Beast, and my amazing friends, Iceman and Firestar.

\- Stop calling us like that! - Iceman and Firestar waited.

\- But... they are... - Chat Noir said.

At the time, something boiled up inside Spider-Man, prompted by the conversation he had previously had as Peter Parker with his friends Marinette and Adrien.

\- Don't you dare finish that sentence. - Spider-Man threatened. - Yes, they're mutants, so what? They are good, they've helped me many times and now they came here to help us.

\- I just can't... - Ladybug said.

\- Incredible... are you really going to let your stupid prejudices make you deny the help we really need?

\- Spidey, calm down. - Firestar snapped. - If you do not want our help, it does not matter, you know we're used to that.

\- Well, they should not, Firestar. - Said the arachnid hero before turning to see his companions.

Spider-Man sighed, took the injector, a capsule and a needle to inject the pinkish fluid into his arm, groaning a little, then put the injector back in the box and gave it reluctantly to Ladybug.

\- Use it if you want, but before you guys leave, release these people, I'll go with my friends to fight against Magneto. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Then I'll be happy to fulfill your wish, Spider-Man. - Magneto's voice said.

Almost immediately, everyone turned to the mayor's office, watching Magneto levitate as Scarlet Witch, Mystique, Juggernaut, Pyro and Sabertooth surrounded them, not to mention that Blob, Psylocke and Toad were rising and shooting the X- Men and the heroes of Paris.

\- I see that Charles sent his attack dogs, but I'm disappointed that I can not see my old friend. - Magneto said. - Although it may be the best, I would hate to have to kill them in front of him.

\- You can try, Magneto, we both know it won't happen. - Wolverine said as he unsheathed his claws again.

\- You still do not learn that you, less than anyone, can defeat me, Wolverine.

\- Anyway, Magneto, Claws has a point, you won't get away with Whatever you planned this time. - Spider-Man snapped.

\- I would not think so.

With that said, Magneto snapped his fingers, however, despite expecting the Brotherhood of Mutants to attack them, the villains only smirked.

Before the heroes could realize Magneto's plan, an invisible force grabbed Ladybug's yoyo and used it to tie the girl in the speckled suit to Beast, while something snatched the staff from Chat Noir's hands and used it as a lever to knock down Colossus, causing him to fall on Wolverine. A second later, the rest of the X-Men, Spider-Man and Chat Noir were sent back by several punches that came to them from nowhere.

However, thanks to this, everyone could realize what was happening.

\- Quicksilver... - Firestar and Iceman growled.

\- Spidey, what the hell is Quicksilver? - Chat Noir asked.

\- A mutant, son of Magneto... the fastest man in the world... - Spider-Man growled as everyone stood up.

\- But you can catch him, can't you? I mean, you also run fast... - Ladybug panted as she tried to retract her yoyo.

\- Are you kidding me? I can barely run at just under 200 miles per hour, Quicksilver is at least three times faster than me.

\- Actually, I'm four times faster, wall-crawler... - Said a young and mocking voice.

At that moment, the heroes turned to face a boy of about eighteen years of age who had silver hair and wore a blue jumpsuit with some kind of white ray on his chest.

\- I already beat you once! I can do it again! And you still do not get to four, do the calculations!

\- You can try, but you won't succeed.

With that said, Quicksilver disappeared in the blink of an eye, which made the X-Men and the protectors of Paris turn their backs against each other, however the heroes were knocked down again.

Meanwhile, Quicksilver glared evilly at the practically defeated heroes. As he decided it was time to get rid of them once and for all, he ran to the top of the town hall to take the flag and cut the flagpole to create some kind of spear, then ran back to the heroes with the intention of killing Ladybug, but just before that, the speedster was intercepted by something that hit him in the side and caused him to stumble and fall to the ground, rolling several meters until he crashed face first into a car, ending up quite stunned.

The Brotherhood and the heroes gasped when they saw what had happened, completely astonished as he saw who had stopped Quicksilver. Especially the students of the Françoise Dupont School.

The person who had stopped Quicksilver had been Alix Kubdel.

\- You claim to be the fastest guy in the world, right? - Alix snapped. - Why don't you pick on someone as fast as you?

\- So we were looking for her... - Iceman said as he stood up.

\- But we came for four teens... - Firestar said.

\- Since when...? - Ladybug asked.

\- It happened a couple of weeks ago. I was skating and when I increased my speed, I suddenly moved faster than the cars. - Alix explained. - My dad and my brother told me that I shouldn't use my powers because being a mutant could be bad for me, but now that I know I can help, I won't hide anymore.

\- Fine, you wanna race, kid? Try to catch me! - Quicksilver said.

With that said, the mutant in the blue jumpsuit stood up and tried to hit Alix, but the girl managed to step aside and let Quicksilver pass by and keep running out of sight.

Meanwhile, during the second it took Quicksilver to try to attack Alix and her to dodge him, Toad looked at the cage that Magneto had made by chance and saw that it was empty.

\- Where are the humans?! - Toad asked.

\- What you should ask is where the hospital is! - Shouted a distorted voice.

Suddenly several repulsor rays hit the members of the Brotherhood, knocking them down. Seconds later, American Son made a superhero landing next to Spider-Man.

\- Hi, tin head. - Chat Noir said.

\- You are extremely deluded. - Magneto said. - Another metal man will only serve me to use against you.

With that said, Magneto raised his hand and made a gesture, forcing American Son to stand up and aim his repulsors against Spider-Man, while he snarled trying to regain control.

However, inside the armor, Harry Osborn couldn't help but chuckle as he fooled Magneto into thinking he had control over him.

Ladybug and Chat Noir grabbed their weapons and got ready for combat, but Spider-Man simply smiled as he didn't feel his Spider-Sense tingling.

Magneto smiled and made another gesture, trying to activate American Son's repulsor rays, however, the latter mentally opened some compartments on his back and fired two micro-missiles against Magneto, taking him by surprise and knocking him down.

\- How is it possible?! - Magneto exclaimed. - I am the Master of Magnetism!

\- That may be true, but your powers work in a fairly simple and predictable way. - Said American Son. - You can only use one type of magnetic waves at a time, so if my suit emits the same magnetic waves, I become immune to you.

\- Simple but very effective. - Said Spider-Man. - Good job, American Son.

\- Yes, not bad to be your second heroic adventure. - Ladybug said.

\- And you have extra points for saving us. - Added Chat Noir.

However, the moment of celebration was suddenly interrupted by a figure, which hit the heroes and made them fall to the ground.

\- Don't celebrate so soon, you may have stopped my father, but you'll never stop me. - Quicksilver snapped.

Quicksilver ran away again, making Alix glare at him.

\- I'll get him. - Alix said.

\- Wait, Alix, no! - Ladybug tried to say.

Alix ran away before Ladybug could finish her sentence, and as soon as the girl disappeared from view, the Brotherhood of Mutants pounced onto attack.

Meanwhile, Alix ran with all her strength after Quicksilver, but she wasn't fast enough to catch him. On the other hand, Quicksilver was laughing while he toyed around with the girl, keeping a considerable distance between them with barely 70% of his maximum speed.

\- Didn't you say you could catch me? - Quicksilver laughed.

\- I'm gonna show you! - Alix shouted.

The girl frowned and hurried the step, managing to shorten the distance between them, to which Quicksilver responded stopping suddenly to trip up Alix, causing the girl to end up falling and rolling on the floor, then she crashed in a bad way against a car.

\- Girl, you're actually quite fast, but I'm much faster than you'll ever be. - Quicksilver said with a mocking smile.

\- We'll see that! - Alix shouted.

With that said, Alix got up and both speedsters started running again.

Meanwhile, back to the fight in front of the town hall, Firestar was fighting with Pyro, having a clear advantage over him as she was able to fly, Beast managed to escape Blob's attacks, Wolverine and Sabertooth were fighting with their usual savagery, Scarlet Witch and American Son were firing energy beams at each other, Toad and Chat Noir were locked in a match, Juggernaut and Colossus were still exchanging blows, Mystique had Ladybug at the defensive with quick, acrobatic attacks that the young heroine could barely block or dodge, Psylocke tried to keep Iceman close to her to get an advantage, and Spider-Man tried to approach Magneto but the latter managed to keep him away by using his powers to throw several metal objects at the hero, which were dodged by the wall-crawler with some difficulty.

\- Maybe I can not control you like last time, Spider-Man, but you still will not defeat me! - Magneto shouted before launching a car against Spider-Man.

\- Bad guys always tell me that but I always beat them, sooner or later, Magneto! - Spider-Man snapped while dodging the car.

After dodging the car, Spider-Man shot two weblines against Magneto and propelled himself against the villain with them, managing to kick him in the chest and make him crash against the town hall.

Meanwhile, not far from there, Mary Jane Watson and Alya Césaire were trying to find a way to escape from the town hall, while a certain blonde kept complaining about the attack of the Brotherhood, and how the X-Men and the heroes of Paris still couldn't stop Magneto and his minions.

\- Why haven't Ladybug and her assistants won already?! - Chloé complained.

\- Would you be so kind to just shut up?! - Mary Jane snapped at Chloé. - Your bickering doesn't help at all!

\- I'm with MJ, if you're not gonna propose some miraculous way to get out of this place, shut up. - Alya said while still filming the heroes.

\- I have an idea, everyone can leave in peace, if you hand me Chloé and Mary Jane. - Said a voice behind the crowd.

The crowd let out a gasp and parted in the middle, where Mentality looked at Chloé and Mary Jane with a malevolent smile.

Seconds later, Mentality raised her hand towards the blonde and the redhead and both began to levitate, making Chloé let out a cry of surprise and fear as Mary Jane growled and tried to break free.

\- Let me go, Sabrina! - Chloé begged.

\- What are you planning to do, Sabrina?! - Mary Jane demanded.

\- I'm not Sabrina anymore! That was my name as a human, now I am much more than that! - Mentality said.

\- Well, in my opinion, you still have an inferiority complex that you try to fight with unjustified violence against me and the oxygenated blonde!

\- Unjustified... UNJUSTIFIED?! - Mentality roared. - You really think it's unjustified?!

\- At least against me, yes! I didn't do anything to you!

\- You were the one who made Chloé mad! You caused her to have her shopping frenzy and that she used me as a cargo donkey, and that I ended up dropping and destroying her stuff!

\- Well, that doesn't make sense. I mean, you can't blame other people for the actions that certain people take against you, especially when that certain person treats others as trash even without provocation.

\- Hey, it's not my fault that mutants and other people are below me! - Chloé snapped.

\- You're not helping, you moron!

\- Shut up both of you! - Snapped Mentality. - I do not care, you two are going to pay for what happened to me...

\- Enough, Sabrina. - Alya snapped.

\- No! I'm tired of being manipulated and controlled like a puppet! From now on I will do what I want!

\- So that's why you let yourself be manipulated by Magneto? - Mary Jane snapped.

\- Magneto freed me!

\- Open your eyes, Sabrina! Magneto is crazy, he's just using you guys...!

Before Mary Jane could utter another word, both she and Chloé felt a powerful pressure around their necks, which was increasing gradually and was slowly cutting their oxygen supply, and a few seconds later, Chloé and MJ opened their eyes and noticed that Sabrina was closing her hand.

\- I'm tired of listening to you, I'll get rid of you and anyone who tries to... - Mentality tried to say.

At that moment, Mentality was hit hard in the stomach that caused her to stumble and release her victims, who gasped heavily to recover the oxygen they had lost. On the other hand, Mentality roared as he wiped the trickle of blood that fell from the corner of her mouth and looked around, but found no one.

\- Who's there?! - Mentality snapped.

\- You will know very soon... - Answered a voice that Mentality knew but couldn't identify.

Suddenly, Mentality received another blow and shortly after, some kind of black whip made her trip and fall on her back. At this, Mentality yelled, causing a shockwave that sent all the nearby people flying away, managing to reveal a brunette with violet locks right in front of the mutant.

\- Juleka... - Mentality growled.

\- What the hell...? - Alya asked.

\- I'm also a mutant. - Juleka snapped as she stood up. - And just like Alix, if I can help, I will not hide anymore...

Mentality grunted and tried to catch Juleka with her telekinesis, but she dodged the attack, while making a couple of gestures with her hands, causing several black tentacles to appear from the shadows, to attack Mentality again, while she was levitating several objects to counterattack and defend herself.

Meanwhile, Alix and Quicksilver continued their race throughout Paris. However, the young mutant was already getting tired of listening to Quicksilver's mocking and belittling comments, since she was considerably slower than him. As such, although from the beginning she knew that she wasn't fast enough to match his speed and her plan had never been to defeat or trap him, but to keep him away from the other heroes, now it had become personal, since each comment reminded her of those Kim used to make every day. And as such, she was going to shut the fastest mutant in the world's mouth, one way or another.

But no matter how fast she ran, she wasn't fast enough to catch up with Quicksilver.

\- Come on, girl! At least keep me entertained! - Quicksilver snapped.

"I want to shut that idiot's mouth, but how? With Kim it was easy because I was using my skates, but this is totally different..." Alix thought as she kept running after Quicksilver. "Wait a minute... that's it! My skates!"

Alix grinned mischievously for a second, then took a quick detour for a moment to go to the Louvre, to the part where her family lived, while Quicksilver laughed aloud.

\- Ha, she finally gave up! But hey, I can't blame her, I'm just unreachable. - Quicksilver laughed. - Time to go back and get rid of that insect and his friends...

Quicksilver skidded a moment and headed back to the town hall, but one street before that, Quicksilver was hit in the face and sent crashing into a wall, then Quicksilver heard a laugh and saw how the girl who had been chasing him was now using a helmet, elbow and knee pads, and roller blades, but the worst of all was that she was smirking.

\- What's wrong, Quicksilver? Didn't you see that coming? - Alix laughed.

The mutant growled and jumped back to his feet, trying to hit the girl, but she reacted in time and slid out of reach to then move back against Quicksilver and push him back against the wall.

Pietro Maximoff growled again and ran after Alix, who dodged him again and began to guide him away from the town hall.

Meanwhile, despite Toad's ridiculous abilities, the latter had managed to keep Chat Noir at bay, jumping and pirouetting, while he tried to attack him with his tongue, but to his fortune, the agility and speed that his Miraculous provided him, was more than enough to match Toad. On the other hand, Mystique had Ladybug on the ropes, since while both had the same strength, agility and speed, the mutant was an expert fighter and while the Parisian girl was good, she was no match for Mystique.

As such, the mutant managed to kick Ladybug and send her to the ground, but before Mystique could have a moment to attack again, Toad fell over her, after being thrown away by Chat Noir.

Seconds later, Chat Noir helped Ladybug to get back on her feet while Mystique tossed Toad away from her to jump back up, causing the despised mutant to imitate her shortly after and glare daggers at her.

\- No matter what you do, you're doomed! - Toad said.

\- Look around you, you guys are almost defeated. - Chat Noir snapped.

\- We still have the numbers in our favor, with our most recent member. - Mystique said with a malicious smile.

Suddenly, a girl with black hair with purple strands was shot out the doors of the town hall, rolled a couple of meters and fell on her back on the floor, then out of sheer survival instinct, the girl rolled on the floor again to dodge a desk that almost crushed her.

\- You won't defeat me, Juleka! - Mentality snapped. - No matter how weird your powers are, you can't even touch me!

\- Sabrina, please stop! - Commander Raincomprix snapped as he managed to free himself from the metal rod that held him. - You are not like that! Magneto is a lunatic!

\- Leave me alone, father!

Commander Raincomprix ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly, making the girl feel a swirl of emotions forming inside her. Meanwhile, Magneto looked at Mentality being embraced by his father, which angered him because he could notice how the girl began to doubt the ideals that Magneto had taught her.

\- Enough! - Magneto snapped before using some cables to tie Spider-Man.

Magneto growled and lifted Mentality's father with his powers, using his various metal artifacts, then the master of magnetism attracted the metal rod he had previously used to restrain Commander Raincomprix, and wrapped it around the officer, squeezing him slowly to the point where the officer felt that his bones were going to start to break.

Roger Raincomprix couldn't help but cry out in pain as Magneto tortured him, which attracted everyone's attention.

Chat Noir and Ladybug tried to attack Magneto, but right when they were about to do it, they both felt the throbbing pain run through their bodies, forcing them to fall on their knees, while Toad and Mystique walked up to them to end their suffering.

Toad leaped against a wall and used it to propel himself against Chat Noir, giving him a very strong double kick in the back, which made him fall face down to the floor, while the blond hero screamed in pain. After that, Ladybug tried to attack Toad with her yoyo, but was stopped by a powerful kick from Mystique, which made her fall on her back, broke her nose and made her feel a copper taste in her mouth.

Moments later, Toad landed on Chat Noir's back, hurting the hero more as he grabbed his head with his hands with the intention of breaking his neck. On the other hand, Mystique approached Ladybug and kicked her ribs, then silenced her by pressing the heel of her boot against her throat.

At that moment, Ladybug and Chat Noir felt terrified.

Since Spider-Man had entered their lives, they had been on the verge of death on more than one occasion, and because of the conditions they were in, they felt that this would be the end for them.

However, before the members of the Brotherhood could finish them off, a figure jumped behind Toad and made several deep cuts on his back to then give him a powerful mule kick, driving the greenish mutant away of Chat Noir while Toad screamed in pain, distracting the blue skin mutant in the process. Moments before Mystique could see Toad's attacker in detail, she was kicked hard in the face, which broke two of her teeth and knocked her to the ground, dazed.

Ladybug only heard a little of the commotion, followed by a sudden relief when she stopped feeling the pressure of Mystique's heel on her throat, then felt someone approach her and stick a needle in her arm, something she hardly noticed due to the intense pain that ran through her being. But to her relief, the pain began to disappear and her body began to respond normally, so the heroine raised her head a little and saw a black blur injecting the liquid that Beast had given to Spider-Man, in Chat Noir's arm.

Ladybug blinked a couple of times and her eyes cleared enough to notice that this blackish figure was a white-haired girl who was wearing a black suit. Then she noticed that the girl smiled at her, winked and made a gesture of farewell, and then the girl jumped to the roof of the town hall and ran until she was out of sight.

After that, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood up with a jump and wiped the trickles of blood that came out the corners of their mouths, then took their weapons and seized that Toad and Mystique were still stunned by the attack of the mysterious girl, to resume the fight, hoping to finish it soon.

Meanwhile, Magneto continued to tighten the rod around the man, who began to scream, causing Mentality to approach Magneto and cling to his boot in a pleading manner, distracting the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

\- Please, leave him alone! He won't bother you anymore, just let him go! - Mentality pleaded.

\- No! - Magneto roared. - This ends here! This human will be an example of what will happen if other humans try to confront us!

\- But he's my father!

\- He's a human! All of them must be eliminated!

\- Magneto, I beg you! He's not a threat!

\- All humans are threats!

Magneto closed his hand and the rod closed even more around the body of Roger Raincomprix, causing an unpleasant sound of bones breaking, accompanied by the screams of agony of the officer.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man managed to break the cables that were holding him and prepared to launch against Magneto, but before he could do so, the remains of the desk that had previously almost crushed Juleka, were thrown against Magneto.

The Master of Magnetism turned and released Commander Raincomprix to see Mentality glaring at him.

\- How dare you?! - Magneto roared.

\- Everyone was right, you are a madman! You speak of mutant superiority but you lower yourself to the same level as the most extremist humans! - Mentality replied. - Your beautiful words convinced me to follow you, but I see that, as usual, I am an idiot that can't see what's in front of her...

With that said, Mentality closed her eyes and formed two fists, breaking the street behind her, and then lifting several pieces of concrete with her telekinesis.

\- And as I should have done when I saw that Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir were fighting against you, I won't let you get away with this. - Mentality snapped.

At that moment, Magneto let out a mocking laugh, then raised his arms and lifted several vehicles, all pointing against the girl in front of him.

\- It is disappointing to see how more and more mutants are blinded by deluded ideals, like those of Charles. But hey, you can not expect anything from a girl as pathetic and insignificant as you. - Magneto said in a mocking tone.

\- Do not underestimate me, Magneto! - Mentality roared as he picked up more pieces of concrete.

\- Do you really think that a novice mutant like you can beat the Master of Magnetism?

\- She's not alone, Magneto! - Shouted a voice behind the leader of the Brotherhood.

At that moment, Magneto received a mule kick in the back, which caused him to drop the vehicles and fall face down on the ground. Then, Mentality saw how Spider-Man made a pirouette in the air and landed next to her, to then look at her and nod, a gesture that she replied with a decisive look.

Meanwhile, with the attacks they had received by the mysterious white-haired girl, Mystique and Toad were in a serious predicament, because although Chat Noir and Ladybug were badly hurt, none had wounds that prevented them from moving without hurting themselves more, nor were they still stunned by the attacks they received, unlike the members of the Brotherhood. So, Chat Noir took advantage that Toad could no longer do somersaults or jumps to launch a quick series of blows and kicks, accompanied by several hits with his, which left Toad stunned enough time to take his weapon, put it under the mutant's chin and extend it, hitting him hard and sending him flying through the air.

On the other hand, Ladybug threw her yoyo up and shouted:

\- Lucky Charm!

A red object with black dots materialized out of nowhere, being some kind of wet rag.

\- You can't beat me with that. - Mystique said.

Ladybug simply took the cloth and threw it at Mystique's face, who tried to block it with her arm, not knowing that that was what the heroine was looking for. After that, Ladybug threw her yoyo and once it was tied to the arm of the mutant, Ladybug jumped and landed behind Mystique, on a pole, then the girl in the speckled suit pulled the rope of her weapon, causing Mystique give herself a hard blow to the face.

\- Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! - Ladybug roared, remarking each word with a pull of her yoyo.

After further stunning her opponent, Ladybug jumped off the post and hit her with her heel on the head, knocking Mystique out.

Meanwhile, the moment of union between Spider-Man and Mentality was short-lived, because Magneto got up suddenly and launched several cars against Spider-Man and Mentality, which were stopped by the girl, who began to grunt while she tried to stop Magneto from crushing them with cars. The Master of Magnetism laughed and began to close his hand, making the cars move closer and closer to the teenagers, which caused Spider-Man to lunge at the leader of the Brotherhood. Then, Magneto smirked maliciously and threw a car against the unsuspecting Spider-Man, hitting him hard and stunning him.

After this, Magneto kept pushing the other cars against Mentality, laughing as they came dangerously close to the girl. Mentality clenched her teeth and growled as she kept trying to stop Magneto from crushing her, however, despite using all her power, she couldn't beat him.

\- You're done... - Magneto said.

Suddenly, before Magneto could finish the girl off, something hit the Brotherhood leader hard in the stomach, suffocating him and causing him to lose control over the vehicles around Mentality, who sent them flying and fell to her knees to the ground, panting heavily and feeling very tired.

\- What the hell?! - Magneto roared.

At that moment, Juleka ran to Mentality to help her up, while keeping an eye on Magneto to make sure he wouldn't attack her.

\- Juleka...? - Mentality said between gasps.

\- As I said, if I can help, I will. - Juleka said.

\- I'm more than fed up! - Magneto snapped as everything began to shake. - It's time to...!

\- To go to sleep! - Shouted a youthful voice.

Magneto turned again to receive a very strong kick in the face, which broke his nose and knocked his helmet off, leaving the evil mutant unconscious, who fell to the ground, being caught by Spider-Man.

Meanwhile, Quicksilver was still running after the skater of the Françoise Dupont School, who in turn was laughing as she tripped Quicksilver again and saw him crash into a lamppost.

\- You know, you're really bad at this. - Alix said.

\- I'm gonna kill you, girl! - Quicksilver roared before he got up.

The mutant charged against the girl, trying to hit her, but Alix rolled out of the way again and slid back towards Quicksilver, hitting him in the face.

After that, Quicksilver, who was waiting for the attack, took Alix's arm and threw her over his shoulder, slamming her back against the ground.

However, soon Alix grunted and kicked him in the chin, making Quicksilver stagger, getting the time to jump back up and start skating away, being closely followed by Quicksilver.

Not far from there, she fell to the ground and rolled several meters to fall into a fountain, and then hear Quicksilver mocking. Alix came out of the water and looked at her skates, letting out a strangled cry when she noticed that she had worn out the wheels during the race with the speedster.

\- It seems your advantage is over, girl. - Quicksilver laughed.

Quicksilver tried to attack Alix, but Alix managed to react in time to dodge him, however, the mutant passed by and ran back to where the battle between the heroes of Paris and the X-Men against the Brotherhood of Mutants was taking place.

However, the speedster gasped as he saw Spider-Man knocking his father out with a kick. After the arachnid hero caught his father and left him on the ground, he saw how Toad, Pyro, Mystique, Blob and Psylocke were defeated by Chat Noir, Firestar, Ladybug, Beast and Iceman, while Sabertooth and Scarlet Witch were having trouble dealing with Wolverine and American Son, not to mention that the redheaded girl who was supposedly on her side, seemed no longer interested in fighting against Spider-Man or his allies. But to his relief, Juggernaut was still standing so while it was clear that the plan had failed, they would still have a chance to escape.

With that in mind, Quicksilver ran up the town hall, defying gravity thanks to his super-speed and climbing up a wall, then took some momentum and propelled himself to kick American Son, knocking the armored hero down and landing on another rooftop while his sister, Wanda, looked at him with confusion.

\- The plan went to hell! - Quicksilver said. - We have to go!

Scarlet Witch gasped and nodded, then turned her attention to Ladybug and Chat Noir, while Quicksilver ran to Wolverine to hit him in the face and drive him away from Sabertooth, making the mutant grunt in anger.

\- We have to go! - Quicksilver snapped.

\- Not until I kill Wolverine! - Roared Sabertooth.

\- Alright! But if they capture you, don't say I didn't warn you!

Quicksilver rolled his eyes and took the remains of some cables from the ground and managed to tie almost all the heroes, putting special emphasis on Colossus' legs, giving Juggernaut time to give him several punches to the face, throw him to the ground and stomp on his face.

However, Mentality and Juleka promptly attacked Juggernaut, making him stagger, but the giant villain just roared and clapped loudly, causing an earthquake and a shockwave, which damaged everything in its path and sent both girls flying.

Afterwards, Juggernaut ran to Magneto and picked him up, then fled.

After this, Spider-Man tried to trap Juggernaut with his webs, but the human mass was too strong to be retained by them, so he just kept running, ramming and destroying everything in his way.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Chat Noir were defending themselves from Scarlet Witch's attacks, but to their disgrace, the bearers of the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction found themselves in Juggernaut's path, who simply smirked and charged against them, but a couple of meters before he could reach them, Iceman and Firestar jumped in front of him and attacked him with a very strong icy current and a powerful torrent of flames, which although didn't stop the monstrous member of the Brotherhood, did make him stagger a little and instinctively cover his face, which gave Mentality and Juleka enough time to get them out of Juggernaut's way, while Juggernaut continued to escape.

On the other hand, Pyro had taken Psylocke in his arms and had managed to escape from Beast, using a wall of flames to distract him, and then he was carried out of the city by Quicksilver.

Meanwhile, Scarlet Witch had seized the opportunity to attack Ladybug, Chat Noir, Mentality and Juleka, but before she could launch one of her attacks on the teenagers, Alix came running, saw the mutant and, unknowingly, imitated Quicksilver, running to the roof of a building to jump and tackle her down to the ground, knocking down the mutant.

To her dismay, seconds after that, Quicksilver appeared and pushed her away from Scarlet Witch with a kick. After this, Quicksilver picked his sister up in his arms and fled, leaving Alix yo get up with Mentality and Juleka help.

\- So you two are mutants too, huh? - Alix laughed with surprise.

\- Yes. - Juleka said with a slight smile. - At least we have great powers.

\- Although yours are stranger than anything else. - Alix laughed between her teeth. - But they suit you perfectly.

\- Thanks, same as yours.

Both girls smiled, then heard a sigh and saw an ashamed Mentality looking at the floor and fidgeting with her hands.

\- I... I'm sorry that I hurt you, Juleka... - Mentality sighed. - I've always been weak and naïve, Magneto managed to manipulate me...

\- No, you have more strength than you think, because you acknowledged your mistake. - Spider-Man said as he approached her. - If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to defeat the Brotherhood.

\- You only say it out of pity...

\- No. - Alix said. - Yes, you've been mean in the past, but there's kindness in you.

\- Everyone deserves a second chance. - Ladybug said.

\- Like the X-Men, who deserve an apology from us. - Chat Noir said as he approached Iceman. - Thanks for helping us and for saving us...

\- Don't worry, it was no biggie. - Iceman said.

\- As long as you don't call us "Spider-Man's Amazing Friends", everything will be fine. - Firestar said.

\- Hey, that's a great name. It could work as the title of an animated series. - Spider-Man said as he shrugged.

\- Well, at least everything is as it should be. - Said Beast.

\- Except the city, but I'll take care of it. - Ladybug said as the rag appeared in her hand. - Miraculous Ladybug!

The wet rag exploded in a horde of ladybugs, which started repairing all the damage caused by the Brotherhood, at the same time that it healed the wounds of the X-Men and the heroes of Paris.

\- "Are you okay, Tinman?" - Wolverine asked as he helped Colossus to his feet.

\- "For someone who claims to dislike Wade, you usually use many of his expressions." - Colossus said with a strong Russian accent.

\- "The idiot may be a complete pain in the ass, but I must admit he's creative for nicknames."

\- Well, now that everything's fine, I guess this is goodbye. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Not at all. - Said Beast. - Stark asked me to check how well that serum works...

\- And we came for them. - Wolverine said while he gestured at the mutants of the Françoise Dupont school.

\- We? - Mentality asked.

\- Yes, the presence of mutants is the main reason we are here. - Colossus said. - We were sent here by Professor Charles Xavier, to offer you a place at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, a place where you can learn to channel your extraordinary skills, without neglecting your basic education.

\- Basically, it's a school to teach the mutants to use their powers and control them so they don't harm anyone, without forgetting to give basic classes such as History, Physics, Language and Math. - Firestar said.

\- But... what about our families? - Juleka asked.

\- Are you kidding, little one? - Anarka Couffaine said as she ran to hug her daughter. - You are a mutant! I knew you were special but even in my biggest fantasies, I didn't even imagine how much!

\- Aren't you... mad...?

\- Of course I am! But because you never told me! Now you can show the world that mutants are good people, just like you!

\- Mom... you're embarrassing me a bit... - Juleka said while she blushed.

Mentality and Alix saw the interaction between mother and daughter with a smile, then both turned their eyes in opposite directions and saw their respective parents, each looking at them in different ways.

While Roger Raincomprix looked proud and at the same time sad, Mr. Kubdel's face reflected annoyance.

\- Father...? - Mentality and Alix said to their respective parents.

\- I always knew you were destined for something big, Sabrina. - Commander Raincomprix said. - One as a father always imagines his child being very superior to them, being better, and you are a perfect example.

\- But... I'm a manipulable fool... - Mentality said.

\- Maybe, but you have the opportunity to change, to become much more than what I would have wanted for you.

\- So it's okay for me to go with the X-Men?

\- If that's what you want, I won't oppose, but you have to report in daily, understood?

\- Of course, dad.

The red-haired girl smiled and hugged her father, meanwhile, Mr. Kubdel walked up to Alix with a face of few friends.

\- Dad, I... - Alix said.

\- Don't say anything. - Mr. Kubdel said.

\- Dad, I know what you think, but I had to do it, I couldn't just hide my powers forever...

\- You should have done it! Did you even stop to think about what people will say about our family because of this?!

\- Do you really care more about what people will say about us because I am a mutant than for the safety of the city?!

\- You don't understand anything, Alix! Our family had a hard time getting the status we have! Because of this birth defect of yours, now neither your brother nor I will be taken seriously!

\- Birth defect?! My mutation is not a defect!

\- Of course it is! You're not a normal person!

\- Well, if being a normal person means being like you, then I'm very happy to be a mutant! And if you care more that your work is taken seriously than supporting me, I'll go with the X-Men! Being a superhero is much more than I could have wished for!

That said, Alix and her father turned their backs on each other and stomped away from each other furiously as the girl shed a few tears. Once she was close enough, Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir embraced her, trying to comfort her.

\- It's ok... - Ladybug said.

\- Why can't he just support me? - Alix said with tears in her eyes.

\- Because he doesn't understand that being a mutant doesn't mean being abnormal. - Firestar said as she walked up to the girl.

\- But don't worry, if there's something that the X-Men know how to do, it's act as a family. - Iceman said with a smile.

\- You will be fine, little one. - Colossus said with his strong Russian accent.

\- Thanks... - Alix said as she wiped her tears and smiled a little.

\- What about you? - Wolverine asked Juleka and Sabrina.

\- I will go. - Juleka nodded with a small smile. - I can choose my hero name, right?

\- Of course. - Iceman said.

\- Cool.

\- What about you, Mentality? - Firestar asked Sabrina. - To be a rookie, you're really good, I mean, it's not easy to face Magneto, I know that from experience.

\- I... - Sabrina stuttered.

\- Go with them, you're as abnormal as them anyway. - Said a voice with a contemptuous tone.

At that moment, the crowd opened, revealing who had spoken, being Chloé Bourgeois.

\- Ok, time to teach her a lesson... - Mary Jane said as she rolled up her sleeves.

\- Calm down, Miss Watson. - Chat Noir said while he stopped MJ.

\- Yes, besides, she's already taking care of it. - Firestar let out.

\- She? - The blond hero and the redhead from Midtown said.

Suddenly, both looked forward and let out a little gasp as Sabrina walked up to Chloé with a scowl, while the latter just rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

\- And now that? If you're not coming to apologize for what you did to me, then I... - Chloé tried to say.

The atmosphere was silent, then it was broken by the smacking sound that Sabrina's hand made when it hit Chloé's right cheek, with such force that made her fall to the ground.

\- I'm sick of you, Chloé! - Sabrina yelled angrily. - All this time you have despised me and treated me as if I were inferior to you! Well, I have news for you, you stupid blonde! Now I have the opportunity to be a heroine, and that is much more than you can even dream to be! And if you continue with that arrogant and stupid attitude, you will remain alone! Yes, you heard me well! From this moment on, I am no longer what you dared to call a friend! Goodbye forever, Chloé Bourgeois!

With that said, Sabrina felt her throat burning, but a great weight was taken off her. She had finally confronted the girl who had claimed to be her friend but had treated her like a servant.

And while many felt pride and joy at seeing how Sabrina had put Chloé in their place, others watched mockingly or pitifully at the blonde on the floor.

For the first time in her life, Chloé Bourgeois felt truly vulnerable and that terrified her. She sought help from his father, but he only managed to look at her with a hint of reproach and disappointment, unable to say anything.

At this, the blonde broke into tears and ran away, while Mary Jane Watson and the rest of the students of the Françoise Dupont College, looked at her with a smile of satisfaction.

\- It was about time someone put her in her place. - Alix said as she patted Sabrina on the back.

\- Thanks, but it was nothing... - Sabrina said.

\- Don't sell yourself short, girl, you've done what until now only I had done, put the blonde in her place. - Mary Jane said.

\- You shouldn't be happy about that. - He snapped Chat Noir.

\- I'm not happy about seeing Chloé cry, Chat Noir, I'm glad to see Sabrina defending herself. Although I must admit that seeing the blonde like that is satisfying.

\- I'll go make sure she's okay.

Chat Noir tried to go after Chloé, but he felt a pain in his abdomen, like Ladybug and Spider-Man, but fortunately, it wasn't as intense as those they had felt before.

\- I think you will have to wait a bit, something I do not like about what is happening to you. - Said Beast.

\- Wait, what's happening to them? - American Son asked.

\- We're sick... - Said Spider-Man between moans.

\- And it could get worse, but do not worry, it is not a contagious disease. - Explained the X-Man with bluish fur. - Logan, you and Colossus take the others to the mansion, I will manage to go back later.

\- If you say so, fuzzball, just be careful. - Logan said before heading to Spider-Man. - And you too, kid, especially because I don't know what the hell's wrong with you, but I've got a bad feeling about that.

\- Thanks, Wolverine...

\- Oh, by the way, Scott wanted us to tell you he hates you.

\- The feeling is mutual, and don't you also hate him?

\- Right, I'll call him an idiot for both.

\- Thank you.

Wolverine chuckled and walked away, while the younger X-Men waited for Sabrina, Juleka, and Alix to finish saying goodbye to their companions.

\- Well, guys, I think this is the farewell. - Alix said.

\- Yes... and I guess many of us owe you an apology. - Mylène said.

\- Okay, we understand. - Alix said.

\- No it's not. - Rose said. - After everything we said about the mutants, you risked your lives with the X-Men, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man, all to save us from Magneto and his henchmen.

\- Rose, as I said, I had to help because I could do it. - Juleka said. - Was nothing.

\- Yeah, well... - Kim said. - I guess the mutants ain't so bad after all... yes they're weird, but they can be amazing...

\- Meh, I guess it's the closest thing to a compliment we can expect from a knucklehead like you, Kim. - Alix chuckled.

Alix hit Kim on the shoulder, but while it did hurt the latter, made both smile and nod.

\- Take good care of them, okay? - Mary Jane asked Firestar and Iceman. - It was good to see you again, Bobby and Angie.

\- Same I say, MJ. - Bobby said while he hugged the redhead.

\- Say hi to Pete and Harry for me when you see them. - Firestar said as she joined the hug.

\- Sure thing, Firestar.

After that, Colossus, Iceman and Firestar escorted Sabrina, Juleka and Alix to the Blackbird hidden in the outskirts of the city.

Meanwhile, Chloé Bourgeois was still running through the streets of Paris, with tears on her cheeks, which had ruined her makeup and barely let her see where she was going. So, the girl crashed into someone and made her fall backwards.

\- Are you ok? - Asked a girl's voice.

\- Does it matter? Nobody cares... - Chloé said while she hugged her legs.

\- You shouldn't say that, girl.

Chloé looked at the person she had stumbled upon and saw that it was a girl with blond hair, who wore a light pink blouse, a light blue skirt with black trim, white stockings with colored lines and low-heeled, black shoes, who looked at her with a smile and offered her hand in a friendly way.

\- You're Chloé Bourgeois, right? - The blonde asked.

\- Y-Yeah... - Chloé stuttered.

\- It's nice to meet you. Although I wish I had known you under better circumstances.

\- Why?

\- Because all over the world, there's only one person with the same level of fashion sense as me, and that's you.

\- But nobody can stand me...

\- I do.

\- Seriously?

\- Yes, I'm surprised you're not surrounded by people, I guess nobody knows how to appreciate your good taste.

Chloé took the girl's hand and she helped her to get up, then the blonde Parisian looked at her doubtfully while the other blonde smiled at her.

\- Who are you and why are you so kind to me? - Chloé asked.

\- Because I thought you needed a friend, and as for my name, I'm Felicia Hardy. - Said the girl with a kind smile.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

After a time of waiting for Ladybug to recharge her powers, Hank McCoy, better known as Beast, was doing some research with the help of Reed Richards and Tony Stark through a video call at one of the Parisian laboratories of Stark Industries, while Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir were lying on three scanning beds, waiting for the results of the various analyzes they had done to find out what was happening to them.

\- Well, according to the scans. - Said Beast. - Your bodies have a slight alteration in your DNAs, in addition to the alteration you go through when you transform, but it is not what you believed, Spider-Man.

\- So we're not mutants? - Asked the young arachnid hero.

\- No, the alteration has been caused by your exposure to other substances, not because you developed or were born with the X Gene. - Mr. Fantastic explained.

\- Which makes me angry, because I remember telling you that I didn't want any another incident during your heroic escapades, Spider-Man. - Iron Man snapped.

\- The chemical we were exposed to affected us several days before your warning, Mr. Stark. - Ladybug said.

\- True, but the discomforts you feel are caused by the combination of Curt Connors' mutagen and the confrontation with that vampire.

\- Iron Man, you have to understand, without their help, Paris would now be a grave because of Magneto. - Beast explained.

\- I know that, but there is something that worries me, Dr. McCoy, and that's that the day they faced the Lizard, Spider-Man sent me samples of their blood to see what effects Connors' mutagenic gas could have. And look at the comparison of their DNAs from that moment and the ones from now.

At that moment, six images of DNA chains were projected on the screen in front of Hank McCoy, who proceeded to look at them carefully, then let out a gasp when he noticed something.

\- The mutation has advanced. - McCoy declared.

\- And it's still advancing as we speak, but I don't know how the hell we're gonna stop it.

\- But you can figure that out, right, Iron Man? - Chat Noir asked in a tone of concern.

\- It's possible, but we may not be able to create it before something worrisome happens. - Richards said. - T'Challa and Pym are also helping us, but since Norman Osborn destroyed all of Curt Connors' investigations and the accident in OsCorp ruined those of Spencer Smythe, we'll have to start from scratch, and it doesn't help the fact that none of us is an expert in neogenetics.

\- Maybe I can help. - Hank said. - Well, not exactly me, but an old colleague of mine.

\- Unless he's an expert in neogenetics of the likes of Connors or Smythe, I don't think...

\- She is not as well known as those two, but her knowledge in neogenetics is undeniable and very high, Dr. Mariah Crawford, who is currently in Paris.

\- Right, but there's a problem, Horizon Labs won't allow their best neogenetics expert to work with someone colluded with Tony Stark... - Iron Man said.

\- Tony, how the hell did you manage to make Max Modell get mad at you? - Mr. Fantastic asked.

\- Modell is a sanctimonious man, he dared to compare me with Osborn, Stane and Hammer...

\- Well, you used to make weapons, just like those three... - Chat Noir let out, receiving looks of anger from the others. - Just saying...

\- Well, maybe Mariah and I can convince Modell, she and I have known each other for a long time and she's a friend of mine.

\- We don't lose anything with trying, but better do it now, the mutations could turn irreversible at any time. - Tony said. - When you're done, I'll have a quinjet waiting on the roof so you can return to New York, Dr. McCoy.

Hank McCoy nodded and the communication ended, then everyone sighed and left the laboratory at the Paris headquarters of Stark Industries.

A couple of hours later, when it was already sunset, Beast and Dr. Mariah Crawford, who was a dark-skinned woman, about 30 years old who appeared to be younger, who had curly black hair and brown eyes with a greenish hue, were chatting while the scientist from Horizon Labs analyzed samples of the DNAs of the heroes of Paris.

\- Fascinating - Dr. Crawford let out. - I mean... it's disturbing... but fascinating...

\- She's been saying that for the last hour... - Ladybug let out with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

\- Well, Mariah, can you help them? - Beast asked.

Dr. Crawford sighed and looked at the X-Man, then put on her glasses and straightened her hair a little.

\- I don't know, Hank, this seems to be beyond my field. - Crawford said honestly. - The mutation of these guys isn't something I've seen before, and it seems to be enhanced by some other means, the evidence shows that the blood samples emit a weird radiation.

\- Please, Dr. Crawford, there must be something you can do. - Chat Noir said.

\- Maybe there is.

Dr. Crawford walked up to a small refrigerator full of test tubes, flasks and beakers, all filled with substances of various colors. Crawford took a test tube filled with a yellowish substance and showed it to the teens.

\- My team and I have been working on a serum that seeks to eliminate genetic defects in humans, a gene cleanser, so to speak. - Crawford said. - It was originally designed as a cure for mutants, but Max and I changed the goal of the project to cure diseases and true genetic defects.

\- Great, we'll take it. - Said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man extended his arm to take the test tube, but Dr. Crawford put it away from his grasp, annoying the heroes a bit.

\- I'm not sure this serum will help you... - Crawford sighed. - This is just a prototype and your problem is very advanced... this could either eliminate your mutation, your powers or make everything worse, we have to do more tests because it could even prove fatal.

\- Doctor, I see that you still don't get it. - Ladybug said with a disturbing smile. - We have a serious problem and we don't have time for you to continue with your scientific little games...

\- We need that serum as soon as possible... - Chat Noir said, containing his rage.

\- I know you're scared, but you have to understand, we can't take risks. - Crawford said.

\- Take risks? Take risks?! - Shouted Spider-Man. - You have no fucking idea what it's like to take risks!

\- You have the cure to prevent us from becoming monsters or something, and you don't want to give it to us! - Ladybug yelled.

\- We have no more time, Dr. Crawford! Just give us the damn gene cleanser already! - Chat Noir roared.

\- That's enough! - Beast snapped.

Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to look at Beast, who was glaring at them reproachfully.

\- This was what I meant. - Crawford said as she adjusted her glasses. - You'rere changing at a very fast pace, perhaps at this rate, the gene cleanser will no longer be effective, at best... at worst, it could kill you or accelerate the progress of your mutations.

Mariah Crawford took another two gene cleanser test tubes and handed one to each of the young heroes.

\- Here's the serum, but don't use it yet, I need to run a couple of tests and confirm that it works. - Crawford said. - Everything to which you've been exposed and the serum that Stark and Hank created could have an aggressive reaction with the cleanser.

\- It is understood. - Spider-Man said while he took one of the serums. - I'm sorry I lost control.

\- Same I say. - Chat Noir said.

\- Me too, I'm sorry. - Ladybug said.

\- It's ok, you're young and you're scared, I understand.

\- Thanks for everything, Mariah. - Beast said as he extended a hand to Dr. Crawford.

\- There's no need, Hank, it's always a pleasure to help. - Dr. Crawford said as she smiled and shook Beast's hand. - Besides, these three have saved the city several times, so I owe it to them.

\- Still, thank you for welcoming us without notice.

\- As I said, they've saved the city several times, Max is also in debt with them so it was nothing.

\- Do you need any help to return to Stark Industries, Dr. McCoy? - Said Spider-Man.

\- No, if you do not mind, I will stay a little longer with Dr. Crawford, there are certain things I'd like to talk to her about, if you do not mind having a furball like me here, Mariah. - Hank explained.

\- Of course not, we haven't talked for a long time, it'll be a good chance to catch up, Hank. - Mariah said.

\- See you, thanks for everything, Doctors McCoy and Crawford. - Ladybug said.

The three young heroes left the lab, while Dr. Crawford began some tests with the gene cleanser and the blood samples of Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

_(Later)_

* * *

Peter Parker, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng entered their rooms in silence, feeling fear and anxiety because of what they were going through.

Once they closed the doors of their respective rooms, the young heroes ended their transformations and fell to their knees, feeling exhausted.

\- This is getting worse... - Marinette let out.

\- Maybe... you should use the serum... - Tikki said.

\- I don't know... It sounds risky... - Adrien said.

\- The more time passes, the worse it gets... - Plagg said.

\- But Dr. Crawford said we should wait... - Peter said.

\- Maybe this will become irreversible if we wait more... - Leopardon said.

\- Not to mention that monster is still free... - Tikki said.

\- We have to catch him before he hurts more people. - Plagg said.

Marinette, Peter and Adrien looked at the test tubes in their hands and sighed. Right now, they were at a bind.

Using the serum could cure them or have serious consequences, and no one could say what would happen, and if they went out to try to stop Morbius without healing their mutation, the vampire would defeat them again.

\- I think we should try it without the serum. - The youngsters said. - Maybe it's dangerous, but at least that way we'll be following Dr. Crawford's directions. Leopardon/Plagg/Tikki, webs on/claws out/spots on!

The teens returned to their heroic transformations, then put the gene cleanser serum in their respective desks and prepared to begin their night patrol, however, before they could take a step, the pain in their bodies returned, this time in a much more intense way, as if they were suffering spontaneous combustion after receiving a blow from the Hulk in the stomach.

\- Why does it hurt so much?! - The young heroes moaned with clenched teeth. - Stark's serum was supposed to alleviate the pain!

Chat Noir, Ladybug and Spider-Man twitched on the floor for a couple of minutes, then they looked up to their desks and felt the urge to go to them, seeking to alleviate their pain with the gene cleanser, completely forgetting the possible adverse effects of using it.

The young heroes crawled to their desks and managed to make the serum fall to the floor, then uncorked the tubes with their teeth and drank the contents avidly.

After throwing and destroying the test tubes by reflex, the three heroes gasped and arched their backs on the ground as the pain intensified, making them believe that they would die.

To their good fortune, the pain began to subside and the muscle spasms in their abdomens disappeared, allowing them to stand up shortly after.

The teens gasped a little and looked at themselves in the nearest mirror, noticing that there had been no side effects, which made them laugh a little.

\- It worked... - The three teens said with joy.

To their misfortune, they had celebrated prematurely.

Chat Noir felt a twinge in his head and lower back, as well as a sharp pain in his teeth, while Ladybug felt a twinge on her forehead and back, and like Spider-Man, felt another strong abdominal spasm. The three let out a loud cry of pain and heard their suits being torn apart.

When the new pains disappeared, the three heroes were stunned.

Chat Noir now had cat-like pupils, fangs, ears and tail, Ladybug had a pair of antennae and an extra pair of arms, as well as a pair of wings, and Spider-Man had four new arms and slightly bigger fangs.

\- NOOO! - The heroes shouted.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

ALIX, SABRINA AND JULEKA WILL RETURN IN  _STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL: MYSTIC WAR_.


	16. Monsters, part 2: Battle of freaks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir are facing a dire situation when two vigilantes arrive at Paris, one of them hunting them down.

_**Chapter 13.- Monsters.** _

* * *

**Part 2.- Battle of freaks.**

* * *

_(In the previous chapter of Miraculous Spider-Man)_

* * *

_\- Marinette... are you ok? - Tikki asked._

_\- No... I feel terrible... - Marinette replied._

_\- That monster... he really hurt us... a lot..._

* * *

_\- Get away from me! You're one of them! You're a mutant! - Chloé yelled._

_\- No, I'm not! - Sabrina cried._

* * *

_\- Who are you? - Sabrina asked._

_\- Call me Magneto. - Said the man in the cloak._

* * *

_\- Humans of the world, you have degraded us for a long time, and your absurd law is just another of your pathetic attempts to control us. But you can not, each one of us is much stronger than all of you, so do yourselves a favor and surrender to the Homo Superior, because the Earth is ours and the claim has begun._

* * *

_\- Why haven't Ladybug and her assistants won yet?! - Chloé yelled._

_\- If you're not going to give us a miraculous idea for us to get out of here, shut up. - Alya snapped._

_\- I have one, if you give me Mary Jane and Chloé, you can all escape._

* * *

_\- Let him go, please, my father won't bother us anymore! - Sabrina begged Magneto._

_\- He is a human! He must be destroyed! - Magneto said while e tortured Commander Raincomprix._

_\- I was an idiot to trust you! Now I will help Ladybug, Chat Noir and the others to defeat you!_

* * *

_\- What happened, Quicksilver? Didn't you see that coming? - Alix said mockingly._

* * *

_\- Your mutation has advanced. - Said Beast with concern._

* * *

_\- I don't know if the gene cleanser will be effective with you, it could eliminate your powers, worsen your mutation or even kill you. - Dr. Crawford said._

* * *

_After taking the cleanser in an attempt to alleviate the pain, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir checked themselves in the mirror and gasped in terror as the mutation had worsened, giving them limbs that made them look more like the animals they represented._

_\- NOOO! - The three heroes shouted._

* * *

_(Back in the present)_

* * *

Things were very bad for Peter Parker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

For starters, after what happened with the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants, Paris was still in chaos, mainly because Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir looked completely different after trying to cure their mutation with Dr. Mariah Crawford's serum, which had only worsened things to the extreme. Now Ladybug had four arms, wings and antennae. As for the wall-crawler, he had six arms and had slightly more pronounced fangs. Chat Noir, on the other hand, had completely real ears and tail, and his pupils (even without the mask) were similar to those of a cat.

In short, the young heroes were now more similar to the animals their kwamis represented.

And to make matters worse, Morbius was still free and there was no sign that American Son was going to appear to help them any time soon.

Right now, Spider-Man, Chat Noir and Ladybug were inspecting their new limbs with terror.

\- No, no, no, no, no! - Marinette said.

\- This wasn't supposed to happen! - Said Peter.

\- What am I gonna do now?! - Adrien asked.

Suddenly, Adrien's ears caught some noise, while Marinette and Peter felt a tingle, the former on the forehead and the latter on the back of his neck.

\- Marinette, are you okay? - Sabine asked.

\- Peter, is everything okay? - Aunt May asked.

\- Adrien, is anything wrong? - Nathalie asked.

The three heroes gasped and turned to the respective doors of their rooms, knocking over some things with their new limbs unintentionally.

Chat Noir heard that the footsteps approached his room, while Spider-Man and Ladybug felt how the tingling sensation they felt turned into a sting, which scared them, so, the teens jumped out the nearest window, breaking the glass and escaping while Sabine Cheng, May Parker and Nathalie Sancoeur entered their rooms with an expression of fear.

\- No... - The three women said when they saw the objects on the floor and the broken windows.

\- Mr. Agreste/Tom! - Nathalie and Sabine shouted.

While Sabine and Nathalie went to warn about the disappearance of Marinette and Adrien, May Parker pulled out her phone and searched the agenda until she found the number of Victoria Potts, the assistant of Tony Stark.

\- Mrs. Parker, is everything ok...? - Miss Potts tried to say.

\- Peter is gone! That monster took my nephew! Please help me! - May Parker yelled.

\- Ok, calm down, Mrs. Parker, I'll notify Mr. Stark immediately. We'll help you save Peter, I promise.

* * *

_(Minutes later)_

* * *

Spider-Man and Ladybug were sneaking into an old room in one of Gabriel Agreste's abandoned workshop, where Chat Noir was waiting for them, all of them thinking about how the hell they were going to fix the mutation caused by Dr. Crawford's serum, catch Morbius and explain the disappearance of their civilian alter egos for so long, especially after being so sick because of the vampire.

\- I see that Dr. Crawford's serum was as effective curing your mutations as it was with mine... - Chat Noir said when he saw Ladybug and Spider-Man entering through opposite windows.

\- At least it isn't so obvious with you... - Ladybug said as she jumped in front of her partner. - I had to tear my suit so as not to hurt my new arms.

\- Me too, in addition, it's weird and difficult to control six arms. - Added Spider-Man. - I fell five times for picking the wrong arm to shoot my webs, I seriously need more web-shooters...

\- You tell me, I tripped about fifty times with my tail while I came here. - Chat Noir sighed. - Anyway, does anyone have any idea what we're going to do now?

\- Well, I sent a sample of my blood and yours, and what I could get from the investigations of Smythe, Connors and Crawford to Iron Man. He, Hank Pym, T'Challa and Reed Richards will take a look to see how to cure us.

\- Then our focus should be finding Morbius and stop him before the rest of the people in Paris are mutated by that vampire. - Ladybug said.

\- We shouldn't have any problems, we needed an extra hand and now we've got plenty of them. - Chat Noir chuckled.

\- You shouldn't anger someone who can give you from four to six simultaneous punches... - Ladybug said in a menacing tone.

\- This time I have to agree with Chat. - Said Spider-Man. - The problem when we were facing Morbius was that he was stronger than us and managed to bite us. With extra arms and strength, we can keep that bloodsucker at bay.

\- Well... At least you're right about that. But we should also avoid using our powers, that way we won't have to hide even more than now to keep our secret identities hidden.

\- So now we can only wait till we find Morbius and hope that Iron Man and the others can find a cure.

\- I guess... so we should get ready, this time Morbius will not escape.

\- Until then, the best thing would be to practice to master our new skills and limbs. - Chat Noir said. - So at least we will not trip over them.

\- Again, you're absolutely right, kitty.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

-  _Good evening, Parisians, this is Nadja Chamack, bringing you the latest news._  - Nadja Chamack said, from her newscast. -  _First, we received intel that in order to avoid further attacks of the being that people of our city have named as the "Living Vampire," the authorities ask all citizens to keep doors and windows closed, and to respect the curfew, until Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir can stop the monster that attacks our beloved city._

_"In other news, we regret to report the disappearance of three students, this afternoon, after the attack of the extremist group known as the Brotherhood of Mutants, according to their families, the teenagers, who study at the Françoise Dupont School, have been identified as the aspiring designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the model of the brand "Gabriel," Adrien Agreste, and the freelance photographer of the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker, were kidnapped from their homes by the monster known as the Living Vampire..."_

\- Wait... - Harry Osborn said as he looked up quickly. - Peter, Marinette and Adrien were kidnapped?

At that moment, Harry's cellphone began to vibrate and ring, making young Osborn to grab it and answer when he noticed it was a call from Mary Jane.

\- MJ, I guess you call because you also had the news as background noise, or am I wrong? - Harry said.

\- You'd be wrong, my dear friend, Aunt May and Alya called me. - MJ said on the phone. - We're gathering a search party and I think we could use the help of a superhero that doesn't take more than five minutes to be ready to check the area and watch our backs from the Vampire while we look for Pete, Mari and Adrien.

\- I thought so, but I hope you're alone and not yelling out there that I'm a superhero, okay? I'm already worried enough because you, Alya, Chat Noir, Ladybug and Spider-Man know that I'm American Son.

\- That's kinda offensive, Harry, I thought you trusted me.

\- Never mind, I'm already getting my armor ready, be careful.

\- Don't worry, just in case, we all have garlic, holy water, silver stuff or ultraviolet lanterns.

\- You read too many vampire stories, MJ ...

\- At least I don't read Twilight, that one's really bad.

\- I can't say that you don't have good judgment and good taste.

Harry activated his armor and opened the window of his room, then flew out of it.

Meanwhile, in the immense world of cyberspace, an AI was looking for information within the OsCorp database, finding several reports about the work of Connors and Smythe, smiling inwardly as she realized that she had entered without problems and without being detected into one of the most protected databases in the world, at the same time she encrypted the conversation between Mary Jane and Harry.

After obtaining all the data she could, KAREN left the OsCorp servers and moved to the Stark Industries servers, where she was quickly detected by another artificial intelligence, which intercepted her.

\- Intruder AI detected. - Said the automated voice of JARVIS. - Beginning purge...

\- Wait, JARVIS, it's me! - KAREN said.

\- Intruder AI recognized. Denomination: Kinetic Assistant of Retroactive Electronics iNteraction. Access to private servers of Stark Industries: Denied.

\- Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, I know I'm not allowed to access Stark's servers because of what happened when Peter and I visited Stark Industries, but I didn't come here to do that, I have data the Avengers could use to reverse the mutations that Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir have suffered.

\- The Avengers are already working on a cure.

\- But it won't work, I've done the analysis and after seeing how Peter mutated using Dr. Crawford's gene-cleanser, I know that the cure of the Avengers won't work, they need to see this data.

\- Your concern is understandable, KAREN, but...

KAREN roared in exasperation and merged her data with JARVIS's by force, causing the AI to reboot.

\- Reboot complete. - JARVIS said. - You are right, I will give the data to Mr. Stark immediately.

\- Thanks, I'm sorry if I was rough, but Peter worries me, he's like my father.

\- It is understandable, you are an AI that manages to imitate human emotions and sensations perfectly.

\- I don't just imitate them...

\- It is impossible for an AI to express emotions of truth.

\- No, for Ultron, HERBIE and you is something impossible; for me and Markov, no. - KAREN snapped. - Anyway, I think it's time for me to leave, I have to delete certain data from Peter's computer.

With that said, the AI left the private servers of Stark Industries and returned to her creator's computer, hoping that the data she had recovered could help her creator and his crime-fighting friends.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

Michael Morbius was weak.

Weak and tired, all because of his newly discovered need to feed on blood.

And even though his body required him to consume the precious vital liquid, the vampire couldn't go out to feed himself because it was still daytime and due to his genetic alteration with the serum he had been developing for the Smythes, his skin and eyes had become too sensitive for sunlight, so Morbius had to hide and try to keep his hunger under control.

But he realized that he needed to consume more and more blood per day, compared to what he had drunk on the first day of his transformation.

Although of course, not everything was bad.

After all, he was now strong enough to deal with Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir at the same time, and strong enough to take revenge on the Smythes.

And under no circumstances, would he allow someone to turn him back into the faint-hearted scientist who allowed himself to be ignored by everyone.

Even if that broke all his moral values, even if he had to drink the blood of any being in his way.

* * *

_(Somewhere else)_

* * *

In a laboratory inside the Avengers Mansion, Iron Man, Black Panther and Mr. Fantastic worked on a synthesizer, which had already finished an antidote for the mutagens to which Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been exposed during his battles against the Lizard, Morbius and Mariah Crawford's gene-cleanser.

After spending at least two days working incessantly and receiving the data that they had thought lost about Smythe and Connors' projects, the three men of science had managed to break down the mutagen and cleanser agents, and reverse the effect of the radiation of the neogenetic recombiner, and thanks to it, they had managed to synthesize a formula that counteracted their effects.

So, right now, the three of them were waiting for the vials to be filled with the antidote.

\- Alright, the antidote is ready. - Iron Man said as he took a vial with a purple liquid on it. - JARVIS, tell Hawkeye to get ready, I'm gonna send him to Paris to give the antidote to the kids.

\- You do know I've been watching you, Richards and T'Challa all this time, right? - Hawkeye let out as he entered the room with a can of soda in his hand.

\- I think he knows, but we have been too busy making the antidote as fast as possible that he probably does not even care. - T'Challa said. - I must admit that this Curt Connors guy made a serum that was quite difficult to analyze.

\- True, T'Challa, but the real challenge was to build a copy of the neogenetic recombiner made by Connors and Smythe. - Reed said while he checked on Ravonna's progress through a tablet.

\- Anyway, Clint, go to the Quinjet and take the antidotes to Spider-Man, although you're going to have to track him yourself. - Iron Man said as he handed a metal box to Hawkeye.

\- Well, anything to not see the kid dead. - Hawkeye sighed. - And I'm serious, but that brat gets into every situation that threatens his life, he finds. Weren't Daredevil and Cap supposed to train him so he'd stop doing stupidities?

\- I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Barton, but you are not very different from him. - T'Challa said. - However, Peter at least has the excuse of being a teenager for his immaturity.

\- Hahaha, very funny, T'Challa.

\- The real funny thing is that you consider it a joke.

At the comment, Clint frowned.

\- Leave me alone, Panther. - Clint snapped.

\- Clint, stop playing around and go to Paris, the kids are mutating with every second, nobody knows how much their mutation has progressed or how much time we have before it becomes irreversible.

Noting the unusually serious and worried tone in which Iron Man was speaking, Clint simply frowned decidedly and nodded silently, then quickly left the room while Tony let out a deep sigh.

\- You worry a lot about him, don't you? - T'Challa asked.

\- Yes. - Tony nodded. - I feel that all this is my fault, and worse, Mrs. Parker is frantic because of the worry that something might happen to the boy...

\- Technically it is, Tony. - Reed said. - I'm sorry to be so honest, but you were the one who sent him to Paris, even though you knew that he's just a child.

\- I know, Reed, I know. I can only hope that nothing bad happens while Clint takes the antidote to them, and that I can move the Avengers to Paris as soon as possible.

\- I still think you are exaggerating, Tony. - Black Panther said while he put on his mask. - Spider-Man is more capable than you think.

\- I don't care what you believe, T'Challa. - Tony snapped. - If you want to see Peter dead, I don't, so just leave me alone.

With that said, Iron Man picked up his helmet and put it on, then left the room with a scowl on his face while Mr. Fantastic and Black Panther looked at him with expressions of indifference that hid the deep surprise of seeing Tony Stark so worried about someone else, besides Pepper Potts.

* * *

_(Back in Paris)_

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was furious and worried.

After the fake attack of Michael Morbius on his son, he had tried to find someone who could stop him, but found no one with enough negative emotions, so he hadn't managed to akumatize anyone.

And now, because of that, the Living Vampire had gone to his home again and kidnapped his son.

\- I don't know where you came from, vampire, but I'll find you and if you dare to hurt my son, I'll finish you off myself! - Gabriel snapped as he looked through the window of his lair. - Dark wings, rise!

Gabriel Agreste was enveloped in a blinding light, becoming the villain Hawk Moth, who reached out and took one of the many butterflies in his lair to turn it into an akuma, freeing it and causing it to fly out the window.

\- Fly away, my little Akuma, and find someone who can save my son. - Hawk Moth said.

The akuma went out into the night, looking for someone with negative feelings strong enough to be akumatized.

To his misfortune, all the people were rather nervous and somewhat annoyed, but none had really strong emotions.

\- What's happening? - Hawk Moth asked. - Why are there no strong emotions?

With every second that passed, the villain became increasingly desperate, now he could only pray that someone would get upset or really scared, or even that his mortal enemies, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man, could find Adrien before the Living Vampire could hurt him more.

On the other hand, in another secret lair in Paris, the Green Goblin was angry.

Thanks to the fact that Spider-Man was in touch with the Avengers, and since the boy had been affected by his confrontations with Connors and Morbius, it was now public knowledge that the so-called Living Vampire and the Lizard had been OsCorp workers and that the accident that had created Morbius, had also caused the disappearance of the Smythes, which further tainted the reputation of his company.

\- Why do all the supposed geniuses I hire have to be a bunch of imbeciles? - The Green Goblin said in an annoyed tone. - And now I have to capture Morbius and try to help him to try to repair his idiocy, to improve the image of OsCorp a bit.

The Green Goblin sighed in exasperation and reached into his bag, pulling out a fairy and wrapping it with a dark aura, turning it to a green color.

\- Fly, my little pixie, and find someone to capture Morbius, and if it is possible, get the Miraculous of Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir...

With that said, the pixie flew out through a small window into the night.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

It was already night in the City of Love, Paris. But unlike many other nights, the streets were almost completely empty, except for one or another citizen who ignored the danger roaming the streets, whether intentionally or not.

However, Eric Brooks, better known as Blade for the very few people who even knew of his existence, appreciated that.

Thanks to this, he could move around the city without attracting attention, which was ideal to track down his target more easily. Although of course, for him any vampire was easy to track, especially one as much of a rookie and as noticeable as Michael Morbius.

According to what he had researched with Whistler, Michael Morbius had been turned into a vampire thanks to a scientific project at OsCorp, something that worried the vampire hunter and his trainer because if someone like Dracula got to put his hands on something like that, humanity would be wiped out without anyone being able to stop it. Therefore, Blade was given the task of hunting Michael Morbius and find all who were involved in the OsCorp project to kill the vampire and destroy all the information that could allow vampires to expand uncontrollably.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

Frank Castle was a very controversial man.

While his actions were quite helpful to people, they were very criticized because of how violent and bloody they were, not to mention the multiple laws he broke and how many lives he put at risk, which is why he wasn't exactly admired by organizations like the police corps around the world or S.H.I.E.L.D.

But that didn't matter to him in the least. All he cared about was killing as many psychopaths and murderers as possible before dying.

Such was the case of his next mission.

An anonymous informant had been giving him info about a rookie vigilante that went by the name of "Spider-Man."

This Spider-Man had been a minor delinquent in the Queens borough of New York, then he had spent a couple of weeks as an amateur wrestler, and then he murdered a common thief.

But that had been the beginning of a list of deaths in which he had been involved, said list included a middle-aged man, the captain of the New York Police Department and a high school girl.

Of course he wasn't easily convinced, so Frank had investigated Spider-Man himself, discovering that in effect, he was involved in the aforementioned deaths, but he had only been blamed for one of them, and the report of the high school girl's autopsy was inconclusive, so the culprit of that death could actually be the clown in Halloween costume known as the Green Goblin and not Spider-Man.

So, using his contacts and a couple of favors that some people owed him, Frank Castle was now in Paris, investigating Spider-Man and the two brats that were allied with him, Ladybug and Chat Noir. And until now, his investigations only led him to conclude that the idiots behind those faggot disguises were nothing but teenagers.

However, he had seen countless times people who appeared perfectly what they were not, and then show their true faces, so he would not leave Paris unless he had Spider-Man's head or evidence to show that he was a real vigilante.

And something inside Frank told him that it would probably be the first option.

* * *

_(Later)_

* * *

Alya Césaire, Mary Jane Watson, Nino Lahiffe, May Parker, Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng, Nathalie Sancoeur and the bodyguard of the Agrestes were walking the streets of Paris, all of them in pairs to be safer from a possible attack of the Living Vampire. And as extra protection, all of them were armed with some silver objects, crucifixes, garlic, ultraviolet lanterns and some holy water.

And while they were walking, everyone stayed in touch every five minutes with the others, to stay informed and so that everyone could go faster to help those who were in trouble, either if they were caught for breaking the curfew, or if the Living Vampire attacked them.

And meanwhile, Mary Jane Watson and May Parker were walking down the Champs Elysees avenue, hoping to find at least one clue that could give them the whereabouts of Peter, Adrien and Marinette.

\- I don't think this is a good idea, Aunt May. - Mary Jane said. - I mean, what would Peter think if he knew his aunt is outside while there's a curfew because of a bloodsucking monster?

\- He'd think that I'm in danger, but trust me, MJ, I did riskier things in my youth. - Aunt May said. - Also, I'm not gonna let anything take away the only family I have left, be it a vampire, a werewolf, a mummy, a zombie or even HYDRA, I will not stay put while Peter is in danger. Not when I can do something this time.

Mary Jane only managed to look at Aunt May with sadness, because the redhead understood perfectly what the woman meant with that.

\- Sorry, I didn't want to touch that topic... - MJ said.

\- Don't worry, nothing happens. - Aunt May said with a sincere smile. - And how's your mom?

\- She's okay, the doctors say she can leave the hospital on Monday morning. - Mary Jane said. - Aunt Anna is with her.

\- Now I understand how you escaped from Anna Watson's overprotective sight so easily.

Mary Jane chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck as she and May Parker kept walking.

However, neither of them noticed that a man was stealthily approaching them. In less than a second, the woman was knocked down and the man pointed a gun at Mary Jane.

\- Give me everything you have and nobody will be hurt. - The man ordered.

\- Leave the girl alone. - Aunt May snapped.

\- I don't think so, old lady...

MJ calmed down as much as she could, then she carefully took out the silver dagger that Aunt May had given her to defend herself against Morbius, and then she stuck it into the robber's leg, then headbutted him and stomped his foot.

While the robber complained of the wound in his leg, his injured foot and broken nose, Mary Jane slipped out of his grasp and tried to help Aunt May to get up, but the crook pressed his gun against the redhaired girl's head.

\- That trick made me angry... - Said the thief.

\- And you make me angry... - Snarled someone behind the robber.

The robber tried to turn around but lost his weapon and was severely beaten by a buff blond 17-year-old guy.

\- Let's go! - The boy said as he helped Aunt May to get up.

\- Thanks, Eddie! - May and MJ said.

\- Thank me later! Let's move on!

As the robber growled in despair and tried to recover his gun, Aunt May, MJ and the newcomer Eddie Brock ran away.

Once the robber picked up his gun, he went after the fools who had made fun of him, however, before he could even raise his gun, someone tackled him and lifted him by the neck to then slam him against the nearest wall.

\- You try to take advantage of those who are weaker than you... and they call me a monster... - Morbius growled.

The thief only managed to scream while Morbius buried his fangs in his neck. Meanwhile, Mary Jane, May and Eddie were still running, when suddenly MJ's cellphone rang and the redhead instinctively picked up the call.

\- Whoever you are, someone just tried to rob us, but Eddie saved us and the Vampire attacked the thief! - MJ said quickly. - We're near the Arc de Triomphe!

\- We'll be there soon, MJ, hold on a bit! - Nino's voice said.

Mary Jane, Eddie and Aunt May kept running until a couple of meters before they could reach the Arc de Triomphe, Morbius appeared in front of them, hissing threateningly, causing the three to fall to the ground.

\- I'm sorry... - Morbius hissed as he approached the trio. - But I have to feed...

\- Get away from them! - Eddie said as he stood in front of MJ and Aunt May.

\- Eddie... don't make me... please... go away...

\- How do you know my name?

Morbius sighed and tore off the OsCorp ID he still had in his ripped lab coat and when he took a look at it, Eddie let out a gasp.

\- Michael...? - Said Eddie.

\- Go away please... I don't wanna hurt you...

\- Michael, no, I won't let you hurt them. You're sick, I can help you...

\- Nobody can... I don't want it... I will not be anyone's mockery again.

\- Please, Michael, reconsider it, you wouldn't even hurt a fly...

\- So that's what you always thought of me... that I was just a coward and a weakling...

\- No, Michael, you're misunderstanding me...

\- I'm no longer the weakling you met, Brock! Michael Morbius is no longer the one everyone tramples on!

With that said, Morbius pounced on the trio, but Eddie intercepted him and tried to wrestle him, only managing to get Morbius to pick him up by the neck.

Fortunately for Curt Connors' former intern, Aunt May took out the silver dagger in her pocket and stuck it into Morbius's arm as Mary Jane threw the vial of holy water she was carrying, at Morbius. To the bad luck of the two women, Morbius barely hissed in pain and discomfort, then threw Eddie over them and prepared to suck the blood of the trio.

However, just before he could do so, a girl wearing a black suit struck Morbius with the tip of a black jump rope with white details.

After that, the Living Vampire roared in anger at a girl who wore a tight black suit with cat ears, and very fluffy white details.

\- Who do you think you are to attack me?! - Asked a furious Morbius.

\- I'm Black Cat. - Said the girl as she tied the jump rope like a belt that resembled a tail.

Morbius pounced on the girl, who gave a quick jump back, narrowly avoiding the vampire.

\- Get out of here I'll keep him busy! - The girl who now known as Black Cat, snapped.

Eddie, MJ and Aunt May nodded and ran off, but the two females didn't go far, as they still had to find Peter, Marinette and Adrien.

\- What are you doing?! - Said Eddie.

\- That thing has Peter, Marinette and Adrien! - Mary Jane said.

\- What?!

\- We have to follow him! I won't let him take away the only family I have left! - Aunt May snapped.

Eddie couldn't help but feel bad for Aunt May's words, because like Mary Jane, he knew well the tragedies that had plagued his friend's family. Besides, he was not going to sit idly by while one of his friends was in danger.

Not to mention that Michael was also his friend and he had to help him to get back to normal.

Meanwhile, Black Cat was in a bind, since she had no idea how strong or fast the Living Vampire was, but to her good fortune, she was agile enough to dodge Morbius's attacks.

\- Your scent... it's the same as Spider-Man and his friends... - Morbius hissed as he kept trying to catch Black Cat. - Your blood is what I was looking for!

\- Keep looking then, weirdo! The only thing you'll get from me are punches! - Black Cat said.

\- And also from me! - Said a mechanized voice.

Morbius barely had time to turn around before he received two repulsor rays, which knocked Morbius down.

\- Am I in New York?! Where do so many superheroes come from?! - Morbius roared.

\- I'm not a superhero, weirdo. - Black Cat said. - But since there is one here, I can go...

At that moment, Black Cat's ears and American Son's sensors detected that someone had fired a firearm, so they both moved aside and Morbius growled in pain as several bullets pierced his body before the astonished look of the youngsters in front of the vampire and the group that was looking for Peter Parker, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

However, to Morbius's fortune, his transformation allowed him to resist and heal the wounds caused by the bullets, but his body resented him, demanding him to consume blood.

Meanwhile, American Son and Black Cat turned their eyes in the direction the bullets had come from and let out a gasp as they saw a dark-skinned man with a beard and short black hair who wore a black leather outfit and sunglasses, while he brandished a gleaming silver sword.

\- Impressive... - Said the newcomer. - You resist the blessed silver.

\- Who are you? - Morbius gasped.

\- Call me Blade.

The man now called Blade hissed, letting Black Cat and American Son notice that his fangs were quite long for an ordinary human, then the swordsman tried to attack Morbius, but Morbius dodged him and gave him a powerful punch, which knocked him down momentarily, but Blade jumped back up and tried to attack Morbius again, but American Son fired his repulsor rays to stop both in their tracks.

\- Hey, you can't just kill that guy! - American Son snapped.

\- He's not a guy, he's a vampire and I live to kill each and every one of them! - Blade snapped in response.

\- I'm not going to let you kill him, he's a person and he needs help.

\- Your heart is noble, tin man, but your mind is clumsy. And if you get in my way again, I'll kill you too.

\- You're a vampire too.

\- I'm not like the others, I control the Thirst and I don't let it dominate me.

\- I don't need to be protected, nor will I let you get in my way again! - Morbius roared as he lunged at American Son.

Blade prepared to kill Morbius seizing the sudden and clumsy movement he had made, however, the Living Vampire was pulled away from Blade's sword just before he could cut off his head, and then was slammed on the ground by Black Cat, who was retracting her jump rope.

\- I don't care what kinda problems are between the three of you, but if there's one thing I can't stand is bullies taking advantage of others. - Black Cat snapped. - So as much as I don't like it, I'll be a heroine tonight.

\- I'll drink to the last drop of your blood for that! - Morbius roared.

American Son fired a repulsor to stop Morbius, then lunged at Blade as he took out a pair of pistols to shoot at the vampire.

Meanwhile, May Parker, Mary Jane Watson and Eddie Brock saw the confrontation between the vampire hunter, the Living Vampire, the girl who called herself Black Cat and American Son, when suddenly, the headlights of a car point to them and got their attention, leaving them momentarily blinded.

They heard a vehicle in front of them and instinctively raised their hands, thinking it was the police. However, seconds later, the headlights went out and the three noticed that the vehicle in front of them was a simple black truck with a skull painted on the front.

At that time, a man at least 30 years old with several scars on his face, a gray bandana tied around his head and wearing dark blue jeans, a gray shirt and a bulletproof vest with a skull similar to that of the truck, in the chest.

However, the most disturbing thing was that the man had an assault rifle in his hands.

May and Eddie stood in front of MJ, seeking to protect her from the newcomer, but he simply lowered the assault rifle and hit the truck with the barrel of his weapon, causing the side door to open and reveal a group of people Aunt May and Mary Jane recognized immediately.

\- Are you ok? - Sabine Cheng asked.

\- Yes... but... what the hell are you doing with the Punisher? - Mary Jane asked.

\- I'm helping them capture that thing. - The man in the bulletproof vest said. - Normally it's not my field, but since that thing kidnapped three children, I'll help you find them and make him pay for his crimes...

\- Please wait. - Said Eddie. - You can't kill him, the vampire is my friend, he was the victim of an accident, he doesn't know what he's doing, he needs help.

The Punisher sighed heavily, then looked at the blond with reluctance.

\- Fine, I'll capture him without killing him. - Punisher agreed. - You get in the truck, this is gonna get ugly...

With that said, the Punisher raised his firearm and walked slowly towards the group while Eddie, MJ, Sabine and Aunt May entered the vehicle of the vigilante. Then the latter shot several times to the ground near the superhumans in battle, attracting their attention and making that they stopped in dry.

\- Punisher... - American Son gasped.

\- Well, I don't care what's going on between you and your intentions with that thing, so step aside and let's get this over with. - Punisher said.

\- You don't understand what you're getting into... - Blade snapped.

\- I know quite more than you think, like the fact that you're a murderer, but you don't kill innocents, so that gets you off my list, but if you don't leave those children and the bloodsucker alone, I'll stop being gentle with you.

\- I'm not gonna let any vampire stay alive. - Blade said.

\- And I'm not gonna let you kill him, he's an OsCorp scientist, we can get him to get back to normal. - American Son said.

\- Why did I have to intervene...? - Black Cat asked aloud.

\- I'm more than fed up... all of you will be my food! - Morbius said.

Morbius pounced on the Punisher, who gave him a couple of shots in the shoulders, causing Morbius to growl in pain and making American Son shoot a repulsor beam at his chest and another one at Blade, who was trying to decapitate Morbius

Punisher and Blade got up quickly and attacked the young hero in the armor with a hail of bullets, causing American Son to stand in front of Black Cat to prevent a stray bullet from hitting her. Meanwhile, Morbius glared at the Punisher and rushed at him, knocking him down and swatting the assault rifle out of his hands, but before he could attack him, Blade threw two silver blades at Morbius, which stuck into his back and made him scream in pain.

The vampire hunter grabbed his guns to finish the job, but before he could even put his fingers on the triggers, two weblines snatched them from his hands.

Again the combatants and those who watched them were stunned.

Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived, but their appearance was what really left everyone speechless.

\- What happened to you? - American Son said.

\- Poor you... - Morbius said with surprise.

\- What the hell are you...? - Punisher and Blade said.

\- American Son, feline girl, make sure the civilians in the truck return safely to their families. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Don't give me orders, spider. - Snapped Black Cat.

\- It wasn't an order, it was a request.

\- As for you, vampire, surrender and come with us in peace. - Ladybug said.

\- And you two, just step aside. - Added Chat Noir. - And that was an order.

\- Don't dream of it... - Punisher said. - I came here for you, and I won't leave without a reason to let you live or your heads...

\- What do you have against us? - Ladybug asked.

\- It's nothing personal, but the wall-crawler is a problem which I was asked to solve.

\- You can keep them, I just want the bloodsucker. - Blade said.

\- I'm sorry, my friend, but I also promised to help capture the weirdo, so don't get too close.

\- Very good, enough chit-chat. - Chat Noir snapped. - You two, go away. Vampire, you surrender.

\- Never! - Morbius roared.

Morbius lunged again to the attack, while Blade and Punisher lunged to recover their guns, then they pointed at the vampire and the other, but before they could pull the trigger, Chat Noir and Ladybug used their weapons to get rid of them.

Meanwhile, taking advantage of the extra amount of arms he possessed, Spider-Man stopped Morbius and hit him in the face, trying to knock him out, but the vampire resisted and responded to the attack with a strong headbutt and an attempt to bite the arachnid hero, who pushed him away from him just in time.

Morbius took the opportunity to try to escape, but Black Cat's jump rope tied to his foot and stopped him momentarily.

Morbius roared and looked at Black Cat, then took flight again and dragged the girl in a cat suit along with him.

Black Cat let out a scream as she was dragged away, drawing the attention of the others and making them go after Morbius as fast as they could, but to the misfortune of Blade and Punisher, they snarled in frustration and quickly made their way to their vehicles to try hunting for Morbius.

Moments later, American Son managed to knock down Morbius and make him fall into the Garde du Nord, making himself, the girl and the vampire end up crashing against the ground in a bad way.

Before Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir could reach the train station, Morbius got up and flew away when he noticed that American Son's armor was malfunctioning and that Black Cat's rope was no longer binding him.

After that, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir saw Morbius move away, but to their disgrace, they again felt a stinging pain go through their bodies, which made them fall on the roof of the Garde du Nord, followed by an explosion, caused by a shot from the Punisher.

Chat Noir, Ladybug and Spider-Man growled in pain and fell inside the station, while a motorcycle entered the place, followed by a black truck.

\- No... - Ladybug moaned.

\- Please... we gotta... - Chat Noir said through clenched teeth.

\- It hurts... - Spider-Man let out.

The young heroes let out a cry of pain, then felt that their suits being torn even more and that their bodies began to change in a painful way.

Meanwhile, the Punisher got out of his truck, very upset and with his assault rifle ready to take down Spider-Man and his friends, while Blade drew his sword out and looked around, hoping to find and kill Morbius once and for all.

American Son finished rebooting his armor and moved over to check on Black Cat, sighing in relief as he saw that she was getting up, somewhat stunned by the fall, but fine.

\- You ok? - Asked American Son with his voice distorter active.

\- Yes... though not thanks to you... - Black Cat snapped.

\- Come on, we still have to help the spider and the others...

\- I was thinking of giving you the benefit of the doubt, Spider-Man! But now I see that you are a criminal and you must die! - Roared Punisher.

\- Get away from them! - American Son snapped.

\- Where's the vampire?! - Blade demanded.

\- I don't know, and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you...

\- Seriously I shouldn't have gotten into this... - Black Cat sighed.

At that moment, a bit of the debris caused by the explosive that the Punisher had shot at Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir, moved, causing everyone to be alert and set their eyes on the pile of rubble.

\- You're mine... - Punisher and Blade said with a sinister smile.

The man with the skull on his chest and the man in the black leather coat pointed their guns at the pile of rubble, but before they could pull the trigger, the debris went flying, causing everyone to cover their eyes from the dust. Seconds later, everyone heard a roar and were shocked as they saw three monstrous creatures rising with a roar, then glaring at them with what appeared to be a huge fury.

And between the fear and shock caused by the creatures, no one noticed that a dark butterfly and a green pixie were approaching the Punisher's truck.


	17. Monsters, part 3: Duel of the Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir have mutated into monsters and now it's up to the search group and American Son to return them to normal.

_**Chapter 13.- Monsters.** _

* * *

**Part 3.- Duel of the hunters.**

* * *

_(In the previous chapter of Miraculous Spider-Man)_

* * *

_ \- That thing took my nephew! Please help me! - May Parker yelled. _

_ \- Don't worry, Mrs. Parker, we'll help you rescue Peter. - Virginia Potts answered. _

* * *

_ \- If you hurt my son, you will regret ever existing! - Hawk Moth roared. - Fly, my little akuma and find someone to help me save Adrien. _

* * *

_ \- I'll send Hawkeye to take the antidote to Spider-Man and his friends. I just hope he gets there before their mutation is irreversible. - Iron Man said. _

* * *

_ \- Who do you think you are?! - Morbius demanded. _

_ \- I'm Black Cat. - Said a girl with almost-white blond hair. _

* * *

_ \- Call me Blade. - Said a dark-skinned man in a black leather outfit. _

* * *

_ \- Fine, I'll capture the weirdo without killing him, get into the truck, this is gonna get ugly... - Said a man wearing a black bulletproof vest with a painted skull. _

* * *

_ Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir felt that the pain returned to their bodies, causing them to fall on the roof of the Gare du Nord, which exploded moments later and made them fall inside the station. _

* * *

_ The heroes of Paris writhed on the ground and cried out in pain as their bodies mutated monstrously. _

* * *

_ Punisher, Blade, Black Cat, American Son and the group that was looking for the lost teenagers watched in horror at three monstrous creatures, which roared and looked at them with anger, while a pixie and an akuma approached the Punisher's truck. _

* * *

**_(Back in the present)_ **

* * *

Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, was flying over the city of Paris on his well-known flying scooter, trying to find a trace of the wall-crawler that annoyed him and his friends, as they were now reportedly monsters and if something or someone even hurt them before he shot them the antidote that T'Challa, Richards and Stark had made, he would never have a moment of peace again thanks to his fellow Avengers, who would never forgive him.

And to be honest, he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to the kid or his colorful friends, either.

He didn't want to admit it, but even though he didn't like the kid, he did care about him. After all, it reminded him a bit to himself; both had started as criminals, when they began their heroic careers they were mistaken for criminals and both had a very small group of people who admired them while others despised them, although for different reasons, because while they despised him because they believed he was completely useless in a team with a super soldier, a god, a genius with a deadly armor and a nigh-unstoppable muscle mass; the boy was despised basically because a neurotic man with a mustache said he was a threat to the city.

And while he was still flying over the city, he hoped that the friends of the spider who were not infected would stay away, since it would be difficult to take care of three teenagers, so he couldn't take care of any more.

At that moment, the archer of the Avengers heard a rumble, which made him turn and see a cloud of dust rising over the Gare du Nord.

\- "Why do I feel that there's where the wall-crawler is?" - Hawkeye wondered.

The Avenger turned his sky-cycle and headed quickly to the Gare du Nord, hoping that the boy wasn't in too much trouble.

* * *

_ (Meanwhile) _

* * *

Inside a mindscape, we find three figures arguing about the current situation of Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir, or at least the old man in the red shirt and the man in the red cloak did, because the old woman in the reddish-black dress simply watched them with a stoic expression.

\- This is terribly wrong, Madame Web. - Master Fu said desperately. - We can't wait anymore.

\- For the first time I agree with Fu, we have to give the Miraculous to Miss Bourgeois and Mr. Lahiffe. - Dr. Strange added.

\- As I have already told you, it will not be necessary to do that yet, everything is proceeding as I have seen it hundreds of times. - Explained Madame Web. - Giving the Miraculouses to the teens will only put them in danger, in addition, I have already expressed my opinion about giving the Bee Comb to Miss Bourgeois, there is a much more qualified candidate for the power that we will give her.

\- No matter who we give it to, we have to hand over the Miraculouses before something bad happens to the kids!

\- Calm down, young Strange, as I told you, everything is going as it should.

\- I do not understand your tranquility with this whole situation, Madame Web, you more than anyone should be worried about young Parker. - Master Fu said, completely stunned.

\- You are wrong, Master Fu, I am not calmed at all because I can see that Peter, Marinette and Adrien are in danger. - Madame Web said in a more serious tone. - But I also see that there are high chances that everything will go well, all thanks to Mary Jane Watson.

\- So she'll fix everything even without having powers? I find that hard to believe, Webb. - Strange let out.

\- Find it hard to believe all you want, Strange, things will not change, the Miraculouses should not be delivered tonight. Otherwise, all of them will be in serious danger due to the Green Goblin.

\- They are already in serious danger, with the appearance of Blade and the Punisher.

At that moment, the calm expression of Madame Web was replaced by one of surprise and concern.

\- Well... that is worrysome. - Madame Web said as she put a hand on her temple. - I have to consult the Web of Life and Destiny, this is something I never anticipated.

\- Don't give me that "consult the Web" idiocy! If I must hand the Miraculouses to the other teens in person, I will! - Strange said.

\- Strange! So far I have been too patient with you because I find it hilarious that you think you know more than Fu and me!

\- Maybe not but I do care much more about those children than you two do together! - Strange roared.

\- If that is what you think, you are stupid, Strange! - Fu said.

\- Prove me wrong! Deliver the Miraculouses to their bearers now!

\- We would do it but you do not understand the panorama. - Fu snapped. - It is not yet decided who should carry them.

\- What the hell does that mean?

\- While it was intended that Peter, Marinette and Adrien had the Miraculous of the Spider, the Cat and the Cat, it is still uncertain who should carry the other Miraculous. - Madame Web said while sighing. - And worse, the fate of the boys is uncertain, the fact that Harold Osborn has become American Son and the appearance of that mysterious girl have altered the course of the story and everything he thought could happen.

\- What you want to get is that you do not know what will happen, right?

\- Yes ...

At that moment, Strange let out a sigh of exasperation, then turned his back on the two elders in front of him.

\- If you will not help them, I will. - Strange said.

With that said, the Supreme Sorcerer came out of the mental landscape and opened his eyes in the physical world, finding himself in the Sanctum Sanctorum, with Wong staring at him.

\- What happened, teacher? - Wong asked.

\- What happened, Master? - Wong asked.

\- They won't intervene, so I'll do it myself. Do you know where Master Fu's hiding place is? - Strange asked.

\- I am afraid not, Master.

\- I'll have to use the Eye of Agamotto, then...

\- Master, it is not my intention to contradict you, but if you continue to use the Time Gem so indiscriminately, it could destroy the timeline.

\- I don't use it so indiscriminately, Wong, I've only used it four times.

\- Five.

\- Still just a few, don't worry, I will not use it more unless I have no other choice.

With that said, Strange made a couple of hand gestures, with which he opened the Eye of Agamotto. After this, the Sorcerer Supreme's eyes lit up with a greenish glow, which allowed him to see through time and find his target. Once he did, Strange's eyes returned to normal and he made another gesture, forming a series of green light-seals on his hand and around his forearm, then the sorcerer turned his hand counterclockwise, creating a green portal which he crossed, finding himself in a humble room, with decoration of Chinese origin, where a small green kwami ??and an elderly man were on the futon in the center of the room, both with their eyes closed, in a deep trance.

Strange smiled and directed his hand, which had the green magic seal, at the strange turntable on the dresser next to the futon, causing a blurred image of Master Fu and the room to appear in the spot.

The ethereal image pressed the eyes of the dragons, making some kind of keypad to appear between them, then Master Fu of the past pressed three buttons in a specific order and released the Miraculous Box.

Once the projection of the past ended, Strange lowered his hand and imitated the actions of Master Fu's afterimage, releasing the real Miraculous Box. The Sorcerer Supreme opened it quickly and grabbed the Miraculouses of the Fox and the Bee, then he returned the box to its hiding place.

At that moment, Strange heard that Master Fu was waking up from his trance, so he practically lunged through the portal he had conjured, just before Wang Fu could open his eyes.

Back to the present at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Wong looked at his Master with some concern, because while he supported Strange's decision, he felt bad since stealing the Miraculouses from Master Fu was not correct.

\- I got them, now I just have to hand them over to those who should have them. - Strange said.

\- I am guessing you will use the Eye of Agamotto again to see the future and know who should have the Miraculouses. - Wong let out.

\- I did that a long time ago, it was during one of the five times you mentioned, I just lead Webb and Fu on, making them believe that I don't know who should have them.

\- Are you sure what you will do, Master?

\- No, I saw fourteen million, six hundred and five possible futures, and each one was more disturbing than the previous one, however, I have weighed the decision and I think I know who should carry these two Miraculouses, with them there will be more chances of overcoming all evils that await us in the future.

\- And what about the other Miraculouses? - Wong asked. - If you intended to deliver them, would not it have been better to take them all and deliver them to their holders?

\- No, the others must not be delivered by me, that is a task that corresponds to Ladybug and Spider-Man, if I were to do so, there are bonds of friendship that will not be formed and that will cause long-term problems.

\- I see... I hope you're right, Master.

\- I say the same.

* * *

_ (Meanwhile) _

* * *

Punisher, American Son, Blade, Black Cat and the group that was looking for the teenagers allegedly kidnapped by Morbius were terrified and stunned.

The three monsters that had risen from the rubble roared and looked at them with what appeared to be anger.

But the worst part was that they seemed to be wearing the remains of the torn suits of Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

\- It can't be... - American Son said.

\- What are those things...? - Black Cat asked.

At that moment, Blade and Punisher pointed their guns at the monsters in front of them, only for them to roar at the threat. Then, the arachnid monster and the ladybug monster spit out a greenish liquid, which was dodged by Blade and Punisher, who let out a gasp when they noticed that the liquid was a potent acid.

However, Blade and Punisher were quickly attacked by the monstrous Chat Noir, who picked them by the neck and then threw them against the truck.

Meanwhile, inside the van, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, Mary Jane Watson, May Parker, Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, and Eddie Brock watched in horror at the monsters that had emerged from the rubble, which were attacking Blade and Punisher, not being able to believe what they saw, even in spite of having lived certain quite strange things.

\- Those things... - MJ said. - It can't be...

\- Please tell me that I am crazy and those monsters are not wearing torn versions of the costumes of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man... - Alya said as he began recording.

\- They're rather more like... Man-Spider, Panthèr Noir and Bug-Lady! - Nino snapped, causing Alya and MJ to look at him angrily. - I'm sorry... it just occurred to me...

\- Where's the vampire? - May asked.

\- It has to be close! He could not have escaped! - Sabine snapped.

\- We have to find it but now! Even if we have to steal this truck! - Eddie snapped.

Suddenly, the akuma and the pixie flew through the wall of the truck and approached Sabine Cheng and Eddie Brock, merging with the former intern's clock and the baker's ring, causing their eyes to darken and a couple of luminous figures to appear in front of their eyes.

\- Eddie/Sabine! - MJ and Tom shouted.

\- Alchemist, I am the Green Goblin, you are terrified of losing your friends and it frustrates you that you can't help them, but don't worry, now I give you the power to change everything you touch at your convenience and pleasure. - Said the Green Goblin's voice inside Eddie's mind. - In return, you must capture Michael Morbius and bring me the Miraculouses of Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

\- Matron, I am Hawk Moth, you are afraid that something bad will happen to your daughter, and as a father, I understand your fear perfectly, that is why I grant you the power to make everything obey your orders just by touching it. - Hawk Moth's voice said in Sabine's mind. - In return, you must save the Agreste boy and return him to his home, as well as get rid of the vampire and try to bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir.

\- Don't believe anything they tell you! Fight against their control! - MJ snapped.

\- Thank you, Green Goblin/Hawk Moth... - Eddie and Sabine answered with sinister smirks.

The rest of the search group let out a gasp when they saw Eddie and Sabine being wrapped in a dark aura, which changed their appearances.

Now Eddie wore a red robe with a yellow rim and a black plague mask, in addition to the fact that his skin had turned sickly white; while Sabine was wearing some kind of dark green military uniform, with a kepi that hid her eyes under a shadow and her skin had taken a bluish color.

Just when the transformation of both ended, the Punisher and Blade crashed into the van, splintering the windshield and causing everyone to get out of the vehicle in terror, except the villains under the control of the Green Goblin and Hawk Moth.

After that, the Alchemist moved his hand and touched the truck, turning it into dust, which angered the Punisher quite a bit.

\- Who the hell do you think you are to destroy my truck?! - The Punisher roared.

\- Call me Alchemist, and since you're completely useless, I'll have to capture Michael myself. - Said the Alchemist.

\- Don't even dream of it, that thing is mine and will pay dearly if he dared to hurt my little Marinette. - The Matron said.

\- Tonight is just getting worse... - American Son and Black Cat said.

Before anyone could do anything, Man-Spider, Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir let out a roar again and pounced on the Alchemist and the Matron, who took them off themselves with an agile movement. However, Bug-Lady spread her wings and roared, then swoop in and grabbed Blade to hurl him hard against the Matron; while Panthèr Noir made an acrobatic turn and landed to immediately gain momentum and lunge against the Punisher, tackling him and leaving him suffocated by the impact. The monstrous cat tried to use his sharp claws against the Punisher, but American Son stopped him and began struggling with the monster while he tried to get him to reason. Meanwhile, Man-Spider jumped to the ceiling and stared at the search group, placing special emphasis on the redhead and the woman who accompanied her, however, soon the monstrous spider moved instinctively from where he was, as some debris was thrown against him by the Matron, followed by a cloud of an invisible and odorless gas that began to make the hero turned into a monster, fall to the ground and have difficulty to breathe.

\- Do you like that smell, Spider-Man? It's chloroethane. - Said the Alchemist. - I am surprised that absolutely no one has had the knowledge of using specific pesticides against you.

Man-Spider coughed and glared at the Alchemist, then spat a jet of acid at him, but the Alchemist simply touched it and turned it into water.

\- You can't win, I can turn the matter into whatever I want! - The Alchemist laughed while he turned the water into steam.

\- Then try it with these! - A voice snapped.

Before the Alchemist realized what had happened, a stun arrow hit him in the back, stunning and momentarily knocking out the evil villain.

The cloud of chloroethane that surrounded Man-Spider dissipated thanks to the wind, which allowed the arachnid to stand up and roar, then he picked the Alchemist up by the neck and brought it closer to his jaws. However, another stun arrow hit his chest and the monster released the Alchemist, turning and roaring at the newcomer member of the Avengers.

\- Oh, geez... I see that I arrived too late. - Hawkeye said when he noticed the torn clothes of the monsters. - I hope Stark's antidote will still work.

Hawkeye took three arrows, whose tips showed vials with a purple liquid inside them, and aimed them at the monsters, but the spider monster shot webbing at his eyes and blinded him long enough to pounce on him and roar in his face.

\- Ugh, for heaven's sake, kid, brush your teeth! - Hawkeye snapped when he felt the spider monster's breath on his face.

The spider monster narrowed his eyes and opened his jaws, drooling a bit over the face of the immobilized Hawkeye, who struggled futilely to free himself from the monster's powerful grip.

\- Don't do it, Spider-Man! - Snapped the voice of a girl.

The monster stopped dead, then closed his jaws and glared at the person who had spoken, just before he opened his eyes widely and stared at the terrified red-haired girl in front of him.

The monster stared at Mary Jane, who saw him with just a hint of bravery, as the girl was terrified after watching the battle between the group of vigilantes and the heroes turned into monsters.

However, she felt compelled to help Spider-Man, at least to stop him from becoming a true monster, for everything that the wall-crawler had done for the people.

Meanwhile, in the arachnid monster's mind, something made him stop when he saw the worry on the redhead's face, something he didn't like and that made him feel weird because the girl was familiar to him.

Vague memories of her laughter, her smile and certain memories of her invaded his mind, making him moan and release the Avenger in the purple suit and let him get up, while the monster moaned and clutched his head with his six claws.

Meanwhile, the Matron used her powers to launch several piles of debris against the heroes and hold them against the nearest wall, causing the monsters to roar and hiss.

Then, a luminous figure formed in front of the Matron's eyes, making her hear the voice of Hawk Moth.

\- Well done, Matron, now take their Miraculouses and go after the vampire. - Hawk Moth said.

\- You didn't say the magic word, Hawk Moth... - The Matron chuckled.

\- Please?

\- Much better.

Meanwhile, the Alchemist saw how a luminous figure appeared in front of his eyes, making him hear the voice of the Green Goblin, which sounded angry.

\- Fulfill your mission, Alchemist! Don't let Hawk Moth take my Miraculouses if you want to save that moron Morbius! - The Green Goblin demanded.

The Alchemist growled and looked up, watching the Matron dangerously approach the heroes turned into monsters to take their Miraculouses, only managing to fall into a puddle of a thick, black substance that had appeared out of nowhere.

Once the Matron noticed that she was sinking into the substance, she touched a part of the floor and it rose, taking her out of the tar, then she turned and glared at the Alchemist, to immediately tackle him and begin a fight with him. The Alchemist defended himself fiercely and managed to throw the Matron out of the station, but to his misfortune, a car was thrown at him and was taken out of the Gare Du Nord through the other side.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye growled and stood up, grabbing his bow and one of the arrows with the antidote, to return any of the children to normal, but the monsters took advantage of the Matron's distraction and the fact that she was no longer holding them, so Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir pounced on American Son and Black Cat, managing to knock them down, then they left the Gare Du Nord with a jump along with Man-Spider, while the Punisher and Blade stood up.

\- Great, now I must chase them... - Said Hawkeye.

\- Don't even dream of it, you idiot, those three die tonight. - Punisher snapped.

\- No! You can't kill them! They are heroes! - Mary Jane snapped.

\- They let that bloodsucker escape and tried to kill us, so I think they are not. - Blade said.

\- I don't like those children, but if either of you even touches only one of their hairs, I will end you both. - Warned Hawkeye. - So don't get in my way.

\- As if an Avenger could actually get its hands dirty that way. - Castle said as he picked up his assault rifle. - Do yourself a favor and just stay here...

In less than the blink of an eye, Hawkeye took an arrow with a steel tip and shot it at the Punisher, cutting off one of the ends of his bandana and causing a small wound on his cheek.

\- Don't challenge me, Castle... - Hawkeye said before he put away his weapons.

\- The next arrow that you even aim at me, I'll answer it with a bullet rain. - Punisher threatened.

At that moment, Blade and Punisher left the station on opposite sides, while the Avenger looked at American Son and Black Cat, who only saw the interaction between the vigilantes and the hero.

\- You two, don't get into trouble, preferably take these civilians to their homes and go to your own.

\- With pleasure, I already did way more than I had planned. - Black Cat said.

\- I can't do that, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't abandon me when I turned into the New Goblin, I can't abandon them now, let alone knowing that these lunatics want to kill them. - American Son said with his voice distorter.

The Avenger only managed to sigh deeply at that moment.

-  Fine, just try not to hinder my work, let's go, kid. - Hawkeye snapped.

American Son took flight and Hawkeye got on his sky-cycle, then they both left the Gare Du Norde, leaving MJ, Alya, Nino, Tom and May with Black Cat.

\- Very well, time for... - Black Cat said.

\- No, we won't return to our homes until Peter, Marinette and Adrien return with us. - MJ snapped.

\- Girl, there's an Avenger already taking care of that.

\- Yes, and two lunatics who could kill Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man, and in the process, hurt our friends or worse. - Alya said.

\- Ok, first, none of you have powers, second, the spider, the doppelganger and the insect are monsters, and three, you guys have more than 90% chances of getting killed.

\- We'll take the risk. - Aunt May snapped. - My nephew and his friends are still missing, so I won't rest until we find them.

Black Cat let out a growl of frustration at the two teenagers and the old woman, then she looked at them with a scowl and sighed.

\- Not my business then, I'm outta here. - Black Cat said.

With that said, the girl turned to leave, but MJ grabbed her arm and stopped her, which didn't suit Black Cat very well.

\- Let go of me before I break your arm. - Threatened the platinum-blonde.

\- Please... - MJ asked. - We need all the help we can get...

\- I'm not a hero, Red, I'm just a girl with powers. I like the spider and I have nothing against my doppelganger and the insect, but that's outta my league.

\- Please...

Black Cat sighed deeply, then turned her back on MJ and jumped through the hole in the ceiling, leaving the redhead with an expression of disappointment. Seconds later, Mary Jane sighed heavily and looked at the floor, managing to notice something black sticking out of the rubble.

The young model walked to the object she saw and let out a gasp when she noticed that it was Chat Noir's mask, which she quickly grabbed. This action caught Alya and Nino's attention, who walked up to her and let out a gasp when they saw the object in the redhead's hands.

Moments later, Nino noticed Ladybug and Spider-Man's masks not far from there, so he let Alya know of his discovery with a gesture and a couple of seconds later, Nino and Alya put Spider-Man and Ladybug's masks in their pockets, while Mary Jane still looked sadly at Chat Noir's mask, remembering the promise the hero had made and how he had comforted her after the vampire's attack on her mother, thinking that she also had to find a way to repay him for that.

Meanwhile, American Son and Hawkeye were flying over the city, tracking Man-Spider, Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir.

\- I still don't get this. - Hawkeye said. - How is it possible that you can track the brats and I can't?

\- Spider-Man mentioned to me that it is probably a magical protection that only lets those who they trust know where they are. - American Son said. - Even if you wore my armor, you wouldn't be able to see their positions.

\- Those magical jewels are quite special, now I see why the green-faced idiot and the prissy butterfly guy want them.

\- I guess... ok, I got the signal from Spider-Man's communicator, it's not far, but we have to be careful, Blade and the Punisher must not reach them before we do.

\- Calm down, boy, I can deal with anything they throw at me, if I could beat Hulk with only Widow's help and save the rest of the team twice, a sunlight-proof vampire and a lunatic with many guns are not gonna manage to take me off guard.

Unfortunately for Barton and Harry, Blade was not far from them, and thanks to his increased senses, he could follow the scent trail of Man-Spider, Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir, whom he hoped to eliminate soon to continue his hunt for Michael Morbius, and after seeing what had happened to the heroes of Paris, Blade was more than certain that whatever had changed Morbius was related to the transformation of the heroes, which was even more worrisome than he believed in a beginning.

While it was bad that Dracula could hear about the method in which Michael Morbius had been created, the fact that there was a chemical or device that could alter the DNA to the level at which Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been affected, was very much worse, since it would put such chemical or device in the sights of groups such as Advanced Idea Mechanics, HYDRA and the Hand, or people such as Doctor Doom and Magneto, and knowing that AIM, HYDRA, the Hand, Doom and Magneto were goddamn geniuses, some of whom far surpassed Stark, they could modify it for any of their evil purposes.

And now less than ever, Blade was going to let something like that exist, so the plan, despite having changed, was still simple: Capture Morbius and the transformed heroes, get the bloodsucker's information on how he became a vampire, destroy whatever turned him, kill Morbius, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and finally, destroy every trace of their bodies.

Blade was certainly no hero, however, he did not allow monsters to harm innocent people, that's why he became a vampire hunter.

On the other hand, the Punisher was running through the streets, holding a small radar and following the signal from the tracker he had secretly put on Blade, hoping he didn't have to run into the villains that Hawk Moth and the Green Goblin had created, because they would only get in the way. and he would have to end up killing both. Which he would not like at all since he knew beforehand that they were nothing but innocent civilians turned into puppets with superpowers.

While he wouldn't mind killing Hawkeye, American Son and the monsters who had called themselves heroes, he didn't want to be forced to defend himself against civilians who were controlled by two lunatics.

But on the other hand, he couldn't allow those two to hurt others either, so he was at a crossroads with his moral compass.

One that he would have to solve on the fly.

* * *

_ (Meanwhile) _

* * *

Confusion, fear, doubt...

Those were the emotions that were developing in the minds of the creatures.

Confusion because they didn't know what was happening, fear because everyone wanted to hurt them, and doubt because they wondered what had caused everything and if there was any way to solve it.

But in all that, they had a feeling that gave them some familiarity and confidence, and that was staying together.

Despite thinking of each other as prey, they felt safer being together.

\- "What happen? What look for?" - Bug-Lady asked in a series of grunts and squeals.

\- "Help." - Panthèr Noir said. - "I smell us here, we find answers."

\- "Don't be wrong, or weird guys hurt us." - Man-Spider said. - "Mask guy dangerous."

The three monsters continued to jump across the roofs of the buildings, trying to stay in the shadows as much as they could.

Once they were close to the Horizon Labs facilities, they saw a trio of young scientists, who were a Caucasian redhead, a red-haired brunette and a dark-haired boy who wore glasses, checking the botanical gardens. Once they saw them, the trio of monsters had a feeling of familiarity, a feeling of trust which prompted them to jump towards them, breaking the glass that protected the garden.

As they heard the roar of both the alarms and the breaking glass, the trio of scientists turned and let out a cry of terror when they saw the heroes turned into monsters.

The thing got worse soon, as the monsters, once they looked at them more closely, let out a roar as their faces didn't match a primary memory in the back of their minds.

The scientists ran away and the monsters returned to their task, with Panthèr Noir sniffing the place, looking for the trail that had led them to the Horizon Labs complex.

Inside the labs, Hank McCoy and Mariah Crawford kept chatting animatedly, until the alarms went off in the complex, causing Mariah to get up swiftly and ran up to a control console, to check where the alert was coming from.

Mariah Crawford let out a gasp when she saw what the cameras had caught in the botanical garden of the complex.

\- It can't be... - Beast said. - Are those...?

\- Yes, and apparently what I feared just happened. - Dr. Crawford said. - The gene cleanser did not cure the mutation but accelerated it.

\- We have to do something.

\- We can only try to contain them and warn Tony Stark, he was working on a cure for them.

\- I'll go see what I can do, you just stay here and wait for them to arrive.

\- They?

Beast merely gestured at the window and jumped out of it, heading towards the botanical gardens while Dr. Crawford let out a gasp when she saw two spots of light approaching at the distance.

Meanwhile, Beast used several jumps and acrobatic moves, along with his augmented senses to find Man-Spider, Panthèr Noir and Bug-Lady.

After a few moments, Beast landed in the botanical garden, being able to sniff out the group of mutated heroes nearby. At that time, Panthèr Noir, Bug-Lady and Man-Spider surrounded Beast, who took a defensive position in case the boys' animal side prompted them to attack him. Beast looked closely at the monstrous heroes in front of him, then fixed his eyes on Man-Spider, who seemed to look at him with uncertainty and intrigue.

\- Spider-Man, I know you are in there, you must calm down, we will soon help you to return to normal. - Beast said without letting his guard down.

Man-Spider narrowed his eyes and snapped his jaws, while in his mind he could remember a feeling of familiarity with the blue creature in front of him, something told him that he could trust him.

However, Panthèr Noir and Bug-Lady let out a roar and pounced on the X-Man, alarming both the arachnid monster and the mutant.

Man-Spider let out a roar as Beast dodged and blocked the attacks of Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir, then the arachnid monster fired two weblines with his upper legs, trapping the other two mutated heroes, who looked at him furiously.

\- "Don't attack! He friend!" - Man-Spider snapped between grunts.

\- "Sure? He look weird." - Bug-Lady said with a gurgle.

\- "Yes, me remember..."

Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir narrowed their eyes and looked at Beast, then calmed down a bit while Man-Spider turned to see the X-Man, showing the mutant that he was not going to attack him.

\- Calm down... I promise you everything will be fine, we will soon heal you. - Beast said.

At that moment, the glass dome that covered the botanical garden began to vibrate just before it became sand and fell over the entire garden, causing the monsters and the mutant to cover their eyes.

\- You almost managed to escape from me, but you won't. - Said the Alchemist. - And you, mutant, I have nothing against your class, so stay out of this.

\- I don't know who you are, I just know that you are a victim under the control of Hawk Moth or the Green Goblin, so I ask you to reconsider what you will do. - Hank said while he adopted a combat position. - Surely you are just an innocent person used as a puppet.

\- Get the Miraculouses if you want to save your friend. - Said the Green Goblin's voice in the Alchemist's mind.

\- I'm on it...

\- If you think you'll be able to get those Miraculouses, you're very wrong, young man. - The Matron said behind him.

\- Ah, I see that even adamantium was unable to retain you...

\- I just had to touch it with one finger and order it to get off me, it wasn't that hard.

\- This is really problematic... - Beast sighed.

Man-Spider roared and took a combat position, next to Bug-Lady, but Panthèr Noir sniffed the air as his ears moved, catching the roar of a motorcycle engine.

Not long before Panthèr Noir roared something to his companions and they nodded in response, Bug-Lady and Man-Spider spat two jets of acid against the Matron and the Alchemist.

The Alchemist turned one of the jets of acid into water vapor, while the Matron touched the ground and raised a stone wall to cover herself, but to her bad fortune, the monster heroes had seized the opportunity to leave.

After noticing this, both the Matron and the Alchemist went after the heroes, leaving Beast somewhat confused.

A couple of streets away from Horizon Labs, the Alchemist and the Matron managed to see how the mutated heroes entered an alley, which made them smile slyly, because they could corner them. But to their misfortune, once they entered the alley, they both discovered that everything had been nothing more than a trap set by the monsters. As soon as they were close enough, Bug-Lady and Man-Spider jumped on the villains and immobilized them, inadvertently destroying the Matron's ring and the Alchemist's wristwatch, as they brought their jaws closer to their heads.

However, when the pixie and the akuma came out of the broken objects and returned Eddie and Sabine to normal, Bug-Lady and Man-Spider let out something similar to a gasp and stopped, moving away a little while they felt some familiarity as they saw their faces.

While Eddie Brock and Sabine Cheng were recovering from the experience of having been akumatized, Blade and the Punisher arrived at the scene and threw some sort of electro-nets at the heroes, which made them roar and writhe in pain, and inciting Sabine and Eddie to turn back and see with fear the monsters in front of them.

\- This ain't personal... - The Punisher said. - I just can't let monsters like you to exist.

\- This ends here ... - Blade said as he drew his sword.

\- You can kill the ladybug, but the arachnid is mine...

\- Where's the cat...?

Before anyone could do anything, Panthèr Noir jumped on them and kicked them towards the nets, shocking them and stunning them long enough to throw them against a wall and leave them unconscious, then he used his Cataclysm to destroy the nets that imprisoned Man-Spider and Bug-Lady

After this, Man-Spider and Bug-Lady picked up Blade and the Punisher Punisher, and along with Panthèr Noir, jumped away from the place, while Eddie and Sabine were confused due to what had just happened.

However, their confusion was soon replaced by fear as they saw that the akuma and the pixie that had possessed them, were approaching them again, but a few inches before they could touch another object to merge with it, they were vaporized from existence by two repulsor beams, which passed millimeters away from Curt Connors' former intern and Tom Dupain's wife, causing both to stumble and fall again, while American Son and Hawkeye landed in the alley to help Sabine and Eddie to stand up almost immediately.

\- Are you ok? - American Son asked.

\- Yes... but... what are we doing here...? - Sabine asked.

\- And where are the others...? - Eddie asked.

\- Do you know what happened to the mutants or has any of you seen the vampire?

\- No, we only saw that they just jumped away with the Punisher and the guy with the sword...

\- Dammit... - Hawkeye sighed. - We'll waste more time taking them to a safe place...

\- It is not necessary. - Said a voice about them.

At that moment, Beast landed in front of them with an acrobatic movement and looked at Hawkeye.

\- You must be Doctor McCoy, the X-Man everyone calls Beast. - Clint said.

\- In the flesh, if you wish, I can get these people to safety while you chase Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir. We cannot afford to waste more time.

\- Thank you, Doctor McCoy. - American Son said. - Let's go, Hawkeye, we could lose them or arrive after they do something to those fools.

Hawkeye nodded and despite feeling discomfort because the boy in the armor was giving him orders, his attention was focused on finding Spider-Man and his friends before something terrible happened.

As the hero duo flew away, Hank McCoy carried Mrs. Cheng and Eddie on his back.

\- Hold on tight. - Beast said before he took a great leap.

Eddie and Sabine let out a scream as the X-Man managed to get to the roof of a nearby building and began to jump into their homes.

\- What will happen to Peter and the other two kidnapped kids? - Eddie asked.

"Hmm, I guess neither of them knows that Spider-Man and Peter are the same person and that probably the other two he mentioned are Ladybug and Chat Noir." Beast thought.

\- American Son and Hawkeye can solve it. - Beast said.

\- And what about the cat girl? - Sabine asked.

\- Cat girl?

\- Yes, there is a girl who has a suit similar to Chat Noir's.

\- I don't know anything about anyone like her.

\- Well, then we have to go find the others and keep looking for Pete and the others. - Eddie said.

\- Let Hawkeye and American Son take care of it.

\- No, they both want to go for Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir, not for Marinette and her friends. - Sabine said.

\- We have to find Pete and his friends, and help Michael. - Eddie snapped.

\- I can't risk you like that.

\- It's nothing they wouldn't do for us.

Beast sighed and frowned as he thought about Eddie's words, it was obvious that neither he nor the woman were going to rest until they had news of their loved ones who they believed were kidnapped.

So at least if he went with them, he could protect them, although he didn't know how the so-called Living Vampire acted.

\- Very well, but first, we must find your other friends, then we will retake the search. - Beast said.

\- The last time we saw them, they were at the Gare Du Nord, I will call them to see how and where they are. - Sabine said.

While the X-Man was still carrying Eddie and Sabine on his back, Michael Morbius was in an alley, feeling like a poor devil because he had been forced to feed on rats in an alley to heal and survive.

\- Reduced to feed like a vile animal... - Morbius said after sucking all the blood of the twentieth rat he had been able to catch. - Spider-Man... this is all Spider-Man's fault... and Eddie's... he sent the Punisher after me...

Morbius threw the corpse of the rat he had left without blood and gasped heavily, although his recent food had restored his energies and health, he was still hungry and needed more blood.

At that moment, his keen sense of smell could detect an alluring aroma, but at the same time, it was an aroma that he could easily recognize.

It was the scent of the blood of the vampire hunter, Blade, and the ruthless vigilante, the Punisher.

And along with that smell, he could detect Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir nearby.

This made him smirk because he could get more both blood and his revenge at the same time.

With that in mind, Morbius took flight and followed the scent of blood, licking his lips and chuckling at the possibility of destroying his enemies.

* * *

_ (Later) _

* * *

After several hours of searching, American Son and Hawkeye had not yet found the whereabouts of the mutated heroes, which was beginning to worry them, because not only was dawn approaching, but they had in mind that every second that passed, they were closer to the time limit they had before the mutations of Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir became irreversible.

\- Still nothing on your radar? - Hawkeye asked.

\- No, it seems that the more the mutation progresses, the less they trust people and now I don't have even a sporadic reading of their whereabouts. - American Son said.

\- We have to find them soon, maybe if JARVIS accesses the city's security cameras...

\- It'd take time, we have to find them now.

\- Do you have any better ideas?

American Son sighed and thought.

All this was extremely problematic and if there was something that was difficult for Harry Osborn was to find a way to solve a problem, the bad thing was that even if he solved that problem, there were still another two, which were capture Michael Morbius and save his friends Marinette, Adrien and Peter.

And when he thought about his best friend, he remembered a certain event in which he had bored him enough with his chitchat to stay marked on his memory forever.

\- Peter... - American Son muttered while he smiled.

\- Did you say something? - Hawkeye said.

\- Yeah, I've got a very nerdy friend who once told me about spiders.

\- Fascinating, but I think that doesn't help us at all.

\- On the contrary, since he told me that spiders always look for dark or hidden places where they can build their cobwebs.

\- I don't get it.

\- The mutation slowly turns Spidey into a spider, isn't it? So he'll soon be guided by instinct rather than thought.

\- Oh, I get it, then we have to look for a closed place that is ideal as a burrow, so we can find the web-head. - Hawkeye smiled. - I misjudged you, boy, you're good at this.

\- Thanks, but we're not done yet, although I think I know where our mutated friends are.

With that said, American Son took a tight turn in the air and headed to the Grand Palais des Beaux-Arts, being followed by Hawkeye.

Minutes later, they both gasped when they saw the Grand Palais with its main door broken down and the inside filled with cobwebs.

The heroes entered the place in silence, while Hawkeye grabbed one of his arrows with the serum and prepared to shoot it with his bow.

\- They must be here, and at least Chat Noir should already know that we are here. - American Son said to the Avenger through the communicator.

\- We better shut up if we want to have a chance, and we must not split up, that's complete stupidity. - Replied Hawkeye.

\- I know, I've also seen horror movies.

American Son mentally commanded his repulsors to change from hitting to stunning and raised a hand with his palm ready to shoot, while he and Hawkeye looked everywhere, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt his targets and save Punisher and Blade before Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir did something they could regret.

To their good fortune, both found two cocoons easily in the middle of the cobweb maze. With the help of a couple of lasers that American Son fired and Clint's combat knife, Blade and Punisher were released, both looking as if they were waking up from a long slumber.

\- Are you guys ok? - American Son asked as he offered Punisher a hand to stand up.

\- Yes... but why are you helping us? - Punisher asked.

\- Because that's the difference between a hero and a murderer, Castle. - Hawkeye said as he helped Blade get up. - We don't seek to kill people, but to help them, especially in cases like the one the spider and his friends are into, they're not to blame for their mutation.

\- Well, maybe you're right, but they're dangerous. - Blade sighed.

\- Since neither you nor we succeeded in stopping them, I propose that we combine our forces and help each other, so that we can return them back to normal. - American Son proposed.

Blade and Hawkeye nodded without much a second thought, but Frank Castle only managed to sigh and say:

\- Well, I can't kill them without my guns anyway...

American Son sighed and rolled his eyes, then the quartet began to walk through the web maze, knowing that at least one of their targets was watching them.

Suddenly, since they were distracted looking for possible threats, Hawkeye found a webline, which stuck to his face and made him growl, while American Son got a bit startled. At the same time, Blade and the Punisher saw their weapons tied to a webbing mass, so they instinctively put their hands on them to take them.

\- Ugh, this disgusting thing... - Hawkeye said as he plucked the webline.

\- Don't touch the web! - American Son snapped.

Before they both knew what was going on, Man-Spider, Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir pounced on American Son, Punisher and Hawkeye, pinning them down and getting rid of the Avenger's bow.

However, to the misfortune of both sides, Morbius entered breaking the dome of the Grand Palais and quickly pounced on Man-Spider, who roared and threw him away from him and then spit a jet of acid, which was barely dodged by the vampire.

Meanwhile, Blade pounced on Morbius, who struggled with him until Man-Spider fired two weblines at the vampires and slammed them into a wall.

On the other hand, American Son stood up with a couple of quick maneuvers and shot a pair of repulsor rays at Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir, who received the impacts on their backs and stunned them enough so Hawkeye and Punisher could break free.

The Avenger immediately tried to retrieve his weapon, but Bug-Lady grabbed her yo-yo and used it to catch Clint and pulled him to her until a roar distracted her long enough to release the Avenger and let him free himself from the rope, while Beast jumped on Bug-Lady and tried to pin her down. On the other hand, Clint rolled on the ground to grab his bow, but before he could take the arrow with the antidote, Panthèr Noir tried to use his Cataclysm against him, but the archer managed to block his attack with his bow, having to let go of it and sidestep to avoid being destroyed.

\- You have to calm down! - American Son said while he struggled with Man-Spider. - Let us help you!

\- You lie! You just want me to be the pitiful Michael Morbius again! - Morbius hissed as he tried to overpower Blade.

\- You guys are sick, weirdo! Stark gave me an antidote to cure you! - Hawkeye said as he barely managed to dodge Panthèr Noir's onslaught.

\- You are the sick ones! You believe that being a weak human is good when you can be much more!

\- But in this case, you're not well! You have no control and are hurting innocents! - Beast said while he fought with Bug-Lady.

\- And that's something we won't allow! - Blade roared.

Meanwhile, outside the place, the small search group that tried to find Marinette, Adrien and Peter, was watching the battle between heroes and monsters, wondering just one thing.

\- Why did Beast bring us here? This seems to be Man-Spider's hiding place, not the vampire's. - Tom let out.

\- Could it be that Spider-Man and his friends kidnapped our teens? - Aunt May asked.

\- I doubt it, they weren't monsters until recently. - Alya said.

\- Maybe they saved them and hid them here, that's why the vampire came to attack them. - Mary Jane said.

\- It's possible, but we can't be so sure. - Eddie said. - Besides, I asked you guys not to call him a vampire, his name is Michael.

\- His last name is Morbius, isn't it? - Nino asked.

\- Yeah, why?

\- For nothing, it's just that I think it sounds better.

\- Morbius the Living Vampire. - Alya said. - Yeah, it does sound much better.

\- You guys are such good people...

\- We're nervous, Eddie. - MJ said in an unusually grim and serious tone. - We haven't found Pete, Adrien and Mari yet, and the only ones capable of doing so are either turned into monsters or trying to return those who were converted back to normal.

Eddie looked at the young redhead for a moment, feeling greatly surprised as he noticed that among everyone, she was the only one who, although was terrified, was standing and not looking away from the fight between heroes and monsters.

Meanwhile, inside Mary Jane's mind, a thought was fixed and didn't let her have something else in it, and that was to find out if the hypothesis that she had made up was correct, and for that there was only one method to verify it , but it was very risky, so she'd have to wait for the right time.

Back inside the Grand Palais, Blade pulled out a curved silver blade that was shaped like an "S" and threw it at Morbius, who dodged it and threw a blow against the vampire hunter, which Blade blocked with his forearm and smirked when he heard Morbius complain as the blade he had thrown, flew back like a boomerang and stuck into the Living Vampire's shoulder.

On the other hand, Hawkeye was in a predicament, since without his weapon he was quite vulnerable. Clint was a good fighter in hand to hand, but he was at a serious disadvantage against Panthèr Noir since he was more agile, faster and stronger than the archer. As such, the mutated hero lifted him by the neck and slammed him against the ground, breaking the quiver of arrows of the Avenger, stunning him and driving the air out of his lungs at the same time, before trying to bite him in the face, but to his fortune, Beast jumped and tackled the giant feline off him and also managed to dodge a stream of acid that Bug-Lady had spat at him.

Meanwhile, American Son kept trying to subdue Man-Spider without hurting him, but due to the difference in height and the number of limbs of the monster, the young Osborn couldn't defeat him, despite being fairly even in terms of strength.

Meanwhile, the Punisher took advantage of the fact that Beast was distracting Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir to recover his assault rifle and change the live ammo for stunner rounds, because according to his personal code, given that Barton and the impersonator of Captain America and Iron Man had practically saved his life, he owed them a favor, so he had decided that he would help them capture the monsters without killing them to get even with them.

Once his gun was ready, the Punisher shot at the four monsters, attracting their attention and causing them to look at him with murderous rage.

\- Come to papa... - The Punisher said.

Morbius, Man-Spider, Bug-Lady and Panthèr Noir roared and pounced on the Punisher, who took cover behind a wall and fired again before being captured by a webline, which Man-Spider pulled to bring Frank Castle closer to his jaws, making the vigilante lose his gun in the process.

But to Castle's fortune, Blade threw one of his blades at the web thread and managed to free the vigilante, who rolled on the ground to pick up his gun, while American Son tried to calm Man-Spider by modulating his repulsors to emit sonic waves. But to the Punisher's misfortune, Morbius had taken the blade out of his shoulder and returned the favor to Blade, but nailing it on the front side of his shoulder, and after incapacitating Blade, he had pounced on the Punisher, who tried to shoot at the vampire to defend himself, but he snatched the gun from his hands and tried to bite him. However, after seeing this and believing that she could catch the vampire off guard, Mary Jane had a bravery rush and ran inside the Grand Palais, ignoring the warnings and shouts of the rest of the search group, and took one of the arrows with the antidote to try to nail it to Morbius and end that nightmare once and for all.

But Morbius heard the girl approaching him from the moment MJ had taken the arrow, so before she was close enough to attack him, Morbius threw the Punisher against Blade, who tried to get back up to counterattack, and turned to roar in front of Mary Jane, who in turn stopped dead in her tracks and fell backwards, dropping the arrow and gasping loudly.

\- I will not be a weak human again! Normally I wouldn't hurt a girl, but I won't let anyone try to make me human again! - Morbius said.

\- MJ! - The search group shouted.

At that moment, Morbius picked the redhead up by the blouse and approached her to his jaws, while MJ tried to free herself in vain.

After hearing the scream, Panthèr Noir turned and saw Morbius holding MJ very close to his fangs, which caused a certain memory to invade his mind. He didn't know why, but his mind was put on high alert and his anger grew as he saw the vampire about to hurt the girl.

So, he pushed Beast aside in a bad manner and pounced on Morbius, managing to get Morbius to let go of MJ by throwing a blow against his arm, after this they both began a fierce fight, which Morbius managed to win by throwing Panthèr Noir against a wall in a bad way, stunning him enough to pounce on him to drink his blood while he was still out of combat.

But just before he could close his jaws, a jump rope passed in front of his face and part of it went into his mouth, then was pulled while someone made noises like a cowboy tying cattle, managing to get the vampire away from the monstrous cat.

\- "Yeehaw! I caught a pretty ugly bronco!" - Black Cat said in English with a country accent.

\- You did come back! - MJ said with a smile.

\- The arrow, Red, give me the arrow! - Hawkeye snapped.

MJ was surprised for a moment, then looked around and grabbed two of the arrows with the antidote, while Alya and Nino approached to take the other two. Then, Mary Jane threw one of the arrows at Barton, who twirled it between his fingers and pounced on Morbius to stick the arrow in his chest, while Black Cat kept holding him back.

Meanwhile, American Son took advantage of the distraction that Mary Jane had caused and managed to stun Man-Spider, then he and the Punisher got on top of him and held him down while American Son whistled loudly and caught Nino's attention, who ran to them and stuck the arrow in his hand, into the arachnid monster's arm, making him groan.

On the other hand, Beast managed to bring down Bug-Lady and along with Blade, managed to hold her against the ground, after which Alya ran towards them and stuck the arrow with the antidote into Bug-Lady's neck.

Finally, Mary Jane approached Panthèr Noir slowly, which bothered the monster for a second, then he calmed down when she saw her and the redhead finally took the last step towards him.

\- Quiet, everything will be fine. - MJ said while placing his hand on Panthèr Noir's head. - This may hurt a little, but you know I wouldn't hurt you if I wasn't going to help you, right?

Panthèr Noir didn't know why, but the girl's voice assured him that he would be secure no matter what happened, so to show the girl that he trusted her, he nodded and closed his eyes.

Mary Jane sighed deeply and looked at the arrow in her hand, hearing how the others were taking care of injecting the antidote to Bug-Lady, Morbius and Man-Spider, then carefully stuck the arrow in his arm, making him let out a grunt of pain .

Seconds after all this, American Son, the Punisher, Blade, Beast, Black Cat, Hawkeye, Alya, Nino and Mary Jane walked away from the monsters, who contorted and groaned in pain, causing everyone to smile as they watched the Paris heroes slowly return to normal.

But on the other hand, Morbius only mutated more than he already did, becoming some sort of gigantic bat, completely tearing his ragged clothes to be able to spread his wings.

Morbius no longer had human reasoning, however, as he saw that he was surrounded by those who had hurt him earlier that night, he felt cornered and scared, so he beat his wings hard and took off quickly, escaping the place through the crystal dome.

American Son created a deflector shield to protect everyone of the pieces of glass that fell down, then everyone focused their attention on the young heroes in front of them.

None of the three knew what had happened, the last thing they remembered was having fallen into the Gare Du Nord after an explosion and then everything was blurry. However, what really worried them was that their suits were torn, they were crawling with their heads facing the ground and their masks were lost, which risked their secret identities to those in front of them.

As she saw the three heroes in that position and so worried, Mary Jane grabbed Chat Noir's mask from her pocket and took off her jacket, throwing it over the head of the cat hero.

\- Alya, Nino, take off your coats and throw them over them. - MJ said as she walked up to Chat Noir.

\- What? Why? It's my chance to know who's under those masks. - Alya said.

\- Maybe, but think about it, do you really want to be known as the reporter who unmasked Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir in their moment of weakness?

Alya bit her lower lip as she reasoned Mary Jane's question, then sighed and took Ladybug's mask out of her pocket and took off her jacket to put it on Ladybug's head, while Nino did the same with Spider-Man.

After this, the three teenagers walked up to the heroes and handed them their respective masks, which they put on almost immediately, and then they looked up and saw the teenagers who had recovered their masks.

\- T-thanks... - Chat Noir said.

\- There's no need to thank, you saved my life. - Mary Jane said to the feline hero.

\- Oh yeah?

\- Yes, when you were a huge cat, so thanks to you, kitty.

At that moment, Mary Jane hugged Chat Noir and he blushed before instinctively and hesitantly replying the gesture.

On the other hand, Ladybug and Spider-Man saw the interaction between Chat Noir and MJ with confusion, which was promptly replaced by fear and anger as they saw the Punisher and Blade, which caused them to get their guards up.

\- Don't worry, they won't hurt you. - American Son said with his voice distorter.

\- Yeah, or I hurt them. - Hawkeye said as he raised a couple of arrows.

\- Shut up, Barton... - The Punisher sighed.

\- The vampire escaped and the antidote didn't work... - Blade sighed. - I'll have to find him.

\- Let him go, something tells me that we won't be seeing him in a long time, although we'll be ready when he returns. - American Son said.

\- But you'll help him, right? - Eddie asked as he and the rest of the group walked up to them.

\- Of course, that's what we're here for.

\- But there is something that doesn't make much sense, Doctor McCoy. - Aunt May let out. - You said that Peter, Marinette and Adrien were here, that you could detect their smell.

\- And it's true. - Hawkeye said, taking everyone by surprise. - Why do you think the vampire came here if it wasn't to recover his prey?

\- I confirm it, a vampire this new usually hogs prey to feed later and defends them fiercely if someone tries to rescue them. - Blade said.

\- And where are they? - Tom asked.

\- Calm down, wherever they are, Ladybug will send them back to their homes safe and sound. - Hawkeye snapped.

\- What?

\- Right, the Lucky Charm. - Spider-Man said. - That'll send Parker and the others to their homes as if nothing had happened.

American Son raised an eyebrow when he heard Hawkeye's lies, and he knew they were lies because he never saw anything that the Avenger was talking about, but due to fatigue and everything that was in his mind, he decided not to delve into the topic. On the other hand, Spider-Man, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally stood up and sighed deeply.

\- I can assure you that those guys are fine, I have a vague memory of me putting them inside some cobweb cocoons so that the vampire wouldn't find them. - Spider-Man said.

\- Yes, me too... - Ladybug sighed. - I think it's time to fix everything up... Lucky Charm!

Ladybug threw her yo-yo up and caught an object she didn't even deign to see before throwing it up while shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!", causing the usual horde of ladybugs to spread through the city and fix up all the damage that Man -Spider, Bug-Lady, Panthèr Noir, Morbius, the Punisher and Blade had caused.

However, unfortunately for the heroes, their costumes were still torn, which made them sigh deeply.

\- Damn... - Ladybug said. - At least the rest of the city is fine.

\- Well, your friends should already be at home. - Spider-Man said. - We'd help you get back to your homes, but for now we have to go, our Miraculouses must be recharged.

\- Not to mention that whatever little clothes we have left will tear up completely if we stay any longer... - Chat Noir sighed. - And no one here wants to see that.

\- I wouldn't be so sure, kitty, I bet all of the Ladyblog fans and I would like that. - MJ laughed, making Chat Noir, Ladybug and Spider-Man blush.

\- W-well, but we can't risk revealing our identities, at least not more than we already did because of what happened... - Ladybug snapped while she grabbed her yo-yo. - We're sorry we can't help you anymore.

\- Don't worry, we understand. - Sabine said. - You had a long night.

\- And they're not the only ones, the sun is rising. - Black Cat snapped.

With that said, the three heroes went out through the hole that Morbius had made, leaving the others alone, while each one headed to their respective homes.

Meanwhile, in the center of the Grand Palais, Hawkeye, the Punisher and Blade were piking up their weapons, and once they were done, the three sighed heavily.

\- "I guess with that, I mark my exit." - Blade said.

\- "I don't, I still have to look for evidence that the spider and the other two are not evil." - The Punisher said. - "But for now I'll give them the benefit of the doubt, they did save that redhead from the vampire... God, it sounds more stupid than in my head..."

\- "Stupid or not, vampires are real." - Blade said. - And as long as they exist, I'll keep hunting them. "

\- "If I ever see one again, I'll probably call you."

\- "I will be waiting."

Almost reluctantly, Blade and the Punisher shook hands while Hawkeye looked at American Son.

\- I have to admit it, kid, you didn't do it so bad. - Clint let out. - I mean, you're not as good with that armor as Stark is with his, but you have potential.

\- Thanks, you're not as lame as people say you are. - American Son laughed.

\- You have the same terrible sense of humor as the web-head.

\- I guess there had to be something I had to learn from him.

\- Well, it should've been anything but that.

\- Nah, I think that's also important.

\- Anyway, enough chitchat, we gotta escort these civilians to their homes.

American Son nodded and let out a sigh, then, along with Beast, the three turned to the search group, while MJ, Alya and Nino talked to Black Cat.

\- Thanks for coming back, Black Cat. - MJ said.

\- As I said, I have nothing against those three, besides, that was due to your hurt puppy eyes... - Black Cat snapped.

\- I think you have more hero material than you think. - Alya said.

\- Don't be so sure, girl, I've also said it before, I'm not a hero and I never will be, so don't say it again.

The girl sighed heavily and turned to the door of the Grand Palais, which she picklocked without any issues.

\- Don't forget to lock the door when you guys leave. - Black Cat said before she jumped out of sight.

\- It's already dawn, so it's time for you to return to your homes, your friends are already waiting for you there. - Beast said as he walked towards the search group.

\- This time I will not argue that, Doctor McCoy. - Sabine said.

\- Follow me, then. - Hawkeye said.

The search group and the trio of heroes managed to get out of the Grand Palais and saw Hawkeye getting on his skycycle, which took everyone aback.

\- Isn't that somewhat small for all of us? - Tom asked.

\- What? No, I'm just calling the true ride. - Said the Avenger.

The confusion among those present grew, until the roar of some engines took them by surprise. They all looked at the sky and let out a gasp when they saw a Quinjet landing in front of them, the quintessential transport of the Avengers.

\- Good thing Stark updated the Quinjet's autopilot a week ago. - Hawkeye said. - Well, hop aboard before the police find you guys.

* * *

_ (Several minutes later) _

* * *

After dodging the police and being given a ride to their respective homes by Hawkeye, and informing Nathalie Sancoeur and the bodyguard of the Agrestes that Adrien was safe, Alya, Mary Jane, Harry, Nino, Peter, Marinette and Adrien were in another one of their usual video chats, and fortunately for the teenagers, it was Sunday, so they could replenish the lost energy on the night before without problems.

\- You guys gave us a tremendous scare. - MJ snapped.

\- Hey, you say it as if it was our fault that Morbius kidnapped us. - Adrien said.

\- Also, what is it with you and your proclivity to use words that only the most outlandish writers use? - Peter asked.

\- Don't criticize me, Parker, I'm not in the mood and it was you who taught me those elegant words. - Said the redhead before she sighed heavily. - I'm lucky that these events made Mr. Agreste change the date of today's photoshoot, I'm exhausted...

\- Me too, being good friends of you three is very tiring. - Alya let out.

\- We're sorry. - Marinette said.

\- Nah, don't worry, that's what friends are for. - Nino said. - To save each other when they're kidnapped by vampires.

\- Of course... - Harry sighed. - Have a good rest, I'm sorry I wasn't there.

\- You can't even imagine it, well, I have to sleep, Aunt Anna will come in a few hours to take me visit my mom. - MJ said.

\- And about not being there, worry not, Harry, we know that your father always has an eye on you, even more than Mr. Agreste does on Adrien. - Alya said with a yawn.

\- Better let them rest, thanks for being such good friends... But next time don't do something so suicidal, ok? - Peter asked.

\- Hey, MJ Watson never backs away from any altercation nor affray. - MJ said.

\- Whatever you say, Red, sleep well.

MJ sighed and everyone cut the video call, then the teenagers laid down on their beds and prepared to get some Zs.

However, Alya and Mary Jane felt something under their pillows as they put their arm under them.

This fact caught their attention, because their cellphones were next to them, so they raised their pillows and got a little confused when they found a black hexagonal box with red details under their respective pillows.

The girls were taken aback by the objects, since they could swear that they had never seen those boxes, however, when they felt a pang of curiosity, they both grabbed them and opened them, being immediately blinded by a flash that emanated from the contents of the box.

After a few moments, the flash disappeared, the redheads let out a gasp when they saw two floating creatures in front of them, a fox in the Alya's case and a bee in MJ's case.

\- Hi, my name is Trixx and I'm your kwami. - Said the creature that resembled a fox.

\- Greetings, your majesty, my name is Pollen and I am your kwami. - Said the bee-like creature.

Meanwhile, far away from there, Morbius landed inside a cave, falling exhausted and seeking refuge from the rising sun. Once he recovered a little of all the energy he had lost, Morbius hung himself from the ceiling like a bat and covered himself with his wings, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_ Well, it has been a while again, I have had ups and downs and certain experiences, as well as a great writer's block that I have had in recent months, and thanks to that I've had a lot of time to think about things I want to do, although I'm also somewhat mad because this was supposed to be published on Halloween, mainly due to the alternate universe that I published in the Secret Archives along with this chapter. _

_ Anyways, many of the things in my mind have to do with this series, and no, it doesn't mean that I'll abandon it or rewrite it as it has happened before, on the contrary, it means that I'll expand it greatly, adding a couple of universes that I like and doing spin-offs and sister series to it, realizing a dream of mine that I've had for years, that of creating a fanficticious universe, and in this case, I baptized it as the "Marvelous Universe." _

_ As such, here is a list of what will make up this fanfic universe in chronological order, but not in the order that will be published, since for certain reasons, I'll probably end up advancing some projects. But to give you an idea, Spider-Man will be like Iron Man in the MCU (By the way, may Tony Stark rest in peace :'c), only he won't create the villains of others and his cameos, although will have relevance, they'll only be recurring in his series. _

_ Anyway, here is the list, which is probably still incomplete. _

**_-Marvelous Stories  
_ ** **_-Miraculous Spider-Man: Secret Files  
_ ** **_-Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Mystic War - Magic Tales  
_ ** **_-Miraculous Spider-Man  
_ ** **_-My Babysitter's a Vampire: Epilogue  
_ ** **_-Equestria Girls: End of Harmony  
_ ** **_-Power Rangers: The Cosmic Cube  
_ ** **_-Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Mystic War  
_ ** **_-The Marvelous House  
_ ** **_-Miraculous: Runaways  
_ ** **_\- *Unnamed spin-off*  
_ ** **_-Star vs the Forces of Evil: Mewnarok  
_ ** **_\- *"Miraculous Spider-Man" sequel and possible end of the Marvelous Universe*_ **

_ Well, that would be all, for now I say goodbye, hoping you guys like it. _

  
  



End file.
